Desde las profundidades
by Lilith Malfoy Snape
Summary: Carlos ha estado aquí toda su vida desde que su madre lo abandono durante la migración, Grimhilde y Evie lo encontraron dándole una nueva familia, el estaría realmente agradecido si no fuera porque estas son sirenas carnívoras y todos aquí lo ven como un buen bocado, pero está bien Evie y su madre lo protegen pero entonces Jay empieza a interesarse más en él lo cual es malo porque
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: eh aquí el primer capítulo del nuevo fic que tengo pensado publicar léanlo y díganme que opinan debo continuarlo, mejor no… tírate a un pozo? Lo último sería difícil no hay pozos cerca de mi casa en fin, por otro lado les reitero mi intención de crear un fic Gafou y espero que me brinden todo el apoyo como me han brindado en estos… traducción o lo leen o no continuo ningún otro jum… ( sip es la misma nota que el anterior me da flojera escribir otra)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: El inicio.**

El viaje era duro, la migración anual siempre lo era, pero esta vez lo fue aun más, la malas condiciones de aquel día obligo a todos los de su clase a tomar un desvió, uno que sin saberlo se convertiría en mortal, Carlos nadaba lo más rápido que sus aletas le dieran, siendo solo un pequeño era difícil, más si en sus manos estaban cargadas con las baratijas de su madre en una red convenientemente, el pequeño niño nado lo más que pudo cerca de está notando como los demás eran tomados de la mano o sostenidos por sus madres para no quedarse rezagados, miro a Cruella que nadaba junto a él con indiferencia y sin pensarlo intento tomar su mano, ella le miro entonces su ceño se frunció en enojo y boto la mano del pequeño levantando la mano para darle una bofetada, más esta nunca llego, pues gritos se escucharon y un cuerpo choco contra su madre empujándole.

El caos se desato entonces, sirenas nadaron a su alrededor todos golpeándole a su paso, el mar se agito con la huida de varios, el aroma a sangre en el agua se hizo evidente chillidos de terror lo fueron a un más, Carlos fue empujado por una aleta con fuerza hasta los corales lastimándole, obligándole a soltar el bulto en sus manos, busco con la mirada a su madre mas no podía ver nada entre tanta sangre, se ocultó entonces obligándose a caber en el pequeño espacio entre los corales cubiertos por algas encogió su cola y tapo sus oídos para no seguir escuchando los gritos desgarradores afuera, evito llorar para no ser detectado pero por dentro asustado llamo a su madre, a una madre que nunca vendría.

Cruella huyó del lugar sin mirar atrás, ella se lamentó por sus cosas simplemente pero salido con vida de la masacre a manos de sus congéneres.

Una pequeña sirena de cabellos azules y cola aún más azul con patrones hermosos nadaba tranquilamente entre las algas buscando objetos, tesoros que pudieron quedar tras la cacería de la última vez, había sido toda una sorpresa, la migración de aquellas otras sirenas se daba a kilómetros de ellos, en aguas más cálidas pero gracias a la tempestad se vieron obligadas a cruzar por sus dominios y ellos como cazadores expertos no perdieron oportunidad, su especia siempre fue más agresiva y feroz que sus primas de aguas cálidas, por lo que no tuvieron oportunidad muchos habían muerto en sus manos, su madre y ella aún tenían la despensa llena de carne apetitosa, Evie era muy pequeña para cazar pero su madre llego con tanta comida que era como su cumpleaños.

Así que ahí estaba en busca de algún coral o concha que esas sirenas solían llevar desde sus arrecifes, en busca de algo hermoso que hubiera usado o desechado por algún otro cazador que simplemente no le veía uso, la mayoría de su especie no guardaba algo tan aburrido como perlas y corales brillantes esto era muy de sirenas cálidas y sin embargo a Evie y su madre eran de las pocas a las que les encantaba, encontró rápidamente un montón de objetos tirados, corales pequeños como broches, conchas y lo que parecía ser un cepillo, uno muy bueno hecho por humanos era algo simplemente espléndido, tomo todo lo que pudo con su pequeña bolsa y siguió el rastro de unas perlas que parecían ser de un collar roto cuando escuchó un quejido.

El pequeño quejido venia de unas algas, ella gruño mostrando sus afilados dientes preparada para que algún idiota intentara asustarla como solía hacerlo Jay y arranco las algas con fuerza, no fue a Jay a quien vio, de hecho no era nadie que conocía, era un pequeño, mucho más chico que ella, con la cola más hermosa y colorida de todos y al notar por esto era una sirena de aguas cálidas, una cría que tal vez sobrevivió a la masacre.

Evie jamás había visto a una de estas, al menos no con vida, siempre había admirado los colores vivos y cálidos de sus colas pareciéndole hermosos, el pequeño levanto la vista entonces y aquellos enormes ojos marones le hipnotizaron, el pequeño tembló abrazándose nuevamente asustado pues ella seguía enseñando sus dientes amenazadoramente, ella cerro la boca y tomándole de la cola le obligo a salir, Carlos no puso mucha resistencia estaba débil, tenía hambre y frio por lo que pudo ser sacando con facilidad, aquella otra sirena era peligrosa y posiblemente iba a matarle.

Ella tomo la cola ente sus manos y examino con cuidado cuando la acercó a su boca Carlos le empujo golpeando su mano y volvió a esconderse en el agujero, sorprendida no esperaba eso de una presa, un poco enojada ahora jalo con brusquedad la cola nuevamente y lo llevo a rastras hasta su casa, su madre sabría qué hacer, ella había cazado por primera vez en su vida y su presa seguía con vida, su madre estaría orgullosa.

Carlos grito y agito intentando zafarse de la sirena azul mas esta tenía mucha fuerza y cuando sus uñas se clavaron en su piel dejo de pelear, no le gusta el dolor por lo que solo se dejó llevar a su muerte segura, era un castillo, uno muy hermoso formado en piedra tallada, adornado con corales azules y verdes demasiado frio, todo aquí lo era, el castillo era una formación rocosa que se extendía hasta la superficie formando cuevas con entradas submarinas, mas ellas solo habitaban las que estaban bajo el agua.

Cuando Evie entrego a Carlos a su madre esta parecía sorprendida pero muy orgullosa acaricio a su niña con suavidad y tomo a Carlos por el rostro para examinarlo.

-Es flaco - gruño ella – demasiado pequeño – suspiro pues tenía mucha más comida almacenada en ese momento – sin embargo crecerá – sonrió y procedió a empujar a Carlos a una esquina donde lo obligo a quedarse y no moverse.

Grimhilde o la reina malvada como era conocida también debido a vivir en un castillo decidió conservar a Carlos, era una sirena cálida y todos sabían la exquisitez que era comer una de estas, pensó en engordarle hasta que fuera lo suficientemente grande para alimentarles sobre todo en algún futuro invierno cuando la comida escasea, unos años atrás hubo tan poca comida que las sirenas empezaron a matarse entre ellas, muchas crías murieron, su propia Evie estuvo punto de morir de hambre, ella tuvo que matar a su padre y dárselo para que sobreviviera.

Así que le llevo a un parte de su "castillo" donde un hueco en las rocas podría servirle de habitación desde donde podía evitar que escapara, le advirtió que si salía otros no dudarían en matarle. Entrego un montón de algas y le obligo a dormir, intento alimentarle pero Carlos se negó a comer cuando descubrió que eran otras sirenas, las mismas con las que había crecido, hasta que Evie llevo un pescado y comió solo cuando el hambre le obligo.

La reina estuvo a punto de matarle muchas veces pues el niño apenas si comía, se mantenía siempre asustado por todo, nunca hablaba y sobre todo no pareció engordar, ella estaba desesperándose, en una ocasión ella hizo un tiradero con la comida, tiro la preciada carne al suelo manchándolo todo, ella odiaba el desastre pero Evie estaba siendo malcriada salido de ahí tras ordenarle limpiar, pero la chica no hizo caso, cuando la reina regreso todo estaba muy limpio y Carlos en un rincón había comido todo, incluso la carne de sirena.

-Evie - llamo ella - ¿has limpiado como te pedí?

-Ya voy mamá – gruño ella de mal humor.

-¿Has limpiado tú? - pregunto la reina cuando noto que no había sido su hija, el pequeño solo asintió mirándose muy asustado, la mujer levanto una mano y Carlos cerró los ojos listo para recibir un golpe más esta solo acaricio sus cabellos – bueno chico – le llamo sonriéndole y procedió a darle una recompensa, esa noche cenaron su pez favorito.

La próxima vez, Carlos quien se había pegado totalmente a ella no dudaba en asistirle en todo lo que pedía, con el tiempo Grimhilde no solo cepillaba el cabello de Evie para decorarlo con perlas si no también el de Carlos llenándole de coral rojo, Evie emocionada recolecto cada pieza ella misma.

La primera vez que escucharon a Carlos hablar fue una tarde cuando salieron del castillo a una parte alejada detrás de este, lo denominaban el jardín puesto que muy pocos se acercaban a este lugar y Evie amaba venir a recolectar coral, Carlos nadaba junto a la reina cuando levanto su mano para tomar la de esta, la sirena le miro y apretó su agarre para ir tras Evie quien se alejaba felizmente, Carlos no pudo evitar sonreír el llamo a Grimhilde "Mamá" más tarde, la sirena casi deja caer el coral que tenía en brazos al escucharle y cuando vio a Carlos este lucía un poco avergonzado y temeroso, ella solo sonrió acaricio su cabeza y besos con frente con dulzura llamándole koi como solía referirse a él, dos días después él dijo su nombre y así fue llamado entonces, pronto empezó a hablar más y más hasta que Evie dijo que ahora querían callarle.

* * *

Sucedió un día cuando Carlos miraba por la ventana y suspiraba por querer salir.

-¿Por qué no puedo salir mamá? – pregunto anhelando salir de ese lugar, ir a explorar con Evie.

-Es peligroso ahí fuera – respondió ella mirando a su pequeño que ya había crecido.

-Evie sale todo el tiempo – insistió.

-Ella es mayor – dijo – no quiero que alguien te lastime – termino la mujer dejándole ahí.

Carlos se escapó al día siguiente nado por todo el lugar distraído hasta que choco con una pared que no era una pared si no un hombre, un tritón tiburón toro, era enorme, aquel le tomo del brazo al ver a la frágil criatura y sonrió mostrando sus filosos dientes.

-¿Que tenemos aquí? un pequeño bocadillo.

-No soy un bocadillo – levanto la barbilla desafiante – suéltame ahora – ordeno porque si las costumbres de la reina malvada se le pegaron.

El tritón solo negó con la cabeza jalando más al chico a su cuerpo para tomar su rostro listo para morderle cuando alguien le empujo.

-Suelta a mi hermano idiota – Evie estaba ahí, todas sus espinas levantadas en señal de peligro listo para atacarle, más aún era joven y para alguien como él no era un peligro real.

-¿Tu hermano? – pregunto crédulo – mi cena mejor dicho – y llevo el brazo de Carlos nuevamente para intentar morderle cuando unas afiladas garras rasgaron su rostro.

-Suelta a mi bebé – gruño la reina malvada expandiendo sus espinas en toda su gloria, luciendo tan amenazante como era.

-Es solo comida – gruño el hombre revisando su herida, Carlos ya había nadado hasta Evie quien se escondieron detrás de su madre.

-Es mi hijo – gruño ella - y si vuelves a tocarle arrancare tu corazón – le miro con odio puro – después de hacerlo a tus hijos Gastón – el tritón le miro molesto pero sabía de la crueldad y peligrosidad de la sirena por lo que solo se fue de ahí.

-No podrás protegerlo siempre – murmuro antes de salir.

Carlos se disculpó, todo el camino más la reina no le regaño, suspiro alegando que era su culpa por intentar mantenerlo ajeno al mundo, por esconderle y le dejo salir solo si Evie estaba siempre a su lado, ella sintió prometiendo que nadie dañaría su pequeño hermano, Carlos había dejado de ser "la comida de emergencia" para convertirse en familia.

En algún momento todos en la colonia supieron que el pequeño tritón de aguas cálidas era intocable, pues la reina malvada te destrozaría si lo intentabas, Evie contribuyo mucho, casi arranca la aleta del antebrazo de un idiota que intento llevarse a Carlos y bueno cuando Mal se lo encontró solo asintió y le dejo en paz, muy pocos se metieron con el entonces pues a Mal parecía agradarle el pequeño de colorida cola y nadie se metía con ella pues hacerlo sería meterse con Jay y gracias pero no gracias, el tritón era el cazador más joven de la historia y había logrado asesinar una orca el solo para impresionar a Mal.

Mal era la mejor amiga de Evie, por lo que soportaba a Carlos quien era la presa perfecta la pregunta era ¿de quién?

* * *

Carlos estaba recostado sobre una de las pocas rocas que sobresalían y no eran picos afilados de muerte, su aleta sumergida en las frías aguas ondeaba con la marea su pecho descubierto al sol en busca del calor que tanto necesitaba, al ser una especie de clima cálido el profundo océano donde vivía ahora era demasiado frio por lo que desde que su madre le dejaba salir solía subir a la superficie para tomar baños de sol, su hermana siempre se encontraba cerca ya que ninguna de las sirenas del lugar gustaban de los rayos solares, era el único momento en que podía estar a esta hora en particular sin temer a ser atacado por lo que podía aprovecharla.

No había ningún sonido en kilómetros, más que el mar y su suave meneo, algún que otro pez que nadaba curioso cerca de la superficie, de pronto todo se quedó en silencio y fue uno que definitivamente no le gusto, un chapoteo inusual en el gua le hizo levantase y buscar el origen del ruido, de entre las aguas dos enormes ojos negros le miraron al asechó, Carlos inclino la cabeza intrigado al querer saber quien seria aquel que subía a la superficie a esa hora, cuando la cabeza sobresalió por completo el miedo le inundo, Carlos no perdió el tiempo impulsándose con sus brazos subió lo mas que pudo hasta la roca sacando su aleta y abrazándose protectoramente.

Conocía a ese ser, un tritón tan despiadado que a pesar de su juventud era temido por todos, Jay le miraba desde el otro lado del mar de la misma forma que a una presa, tenía miedo, y era natural la especie de Jay era particularmente peligrosa era un tritón tiburón tigre, a diferencia de el pez que gustaban de aguas cálidas o templadas su especie vivía en las frías aguas del océano profundo, una de las más peligrosas especies de sirenas carnívoras incluso mas que las tiburón toro, Jay no era grande en particular pero tenía la fuerza y destreza para alimentarse de presas del doble de su tamaño.

Recuerda una historia en particular, una que su madre le conto para evitar que saliera él como los gemelos de Gastón un horrible sujeto por cierto no eran gemelos, si no trillizos y que Jay mucho antes de su primera cacería atrapo y despedazo a uno de ellos simplemente por diversión, Grimhilde detallo como Jay destazo al tritón que le superaba en tamaño para después abandonar los restos en la entrada de la cueva de su padre con un gesto burlón, cuando se le permitió salir, escucho que aquel conflicto tuvo de centro a Mal pero nadie quiso darle más detalles.

Así que Jay había matado a un tritón del doble de su tamaño seguramente porque le miro feo y después de eso enfrento a Gastón por una presa y salió victorioso por lo que si era muy justificable que Carlos estuviera aterrado sobre aquella roca suplicando por que Jay no quisiera devorarle, que era lo más seguro, mas antes de que pudiera recordar que tenia voz y llamara a Evie Jay volvió a sumergirse en el agua y desapareció.

Carlos permaneció en esa roca sin tocar el agua hasta que Evie regreso aburrida para ir a casa.

* * *

-¿Dónde has estado? – gruño la sirena dragón.

-No es tu asunto – respondió igualmente gruñendo el tritón.

-Jay – llamo ella nadando hasta cruzarse en su camino – no voy a repetirme.

-En la superficie – respondió con fastidio empujándole para seguir su camino.

-¿Por qué? – frunció su nariz confundida ante el comportamiento tan extraño del tritón – acechando al bocadillo seguramente – sonrió burlando al entender perfectamente lo que su amigo hacia – también pienso que sabrá delicioso – dijo ella mirando sus uñas – debes traerme su corazón – le paró en seco - al menos cuando termines con el por supuesto.

-Cállate Mal – el tritón regreso para mirarle molesto – ni siquiera lo pienses.

-Oh Jay – sonrió ella acariciando su mejilla – yo soy quien dice no a ti, no al revés.

-Te lo advierto – gruño apretando los puños con fuerza empezando una guerra de miradas silenciosa.

-Bien – rodo los ojos ella – pero te costara y lo sabes – nado pasando de largo – Lucifer me libre de tocar al hermanito de Evie – Jay suspiro aliviado y siguió a la sirena sin más – espero que sepas en lo que estas metiendo idiota –murmuro.

Y no solo Mal lo esperaba, Jay también.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Y eh aquí el primer capítulo de mi fic sobre sirenas yey! Bajo del mar!... en fin como prometí están pensados mas fics uno de ellos es este por lo que pueden comentar si les gustaría que siguiera este o mejor cualquier otro.**

 **Esta vez sí pienso hacerlo corto y hablo de unos cinco o siete caps a los mucho tal vez diez… no mas porque enserio la historia no será taaaaaaaannnn complicada… a menos que me inspire y la complique yo sola… ejem… como saben hice dibujos sobre los chicos de sirenas y por eso nació el fic, arriba esta Carlos que es una sirena Koi, de esos peces hermoso y anaranjados con rojo y negro y blanco adorablessssss.**

 **Una galleta?**

 **Un chocolate?**

 **Un pescado para Carlos tritón?**


	2. Capítulo 2: Parte de su mundo

**Capítulo 2: Parte de su mundo.**

-¿Carlos? – llamo desesperada aquella sirena en el enorme castillo de roca - ¿Carlos? – busco en la habitación pequeño encontrándole vacía - ¿Evie? – y esta vez reviso en la de su otra hija con nulos resultados - por Lucifer ¿dónde están esos niños? – pregunto a la nada de muy mal humor.

En otra parte de ahí, mucho más alejado más en concreto en la zona de naufragios, donde los restos de cientos de barcos eran la zona de caza de los tiburones dos pequeñas sirenas nadaban sin miedo alguno, una de ellas era de un color azul intenso, la segunda era de hecho un chico pero su color tan llamativo así como su figura a veces le hacían confundirlo con una sirena.

-¿Evie estás segura de esto? mamá se enojara muchísimo – pregunto Carlos mirando a los alrededores con precaución, su madre siempre se molestaba cuando sabía que iba a esos lugares pues tiburones enormes solían vivir ahí.

-Por favor Carlos prometiste acompañarme – Evie le encaro mirándole interrogante el pequeño tritón titubeó mordiéndose su labio aún inseguro.

-Esta demasiado oscuro y frio – dijo apretando la correa de su bolsa una que Evie le había regalado cuando empezó a acompañarle - sabes bien que no se me dan estos lugares – señalo porque de hecho en esta parte del mar el agua era mucho más fría y oscura.

-Bien puedes regresar y dejarme aquí sola – Evie nado adelantándose molesta haciendo valido su punto.

-Eres mi hermana no voy a dejarte aquí – más Carlos nado hasta alcanzarle resignado - creí que ya habías revisado todos estos barcos – dijo ahora asomándose dentro de uno por una escotilla.

-Nunca está de más darle otra revisada – le empujo para intentar entrar más su cola quedo atascada – Carlos – llamo y su hermano quien entro por otra escotilla le ayudo a pasar, la cola de Carlos era mucho más grande pero más suave y flexible por lo que fácilmente podía atravesar lugares estrechos la de Evie al estar compuesta de gruesas espinas venenosas le era más difícil de maniobrar por lo que Carlos tuvo que jalar de ella hasta que cruzo.

-Wow – mientras Evie revisaba su aleta Carlos nado hasta donde un rectángulo descolorido brillaba - ¿mira esto? – levanto lo que venía siendo un libro con un broche de metal que tintineaba al llegarle un pequeño reflejo.

-¿Qué diablos es eso? – la sirena lo tomo sin delicadeza alguna olfateo y luego mordió haciendo una mueca, era brillante si pero no de su gusto - Luce inservible y no lo sufrientemente brillante bótalo – lanzo el libro sin miramientos.

-De ninguna manera – atrapó dicho libro antes de que tocada el barco y lo abrió con gran interés - mira este tiene imágenes definitivamente es mío ahora – sonrió abrazando su hermoso tesoro para después guardarlo en su bolso.

Pasaron horas inspeccionando el barco en ruinas encontrando más cosas, tenedores y cucharas que brillaron cuando Evie las froto, un pequeño espejo que impresiono a Carlos asustándole y por supuesto una cajita musical con una bailarina que no giraba más las piezas que vieron dentro llamo la atención de Carlos por lo que le guardo, sin embargo la pequeña bolsa no podía llevarlo todo así que Evie saco el libro para botarlo así que Carlos lo llevo en brazos para que esto no pasara, obviamente no tendrían ese problema si Evie llevara su bolso pero ella insistió que este no combinaba con el coral que estaba usando, Carlos sabía que era una excusa para hacerle cargar sus cosas.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí la hermosa princesa y su mascota? – fueron detenidos por dos enormes tritones cuando pensaban regresara casa, quienes les sorprendieron debido a que iban alegando por el dichoso libro inservible.

-Cuidado Carlos son los gemelos idiotas – Evie resoplo de mala gana empujando su cabello que bailo suavemente en el agua, Carlos no entendía como su hermana era tan estúpidamente valiente a veces, él no era un cobarde solo precavido y obviamente no eran rivales para dos enormes tritones tiburón toro, por Poseidón podían partirle en dos de un bocado.

-¿A quién llamas idiota maldita bruja? – gruño el mayor de ellos haciendo para molestar a Evie, sabiendo bien que la razón por la que vivían tan lejos de la colonia era precisamente por eso, porque su madre era consideraba una bruja por lo que vivían exiliadas de acuerdo a su líder.

-Yo cuidaría tus palabras Gastón Jr. – la voz de Jay se escuchó entonces saliendo prácticamente de la nada - o podría picarte y sabes lo venenoso que es un pez escorpión – dijo cruzando sus brazos en una amenaza - largo de aquí - gruño.

-¿O qué? Vas a obligarnos Jay – y esta vez fue el segundo hermano que inflo el pecho para hacer evidente que era mucho más grande que el otro tritón que solo levanto una ceja ante ese acto.

-Les pondré la correa que seguramente mordieron – dijo altanero levantando la barbilla y sonriendo amenazadoramente - largo.

-Teníamos todo bajo control - Evie de inmediato reprocho a Jay cuando los gemelos desaparecieron de su vista.

-Eso podía verse - rodo los ojos el aludido - ¿qué tienes ahí? - pregunto a Carlos al ver el libro en sus brazos y después arrebatárselo - ¿qué diablos es esto? – empezó a ojear las hojas.

-Es mío – gruño Carlos intentando quitárselo pero Jay solo lo esquivo empujándole con una mano y levantando el libro con otra – devuélvemelo – insistió más el tritón jalo una hoja rompiéndola - ¡Jay! – Carlos grito molesto.

-Te lo daré si vienes conmigo – sonrió cerrando el libro y escondiéndole en su espalda.

-Es suficiente Jay – Evie empujo a Jay mirándole muy molesta.

-Amante de la basura – suspirando Jay le empujo el libro a Evie quien se lo entrego a Carlos – el otro día estaba nadando en las profundidades y encontré esto – dijo casual sacando un hermoso collar de diamantes azules.

-Es hermoso – Evie no podía creer lo hermoso que era, ella había encontrado un montón de gemas hechas por humanos pero algo así jamás, la mayoría eran tan pesadas que se hundían en lo más profundo del mar donde apenas si podía llegar.

-Puedes tenerlo – le tendió dicho collar a la sirena que olvido por un momento quiera el que se lo ofrecía - si me das a Carlos – y eso le detuvo a tomarle pues Jay le miraba totalmente serio, Carlos a su lado se tensó al escuchar aquello.

-¡Vete a la mierda Jay! – más Evie frunció el ceño dando un manotazo al tritón y su collar dejándole en claro que jamás aceptaría nada así.

-Solo bromeaba princesa – volvió a tenderle la joya – considéralo un regalo – aventó dicho collar guiñándole un ojo a los dos y desaparecer nadando de ahí.

-Por un segundo pensé que – finalmente dijo Carlos algo inseguro.

-Eres mi hermano Carlos ni un montón de joyas harán que yo te entregue – Evie le miro con ambas manos en las caderas justo como hacia su madre para reprenderlo, ella aun no podía creer que Carlos pensara eso de ella - ahora vamos a casa madre estará buscándonos – dijo empezando a nadar con el collar en la mano.

-¿Porque siempre tiene que molestarnos? – Carlos pregunto al ponerse a la par de ella.

-Es Jay molesta a todo el mundo – le restó importancia pero preguntándose de igual manera el porqué de aquel regalo, Jay no era de los que daban nada gratis y mucho menos ayudaba a nadie esta era ya la tercera vez que la sacaba de un problema la primera vez sabía que Mal tuvo algo que ver la segunda el exigió su presa como pago, ahora no sabía lo que quería y eso le molestaba.

-¿Quiere comerme verdad? – Carlos dijo tras el largo silencio de Evie.

-No de donde sacaste esa idea – bufo ella porque sabía bien que nadie con sentido común atacaría a Carlos, los gemelos no contaban eran idiotas.

-Sé muy bien lo que les pasa a los que soy como yo Evie no tienes que ocultármelo – Carlos nado más rápido para pasarle de largo, era increíble como aun teniendo una enorme cola era tan rápido, esa rapidez que lo había sacado de muchos apuros.

-Carlos – llamo Evie pero este la ignoro - espera Carlos – y le vio desaparecer dentro de su castillo.

¿Qué demonios le pasa? – le pregunto su madre pues Carlos se limitó a pasarle de largo y nadar a su habitación tirando la bolsa con cosas en el suelo con cero delicadeza.

-Jay estuvo molestándonos otra vez – Evie respondió levantando la bolsa y revisando su contenido.

-Ese sucio tiburón no pondrá sus manos en mi preciado bebé – dijo la reina completamente molesta tomando el pequeño espejo que Evie había encontrado y tallando el cristal con una de sus afiladas uñas – tenemos que ponerle un alto – y el espejo se llenó de una bruma verdosa para entonces mostrar a dicho tirón nadando con la sirena pelimorada.

* * *

Al principio Jay había caído por sus brillantes colores, Carlos como todos sabían era una sirena de aguas cálidas, un tritón mejor dicho a veces tenía que recodarse eso porque era mucho más hermoso que cualquier otra sirena, bueno de casi cualquier otra sirena, sus colores eran cálidos como era de esperarse, su cola era muy larga y ancha al final en la aleta de color negra deslavándose en rojo y terminando en un blanco puro, esta era casi el 70% de su tamaño con lunares rojos y negros que manchaban su cola blanca, tenía dos hermosas aletas laterales que cumplían con el mismo patrón y su pecho era tan pálido como la de muchos humanos salpicado en lunares y pequeñas escamas de color rojizas, sus ojos chocolate eran enormes y tan hipnotizantes que Jay quería simplemente perderse en ellos para siempre, eso y su cabello blanco con raíces negras lo hacían definitivamente resaltar, entre los pocos colores del abismo Carlos era tan brillante.

Lo malo de Carlos además de ser una sirena Koi que resultaba ser de las más deliciosas por lo que todos querían devorarle, era la razón por la que nadie le devorara su familia, su Madre y hermana eran nada más y nada menos que La reina Malvada y Evie quienes formaban parte de una especia en particular muy venenosa, ellas eran sirenas escorpión, ambas tenían la piel pálida azulada con una larga cola que terminaba en una maleta llena de espinas venenosas, tenían rayas azul profundo y al igual que todos sus aletas laterales estaban llenas de espinas, de hecho no había parte de ella que no fuera venenosa, sus garras y afiladas uñas solo eran superadas por sus dientes con los que podían desgarrar carne de una ballena gris, la reina en su juventud había arrancado la cabeza de una sirena escorpión en busca de pareja, y por si esto no fuera poco ellas eran hechicera, de las pocas sirenas que podían hacer magia negra muy peligrosa, así que si era un suicidio intentar acercarse a Carlos con su grandes protectoras.

Era lo más estúpido que cualquiera podía hacer y sin embargo ahí estaba el, jalando la aleta de la sirena que le gustaba, la cual por cierto no era ni siquiera una hembra, Mal solía burlarse de el desde que se enteró, lo que era una pésima amiga.

* * *

Era de noche o al menos eso pensaba Carlos a veces le era un poco difícil saberlo bajo tanta profundidad, el mar se sentía extraño en calma y silencioso presagios de una tormenta lo que era demasiado raro dado la estación, escucho murmullos en la entrada de su hogar por lo que les siguió donde vio a Mal en la puerta de está discutiendo con Evie, su madre estaba ahí y Jay detrás de ellas.

-¿Mamá? – pregunto con algo de sospecha pues habían callado al escucharle llegar - ¿Qué está pasando?

-No hay tiempo para esto – Mal hablo nuevamente – ¿aceptan o no? – se cruzó de brazos – esta es tu oportunidad si lo haces bien Madre finalmente quitara esa estúpida exilio que los mantienen aquí – señalo y Carlos estaba cada vez más confundido, al no saber qué era lo que quería Mal, Jay ni siquiera le miraba como solía hacer últimamente su mirada estaba fija en Evie que parecía dudosa.

Por un momento pensó que Maléfica estaba exigiéndole como compensación, no sería la primera vez, la lealtad a la emperatriz de los mares era tanta que en ocasiones entregaban a sus propios hijos para ser alimento de ella, Carlos miro a su madre y estaba seguro que pensaba en entregarlo si con eso Evie tenía oportunidad para reintegrarse en su sociedad, estar en esa significaba que podría encontrar una pareja, alguien con quien aparearse, un tritón fuerte que le diera crías y protegería a ambas, Carlos era pequeño y frágil, un estorbo que bien valía sacrificar por el futuro de su hermana, el bajo su cabeza resignado, no la culparía a ninguna estaba de hecho agradecido por darle una familia y si esto era lo único que podía hacer para regresarles un poco de todo lo que habían hecho por él lo haría con gusto.

-Mal – Jay hablo finalmente – es tarde.

-¿Mamá? – Evie miro a su madre que parecía indecisa y después a Carlos mirándole tan vulnerable.

-Será lo mejor – suspiro la reina asintiendo y Carlos resistió el impulso de llorar bajando la cabeza – Carlos – dijo su nombre y él se estremeció ante esto listo para ser empujado a Mal y ser llevado con Maléfica – quédate aquí y no salgas esta noche – le ordeno y Carlos le miro entonces confundido ¿acaso iban a negarse?, ¿entraría en una guerra con ella?, eso no era muy inteligente Maléfica las destrozaría.

-¿Qué? – pregunto.

-Un barco Carlos – dijo Evie con una gran sonrisa – han visto un barco y Maléfica quiere que cante para atraerlo – y todo cuadro entonces Evie tenía la voz más hermosa y hipnotizante de todas, su especia siempre la tuvieron, donde Mal podía crear tormentas de la nada a su voluntad Evie cantaba hechizando los corazones de los hombres sin esfuerzo, su voz era tan potente que podía atraer un barco a kilómetros de distancia, no era extraño que Maléfica le encomendara tal tarea.

-¿un barco? – repitió como un niño pequeño.

-Comida – Jay volvió a hablar mirando al pequeño – la fiesta esta por empezar – y diciendo esto salió nadando.

Mal siguió detrás de Jay jalando a Evie con ellos, la reina miro a Carlos y volvió a repetirle su orden era peligroso ir en cacería incluso para ellas mismas el frenesí por alimento seria tanto que algunas no distinguían y atacaban a sus hermanas por lo que Carlos debía quedarse en casa, el estaría seguro nadie lo buscaría.

Habían pasado años desde el último barco a la vista, muchos de ellos teniendo que ir en largas travesías para cazar. Devorando peces que eran menos deliciosos para ellos o incluso otras sirenas por lo que al ser avistado uno de esto decidieron usar lo mejor que tenían para atraerles, Maléfica estaba tan desesperada que incluso olvidaría rencores con la reina Malvada si Evie lograba el cometido.

Una cacería era solo eso, Carlos se sintió aliviado que sus miedos siguieran infundados, debió pensarlo mejor, su madre le amaba y también su hermana, el solo esperaba que no le obligaran a comer carne humana, la detestaba por completo, él se fue a dormir cubriendo sus oídos pues incluso desde donde estaban podían escucharse los gritos de terror de aquellos desdichados convirtiéndose en comida.

El solo se quedó dormido ignorando de la masacre que se cometía.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Referencias a la sirenita…amo las referencias yey!**

 **Evie es una sirena pez escorpión estos peces son muy hermosos y los preferidos para tenerlos en exhibiciones de grandes peceras, pero muy peligrosos su especie tiene a los peces más venenosos de todos por lo que las representa bien, ellas son brujas conocen de magia y sus secretos, al igual que el libro fueron expulsados a vivir lejos de la comunidad y se mantienen alejados.**

 **Jay es un tiburón tigre un asesino del mar, estos tiburones comen lo que sea literalmente lo que sea, han llegado a encontrar basura en sus estomago por que comen incluso la comida flotante, original de aguas templadas pero aquí Jay es de aguas frías, cazador solitario y de noche llega atacar incluso a otros tiburones. Jay es completamente grisáceo con un leve bronceado en su pecho y brazos, su aleta es igual a de un tiburón con rayas igual a las de un tigre rojiza, tiene afilaos dientes y garras a un más, es más pequeño en comparación a los gemelos pero mucho más fuerte, tiene cicatrices por sus peleas en especial una marca de garras en su pecho cercano su corazón cortesía de Mal.**

 **Gastón y sus hijos tiburón toro, son de los más grandes de todas las especies de sirenas, agresivos pero no muy listos, usan su gran tamaño para intimidar y atrapar a su presa, sus dientes afilados pueden arrancar miembro humano cuando cazan humanos arrancan sus cabezas de un soplo bocado, respetan mucho a Maléfica por lo que rechazan a Evie y su madre en un intento de agradarle, odian a Jay y no les agrada mucho Mal.**

 **Galletas?**

 **Chocolate?**

 **Un pez para carlos?**


	3. Capítulo 3: La sirena y el tiburón

**Capítulo 3: La sirena y el tiburón.**

-¿Porque todo el mundo le tiene tanto miedo? – pregunto nuevamente Carlos mirando fijamente al grupo de sirenas que los rodeaban, todas ellas admirando los brillantes adornos y joyas con los que Evie siempre se vestían, sobre todo ahora que eran oficialmente bienvenidos y no tenían que andarse ocultando todo el tiempo como solían hacerlo.

Luego de la gran cacería nocturna y que Evie hiciera un trabajo bien hecho palabras de maléfica ellos podían nadar libremente por la colonia sin ser forzosamente atacados, claro que aun había la posibilidad pero ahora que Evie había hecho un gran labor y era demasiado útil para Maléfica tenían cierto estatus redimido, por lo que lo primero que hizo Evie fue llenarse de Joyas y obligarle a ir al centro de la colonia a presumirlas, Carlos fue llevado a rastras porque enserio aun recordaba que él podría convertirse en un bocadillo pero finalmente la curiosidad y animo de Evie lo contagiaron por lo que estaba ahí charlando libremente cuando hace unos minutos apenas si decía una palabra.

-Los gemelos son más grande que él ¿no entiendo? – frunció su nariz intentando comprender la razón de aquella situación, Jay no era el tritón más grande y si había escuchado las historias pero realmente le eran difíciles de creer todos ahí parecían temerle y se daban media vuelta o simplemente les cedían el paso, todos menos su hermana y al parecer el en sus momentos de estúpida valentía.

-¿Acaso vives en la superficie? - pregunto Freddy mirándole como si fuera estúpido.

-A veces me gusta salir ahí – murmuro Carlos molesto.

-Jay es toda una leyenda – continuo ella ignorándole pues todos sabían lo raro que podía ser Carlos.

-El tritón más importante de por aquí – Zevon continuo apretando los dientes no queriendo reconocerle, él era mayor y aun así Jay le superaba.

-No has visto las cicatrices ha peleado con cada tritón y salido victorioso, incluso contra Gastón padre – volvió a decir Freddy tomando un demasiado gusto en uno de los brazaletes de Evie quien de inmediato le arrebato la mano.

-Ha peleado con Mal – murmuró otra sirena con asombro.

-Mi madre dice que ellos se aparearan esta vez - nuevamente Zevon dijo mal humorado recordando su oportunidad perdida - Jay lo intento hace dos años y ella casi le arranca el corazón – y recordó aquel momento con gran claridad Jay había estado lo más cerca que ninguno de ellos, Zevon toco su cuello por reflejo el dolor fantasma de la enorme mordida que Mal le dio una vez cuando lo intento, Jay salió con solo una cicatriz el casi muere desangrado de no ser por su madre estaría muerto - ha estado desde entonces cortejándole.

-Creo que ellos son perfectos juntos – finalmente Evie hablo dando un manazo a Freddy que insistía en querer robar su brazalete – solo mírales – señalo con la mirada a donde justamente iban pasando Mal seguida firmemente por Jay ellos apenas si lanzaron una mirada en su dirección – mirándonos como pequeñas imperfecciones bajo sus uñas, están hechos el uno para el otro – gruño no con envidia claro está.

-Solo desearía que me dejara en paz – insistió Carlos por que esa era la única razón por la que estaba tan obsesionado con Jay.

-Es que luces muy delicioso- Freddy tomo entonces su mejilla acariciándole con suavidad un pequeño sonrojo inundo el rostro de Carlos haciéndole sonreír mas, Evie de inmediato jalo a Carlos detrás de ella y siseó en dirección a Freddy mostrando sus dientes, las espinas de su cuerpo se erizaron listas para atacar ante la amenaza - tranquila Evie – Freddy retrocedió un poco tratando de no mostrar miedo con una simple sonrisa burlona en su rostro - pero Carlos es codiciado aquí una sirena cálida entre nuestras aguas – Miro nuevamente a Carlos - si no fuera por la reina Malvada serias la cena de quien fuera – Evie volvió a sisear a su alrededor y todas las sirenas se alejaron entre risas llamándole bocadillo, era seguro estar ahí para Carlos, por lo menos ahora tras una gran noche de cacería nadie tena interés en devorar a Carlos demasiada energía perdida cuando ya tenían suficiente comida en su casa pero eso no evitara que bromearan al respecto o que algún otro listillo quisiera realmente atrapar a Carlos, Evie tenía que cuidar a su pequeño hermano.

-No les hagas caso Carlos son idiotas – murmuro Evie mirando a su hermanito que solo frunció la nariz y dio un manotazo en su dirección cuando ella quiso tomarle de la mano.

Carlos salió entonces nadando hacia la superficie obviamente queriendo estar solo, ella capto el mensaje no lo seguiría, como dijo durante al menos unos días más era totalmente seguro para Carlos andar solo sobre todo en la superficie ninguna sirena saldría en busca de una presa y mucho menos en las horas de más sol como esa tarde, ella decidió regresar a casa, le daría solo un par de horas y entonces iría tras él, solo hasta que el sol dejara de ser tan sofocante.

Solo estaba molesto, ni siquiera entendía por qué, no era como si Evie fuera la culpable de ser lo que era, no es como si ella tuviera culpa alguna de que Jay lo acosara, a veces solo odiaba el hecho de ser una sirena cálida, si fuera como su madre el sería más fuerte podría protegerlas en lugar de ser al revés, si fuera una sirena escorpión desafiaría a Jay para que lo dejara tranquilo en lugar de eso era un tritón demasiado flaco, pequeño y sobretodo de apariencia nada aterradora sus uñas eran mucho más pequeñas a las garras de Evie, sus dientes solo ligeramente mas afilados que los de un humano y su piel suave y tersa necesitaba del calor del sol no era muy útil para pasar largos periodos en lo profundo de las aguas de su hogar.

A veces solo a veces deseaba ser una sirena mas intimidante o un humano, si tuviera piernas podría conseguir las bolas mas dulces que flotaban desde la isla cercana, comida dulce que había encantado a su madre y Evie pero eran tan escasas y la mayoría eran demasiado amargas para cuando caían al agua, sacudió su cabeza borrando esos pensamientos, si él fuera humano su madre no hubiera dudado en matarle, porque eso es lo que hacen las sirenas, esa era su naturaleza.

-No te vi en la cacería de esta noche - las palabras de Jay casi hacen que se caiga de la roca donde tomaba el sol, tan perdido en sus pensamientos no noto como la amenaza se acercaba.

-No voy donde hay un montón de hambrientas sirenas dispuestas a devorar lo que se mueva – Carlos entrecerró los ojos en su dirección nadando alrededor de la roca usándole como escudo entre el tritón y el, sabía que eso no le ayudaría a detenerlo pero el simple pensamiento de tener una barrera le daba cierta tranquilidad.

-Te traje esto – de inmediato Jay extendió la mano desde el otro lado con un paquete en vuelto en algas, Carlos lo miro indeciso no se fiaba de Jay pero por otro lado tenía un montón de curiosidad por saber que era, miro a Jay que solo parecía aburrido por entregarle dicho paquete, nuevamente su mano, mordió su labio con nerviosismo y finalmente se decidió, muy lentamente levanto la mano y la acerco para tomar el paquete.

Jay lo sujeto entonces Carlos grito alarmado sabiendo que eso debió ser una trampa trato de alejarse, soltarse, golpeo incluso en brazo de Jay e incrusto sus uñas pero el tritón mayor solo rio ante esto para jalarle y tenerlo frente de si, estaban demasiado juntos sus pechos casi se tocaban, Jay lo tenía ahora agarrado de su cintura y el cometió la estupidez de golpear su pecho para exigir su liberación, el volvió a reír, Carlos siseo entonces tratando de parecer más intimidante y cuando Jay volvió a reír por esto Carlos muy furioso levanto su mano para enterrar sus uñas en su pecho, en su corazón como su madre le había dicho una vez, mas al intentar hacerlo lo vio tres enormes marcas, cicatrices de garras justo donde su corazón estaba.

Sin poder evitarlo recordó las palabras de Zevon y sus dedos tocaron la descolorida piel de estas con cierta curiosidad, no era una caricia pero definitivamente tampoco una agresión, cuando levanto la mirada avergonzado por su acto Jay le miraba completamente fascinado y nuevamente el paquete le fue presentado, Carlos lo tomo con suavidad y abrió encontrando una masa sangrienta en su interior.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto con algo de asco pues parecía a la carne que su madre guardaba en la despensa.

-Un corazón humano – sonrió satisfecho Jay - es la mejor parte – señalo como si fuera obvio - delicioso debes probarlo - Carlos empezó a removerse incomodo aun en el agarre de Jay, no entendiendo realmente lo que pasaba, pero si esperaba que comiera eso estaba totalmente loco, Carlos no pondría sus labios en eso, nunca, jamás, nope, la última vez se sintió enfermo por una semana.

-Ammm…. ¿Gracias? – finalmente soltó cuando se dio cuenta que Jay no iba a dejarle ir.

Y funciono, Jay asintió soltándole suavemente volvió a mirarle y por un segundo parecía indeciso incluso parecía volver a tomarle en brazos pero se lo pensó mejor para volver a sumergirse y desaparecer.

Eso fue lo más raro en su corta vida se dijo Carlos no tenía idea de lo que pronto pasaría.

-Toma Evie – Lanzo en dirección a su hermana nada mas entro por la puerta del castillo para cruzar la sala hasta el otro lado donde el gran ventanal daba hasta los campos ahora lleno de esas medusas venenosas, eran hermosas pero mortales.

-Un corazón – Evie miro la comida emocionada - ¿dónde conseguiste esto? – pregunto pues era totalmente extraño que Carlos tuviera algo así.

-Jay – fue todo lo que dijo mientras seguía mirando el maravilloso espectáculo de las medusas, Evie parecía que diría algo frunciendo la nariz dispuesta a maldecir a Jay más entonces el reconocimiento de la situación le golpeo, ella guardo el alimento y salió del lugar.

Necesitaba encontrar a cierto tritón y dejar las cosas claras, nadie jugaría con su hermanito.

* * *

 _Mal suspiro nuevamente en la entrada de su cueva estaba otra vez un enorme pulpo muerto, ayer fueron dos delfines y hace dos semanas un tiburón, solo conocía a alguien tan estúpido como para ir a cazar a sus hermosos Bebes, por lo que saliendo muy enojada fue en busca del infractor ella lo mataría y daría sus restos a los tiburones._

 _-¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? – hablo Mal cuando le encontró al borde del abismo – llevando esos animales muertos – gruño._

 _-Cortejándote, ¿no es obvio? – Jay rodo los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos, de hecho en ese momento iría a buscar uno de esos peces que solo viven en los abismos eran muy difíciles de cazar y esperaba con eso lograr su objetivo finalmente._

 _-¿Cortejándome? – Mal le miro incrédula durante unos segundos finalmente entendió la intención y suspiro - no me interesa déjalo – ordeno igual a como hacia a todos sus pretendientes, ella estaba cansada de ellos._

 _-No – más Jay se mantuvo firme en su decisión._

 _-Eres realmente muy estúpido Jay – siseo ella dando media vuelta para irse de ahí nadando._

 _-Soy el mejor cazador de todos – aquellas palabras le hicieron detenerse pero no se dio la vuelta - eh luchado contra tritones del doble de mi tamaño y salido airoso, soy el mejor de toda la colonia._

 _-¿Y eso debe impresionarme? – ella miro sobre su hombro realmente aburrida, aquello no era nada para alguien como ella, para la hija de Maléfica._

 _-Merezco lo mejor y eso vendrías siendo tú – aquello casi le hizo reír por lo que se giró para mirarle con una gran sonrisa._

 _-Repito no me interesa – rio burlonamente - si no retrocedes te arrancare el corazón – termino la amenaza con su gran sonrisa llena de dientes afilados._

 _-Un pequeño precio a pagar por que seas mía – y Jay rebatió sus palabras haciendo una pequeña reverencia para lanzarse al abismo con rapidez, ella se quedó mirando al tritón hasta desaparecer en las profundas aguas, hasta que la oscuridad le hizo perderle y finalmente bufo para regresar a su casa._

 _Jay era realmente raro, siempre atrayendo la atención de todas las sirenas y aun que realmente nunca hizo caso de ningún de ellas, Mal no iba a ser su trofeo._

 _Volvió a suceder, nuevamente animales muertos en su entrada, con Jay siguiéndole a lo lejos por todas partes e incluso llevándole baratijas como las que algunas sirenas usaban lo peor de todo su madre estaba empezando a gustarle la idea, claro que ninguno de ahí era lo suficiente bueno para ellas pero Jay era aceptable, era joven fuerte y viril lo necesario para darle crías y Mal estaba segura que su madre esperaba que lo matara nada más esto pasara._

 _Ella quería matar a Jay, arrancarle el corazón por su estupidez pero no después de aparearse, ella ni siquiera quería crías, aun o nunca, no estaba segura si las llegaría a querer._

 _Por lo que una semana después de que Jay la estuviera acosando ella dijo basta y se lanzó contra el tritón, fue en medio de la plaza central ella eso sus garras y dientes filosos para causar el mayor daño posible y Jay se defendió como nunca la pelea concluyo cuando Mal enterró sus uñas con fuerza sobre su corazón y Jay le dio un fuerte cabezazo ella retrocedió entonces, Jay miro su herida gruño con fuerza y se lanzó contra ella golpeándola contra la roca del fondo sus garras se cerraron contra su garganta listo para asfixiarla cuando Mal usando su cola arañó su espalda Jay le soltó entonces ambos jadeantes por su pelea._

 _Mal sonrió sin dejar de ver a Jay quien finalmente se paró derecho peino sus cabellos con su mano e hizo una pequeña reverencia para salir de ahí, ella pensó que eso sería todo, que tras admitir su derrota Jay no le molestaría otra vez._

 _No fue así._

 _-Creo haber sido muy clara no me interesa – gruño frustrada Mal mirando el collar de brillantes que Jay le estaba entregando una baratija encontrada entre los restos de los barcos hundidos._

 _-Lo sé – Jay volvió agitar el presente para ella._

 _-Entonces largo – gruño nuevamente mostrando el color verdoso de sus ojos - Jay es mi última advertencia._

 _-Sé quién eres realmente – Jay le tomo del brazo para impedir que se marchara._

 _-No sabes nada de mí – murmuro molesta soltándose de su agarre._

 _-Se que eres la mejor sirena después de tu madre, que Evie, Freddy e incluso Uma están por debajo de tus habilidades – Mal bufo ante esto ya que obviamente era la mejor no era un secreto - que Úrsula desearía tener la mitad de tu poder, también sé que aun que quieres pares ruda y fría no lo eres – eso la hizo entrecerrar los ojos en su dirección cruzándose de brazos algo molesta - que no usas a los tiburones como simples bestias de caza y te preocupas por ellos - por un segundo las defensas de Mal cayeron al ver que alguien noto ese lado vulnerable - te eh visto escuchar sus problemas y consejos – Jay sonrió ante sus reacciones, las de una chica asustada por descubrir una parte de ella oculta - has cuidado de los más jóvenes y ganado su confianza, sé que a diferencia de tu madre eres un líder digno de seguir no por poder si no por lealtad, porque eres alguien que podría ganar mi confianza._

 _-Eso es algo lindo viniendo de un asesino a sangre fría – Mal se recuperó en un instante volviendo a su antiguo yo, volviendo a cerrar sus emociones - sigue sin interesarme._

 _-Soy fuerte, hábil y definitivamente capaz de tomar el poder de la colonia si me lo propongo – ella enarco una ceja ante esto, ante la amenaza tan sínica hacia el reinado de su madre - acéptame y juntos lograremos más de lo que imaginas._

 _-No tengo intención de aparearme contigo – sentencio Mal._

 _-Ni yo – Jay hizo una mueca ante esto - pero nuestros hijos serán fuertes e invencibles._

 _-Sabes detesto repetirme - ella solo parecía cansada ahora de tener que repetirse - pero déjame ver no me interesas ni yo a ti ¿porque sigues con esto?_

 _-Porque soy el más fuerte y tú lo eres también – dijo Jay como si eso explicar todo cuando no lo hacía, Mal volvió a darle una larga mirada obviamente no comprando aquel argumento y finalmente el tritón soltó un fuerte suspiro - porque mi padre insiste, porque todos esperan eso de mi – sus hombros se desplomaron derrotado - por qué es lo que se supone que debo hacer._

 _-No tengo intenciones de unirme de por vida a alguien, mi madre devoro a mi padre nada más fui concebida, no quiero algo así._

 _-Ni yo quisiera eso Mal – la voz de Jay hora no era tensa y orgullosa como hace un momento de hecho parecía más cansada y esperanzada - somos seres fríos tanto como las aguas que habitamos, somos motivados por razones egoístas e instintivas, hacer mas fuerte a la especie, el sentimiento es algo meramente humano, al que nuestras primas sirenas pagan un alto precio._

 _-No deseo convertirme en espuma de mar – murmuro recordando las viejas historias - lo sé pero entonces ¿qué sentido tiene? – Mal parecía cada vez mas indecisa, como si los argumentes se le hubieran terminado - es una larga eternidad para pasarla sin emoción alguna._

 _-No tiene por ser así, tampoco deseo ser unido a alguien completamente frívolo – Jay se acercó para tomar su mano con suavidad - quiero cortejarte y tal vez en algún futuro unirnos, aparearnos y tener hijos fuertes, eso mantendría tranquilo a mi padre y nuestro pueblo._

 _-No puedo asegurar algún día amarte – Mal no se apartó ella levanto la mirada para observar al tritón y volvió a dejar caer sus defensas, ella revelo lo que realmente anhelaba, amor._

 _-Ni yo a ti – sonrió Jay al ver el pánico en la chica tras sus palabras en un intento de tranquilizarle - pero tal vez te ofrezco mi amistad, si me voy a obligar a buscar una pareja prefiero buscar a alguien que tenga mi confianza y no de quien deba cuidarme en mi sueño._

 _-¿Crees que no te mataría? – la voz sarcástica de Mal estaba de vuelta._

 _-No sin una buena razón – sonrió el - hablo enserio Mal eres digna de ser un líder y has ganado mi admiración, deja que gane tu amistad al menos._

 _-Somos demasiados jóvenes aun, tenernos miles de años por delante y…_

 _-Lo sé pero si tengo un objetivo no seré empujado por mi padre y supongo que eso alejara a los pretendientes molestos para ti también._

 _-Mi madre no estará muy feliz por esto – mintió no iba a darle la satisfacción de saber que era casi aprobado por su madre - y voy a tener siguiéndome por todas partes ¿no es así?_

 _-Han dicho que soy encantadoramente agradable – guiño un ojo en su dirección._

 _-Te han mentido – soltó su mano cuando finalmente se dio cuenta que aun la sostenía – amistad – suspiro - bien es un trato pero si haces algo estúpido voy a arrancarte la cabeza._

 _-Bastante justo – se encogió de hombros aceptando el trato - si encuentras a alguien que quieras – empezó a relatar._

 _-Eso no va a pasar – le corto antes de ir por ese camino otra vez, ya había sido demasiado de emociones no iba a ponerse a tener una charla de chicas con Jay ni a hablarle de como nadie en la colonia e interesaba, sirena o tritón, ninguno llamaba su atención._

 _-Si alguno lo encuentra – más Jay volvió a intentarlo, él quería dejar claro ese punto, hacerle saber a Mal que tenía una opción o el, que ellos no estaban unidos forzosamente._

 _-Si eso pasa hablaremos entonces – levanto una mano para callarle - Y Jay espero un cortejo adecuado – se acercó intimidante empujándole con su dedo - soy después de todo la mejor sirena del lugar – Jay volvió a sonreírle asintiendo, hizo una nueva reverencia y salió nadando en busca del mejor regalo de cortejo._

 _Al día siguen Jay le llevo una orca para ofrecer a Mal frente a toda la colonia, arranco el corazón y se lo ofreció, Mal lo tomo con una sonrisa en la cara._

* * *

Evie había estado buscando a Mal toda la tarde, después de su charla con Jay que se trataba más de gruñidos y amenazas sobre dejar a su hermano en paz y que este se negara, ella buscaba a Mal para que amarrara a su tiburón, todo el mundo sabía que Mal amaba a estas criaturas no era de extrañar que gustara de Jay.

Así que la busco para obligarle a obligar a Jay a dejar a Carlos mas no estaba en ninguno de los lugares conocidos finalmente porque escucho de Jay estaba en el cementerio de barcos donde el ultimo naufragio apenas si se sostenía sobre las rocas afiladas, no entendía que hacia Mal ahí ya no había carne y Mal no era de las que buscaran "basura humana" como ella, sin embargo entro a buscar entre los escombros de la nave estaba por darse por vencida cuando escucho unos ruidos.

Fue a investigar llego hasta donde una cámara de aire mantenía una habitación del barco completamente seca, bueno lo más seco que se puede ser había mantas que definitivamente podía usar en casa y algo brillante sobre salía debajo de una, olvidando completamente a Mal ella intento llegar a la cosa brillante siéndole imposible, con frustración gruño jalo la manta con fuerza ya que parecía estar atorada, cuando finalmente quito dicha manta se congelo.

Dos enormes ojos chocolate le miraron aterrado desde el otro lado de la habitación, su cabello era un desastre y sus mejillas llenas de sangre seca el brazo que intento usar para cubrirse tenia marcas de garras y cuando intento levantarse para retroceder le vio cojear de su pierna derecha, esta cosa tenia piernas, esto era un humano, un humano muy vivo que le miraba con horror, ella gruño en su dirección porque una presa viva era un gran descubrimiento era demasiado grande y su madre la felicitaría, el humano parecía más asustado busco algo con que defenderse más antes de que ella pudiera o intentara hacer algo como cantar para atraerle algo la golpeo por la espalda sumergiéndola.

Mal la empujo dentro de agua gruñéndole.

-¡Mio! – mostro sus enormes dientes a Evie.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **El extraño ritual de apareamiento de Jay y Mal.**

 **Adivinen quien es el humano que encontraron, único superviviente de la masacre?**

 **Galletas?**

 **Chocolate?**

 **Un pez?**


	4. Capítulo 4: Instinto

**Capítulo 4: Instinto.**

 _-Así que lo encontraste – Mal miro cruzada de brazos a Jay los tiburones se habían alejado desde hace rato dándoles una privacidad necesaria, Jay no había estado feliz cuando dos enormes tiburones le cerraron el paso y empujaron hasta donde estaba Mal, en medio de aquellos animales como si de mascotas se tratasen - no me mires así reconozco esa mirada – Jay siguió negándose a mirarle solo frunció la nariz no iba a hablar de sentimientos no con Mal - ¿enserio Carlos? – se tensó enserio se tensó no esperaba que ella lo descubriera, no es que hubiera algo que descubrir, siendo honesto ni el mismo sabía lo que era._

 _-No hay nada que pensar él es solo un buen bocado – se defendió, el mantuvo su postura pues en el momento en el que el pescadito colorido entro en u radar se dijo que era solo eso un agradable bocado, Carlos era un sirena cálida y todos sabían que eran deliciosas casi tanto como los humanos._

 _-Si claro – Mal rodo los ojos no creyéndole nada, lanzo entonces una mirada en su dirección y ambos se quedaron viendo por un rato demasiado largo, inclusos los tiburones podían sentir la tensión a su alrededor - Deberías hacer algo al respecto – finalmente dijo al ver lo terco que era Jay._

 _-No – corto cualquier intento de idea por su parte, Jay no quería intentar nada que no fuera devorarle, Jay no quería lidiar con sentimientos - mi instinto me dice que debo cazarlo y ofrecértelo a ti como obsequio, que debo buscar a la más fuerte del lugar y engendrar crías – empezó a recitar como un mantra, como si fuera una lección que le fue enseñada desde pequeña y Mal no lo dudaba ella tenía una muy similar._

 _-Y el mío que te devore luego de concebir y no pienso hacer eso – ahora fue ella quien le interrumpió Jay parecía confundido, mirando a sus manos que temblaban de ansiedad - ¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta? – pregunto finalmente se acercó solamente un poco no le toco, no sabiendo que el contacto solo cerraría a Jay pero si se acercó, le hizo saber con su simple presencia que no le juzgaría._

 _-Es un macho Mal – tras un largo suspiro Jay hablo finalmente confeso que aquel tritón era mucho más que una comida - no puede darme crías – continuo- no es adecuado – le miro con la barbilla tensa apretando los dientes ante cada palabra, como si hubiera aprendido la diferencia de una forma no muy grada, ser adecuado para Jay significaba todo, ser el mejor, ser perfecto._

 _-¿Para quién Jay? – pregunto otra vez, su voz era firme opero suave igual aquella que utilizaba con su tiburones cuando alguno de estos iba demasiado salvaje - ¿para ti o tu padre?_

 _-Tu no lo entiendes – Jay se apartó retrocedió con nueva ira en su mirada, todo su ser se cerró entonces, la vulnerabilidad de hace unos instantes reemplazados por el mismo Jay de siempre - pues elegir una hembra y mientras concibas niños tu madre estará bien pero yo no tengo esa opción._

 _Así que de eso se trataba de algún entupido ritual de hombría que su estúpida colonia tenia, todos los sabían la sirenas más fuerte tenían el poder y obtendrían crías, su sociedad era un matriarcado, ellas eran la que atraían a los marineros a las rocas, sus canticos y belleza era si principal arma eran perfectas cazadoras y no necesitaban protección, los machos solo eran vistos como parejas, seres con los cuales aparearse para continuar su legado._

 _Un macho si quería sobrevivir en esa colina, si quería tener algo de reconocimiento y poder debía ser elegido, conquistar a la sirena más fuerte de la colonia, su trabajo estaba más que nada en aparearse y "defender" a una sirena que era capaz de rasgarlo por la mitad, eran fuerza bruta para ser utilizados, activos sacrificables en momentos decisivos, como las hambrunas para alimentar a las creas, un macho solitario no era bien visto, un macho no buscaría la compañía de otro pues no habría crías que era el objetivo del cortejo._

 _Mal podía tener crías con quien le diera la gana y aun así unirse a una hembra, era algo injusto y muy estúpido para ella, por lo que si esto era por esa estupidez de demostrar su valía y ya que Carlos solo era una pequeña sirena cálida y no un mostro enorme como todos los tritones, además que lucía muy débil y pequeño siempre detrás de Evie ella le daría un golpe a Jay por eso._

 _Pero no era solo por esto, no, Mal sabía muy bien que no era esta la única razón, Jay no quería aceptarlo, no iba a arriesgarse a buscar a Carlos no por las estúpidas tradiciones, si había alguien que iba en contra de las reglas eran Jay, el estúpido trato que tenían era un ejemplo, su cabello largo como una chica también, no Jay jama siria tras Carlos por una simple razón, Jafar, no después de ser el causante de la muerte de su madre, no cuando sabía que su padre le recriminaba aquel pasado._

 _-No Jay tu eres el que no comprende – se acercó intimidante al tritón - Carlos es una sirena cálida, ha migrado desde el sur al norte cada año tras año desde que era pequeño y sobrevivió al ataque que diezmo a su colonia – le recordó golpeando su dedo en su mecho - ha vivido y crecido en estas heladas aguas, se ha fortalecido, ha burlado tiburones y demás sirenas que no dudarían en devorarle, Carlos es mucho más fuerte de lo que me gustaría admitir, si alguien debe probar ser digno eres tu – gruño, porque debía admitirlo el pequeño pescadito había demostrado ser alguien digno de mirar- porque Carlos no es más que la representación de la fuerza alzándose desde lo más bajo y tú solo brutalidad en seco – le miro Jay se veía un más confundido no comprendiendo lo que le decía - si te gusta ve por él y olvida a tu padre._

 _-¿Pero?_

 _-Si te preocupan las crías tranquilo aún tenemos un acuerdo – rodo los ojos notando como ya algo en la mirada de Jay parecía verse con esperanza - tendremos crías pero sin unirnos es un mejor trato cada quien por su lado._

 _-Eso no es muy tradicional – le recordó pero tampoco parecía molesto por eso._

 _-No me importa como deban ser las cosas, no voy a aparearme con ningún cabeza hueca de por aquí y tú solo quieres a Carlos si el único problema son las crías entonces las tendremos y ya – se encogió de hombros como si eso fuera lo más normal._

 _-¿Estás hablando enserio verdad? – Jay lucia tan esperanzado, tan anhelante aun con una postura totalmente despreocupada._

 _-Completamente ahora ve y corteja al pez colorido o juro que le diré a los tiburones que no te dejen en paz – Gruño ella, Jay titubeo, miro a la chica durante unos minutos y finalmente asintió con la cabeza y salió nadando, Mal sonrió satisfecha, lucía totalmente ganadora y regreso con sus tiburones no quería admitirlo pero le agradaba Jay y si alguno de ellos podía pasar su vida con su objeto de deseo bien podía ayudar._

 _Mal se arrepintió de darle ánimos dos noches después cuando Jay empezó a lloriqueara su lado, "No estoy lloriqueando Mal", desde que empezó a suspirar describiendo la belleza de la aleta de Carlos y su hermoso cabello platinado, realmente se arrepentía de eso._

* * *

-¿Eso es un humano? – pregunto la princesita tras ver al chico en el barco, cruzándose de brazos tras dejar que Mal hiciera su estúpida muestra de dominación.

-Dije que es mío – volvió a gruñir ella sus ojos brillantes mirándole- si no te vas ahora te matare – amenazo, Evie solo bufo ante esto ignorando por completo lo que a cualquiera llenaría de miedo.

-Estas ocultando un humano – sonrió llegándole la realización - tú madre no lo sabe – y sus dientes afilados se mostraron, Mal frunció la nariz no gustándole el tono en su voz - le diré a toda la colonia y veremos que dice ella.

-Supongo que tendré que silenciarte entonces – murmuro Mal - para siempre – y le tomo del brazo apretándole con fuerza lista para entrar en una feroz lucha para matarle.

-O podrías hacer algo por mí – ella se libró de su agarrare sin realmente mucho esfuerzo revisando su brazo ante cualquier marca.

-¿Qué quieres? – gruño, ya no lucia tan amenazante pero Evie sabía bien que era pura apariencia.

-Dile a Jay que se aleje de Carlos – volvió a cruzarse de brazos - él no va a ser una ofrenda de cortejo – entrecerró sus ojos en su dirección haciéndole entender que no dejaría a su hermanito libre para ser la comida de esos dos.

-¿Que hizo el ahora? – los hombros de Mal se desplomaron pensó que la sirena le pediría algo, una parte del humano o alguna estupidez, bueno esto era una estupidez pero no pensaban que fuera esto, el idiota de Jay siempre estaba dando vueltas al asunto.

-Le entrego un corazón humano.

-Ese idiota – Murmuro Mal resistiendo el impulso de golpear su frente, Jay no era realmente bueno en esto del cortejo, Mal había tenido que decirle exactamente qué hacer para cortejarle y ahora iba y le daba un corazón humano, debió empezar con algo más pequeño como un corazón de orca o algo así.

-Jay no va a entregarte su corazón para tus estúpidos bebés – Evie empezó a gritar molesta recordando la razón por la que buscaba a la sirena, mal le miro confundida entendiendo poco a pocos sus palabras.

-Espera – le cayó levantando las manos - un momento ahí princesita – le miro frunciendo la nariz - Jay no está intentando matar a Carlos – le explico por qué obviamente lo que sucedía no era eso cierto, digo era bastante obvio para cualquiera.

-Pfff si claro ¿qué está haciendo entonces? ¿Cortejándole? – tal vez no para todos pues la sirena solo rodo los ojos burlonamente - oh por Poseidón está cortejándole – y parecía que finalmente lo comprendió - pero tú – y otra vez se veía confundida - él – Mal no entendía enserio, no comprendía el balbuceo de la princesa - ustedes ¿no están juntos? – finalmente pregunto con un puchero, uno muy adorable por cierto.

-No – negó enérgicamente porque quería dejarlo bien, pero bien claro.

-Él ha estado cortejándote – le recordó - toda la colonia lo sabe.

-Son solo apariencias ok, el mantiene a su padre tranquilo y no tengo tritones idiotas tras de mi – ella no parecía muy convencida - a excepción de Jay – pero Evie seguía mirándole como si fuera alguna estupidez - un arreglo simplemente.

-Eso – murmuro - tiene sentido, creo – hablo pensativa - aguarda ¿por qué Carlos?

-Me lo preguntas ¿a mí? – enarco una ceja ante esa pregunta - ni idea de que le vio.

-Bueno pues no quiero que Jay se le acerque – volvió a decir molesta, no quería a Jay, ni Mal cerca de su hermano, porque seguramente Jay no tenía buenas intenciones, no importa el cortejo o los estúpidos regalos que Jay le siguiera dando - seguro piensa devorarle después de aparearse.

-Lo dudo ha estado lamentándose y escribiendo canciones sobre lo hermoso que es su cabello y lo suave de su piel – murmuro rodando los ojos recordando aquellos molestos días donde Jay no dejaba de enviar miraditas y suspiros al tritón colorido, rayos era sumamente patético.

-¿Enserio? – eso sí que no se lo esperaba Evie no podía ver a Jay, el asesino de sangre fría suspirando por alguien como Carlos, de hecho no podía verlo suspirando por nadie.

-Créelo – murmuro ella.

-Mamá jamás lo permitirá.

-No interesa Jay consigue lo que quiere y lo sabes – le recordó - Además piénsalo, él es fuerte, muy fuerte y temido lo mantendrá seguro – trato de convencerle porque hay odiaba al Jay patético que se arrastraba lloriqueando por no ser notado por Carlos, pero odiaría más a Jay siendo rechazado - nadie se acercara a Carlos si Jay lo reclama.

-Creí que solo podías reclamar a tu pareja – eso le había sorprendido, Evie jamás imagino que Jay fuera tan enserio, no con Carlos al menos.

-Así es

-Pero ¿y las crías? – esa era un pregunta muy justa - ellos no pueden.

-Tranquilo lo tenemos cubierto – Evie le miro confundida entonces - mira Carlos está a salvo con Jay – ella no parecía tragarse es de la seguridad era un jodido tiburón y su hermanito, tan pequeño y frágil y seguramente Jay podía partirlo en dos entre sus dientes y … - lo más a salvo que puede estar – le corto el rollo a su pensamiento, Evie le miro y finalmente suspiro aliviada, no estaba muy de acuerdo pero al menos ahora que sabía las intenciones de Jay podría amenazarlo y Carlos dejaría de entrar en pánico, bueno tal vez lo haría pero sería por otra razón.

-Iré a decirle entonces está temiendo ser devorado por él – se di media vuelta dispuesta a sacar de su predicamento a su Carlos.

-No – Mal le cortó el paso - si le dices Jay sabrá que yo te conté sobre su enamoramiento – murmuro.

-Bien – rodo los ojos ella, porque Mal le daba esa mirada no aquella de amenaza, no una que le pedía por favor no hacer algo estúpido - pero a cambio – sonrió a la chica - el humano…

-Es mío – Mal ni siquiera la dejo terminar, en cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, ella estaba lista para arrancarle en pedazos.

-Solo quiero las cosas brillantes que tiene – ella levanto las manos tratando de aparecer lo más pequeña e indefensa que podía realmente no quería entrar en una batalla.

-Intenta quitárselas si puedes – se relajó al saber que Evie solo estaba interesada en las cosas brillantes, como siempre, eso ni siquiera le sorprendió - y no cantes vas a atraer a las demás – advirtió.

-¿Cómo vamos a comerle entonces? – Evie le daba esa mirada nuevamente, la de "Mal estas siendo estúpida" pero que ella se negaba a aceptar pues nadie le llamaba estúpida si quería mantener su lengua.

-No vamos a comerle – murmuro con los dientes apretados.

-¿Por qué? – y ella seguía insistiendo.

-Por qué no – gruño – por ahora no.

-Bien – retrocedió nuevamente levantando las manos- ¿Mal?

-¿Qué Evie? – dijo con fastidio ante las preguntas estúpidas de Evie.

-No puedes mantenerlo ahí sabes, los humanos mueren si no tienen sol y esas cosas que Carlos ama – le recordó.

-Lo sé – volvió a gruñirle – ¿vas a querer tu basura humana o no? - le recordó.

-Si pero ahora no es buen momento – suspiro Evie – no puedo atraerlo sin cantar a menos que… - murmuro y Mal le dio una mirada interrogante pero Evie ya se había alejado nadando.

Tal vez ella no podría atraer al humano pero sabía de alguien que sí, su pequeño y adorable hermano Carlos.

* * *

-Y Jay sigue trayéndome cosas, comida más que nada – Carlos como siempre estaba quejándose ahora lo hacía con Freddy y Zevon a quien se había encontrado mientras buscaba a su hermana temeroso de que hiciera una estupidez como desafiar a Jay y bueno, acababan de ser aceptados en su sociedad para que Evie fuera y atacara a la futura pareja de Mal.

Así que mientras nadaba buscándole se encontró con Fredy y pronto se unió Zevon a escuchar el triste parloteo que realmente los hacía reír, no es que Carlos se sintiera seguro a su alrededor, no, para él toda sirena del lugar era una posible amenaza pero la verdad era bueno tener a alguien con quien más hablar además de su hermana y madre.

Zevon por otro lado creía que Carlos era muy adorable, si pensó en algún momento en devorarlo pero ahora solo le veía como alguien quien siempre le animaba el día, cada que hablaban con el Carlos y su estúpido miedo por ser asesinado le hacían reír, le hacían olvidarse de sus problemas y sentirse un poquito superior frente a él, era algo cruel pero por lo menos Zevon se prometió no tratar de comerle.

Freddy era otra cosa, la sirena estaba encantada con Carlos, su belleza y los secretos místicos y mágicos que la especie en particular de Carlos tenia, sin embargo no podía acercarse mucho y empezar a disparar preguntas sobre su fisionomía, ella esperaba deberás esperaba que Carlos fuera de esas sirenas que lloraran perlas o la clase de magia que podría provenir de este, por lo que se prometió ganar su confianza además escucharlo lloriquear era muy divertido.

Así que técnicamente él estaba a salvo con estas sirenas en particular, no lucharían por el para protegerle a muerte pero al menos tampoco lo devorarían, claro que eso no era algo que Carlos supiera todavía.

-Tal vez está engordándote – sonrió Freddy mostrando sus filosos dientes solo para ver si lograba hacerle llorar esta vez.

-solo bromea Carlos – Zevon intervino al ver la falta de color en el rostro del pequeño, podía ver el terror, el mundo cayendo sobre sus hombros, era divertido si pero posiblemente se estaban pasando de la raya y pensó solo tal vez un pensamientos estúpido la verdad que le agradaba lo suficientemente Carlos como querer ser su amigo o una clase parecida.

-Lo sabía quiere comerme – dijo indignado alejándose de ahí nadando con fuerza, Zevon suspiro al verlo partir y luego miro a Freddy reprobatoriamente.

-¿Qué? – se encogió de hombros la sirena oscura - ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser? – trato de defenderse – cortejarlo lo dudo – el tritón asintió tras comprender que ella tenía razón, no era como si Jay le estuviera cortejando cierto, todo el mundo sabía que estaba con Mal.

Sin embargo y solo porque fueron muy groseros con Carlos obligo a Freddy a ayudarle a buscar a Evie, eso era mucho más fácil que intentar buscar al tritón que seguramente ya estaría a millas de distancia sobre alguna roca bañándose en el sol o en el aterrador campo de medusas.

Mientras tanto Carlos había salido disparado la ira transformándose a resignación pura, sabía que era el objetivo de Jay, cuando este lo quisiera le mataría y ofrecería su corazón a Mal, solo era cuestión de tiempo, no era como si su madre podría hacer algo, lo peor sería que si alguna de ellas se entrometía las amarían, la reina Malvada era fuerte y poderosa pero no podrían hacer mucho si toda la colonia las atacaba a la vez, sabía que algún día esto pasaría, lo había aceptado tanto tiempo atrás pero ahora solo estaba enojado.

Frustrado por que empezó a creer que ellos era un poquito respetados, y tal vez lo eran su madre y Evie, pero lo que trataba de el no, siempre fue el bocadillo de reserva, una cría encontrada cuya única función servía para ser alimento, tenía suerte de haber llegado tan lejos, suspirándolo y con las lágrimas en los ojos nado lo más que le dieron las aletas, pronto llego a su isla, la pequeña extensión de tierra rodeada de vida verde, eran como las frondosas algas del campo de medusas pero no tan coloridas como los corales, de alguna forma ese lugar le fascinaba.

Y solo era la cuarta vez que lo veía, lamentablemente la playa estaba demasiado lejos de esas algas extrañas que el ansiaba tanto, lo había visto en los libros que encontró, imágenes de algas de diferentes tamaños y formas con pequeños brotes naciéndole y flores que era más coloridas que las del lecho marino, Carlos deseaba tanto poder ir a recorrer esa isla, pero no podía en su lugar miraba desde la playa y suspiraba, incuso a veces veía aves volando en la lejanía y escuchaba ruidos extraños de otros animales tal vez, esos que solo estaban en las imágenes de sus libros.

Fue una casualidad que llego aquí, una verdadera fortuna cuando solo quería estar solo y alejado de todos nado tan rápido sin mirar dirección hasta que llego al arrecife y al salir para poder mirar las estrellas noto la isla, suspirando volvió a sumergirse en el agua y rodear dicha playa, otra de las razones por las que venía aquí era precisamente esas bolas dulces, no tenía idea que eran, pero la primera vez aquí noto como estas caían desde un desfiladero cercano a la playa, vio como rodaban desde el peñasco y caían a agua con un chapoteo, curioso lo tomo antes de que se hundiera en el fondo y tras olfatearle la mordió.

Era dulce, la cosa más deliciosa que jamás hubiera probado, bueno lo era al menos después de superar ese amargo sabor de la piel de la bola dulce, desafortunadamente no toda era comestible, en el centro estaba su corazón y a diferencia de el de los humanos este era duro y nada comestible, Carlos sabía que era la gloria las bolas dulces eran deliciosas, rojizas y anaranjadas bolas que se hundían en el océano, lamentablemente si pasaban mucho tiempo se ponían negras y perdían todo su sabor y eran tan escazas que Carlos solo podía probar unas pocas, pues el peñasco parecía estar lleno de esas cosas y solo dejaba caer al mar una que otra.

Pero Carlos era muy listo, demasiado inteligente y tras rodear la isla encontró el mejor lugar o mejor dicho en donde caían más de esas bolas y la corriente no era tan fuerte había entonces provisto una red para dejarle justo abajo del peñasco donde sabia por la cantidad de restos negros en el fondo era donde caían dichas bolas dulces.

La última vez que vino había funcionado de maravilla y ahora espera encontrar más de esas cosas, lo hizo, el tritón bombeo un puño en el aire al ver que efectivamente al menos cinco bolas dulces estaba en la red dos de ellas estaban demasiado blandas sabían extraño y un poco amargas por lo que las tiro imaginando que tal vez el sol las hizo marchitarse, sabia por experiencia que dejar algas en rocas las volvía secas por lo que pensó que eso le pasaba a las bolas dulces.

Tres estaban perfectas, jugosas y dulces que lo hicieron entusiasmarse, las tomo todas y eso llevarle una a su madre y hermana, pero luego recordó que ninguna de ellas gusto de su ensalada de algas y flores la última vez que lo preparo y decidió no desperdiciarlo en personas que no tenían buen gusto.

Así que nado a casa, o mejor dicho a su cueva escondida, aquella que estaba justo sobre el castillo, una pequeña caverna totalmente seca solo accesible por un agujero en la pared del castillo de piedra y un pequeño tragaluz que apenas si iluminaba el lugar, era su refugio el lugar donde podía dejar sus libros sin preocuparse que estos se descosieran por el agua, un lugar donde podía guardar sus tesoros humanos y mantenerlos secos, y lo mejor de todo podía arrastrase por esta sin temor a secarse, era húmeda tan húmeda que incluso había tomado siestas con solo su cola en el agua y nada malo le sucedió, así que si era el lugar perfecto para guardar su bola dulce, al menos la sobrante luego de devorar felizmente las otras dos.

-Al fin te encontré – Carlos no grito, realmente no grito cuando Evie le sorprendo mientras salía por el túnel de su refugio, no lo hizo no importa lo que su hermana diga, el no grito como una niña.

-¿Qué rayos Evie? – gruño molesto – tú eres la que se fue sin dejar rastro – regaño cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso no importa – desestimo - ven conmigo debo enseñarte algo- le tomo del brazo y jaloneo.

-Si esto es para que te alcance otro collar de un lugar demasiado estrecho para que entres ni lo creas – empezó a debatir pero igual dejándose guiar - la última vez casi me quedo atorado.

-Lo haces sonar como si estuviera gorda – frunció la nariz molesta sin soltar a su hermano - sabes que mis espinas son demasiado grandes - murmuro como escusa y siguieron nadando hasta que finalmente llegaron a lo que parecía el ultimo naufragio, realmente no lo sabía bien, no había estado aquí aun – es ahí – señalo y Carlos suspiro preparándose para tener que alcanzar alguna otra cosa brillante para su hermana.

Con mucho cuidado paso por el agua buscando el dicho objeto pero esta señalo arriba, donde el resto del barco formaba una cámara de aire, solo los ojos pero de igual manera se asomó, se congelo entonces, ahí estaba un hombre, un humano aferrado a una tela totalmente dormido era eso o muerto pero al ver que su pecho subía y bajaba imagino que estaba dormido, totalmente confundido bajo a ver a su hermana porque si esto era una clase de lección o prueba para que Carlos matara al humano era demasiado cruel, Evie sabía que Carlos no podía hacer algo tan atroz.

-Es un humano – murmuro mirándole - ¿Porque hay un humano y vivo? – le interrogo rogando por que no fuera lo que el pensara – dime que no quieres que lo mate o algo parecido – murmuro al borde de un ataque de pánico.

-Claro que no – negó su hermana mirándole confundida – jamás te haría hacer algo así – frunció su nariz - es de Mal – suspiro finalmente- larga historia, la cuestión es que tiene un hermoso brazalete y Mal no deja que cante para atraerlo así que puedes tu sabes conseguirlo para mí – y ahí estaba, Evie no podría tratar con el humano por que se desesperaría y cantaría atraería a media colonia, matarían al humano y bueno Mal estaría furiosa, ignoro el hecho de que no sabía por qué Mal quería al humano vivo y se centró en lo ahora importante, Evie y su deseo por el brazalete.

-¿Qué esperas que haga? - pregunto incrédulo - No tengo magia.

-Has eso lo que siempre haces para que Mamá ceda a tus deseos – respondió - muéstrale tus enormes ojos de bebé y dile que me lo de – le miro de esa forma que parecía decir "no seas estúpido Carlos"

Carlos miro a Evie cruzado de brazos, no iba a ceder no con esto, era una locura, una estupidez era, era... Era algo que iba a hacer por que Evie estaba mirándole de esa manera, de la forma en la que siempre le miraba cuando le convencía de hacer algo estúpido.

-Bien lo hare- suspiro resignado sabiendo bien que sería todo un desastre - convencerle al humano para que te de las cosas brillantes, finalmente Carlos se rindió soltó un suspiro y empezó a nadar de regreso a su cueva.

-¿A dónde vas? – Evie le alcanzo deteniéndole por la cola.

-A buscar algo que darle a cambio – hablo como si fuera obvio soltándose y regresando a su refugio.

Y así fue como se adentró al barco hundido tras regresar con su preciado tesoro, con mucho cuidado se asomó aún no se fiaba del humano.

Ben había visto muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo vio la brutalidad y salvajismo de esas sirenas, a sus compañeros y amigos ser destrozados en cuestión de minutos, también vio a la sirena más aterradora de todas de piel uva y escamas moradas, a una de hermosas espinas azules y cabello tan profundo como el océano mismo, pero jamás imaginó ver esto.

Era preciosa, la sirena más delicada y adorable que jamás imagino era idéntica a las obras y poemas de los grandes maestros, de piel pálida y hermosa ojos brillantes lucia tan hermosa con sus cabellos platinados y labios carnosos, la sirena se acercó a él y con una enorme sonrisa saco muy lentamente su mano del agua.

Ben casi se atraganta, un mango lo que la sirena le ofrecía era un mango, no importaba como lo como lo consiguió o donde eso era comida algo que no tenía desde hace tres días necesitaba comer algo ignorando su sentido común aquello que lo mantenía vivo se acercó para tomarlo entonces la sirena lo alejo, era muy cruel pues volvía a ofrecérselo nuevamente.

-Por favor- pidió suplicante- por favor- insistió, la sirena lo miro extrañado sus ojos se abrieron ante tal revelación.

Carlos no lo podía creer los humanos hablaban bueno claro que lo hacían pero le sorprendió que su lenguaje era muy parecido, esto definitivamente seria de mucha ayuda.

-Brillante- hablo Carlos un poco osco – Brillante - insistió agitando su bola dulce, no había querido entregarla pero si sacrificándole Evie obtenía su pulsera bríllate lo valía. Eso era mejor que tenerla quejándose todo el tiempo.

-¿Puedes hablar?- Ben dijo confundido mordiéndose el labio cuando su atención volvió a la fruta y la sirena hermosa seguía repitiendo con su voz adorable, una muy melodiosa voz por cierto algo sobre un brillante.

-Brillante - repitió Carlos y señalo con su otra mano su muñeca.

-Oh ¿quieres esto? - pregunto al comprender quitándose su pulsera dorada, Carlos asintió vigoroso y Ben entonces entrego dicho objeto cuando la sirena la tuvo en su poder aventó en mango en su dirección y volvió a sumergirse.

-Espera - llamó pero la bella criatura desapareció en el océano.

Evie acuno en un enorme abrazo a Carlos, beso sus mejillas y tomo el brazalete dispuesta a irse de ahí, Carlos se detuvo un instante miro al barco donde el humano se escondía y su curiosidad empezó a reunirme miles de palabras, sobre todo porque esta podía ser su oportunidad de conseguir información sobre aquellos tesoros que había acaparado quizás después se dijo y volvió a seguir a Evie a Casa.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Decidí que tal vez Freddy y Zevon se volverán amigos de Carlos y Evie, no lo sé, solo creo que necesitan más amigos que solo Jay y Mal, tal vez no salgan mucho pero serán de esos amigos que estarán ahí para apoyar eventualmente.**

 **Carlos llama algas a los arboles por si no lo notaron.**

 **El humano perdido era Ben yey!**

 **Que novedad.**

 **Algún día Carlos entenderá las intenciones de Jay?**

 **Algún consejo para Jay?... vamos el chico necesita ayuda Carlos ni lo pela.**

 **El encuentro de Ben con Carlos y Evie…**

 **Creo que a Ben le gusta Carlos… a Mal no le gusta esto.**

 **Sé que todos se preguntan, Donde esta Uma, Harry y Gil? Porque mi hermoso bebé Gil no está aquí y si no se lo pregunta lo hago yo… buaaaaa necesito pensar en algo… alguna idea.**

 **Galletas?**

 **Chocolate?**

 **Un pez?**


	5. Capítulo 5: Ben

**Notas: Advertencia del capítulo este fic no es ni será Benlos no importa lo que parezca… no Manny no lo será.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Ben.**

La sirena misteriosa estaba de vuelta, de las profundidades del agua el chapoteo nuevamente le puso alerta, casi no dormía temeroso a que alguna de esas criaturas viniera a matarle, Ben se quedaba despierto, aferrado a un vieja manta en el lugar más alejado de la cámara de aire, no sabía cuánto llevaba ahí, estaba oscuro y la vieja lámpara de aceite hace horas que se terminó, no sabía si acabaría de agotarse el oxígeno algún día o si moriría de hambre y sed, eso estaba fuera de su control, la otra amenaza eran las sirenas, las bellezas mortales que estaban en el fondo del océano por lo que se mantenía despierto, siempre vigilante para no caer en sus garras, al menos hasta desfallecer por hambre.

Por suerte era ella de nuevo, la bella sirena que había traído alimento la última vez, ella salió del agua turbia sonriendo con suavidad puso un pescado sobre las tablas de madera y se alejó esperando su reacción, Ben suspiro cansado no sabía si era una trampa pero esta vez la sirena no pidió nada, aunque lo quisiera no tenía ninguna otra cosa que darle, aunque no noto su brazalete en su brazo aun tenia curiosidad de por qué lo quería.

La sirena solo le miro esperando a que tomara la ofrenda pero al ver que nada pasaba volvió a sumergirse y durante horas no supo de ella.

La próxima vez la sirena volvió a raer otro pez haciendo un gesto cuando noto que no había tocado el anterior, masculló algo entre dientes lo que le hizo darse cuenta que si bien estos no eran tan afilados como el que lo atormentaban en los pocos momentos de sueño era filosos, afilados para ser los de un humano.

-Hambre- murmuro finalmente la sirena empujando un nuevo pez, esta vez acercándose lo más posible a él, cuando Ben se negó a tomarlo esta intento subir por la madera – comida – insistió, Ben se pegó lo más posible a su esquina temiendo cuando la sirena empezó a trepar por el piso húmedo.

-No puedo – finalmente hablo – esta crudo - insistió mientras la sirena le miraba confundida – no puedo comer eso – señalo haciendo una mueca ante el pez muerto en su mano – tal vez un mango – pidió pero la sirena no parecía entenderle – M-A-N-G-O – deletreo lentamente mostrando el hueso de su ultimo manjar – mango yumi – sonrió.

-M…ma…manlo – murmuro ella frunciendo la nariz dejando de Ben empujara el hueso en su dirección y tomándolo – manlo – olfateo dicho hueso y recordó entonces lo que era – Manlo – sonrió asintiendo y dejándose caer nuevamente al agua.

Carlos fue a ver al humano de Mal, sabía que no debía hacerlo, si ella lo encontraba ahí no tendría que preocuparse por Jay, no, ella lo destripara ahí mismo pero la curiosidad era mucha, el humano hablaba, y lo hacía bien por lo que quizás él podría decirle lo que significaban esas extrañas marcas en sus libros con imágenes, Carlos al fin sabría los secretos de ellos y si tenía que visitar al humano de Mal para ello lo haría, además por su aspecto parecía que no era bien cuidado, era de esperarse Mal no podría mantener nada vivo ni aun que su vida dependiera de ello, así que le llevo un pez que el humano no quiso y después descubrió que de hecho no gustaba de ellos al ver los gestos de este, entonces se confundió porque todas las historias hablaban de como los humanos devoraban criaturas marinas y por eso no deberían sentir mal en matarlos, además de la vieja leyenda de que estos capturaban sirenas las cuales nunca más podían volver al mar, muchas de estas se decían morían.

Entonces el humano pidió más de sus bolas dulces a lo que llamaba manlo era un extraño nombre pero podía acostumbrarse a este así que sin perder el tiempo y sacrificando sus dulces bolas de manlo las traería, aun cuando fuera un muy largo viaje, muy largo hasta la isla no bromeaba.

Por suerte había tres deliciosos manlos en sus redes, fue un gran día todos comestibles y aun que tardo otra eternidad en regresar los llevo de inmediato al humano gracias a eso descubrió cuál era su nombre.

-Gracias – murmuro el humano al tomar la bola dulce ni siquiera le importa estar tan cerca de la sirena, eso era comida, algo dulce y jugoso para alimentarse que olvido por completo la seguridad – oh por dios – gimió con verdadero gusto al probarlo, Carlos rio al verle derramar jugo entre sus labios – esta delicioso, no sabía si me entenderías – murmuro devorando la primera fruta con agrado – enserio gracias – sonrió cálidamente y volvió a morder otra vez la fruta – yo no sé ni cómo te llamas pero no tengo con que agradecerte – suspiro – me llamo Ben – sonrió señalándose a sí mismo – B-E-N - dijo su nombre con lentitud esperando que la sirena lo entendiera.

-B… Ben - dijo la sirena finalmente y cuando Carlos vio como el humano sonrió de alegría igual se puso feliz – Ben – repitió más alegre aplaudiendo – Ben gusta manlo – dijo con emoción.

-Si a Ben le gusta el mango – asintió dando otra mordida a su fruta, entonces Ben volvió a señalarse – Ben – y luego señalo a Carlos, el comprendió entonces que le preguntaba su nombre.

-Ca..Calosss – señalo a sí mismo.

-¿Calos? – pregunto confuso ante el nombre tan raro pero al ver a la sirena negar lo intento nuevamente – ¿Cáliz? – y otra negativa por la sirena – ¿Cales? – y Carlos frunció el ceño manoteando el agua por que Ben no podía decir su nombre bien – ¿Carlos? – intento finalmente y la sirena sonrió entonces, Ben pensó que era algo raro el nombre pero no le dio importancia tal vez esa pronunciación era lo que más se acercaba a su nombre así que lo acepto – Carlos – sonrió nuevamente y a sirena volvió sonreír con sus afilados dientes.

-Carlos gusta Ben – dijo con aquella melodiosa voz que lo aturdió ante tales palabras, sabía que probablemente Carlos quería devorarlo pero mientras le veía, mientras esos bellos ojos lo hipnotizaban no le importo.

Mordió nuevamente el mango sin dejar de mirar a la sirena y cuando el jugo volvió a resbalar por su rostro limpio con sus dedos entonces Carlos se abalanzo tomando su mano olfateando sus dedos con su nariz y antes de darle tiempo a pensar los chupo, metió sus dedos en su boca succionando el jugo entre sus dedos, para finalmente dejarle ir y sumergirse en el agua.

Ben quedo aturdido por eso, Carlos por su parte estaba feliz, el humano, ahora Ben estaba cooperando con él, sus dedos estaban secos y con sabor a manlo pero ver el rostro completamente confuso fue lo mejor de todo, era como algo totalmente sorprendente, tal vez era así como se sentía Freddy a su lado llenándole de esas preguntas sobre su especie, siempre queriendo que la dejara realizar pruebas en él, aun que dudaba que estas fueran seguras, Ben ahora era algo mucho más fascinante que sus libros y cosas humanas, pues es el un humano vivo y ahora más que nunca se mantendría cerca, no importaba si tenía que sacrificar sus deliciosos manlos para eso.

Carlos siguió visitándole después, incluso cuando Evie lo descubrió.

* * *

Cuando escucho el chapoteo en el agua se animó de inmediato, creyendo ilusamente que se trataba de su bella sirena se acercó hasta la orilla de su refugio, la madera húmeda crujió ante su peso casi cediendo a hundirse, tenía cuidado, mucho de no hacer movimientos bruscos por temor a que el barco terminara por hundirse más y llenara con agua su espacio, pero esto era Carlos, la sirena que traía mangos dulces para apaciguar su hambre por lo que sin pensarlo mucho se acercó hasta ella.

Solo que no era Carlos.

La sirena que salió desde el fondo de la turbia agua era aquella que había estado intentando devorarle, la aterradora de ojos verdes, la sirena salió desde las profundidades atrapando su brazo al estar demasiado cerca, Ben se maldijo mentalmente por este error, por confiarse demasiado intentando luchar por liberarse, pero ella era fuerte, la sirena le mantuvo firme mientras sonreía, sus afilados dientes le helaron la sangre, no lo pensó, saco el pedazo de metal que había encontrado hace tiempo blandiéndole como un cuchillo contra el brazo de la sirena, esta siseo de dolor soltándole de inmediato.

Mal miro al humano quien se había recluido hasta el otro lado de su escondite, miro la sangre en su ante brazo muy cerca de sus aletas y la sangre que ahora manchaba el agua y sonrió, no entendía por qué pero este humano parecía cada vez más interesante, Ben por su parte se mantuvo vigilante con su improvisado cuchillo en mano no dejo de mirar a la sirena que ahora lamia su propia herida.

Busco entonces su otra arma la pequeña estaca que tal vez había sido parte del estandarte de una bandera o la pata de algún mueble, no lo sabía solo lo encontró antes de que la oscuridad le envolviera y ahora buscaba con sus manos aun vigilante a su agresora, se aferró a sus dos armas listo para luchar por su vida, tal vez no sobreviviría estaba seguro al notar la fuerza de la sirena pero al menos lastimaría a la sirena cuanto pudiera.

Ella le miro entonces sus profundos ojos brillaron con intensidad, algo sucedió entonces la sirena abrió la boca y un suave sonido se escuchó, era como el de las ballenas en altamar, tranquilo y suave que le llamaban, el agarre en sus armas se fue suavizando, por alguna extraña razón Ben tenía la necesidad de acercarse, la sirena sonrió entonces al verlo soltar su cuchillo y Ben entendió lo que sucedía, de inmediato se cubrió los oídos despegando la vista de la sirena que casi lo atrapa con su magia, cuando volvió a levantar la mirada la sirena había desaparecido.

Mal sonrió dándose cuenta que incluso un canto tan suave estaba logrando atraer al humano a ella, si la había herido por lo que debía enseñare una lección, tal vez morderle un poco, le arrancaría una pequeña parte de su cuerpo para respetarle, uno de sus tiburones se acercó a ella, todos los demás nadaban asegurándose que nadie más se acerca mientras ella estaba ahí, entonces uno de ellos el más joven olfateo la sangre y perdió el control.

El tiburón descontrolado salió nadando en dirección al agujero por donde Mal había entrado, Ben apenas se había relajado cuando un tiburón cerro sus fauces en su dirección, el enorme tiburón blanco empezó a morder la madera en un intento de llegar a él, Ben empezó a patearle con los pies, jopeando su nariz pues este ya estaba hundiendo el barco llenándole de agua.

Asustado y temeroso por su muerte Ben empujo su cuchillo a un costado del tiburón enterrándoselo, escucho un grito y un siseo que parecían provenir del animal, más al alzar la mirada se dio cuenta que se trataba de la sirena, la criatura gruñía en su dirección mostrando sus afilados dientes mientras miraba con horror la sangre que salió de la enorme bestia, Ben trato de alejarse mucho más cuando el tiburón intento morderlo entre sus fauces, la sirena entonces jalo al tiburón al agua llevándoselo con ella.

El agua manchada de sangre solo dejo ese horrible aroma cobrizo en el aire, aquel mismo aroma que le recordaba la fatídica noche, cuando todos en el barco habían muerto, Ben no pudo mantenerse calmado durante horas, siempre temiendo que alguno de ellos regresara.

Por su parte Mal miro a su tiburón sacándole el cuchillo gruñendo totalmente preocupada por su amigo, el cuchillo se hundió en el fondo marino mientras ella se alejaba con todos los demás tiburones lista para arreglarle, otros tiburones podrían oler la sangre y tratar de matarle, Mal no era amiga de todos ellos y no podría salvarle entonces.

Pasaron horas cuando Ben finalmente comprendió que la sirena y el tiburón no regresarían intento moverse pero temía que el barco terminara por hundirse, estaba cansado, necesitaba salir de ahí, necesitaba algo de sol y una forma de escapar para llegar a casa, sabía que era un suicidio que la sirena o alguna otra criatura mortífera podría estar esperándole en el agua pero ya no tenía opción sentía que moriría si se quedaba más tiempo, lo único que extrañaría seria a su bella sirena Carlos pero por otro lado debía intentar salvarse.

Armándose de todo su valor y determinación salto al agua, en su mano la vieja estaca aferrada a su cuerpo como un arma, el mar era profundo y salado, no podía ver casi nada pero se las ingenió para alejarse lo suficiente de su refugio y empezar a nadar a la superficie, entonces algo tomo su pierna jalándole al fondo y pronto el rostro de la sirena purpura estaba frente al suyo.

Mal lo atrapo nadando en el agua, este humano tenía un deseo de muerte por querer escapar así, su joven amigo había muerto, no fue por las heridas de Ben, no eso apenas si era algo superficial, pero la sangre trajo a unos tiburones más grandes y ella simplemente no podía entrometerse en eso, había sido devorado y todo era culpa de su jodido humano, así que lo fue a buscar listo para matarle cuando le encontró intentando escapar, si tanto era su deseo de muerte Mal lo cumpliría entonces.

Ella se aferró su cuerpo para zambullirlo le miro a los ojos y siseó en su rostro para llenarle de pánico, pero Ben sabiendo que iba a morir no se rendiría tan fácilmente, le dio un cabezazo a la sirena, golpeo su nariz hasta hacerla sangrar y luego uso su estaca de madera para alejar, intento apuñalarle pero los rápido reflejos de Mal le hicieron alejarse y solo pudo rasgar parte de la cola de esta, la sirena siseo de dolor lanzamos contra el rasgando con sus garras su brazo, y Ben débil por falta de aire volvió a lanzarle la estaca y salió nadando de vuelta al único lugar que sabían, cuando se puso a salvo la desesperación le inundo, estaba otra vez, en esa cámara de aire a medio hundirse, iba a morir ahí, si no lo hacía pronto la sirena lo mataría, no tenía forma de escapar, nadie le ayudaría, en su desesperación solo pudo pensar en sus padres y la razón de ese estúpido viaje a la mar.

Incluso olvido a Carlos.

Jay había pasado toda la mañana buceando en el abismo en busca de basura humana cuando finalmente vio pasar a Mal, la sirena olía a sangre no solo la suya sino además humana, algo preocupado por qué bueno no habían tenido tiempo últimamente nado hasta a ella para alcánsarle cuando noto el rasguño en su cola.

-Mal – murmuro Jay a su lado – joder estas herida – gruño acercándose a su cola pero ella simplemente le empujó gruñéndole – Mal – la llamo ante su extraño comportamiento.

Más la sirena simplemente se alejó nadando, la emoción del encuentro aún estaba fresco en su memoria, el humano, el débil humano le había enfrentado, la miro con fiereza listo para luchar por su vida, ella jamás había visto algo así, la mayoría de los humanos que conoció habían estado gritando para tratar de defenderse, todos aterrados ante la criatura terrible, ninguno de ellos se hizo a las armas.

Mal quien siempre había sido temida, que nunca fue retada por nadie, la sirena que estaba acostumbrada a tener lo que quisiera, fue totalmente rechazada por un insignificante humano, uno que no podía respirar bajo el agua, uno cuya arma era una vieja estaca de madera, ella jamás se había sentido así, su corazón palpitando de emoción, la adrenalina aun corriendo por sus venas, la excitación ante el humano que con ferocidad le había herido.

Estaba tan confundida y al mismo tiempo emocionada, el humano, su humano era sorpréndete, magnifico, definitivamente iba a conservarlo, ella se dejó caer en la concha que usaba de cama sin dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, con la euforia del momento no pudo dormir en toda la noche.

Mal no lo sabía pero en ese momento se había enamorado.

* * *

Lo primero que Ben había pensado al ver a Carlos era definitivamente que era la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto, lo último que imagino fue que su nombre sería algo como Carlos, de hecho ni siquiera estaba seguro que fuera ese su nombre tal vez significaba otra cosa y la sirena al tratar de pronunciarlo simplemente salió como Carlos, el punto era que Carlos era la cosa más bella y magnifica que jamás se hubiese esperado, tan bella que Ben había caído de inmediato, no importa que su cabello no fuera tan largo como el de una chica y su pecho fuera completamente plano, el momento en que noto esos rozados pezones Ben se había puesto colorado y desvió su mirada como todo un caballero pero era realmente difícil no mirar cuando Carlos le sonreía, toda una tortura cuando las pecas en su pálida piel le guiaban a su pecho y solo quería tocar y lamerle y saborear cada parte de esa sirena.

Carlos era bellísima y definitivamente su favorita, mientras que Evie como Carlos le presento a la otra sirena era lo que debería esperar de una sirena típica, pechos perfectos cubiertos por pequeñas escamas, cabello largo y sedoso y una belleza sobre humana definitivamente no le atraía en lo más mínimo, cuando ella mostraba sus dientes o miraba el largo de sus uñas y joder esas espinas que podía jurar lo matarían con veneno, Carlos era más adorable, de curvas suaves y aleta mucho más llamativa sin espinas e incluso sus dientes y garras eran mucho más pequeñas que los de Evie por lo que no pudo evitar enamorarse de su bella sirena.

Además Carlos le traía siempre mangos, gustaba de traerle libros y escucharle leer las hojas enmohecidas con gran atención, Ben solo quería besar esos afelpados y rosados labios, debían ser la gloria, sin embargo noto dos cosas, Evie siempre estaba ahí mirándole como un halcón aun cuando parecía distraída con las cosas brillantes y dos cada que intentaba acercársele un poco la otra sirena siseaba mostrando sus dientes en su dirección y alejando a Carlos.

Tal vez eran amigas, hermanas o lo que sea, ¿pareja?, ¿las sirenas tenían novios? O ¿novias?, ni siquiera recordaba haber visto sirenas macho pero los cuentos no hablaban mucho de ellos cierto, otra cuestión era ¿porque seguía vivo?, recordó un poco las viejas historias de su profesor Lumier quien conto viejos mitos de griegos sobre sirenas aladas antecesoras de las marinas, muy diferentes a estas cubiertas de escamas, de igual voz melosa que atraerían a los marineros a su muerte pero conservaban alguno simplemente para reproducirse.

Estas sirenas solo eran femeninas y cuando el humano termino su función era asesinado, se estremeció un poco al pensar que sería el caso, que estas dos sirenas le mantenían vivo solo para aparearse con él y después lo matarían, tenía miedo pero al mismo tiempo algo de emoción y deseo nació en su interior cada que Carlos le sonreía, bien si iba a morir luego del sexo esperaba realmente quería que fuera pronto y por favor Dios santo permítele que sea con Carlos, no le importaba tenerlo con Evie pero por favor déjale llegar a tocar a Carlos, besarle y preñarle para dar vida a una nueva sirena que sería tan hermosa como su preciado Carlos.

Joder estaba jodido si realmente pensó que morir a manos de Carlos era algo bueno.

* * *

Desde que Ben les había contado su encuentro con Mal, si la sirena purpura y su tiburón eran ellas, claro que eran ellas, este era Ben el humano de Mal, así que desde que Mal casi mata a Ben Carlos se paseó indeciso por el castillo, sus tareas ya terminadas por lo tanto tras hacer las de Evie para que esta pudiera cepillar su cabello una vez más, estaban bajo el agua no importaba cuanto lo cepillara nunca se mantendría en su lugar, pero en fin Carlos hizo las tareas para que esta accediera a ayudarle.

Había tenido una larga discusión Evie negó diciendo que este era el humano de Mal y si ella se enteraba que lo sacaron los mataría o peor aún los desterrarían mucho más lejos que el viejo castillo, Carlos le miro incrédulo asegurándole que debía mantener sus prioridades en orden por que morir era peor que ser desterrada pero tras mucho rogar Evie accedió y lo hizo porque en su última visita con Ben este entrego una hermosa corona a Evie quien emocionada la puso en su cabeza, sabía que Ben lo hizo para ganar más manlos pero no se lo diría a Evie por lo que tras esperar que ella se peinara saldrían a salvar a Ben, ya hasta tenían el lugar perfecto para ocultarlo.

Lo malo con los planes de este tipo es que Ben no estaba cooperando, como siempre Carlos apareció llamando el nombre de Ben pero este al notar que no había mangos empezó a usar todas esas palabras nuevas que aún no le había mostrado así que cuando puso en marcha su plan este peleo.

Carlos espero a que Ben se acercara a la orilla y entonces tomo su brazo le jalo y lo sumergió en el océano donde Evie le esperaba, entre los dos trataron de tranquilizarle pero el humano no entendía las palabras, finalmente Evie lo tomo y jalo para llevarlo.

No había pasado mucho cuando el humano dejo de moverse Evie chillo asustada sacudiéndole.

-Carlos – llamo a su hermano que vigilaba liderando el camino - Carlos ya no se mueve – su voz estaba alterada, con miedo al ver inerte a Ben - Mierda está muerto.

Carlos no lo pensó mucho tomo el rostro del humano y le beso soplando en su interior para llenarle de aire. Ben tosió un poco para nuevamente sentirse ahogado, pero la sirena nuevamente le besaba y se sentía bien era como si le devolviera la vida y joder podía derretirse en esos labios eran realmente afelpados como imagino, la sirena se retiró y sonrió mientras la otra volvía a nadar. La próxima vez que le falto el aire busco con desesperación a su salvadora más fueron esta vez los labios de su captora los que empujaron el aire en su interior.

Se turnaron ambas sirenas besándole y dándole el aliento que necesitara no se quejaba ambas eran hermosas pero definitivamente prefería a su sirena. A la belleza de cabellos platinados cuyo tacto era más cálido y labios suaves, a Carlos.

Lo hicieron hasta el escondite de Carlos cuando finalmente salieron a la pequeña cueva Ben a un se aferraba a los hombros de Carlos y aun que ahora tenía oxígeno para respirar Ben volvió a atrapar sus labios en un suave beso, se sorprendió Carlos no entendía por qué hacía eso no había razón alguna, entonces Ben hizo algo muy diferente uso su lengua y probó la cavidad de Carlos causándole una extraña sensación de placer que jamás había sentido, Ben se aferró a su cabello besándole con más fuerza hasta que finalmente Evie lo separo de él jalándole por la espalda.

Ben estaba agitado aun asustado por su aparente ahogamiento pero al entender lo sucedido y verse en la cueva no pudo más que besar a su amada sirena, su salvadora que seguramente lo había llevado a otro lugar donde la aterradora sirena purpura no lo encontrara, así que lo beso, se dedicó a venerar la boca de Carlos con toda la dulzura que pudo encontrar.

Carlos estaba confundió, un extraño calor en su pecho se expandía, sus labios hinchados por el último beso y cabellos revueltos era una magnifica vista para Ben, la sirena llevo sus dedos hasta sus labios y sin saber por qué sonrió, no sabía que había pasado pero le gustaba, esa sensación, esa cercanía era algo nuevo, las sirenas no se besaban, ellas no conocían lo que era un beso, por lo que Carlos como Evie estaban confundidos por lo sucedido, Ben le miro desde donde había trepado para mantenerse lejos del agua llamándole así que se acercó y este volvió a besarle, esta vez fue diferente, más dulce y tierno.

Entonces Evie lo jalo al agua y desaparecieron en el fondo, Ben suspiro al ver a su amada alejarse, supuso que la otra sirena ¿su amante? Aun no sabía lo que era se puso celosa o algo así, por lo que esperando futuras visitas Ben se prometió enseñarle más besos a Carlos ya que se notaba no sabía nada, se sentó en la cueva para mirar a su alrededor y notar finalmente que estaba lleno de libros húmedos y utensilios humanos.

No había huesos lo que era un alivio, al menos no era aquí donde se alimentaban de sus víctimas, suspiro sabiendo que tal vez era la cena de emergencia y mejor mantuvo la atención en explorar su nuevo "hogar".

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? – Evie enfrento a Carlos una vez lejos del escondite - ¡estabas comiéndote a Ben! – agito sus brazos – al humano de Mal.

-No lo estaba comiendo – se defendió – además el me ataco a mí – frunció su nariz – metió su lengua en mi garganta – y por alguna extraña razón estaba poniéndose todo colorado, hasta que algo frio cruzo su espalda – estaba probándome – murmuro – él quiere comerme.

-Es un humano – rodo los ojos Evie – los humanos no comen sirenas.

-Las sirenas como tú no – le recordó Carlos – son demasiado grandes y feroces pero las de aguas cálidas como yo son presa fáciles – recordó el viejo canto popular – Evie los humanos cazan sirenas cerca de sus costas y lo sabes, mamá lo dice todo el tiempo.

Y toda curiosidad de Ben murió entonces, temeroso de que este lo viera como un alimento, después de todo hasta él sabía que no podía vivir solo de manlos.

-No seas ridículo Carlos – Evie rodo sus ojos – Ben lucia extraño pero no creo que quiera comerte – empujo su cabello como la diva que era – tal vez es una costumbre de su pueblo, lo hizo tras salvarle.

-¿Por qué no lo hizo contigo también? – pregunto a la defensiva.

-Te conoce mejor a ti – se encogió de hombros – y cada que me le acerco huye, sabe que lo matare si intenta algo.

-¿No crees que quiera comerme? – pregunto cada vez más tranquilo pero aun un poco preocupado.

-No – le tranquilizo – pero si lo intenta otra vez muerde su lengua – Carlos hizo una mueca ante esto – o pregunta que significa eso.

Carlos pareció aceptar eso y juntos nadaron de regreso a casa, ahora prepararse para el estallido de Mal todo estaría bien, mientras ella no descubriera que fueron ellos quien tomó a Ben.

Ninguno de ellos noto que cierto tritón vio como Carlos intentaba mantener a su humano con vida, como aquel beso se malinterpretaría.

* * *

Jay estaba buscando a Carlos quería entregarle el nuevo collar que hizo para él era perfecto y esto dejaría sus intenciones claras con el tritón según Mal no había sido no suficientemente claro pfff aun que lo dudaba, le llevo comida, defendió su honor frente a él y construyó el nido más hermoso de todos, claro que aún no lo convencía para ir a ahí pero Carlos tenía que saber lo que pasaba. Cuando vio la cola azul de Evie nado más rápido.

Deseo no hacerlo.

Carlos estaba con ella, al igual que otro ser, no pudo verlo bien, no pudo observar el color de sus aletas para catalogarlo, no, lo único que vio fue a Carlos, su Carlos enredando sus cuerpos juntos, casi como apareándose, la ira le inundo estaba a punto de ir a arrancar su cabeza al ver a ese rival intentar robar a su pareja, entonces Carlos sonrió, la sonrisa más bella que jamás había visto para volver a juntar sus labios, aquella sonrisa que jamás fue para Jay, Carlos nunca la había visto así.

La ira se deslavo hasta convertirse en dolor, en rechazo puro, apretó el collar en sus manos y se alejó nadando.

No podía hacer esto, no frente a Carlos, lo mataría sí, no había duda abriría su pecho para arrancarle el corazón y llevarla de ofrenda a Carlos pero no lo haría con el como testigo. No quiso empañar la brillante sonrisa de su amor, incluso si esta no era para él.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Ben enamoradísimo de Carlos joder esto ya parece ser un fic Benlos… Ben malo aléjate de Carlos shuuu shuuuu, mientras Mal se ha enamorado de Ben por retarla y Carlos él solo esta curioso de Ben, Jay quiere matarle y Evie, ella es feliz con sus joyas.**

 **Carlos no sabiendo que es un beso.**

 **Cada que digo manlos no es que me equivocara es que así es como entendió Carlos que se llama el mango.**

 **Por otro lado el próximo martes es 31 wiii Halloween y por lo tanto viene mi fic de terror que será… redoble de tambores…. Un oneshot de sirenas asesinas no habrá mucho terror y sorry por hacer solo uno pequeño cuando años anteriores han sido más largos pero es que en esta ocasión el fic de terror será de la Bella y la Bestia en una versión zombie de la película, el cual publicare su primera parte el Miércoles primero de noviembre y si me da tiempo tal vez solo tal vez publique otro oneshot el 2 de Noviembre solo por las fiestas yey!**

 **Galletas?**

 **Chocolate?**

 **Un pez?**


	6. Capítulo 6: El cuidado no es una ventaja

**Capítulo 6: El cuidado no es una ventaja.**

Ben nuevamente estaba admirando la belleza de Carlos seguía creyendo que era un nombre extraño para una sirena ella era hermosa esperaba algo como Coral o Ariel, pero Carlos parecía muy feliz al decir su nombre que pensó que era simplemente perfecto para esa sirena, su piel era extremadamente suave y sorprendentemente cálida a diferencia de la otra sirena, Evie, ella también era bellísima pero de una forma extraña cuando la miraba y escuchaba hablar sentía la necesidad de arrojarse a ella, de dejarse tomar, de incluso morir. Sabía que estas sirenas devoraban humanos vio a tantos hombres morir el día del naufragio que entendía de lo que era capaz con esas garras y dientes, sin embargo cuando la miraba a los ojos, cuando su melodiosa voz lo alcanzaba sentía que podía enfrentarse a la muerte, ser devorado por Evie mientras ella siguiera mirándole así.

Por lo que obviamente prefería más la presencia de Carlos, era mucho menos intimidante realmente, además Evie parecía mucho más ocupada revisando la pequeña corona que había entregado a ella, no era realmente una corona, había sido parte de una estatua regalo al reino que visitaba, su padre esperaba que esto les agradara y la gran estatua del rey regente había sido llevada, hermoso bronce bañado en oro y llena de gemas preciosas, esta se destruyó parcialmente al chocar contra las rocas, de alguna forma esa parte en particular cayo hasta donde él estaba durante la tormenta, durante la matanza de sus compañeros y había convencido a las sirenas que era una corona real.

Funciono y aun que fue un poco ortodoxo la forma en la que había sido llevado fuera de esas ruinas estaba agradecido al menos en palabras de Carlos nadie lo encontrara aquí, estaría a salvo de la sirena aterradora purpura y de todas las demás que quisieran dañarle, estaba lo suficiente seco, había tenido que dormir en la piedra dura pero al menos no tenía que vivir cada minuto de su día vigilante para no caer al agua donde moriría, no había forma de escapar era una de esas cavernas cuya única entrada era por el pequeño lago que se formaba de agua salada, Evie le señalo que esta cueva en particular estaba en su propiedad, el castillo de piedra que ella insistía en querer mostrarle y Carlos aseguro que nadie conocía de la existencia de este lugar ni siquiera su madre.

No era mucho, pero por ahora servía, tenía aun dudas, miedo si sería alimentado, si era considerado una mascota o alguna clase de amigo o peor aún si estaba siendo conservado para ser devorado futuramente cuando la novedad de un humano muriera en los ojos de las sirenas, el apareamiento aún era una posibilidad.

Carlos volvió a decir su nombre su nariz estaba fruncida puesto que no ponía atención y tras disculparse este sonrió, era realmente hermosa sin poder evitarlo tomo su mejilla con suavidad, Carlos se reunió a su toque diciendo algo sobre calidez, causándole cierta satisfacción.

Nadie lo noto de pronto todo era felicidad al segundo después la sirena purpura emergió del agua para gruñir con fuerza arremetiendo contra Carlos ella jalo la cola que se balanceaba en el agua lastimándole Ben reacción por instinto tomo a Carlos levantándose entre sus brazos y le alejo de la orilla, Evie por su parte se interpuso gruñendo, mostrando sus dientes, sus espinas se erizaron pareciendo mucho más amenazante parecía a punto de lanzarse al agua lista para la pelea más al ser llamada por Carlos esta retrocedió, Evie se alejó de la orilla igualmente pero manteniéndose firme en su misión de protegerles.

La otra sirena volvió a gruñir, sisear con fuerza manoteando en el agua más ninguno de ellos se movió por un segundo, Carlos había estado tan distraído que no lo noto, estaba muy asustado pensando que era alguna otra sirena cuando reconoció a Mal supo que estaba molesta por tomar a Ben, por alejarle de su presa más en ese instante no le importaba, Ben era agradable, el único que le miraba con agrado, con fascinación y calidez por lo que no quería verlo muerto, sabía que Mal le mataría nada más se aburriera del humano y no iba a permitirlo, por eso convenció a Evie de llevarlo de ahí, de esconderlo de Mal, al parecer no había funcionado puesto que ella les encontró.

Carlos instintivamente se abrazó más a Ben apretó la extraña segunda piel que traía puesta en sus dedos siendo recompensado con un abrazo, el humano le rodeo con más fuerza, Mal volvió a gruñir mirándoles, ella ya no estaba mirando a Evie que era la verdadera amenaza aquí, no ella les estaba mirando fijamente a ellos, Carlos intento comprender lo que pasaba pero era demasiado estúpido pensarlo ¿cierto?

Sus dedos dejaron de apretar la segunda piel y se adentraron debajo de esta, donde la piel del humano era más cálida, empujo su rostro a un más en el cuello de Ben tocándole con la nariz, mirando a Mal de reojo pudo ver como su fuerte mirada se intensificaba, lo beso entonces, poso sus labios muy delicadamente entre su cuello y le beso.

El gruñido salido de Mal le helo la sangre, Ben retrocedió aún más importándole poco pisar los tesoros de Carlos pues Mal realmente parecía una maniática. "Así que era eso" pensó Carlos.

Estaba en una encrucijada, por un lado vivir tanto tiempo con la reina malvada y su hija habían causado en Carlos ciertas costumbres como el molestar a otras sirenas con sus aires de superioridad por lo que tenía la incesante necesidad de reclamar a Ben en ese instante solo para fastidiar a Mal, por otro lado ellos empezaban a amigarse y Mal era la sirena que evitaba que Jay lo devorara, al menos eso le dijo Evie, si el reclamaba a Ben, Mal lo mataría y Jay devoraría a Ben y después su madre iría contra ella y Maléfica entraría en escena y bueno no iba a terminar nada bonito para nadie.

Fue sorprendente y una gran revelación pero Carlos conocía los signos no por nada vivía con dos sirenas, Mal de alguna forma estaba interesada en Ben y por la forma en la que quería destrozarle la cabeza, no era con intenciones de comerlo, tal vez Mal tenía otros intereses más románticos hacia cierto humano, ella siempre fue muy peculiar, siempre yendo contra las normas y aun que sabía bien que tenía a Jay y que ellos se unirían tal vez quería conservar a Ben como sus tiburones, lo que fuera si había algo que todos sabían era que Mal cuidaría de su propiedad, Ben estaría a salvo con Mal, tan a salvo como se puede estar.

Retrocedió, Carlos se alejó de Ben aun cuando este quería seguir sosteniéndole agito su cola para llamar la atención de Evie extendiéndola y golpeándole suavemente con esta para negar con la cabeza, entonces Mal alcanzo la larga cola de Carlos y lo jalo de vuelta al agua, grito claro que lo hizo pensando que ahora si moriría, Evie no perdió el tiempo se lanzó a seguir a su hermano y Ben se quedó mirando impactado como la sirena aterradora tomaba a su adorable Carlos.

Para Ben todo era peor solo pudo quedarse lo más alejado de la orilla tentado entre entrar en el agua y morir o esperar ahí mirando fijamente por donde sus salvadoras probablemente no regresarían, el suplico a Dios porque ellas estuvieran a salvo.

Por su parte Mal arrastro a Carlos lo más lejos que pudo para finalmente azotarlo contra el fondo marino.

-¿Qué diablos pasa contigo Carlos? – gruño empujándole con más fuerza contra las rocas dañándole - tocando mi propiedad.

-Déjalo en paz – Evie de inmediato se lanzó contra ella sacándosela de encima.

-Te lo advertí princesita – Mal mostro sus enormes garras lista para atacarles - ahora voy a matarles.

-Estábamos ayudando – Carlos de inmediato intervino levantando los brazos.

-Él es mío – gruño otra vez completamente molesta.

-Iba a morir en ese barco – en otro impulso de valentía Carlos la miro fijamente - Mal sabes que los humanos son frágiles, iba a ahogarse – suspiro - está a salvo en esa cueva.

-Carlos tiene razón Mal – las espinas de Evie volvieron a la normalidad, sus hombros parecían relajados en una falsa seguridad pero era obvio que estaba lista para un ataque.

-Lo robaron de mi – los ojos de Mal ya no brillaban con ira pero aún seguía completamente tensa por el momento.

-No queremos que te lo comas – Carlos bajo la mirada sabiendo lo estúpido que sonaba.

-Ben nos agrada – Evie se acercó más a Mal, llamando al humano por su nombre.

-¿Ben? – y toda la amenaza se disolvió en el agua, Mal ahora les miraba confundida por aquel nombre.

-Ese es su nombre – Evie asintió - los humanos hablan como nosotros tiene un montón de palabras raras pero ese es su nombre Ben – dijo con fascinación y Mal sabía que no se refería al humano en sí, si no su extraño lenguaje.

-Queremos que viva y tarde o temprano alguien lo encontrarían en las ruinas – Carlos noto que no había ya amenaza y se acercó de igual manera.

-Sin contar el frio, los tiburones y el hambre – la sirena azul levanto sus dedos para empezar a enumerar más callo al ver la expresión que su hermano le daba ya que al parecer estaba volviendo a poner tensa a Mal con toda esa mención de peligros.

-No voy a apartarle de ti – Carlos suspiro levantando las manos nuevamente en señal de rendición - pero debes pensar en Jay – inclino la cabeza cruzando los brazos, Mal le miro confundida no sabiendo que tenía que ver el tiburón en esto - no estará muy feliz de saber sobre Ben – insistió pero la sirena seguía dándole esa típica mirada de "eres estúpido Carlos" que al parecer siempre le daba.

-¿Quién es Ben? – una voz pregunto en un gruñido detrás de ellos sorprendiéndoles.

-¡Jay! – Evie Chillo al verse descubierta mientras Carlos nadaba detrás de ella tratando de cubrirse usando su largo cabello - nadie – miro a Mal asustada - solo un nuevo tiburón que Mal encontró - agito sus manos con nerviosismo algo que Jay jamás había visto en esa sirena, la siempre segura de sí misma por lo que enarco una ceja ante sus palabras cruzándose de brazos.

-El humano vivo qué Mal encontró – soltó Carlos de repente desde su escondite cubriéndose la boca de inmediato con sus manos.

-¡Carlos! – Evie acuso mirándole enojada.

-Entre en pánico – es excuso volviéndose a esconder detrás de ella pues Mal le miraba igual que hace unos minutos en la cueva.

-¿Un humano vivo? – la sorpresa en Jay era muy obvia miro a los dos hermanos que asintieron lentamente y finalmente a Mal - quiero conocer a este humano.

-No – Evie de inmediato se interpuso frente a ellos - estará asustado después de lo ocurrido, le daremos espacio.

-Tal vez si le traes algo de comer este de mejor humor – Carlos señalo desde su lugar donde antes había estado escondido detrás de Evie.

-¿Dónde está el? – insistió Jay sin presarle atención a Carlos.

-En el nido de Carlos – Mal gruño de mal humor nada feliz.

-¿En el nido de Carlos? – y eso definitivamente no debió sonar tan sorprendido como debió, pues Jay no se lo esperaba.

-No es un nido – rebatió las palabras el pequeño tritón - no lo es – repitió mirando a Jay porque este parecía realmente intrigado.

-¿Porque está en tu nido? – pregunto lentamente descruzando los brazos y apretándoles en puño a sus costados, mostrando sus enormes dientes.

-Es mi escondite secreto – aclaro nuevamente tragando saliva pues Jay parecía querer matarle por algo por la forma en la que lo miraba - no un nido – retrocedió queriendo esconderse lo más pronto posible pues Jay casi se cernía sobre el - solo guardo mis tesoros encontrados.

-Su basura – la voz de su hermana resonó detrás de Jay, joder Jay ya estaba casi en su espacio personal.

-¡Evie! – grito porque realmente eso no estaba ayudando nada.

-Quiero conocer al humano vivo en tu nido – le gruño Jay esta vez justo sobre él, sus manos se aferraron a sus brazos apretándole con fuerza – ahora – ordeno.

-Que no es mi nido, ni siquiera tengo uno – siguió insistiendo intentando zafase del agarre – ufff – y lo logro la sinceridad de sus palabras pareció convencer a Jay que aflojo el agarre y Carlos aprovecho para escapar y alejarse hasta el lado de su hermana - mira tal vez mas tarde, primero proveemos con Mal tranquilamente por que sí – miro a dicha sirena que ya no parecía asesina pero aun así estaba cruzada de brazos de mal humor - parecía que ibas arrancarme la cabeza y eso asusta a cualquiera – Jay volvió a gruñir ante esto haciendo que Carlos volviera a esconderse detrás de Evie, no era un cobarde pero ya estuvo de morir una vez hoy no quería repetirlo muchas gracias.

-Cállate Jay – Mal rodo los ojos en dirección al tritón sabiendo el porqué de su molestia - no mataría al pececito colorido – el tritón solo bufo ante esto y Carlos no supo si sentirse ofendido por el sobrenombre, decidió sabiamente no decir nada no vaya a ser que Mal cambiara de opinión - pero si vuelves a tocar a mí… – miro a Carlos tratando de recordar el nombre del humano - Ben - dijo la palabra lentamente saboreándole en su boca - arrancare tus escamas una a una – amenazo importándole poco el gruñido detrás de ella proveniente de Jay.

-Lo bastante justo – murmuro Carlos porque realmente no tenía intenciones de robar a Ben de Mal.

Mal asintió entonces y señalo en dirección a la cueva, Evie y Carlos salieron de inmediato a buscar a Ben y tratar de explicarle el gran malentendido, además de hablarle sobre sus nuevos amigos y lo entusiasmados que estaban de conocerle, para Ben solo pudo pensar que sería la cena pronto de esas sirenas aun que una pequeña esperanza en su interior le hacía esperar que las nuevas sirenas serían tan hermosas como Carlos.

* * *

Las nuevas sirenas no eran hermosas como Carlos nope, ni siquiera como Evie, eran aterradoras, la primera era la sirena púrpura, y aún que Evie le aseguro que no le haría daño no se acercaría a ella por ahora, la segunda ni siquiera era una sirena, era un chico y era igual o más intimidante que la otra sirena.

Carlos había hablado con él, le conto que todo fue un mal entendido y que de hecho la sirena morada era Mal una amiga pero cuando lo dijo no fue como si realmente lo creyera, también le explico que de hecho Evie era su hermana trato de no ser grosero al preguntar por qué no se parecían así que solo asintió a su explicación, también le dijo que Mal de hecho quería conocerle y fue ella quien mantuvo alejado los peligros con sus tiburones de donde está en el barco, y por eso estaba molesta creyendo que se lo llevaron para matarle, Ben sintió un poco de alivio al saber que Carlos no pensaba comerle a menos no por hora y agradeció esto.

Entonces Carlos hablo sobre otra sirena alguien llamado Jay y como también quería conocerle esta vez Carlos no lo llamo amigo y tampoco aseguro que no le haría daño por lo que no lo culpen por sentirse un poco preocupado, así que la próxima vez que Carlos le visito le aseguro que el agua en la entrada de la cueva era segura, que ningún peligro estaría esperándole puesto que tenía que pasar por un túnel para llegar ahí y de nuevo esto era su propiedad así que le dijo que estaba bien que nadara ahí, Carlos no comprendía que Ben quería mantenerse lo más seguro alejado del agua pero este igualmente asintió para ver su bella sonrisa, Carlos solo volvió a sumergirse diciéndole que regresaría pronto.

Ben se quedó un buen rato mirando el agua suspiro haciendo volar su flequillo y tras discutirlo mucho dejo caer sus pies al agua, se había quitado las pesadas botas que ya comenzaban a sacarle ampollas y dejo que el agua las refrescara un poco, empezó a tararear una vieja canción de cuna con suavidad en espera de Carlos cuando paso.

Le agua se agito un poco justo entre sus pies aun dentro del agua, antes de darle tiempo para sacarlos una bella y mortal figura ascendió, la sirena morada, Mal si bien recordaba emergió desde el agua sin dejar de mirarle fijamente, sus manos se posaron en las sus piernas recorriéndolas mientras se inclinaba cada vez más en su espacio personal, Ben estaba asustado, sabía que era peligroso pero no podía de mirar fijamente esos hermosos ojos, eran como un hechizo que había caído sobre él, las manos de Mal siguieron su camino desde su cintura hasta su pecho siempre tocándole, podía sentir las uñas a través de su delicada camisa, ella miro entonces, la tela que parecía algo extraño a ella y frunciendo la nariz abrió la camisa en un tirón.

Se tragó un grito para buscar algo con su manos derecha, un arma lo que fuera que pudiera defenderle de lo que seguramente era su muerte pues Mal miraba su pecho como si fuera a devorarlo, más pronto su mano fue tomada por otra, Evie estaba ahí cuando giro ni siquiera noto el momento en que la otra sirena apareció esta ya estaba tomándole de la mano y olfateando su palma, ella entonces empujo la manga de su camisa dejando descubierta su muñeca y llevándosela a la boca paso su lengua lentamente como saboreándole.

Ahora si estaba asustado regreso la mirada a la sirena que tenía prácticamente sobre el solo para ver como esta parecía olfatearle, Mal empujo su nariz a su cuello y lamio una larga franja de piel expuesta, el jadeo, amortiguo un gemido lleno de pánico y tal vez excitación.

-Ben – llamo una bella voz, el conocía esa voz, a su izquierda estaba Carlos, gracias al cielo Carlos le estaba mirando confusamente levanto una mano en su dirección para pedirle ayuda pero este solo la tomo y empezó a lamer lentamente sus dedos, mierda si, era placentero pero no era el momento para eso se maldijo.

Estaba a punto de perderse de las sensaciones cuando algo filoso se incrustó en su piel, Evie del otro lado había mordido su muñeca encajando sus dientes filosos, Mal siseo entonces, encajo sus uñas sin pensarlo en el pecho de Ben y siseo en dirección a Evie mostrando sus filosos dientes en un claro mensaje "mío", Evie parecía realmente avergonzada ella no había tenido intención de hacerlo pero Ben olía tan bien que solo quería probar un poco, Mal inclino entonces jalando con una mano a Evie quien se acercó sumisamente y lamio con su lengua una gota de sangre en la comisura de sus labios, volvió a sisear y regreso la mirada a Ben quien la miraba con algo de horror y excitación.

Evie lamio la herida, trato de limpiar el rastro de sangre del brazo de Ben como disculpa pero es que este humano era tan fascinante que simplemente no pudo evitarlo, mientras Mal abrió su boca muy lentamente mostrando sus afilados dientes a lo que Ben solo palideció, rayos este era el momento que tanto había temido estaba a punto de morir, iban a aparearse con él y luego devorarlo, joder pensó Ben pues no debía sentirse tan excitado por su futura muerte, Ben cerro los ojos esperando el desgarro de su garganta pues las manos de Mal habían descendido hasta sus pantalones donde parecía juguetear con la tela buscando la manera de romperla.

-Ben – llamo de nuevo su bella sirena Carlos, quien le miraba triste, el tritón le obligo a mirar jalando su rostro con suavidad y al verle tan asustado hizo lo único que aprecia poner de buen humor a Ben, le beso, empujo sus labios contra los del humano y obligo su lengua a entrar justo como fue enseñado, Ben se relajó casi al instante.

Al menos su bella sirena estaba ahí también, algo jalo a Carlos bruscamente, una sirena de cabellos largo castaños siseaba mostrando sus enormes dientes en dirección a Ben, escucho a Carlos gritar un "Jay" y supo que esta era la otra sirena, la que definitivamente iba a matarle, pero Mal volvió a llamar su atención ella ahora le miraba curiosa, sus manos ya no hurgaban sus pantalones si no que ahora tomaban su boca examinando sus labios tras aquel beso, era como si quisiera descifrar lo que habían hecho.

Mal quería saber por qué Carlos había pegado sus labios con los de Ben pues al instante el humano se relajó y dejo de oler a miedo, debía ser un hechizo mágico, o algo simplemente humano por lo que quiso intentarlo ella misma, pego sus labios esperando tener una reacción apreciada, Ben estaba sorprendido no esperaba eso pero de nuevo si iban a matarle al menos disfrutaría un poco más y aunque esta sirena era aterradora no iba a negarse, así que respondió al beso, abrió su boca sorprendiendo a Mal que lo mordió.

Ben siseo y Mal estaba confundía pero extasiada ante esa reacción, Evie soltó el brazo de Ben lista para intentarlo también cuando un gruñido se escuchó detrás de ellas, Jay jalo a Mal entonces, la saco del cuerpo de Ben y gruño en su dirección, Ben lo estudio, noto entonces los fuertes brazos, el pecho tonificado y joder esto era un tritón, era el macho de su especie y estaba furioso con Ben, rayos Ben pensó que de alguna forma estas sirenas pertenecían a Jay y tal vez este estaba molesto por estar acaparando toda su atención, Ben había logrado robarle su Harem, se hubiera felicitado de no ser porque este Jay era muy atemorizante, el tritón levanto su mano para tomarle del cuello a lo que Evie siseo en su dirección pero Jay regreso el gesto mostrando sus enormes dientes mientras su agarre se apretaba, aquí estaba iba a morir.

Y lo peor no había tenido nada de sexo con Carlos.

Definitivamente Ben tenía que poner en orden sus prioridades, Jay no le mato, el tritón aflojo su agarre y siguió descendiendo por su piel dejando que sus uñas se deslizaran con cierta presión, se detuvo estas viajaron desde su cuello hasta su abdomen para regresar a su pecho donde dos garras, aterradores garras se burlaron de su pezón izquierdo, jadeo, un pequeño jadeo que no supo de donde salió de sus labios, Jay pareció satisfecho por esto pues simplemente sonrió entonces sus dedos descansaron justo sobre su corazón.

Ejerció un poco de presión, sus garras se enterraron sacando tal vez un par de gotas de sangre, Mal gruño entonces, un suave pero poderoso gruñido lleno la cueva, Jay volvió a empujar sacando más sangre y cuando Ben se quejó Jay le soltó de inmediato.

-Jay - hablo la sirena mirándole fijamente, Mas el tritón solo se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de sonreír.

-Lo siento Ben – dijo Carlos intentado acercársele pero Jay le cerró el paso.

-Comida – Evie aplaudió para romper la tención visible en el aire – Ben necesita comida – dijo y fue extraño para Ben pues estaba seguro que iba a ser la cena.

-Cierto Manlos – dijo Carlos con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué rayos es un Manlo? – pregunto Mal mirándose confundida.

-Son dulces y Ben los ama – dijo con entusiasmo Carlos – ya lo veras – y sin más se sumergió en el agua seguido por lo demás.

Ben se quedó confundido sus pies aun tocaban el agua, se tomó un minuto para entrar en pánico y revisarse que estaba completo tanteando su cuerpo, a excepción de la mordida en su muñeca, los arañazos en su pecho y lengua mordida estaba bien, entonces volvió a mirar al agua, Jay estaba ahí, le miraba molesto y podía sentir el odio que desprendía, era muy atemorizante, le recordó nuevamente a las sirenas que destrozaron al capitán frente a sus ojos, Ben saco los pies del agua y se alejó lo más que pudo de la orilla, Jay le miro un momento más y luego volvió a desaparecer en el océano, el trato de no tener un ataque de pánico cuando noto la evidente erección entre sus pantalones, estaba bien jodido.

Mal siguió a Carlos y Evie en busca de los misteriosos manlos que parecían gustarle a Ben, todo el tiempo escuchando de como los humanos tenían diferentes dietas y que Evie lo intento alimentar con otras cosas que no funcionaron, ella no había tenido intención de asustar al humano más cuando lo tuvo tan cerca su curiosidad fue más grande, Evie también solo quería examinarlo, igual que con Carlos cuando era joven la sirena quiso conocer cada centímetro del humano por lo que le mordió sin querer.

Más atrás después de mirar evaluadoramente a Ben y no entender que era lo que les fascinaba tanto a los otros Jay los seguía muy de cerca, aún estaba furioso estuvo a punto de arrancarle el corazón y ofrecerlo como un regalo a Carlos pero si mataba a Ben, Mal estaría furiosa y una Mal furiosa no era buena para nadie, no temía por su vida pero Carlos sufriría, se dijo que por ahora cambiaria de táctica, lo primero mostrarle que era mucho mejor que el inútil humano, Jay nado con más fuerza el pequeño collar alrededor de su cuello solo le dio más ánimo.

Él se probaría con Carlos.

* * *

-Mal querida – le llamo su madre al verla entrar, después de la nada divertida misión de traer manlos y llevárselos a Ben, que fue lo único bueno mirar como el chico los devoraba gustosos dándole las gracias mal estaba otra vez en casa, "hurra" y ahora su madre la molestaba fantástico - ¿dónde rayos has estado? – cambio su melodioso tono de voz bruscamente.

-No es como si te importara – respondió con desdén.

-Querida no seas insolente no querrás terminar como tus hermanos – le dijo con una gran sonrisa, Mal se giró para mirarle confundida pues ella no tenía hermanos, entonces aquella sirena le sonrió mostrando sus filosos dientes y lo supo, no tenía hermanos porque todos ellos estaban muertos, había escuchado rumores, susurros de que Mal no era la primera hija de maléfica pero si la que había logrado sobrevivir tanto, una vez Úrsula se había referido a ella con otro nombre y cuando su madre se enteró de esto la desterró mucho más lejos que Evie, así que si eso era una completa amenaza, pues quien más seria tan estúpido para matar a las crías de Maléfica - ¿y bien, te han visto pasando mucho tiempo cerca del castillo de la reina malvada?

-Evie es la mejor cantante pensé que tal vez podría convencerla de salir de la colonia e ir a buscar más barcos – respondió tentativamente, Mal no quería acabar muerta pero tampoco iba a decirle la verdad, solo tenía que darle una respuesta que la satisfaciera - ya sabes así no tendríamos que devorarnos entre nosotros – termino con un poco de sarcasmo.

-Es una buena idea, pero creo que no entiendes la intención de estar en un territorio tan árido como este – le miro con una sonrisa - donde la comida es escasa Mal.

-¿Madre? – pregunto confundida, no sabía que había una razón para estar aquí, era la tierra de sus antepasados y ellos jamás migraron, no como las sirenas cálidas.

-Poder – respondió - dales alimento y estarán felices, quítaselos y harán lo que tu pidas por un poco – explico ante la mirada confundida de Mal - tranquila querida vas a entenderlo, mantener controlada a la colonia querida es por eso que no es lo suficientemente fuerte para levantarse contra mí – rio ante eso pero Mal solo le miraba con algo de repulsión, ella realmente pensó que se preocupaba por la colonia, por eso mataban a los demás, por eso prefería asesinas a las sirenas cálidas que ver morir a miembros jóvenes de su colonia - - tal vez sea hora de pedir un obsequio de la reina Malvada – dijo para mirar la reacción de su hija pues sospechaba de una amistad con la reina malvada - una muestra de lealtad.

-Ellas nunca entregaran a Carlos, morirán antes que eso.

-Y es por eso que el cuidado no es una ventaja, jamás debió encariñarse con el pequeño bocadillo – dijo como si nada - quita esa cara querida dejare que siga conservando a esa cosa un poco más ya que parece siendo bueno encontrando cosas humanas – Maléfica le miró fijamente la sonrisa en su rostro era enorme, Mal se estremeció ella sabía, su madre sabia sobre Ben y si no lo hacía sospechaba.

Mal se retiró de ahí trato de no parecer ansiosa y se mantuvo alejada de Ben por unos días, lo que fuera por quitar la atención de su madre, ella no iba a permitir que nada le sucediera, ni a Ben o a Carlos no cuando era tan importante para Evie y Jay.

No cuando todos ellos se estaban uniendo.

* * *

-Cuando era niño – empezó a relatar Ben era otra de las visitas de sus "amigas sirenas" al menos trataba de traerle comida no siempre eran mangos pero el detalle era lo que contaba, por suerte ninguna le trajo carne humana - mi madre contaba historia sobre sirenas, bellas ninfas de melodiosa voz y figura ideal – dijo al aire mientras seguía recostado en la roca - No puedo creer que este rodeado de ellas - Ben sonrió como idiota girando a su costado para mirar a Carlos que le devolvió la sonrisa - ustedes son realmente hermosas - Jay bufo desde el otro lado donde se encontraba aun dentro de agua vigilante.

-Bueno Evie es la sirena más hermosa de la colonia – respondió Carlos con una bella sonrisa que Ben quiso besar más la última vez que lo intento con Jay presente este le había gruñido y arrebatádselo y gracias pero quería vivir.

-Mal es la sirena más hermosa- gruño Jay y ahí estaba este tritón realmente parecía odiarle, tal vez tenía razón, estas eran sus sirenas y Ben era solo la mascota de ellas y Jay bueno, no estaba feliz de que una mascota le robara la atención.

-Cierto – Carlos rodo los ojos desde su lugar - Mal es la sirena más hermosa para Jay pero realmente Evie lo es más – dijo con desdén y al parecer Jay tenía una favorita, algo así como su primera esposa, rayos Ben estaba confundido.

-Yo creo que eres muy hermosa también Carlos- sonrió Ben tocando su mejilla- tu belleza es abrumadora – porque no había nada malo en decir la verdad - Justo como las odas a la perfección - Carlos se sonrojo entonces, el bello carmín se extendió en sus mejillas por sus palabras, escucho un gruñido desde Jay pero lo ignoro pues Carlos le seguía mirando de aquella forma y entonces sorprendentemente fue Carlos quien le beso, un pequeño beso en agradecimiento por sus palabras, el no quiso pero fue gratificante, Ben 1, Jay 0.

-Es un tritón no una sirena no cuenta- Jay dijo malhumorado rompiendo todo el encanto del momento para hundirse nuevamente en el agua y desaparecer pues no quería asesinar a Ben por el pequeño gesto de Carlos, detestaba ver al tritón preferirlo tanto.

-¿Tritón? – Ben se levantó sobre sus codos mirando donde Jay desapareció - ¿Espera eres un chico? – regreso a mirar a Carlos - ¿Cómo varón?

-Soy un macho sí – Carlos asintió fervientemente entonces su entusiasmo disminuyo al ver el rostro de Ben - ¿No lo sabias? – pregunto muy bajito.

-Creí que eras una chica – dijo en total shock - Me besaste – acuso.

-Estabas muriendo solo quise ayudarte – y Carlos parecía confundido no entendía por qué Ben estaba tan sorprendido - Creo que es muy obvio- señalo su pecho- que soy un macho, vez mi pelo es corto.

-No luces como el- señalando donde estuvo Jay.

-Carlos es de una especia diferente - dijo Evie quien estaba del otro lado cepillando su cabello con un tenedor - Una sirena cálida – continuo y por un momento pareció perdida en sus pensamientos - estas gustan de estar cerca de humanos así que posiblemente de ahí salieron sus representaciones – y eso parecía que lo decía más para sí misma.

-Jay es como – Carlos no supo cómo explicarse - Único – miro al agua donde antes había estado, porque si Jamás entendió bien a Jay, era completamente un misterio para el - Y el trae el pelo largo por que… Bueno nadie lo ha llamado una hembra y vive para contarlo – termino porque realmente no conocía a Jay, si sabía quién era pero la verdad había pasado todo el tiempo cuidándose de él que realmente tratar de conocerlo, la pregunta de Ben solo él había hecho darse cuenta que realmente no conocía al tritón ni por que seguía con ellos si era obvio que Mal prefería estar con Ben y bueno hasta ahora Jay era hostil pero sabía que no mataría al humano ya que eso no le haría ganar ningún punto con la sirena.

-Bien voy a tener una crisis existencial ahora – dijo Ben mientras se dejaba caer nuevamente al piso mirando el techo de la cueva porque había besado a un hombre y todo lo que le enseñaron decía que estaba mal, joder él iba a irse al infierno por sodomía, mientras Carlos apenas si noto la lucha de Ben pues estaba teniendo la propia al no saber que rayos buscaba Jay siguiéndoles todo el tiempo.

-Ben - llamo Mal –Ben – insistió pues odiaba ser ignorada.

-¿Si Mal? – respondió sin realmente hacerle mucho caso.

-¿Puedo tocar tus dedos de los pies otra vez? – pidió más ya estaba tomándole con suavidad su pie.

-Yo también quiero hacerlo jamas eh visto unos con tanta vida – dijo Evie acercándose a la otra pierna y haciéndole cosquillas – son algo suaves.

-Creo que su cabello es mucho más suave - dijo Mal alabando a un ben ausente que no ponía atención.

Ben sólo asintió y se dejó nuevamente envolver por las atenciones que las dos sirenas le daban y si se dio cuenta que le valió un comino que una de estas fuera en realidad un tritón. Incluso dejo de importarle lo mucho que gusto de ese beso. Joder solo esperaba que nunca, jamás, de los jamases tuviera que estar en una situación donde Jay el otro tritón tuviera que Besarle...

Eso sí que no podría superarlo.

* * *

-Creo que mi madre sospecha sobre Ben – hablo Mal tras asegurarse que el humano estuviera dormido en una esquina de la cueva tras las largas atenciones que lo arrullaron.

-¿Te dijo algo? – pregunto Evie dejando su brillante corona pues esto era más importante.

-Sabe que estoy pasando mucho tiempo aquí - dijo guardándose el hecho de que tal vez pensaba que estaba uniendo fuerzas con la reina malvada y la amenaza contra Carlos - ella lo matara – murmuro, Carlos jadeo ante esto asustado Jay de inmediato se acercó a él buscando darle siento confort.

-Rayos una nueva sirena – la voz de Ben quien se suponía estaba dormido les hizo girarse a la entrada donde una cabeza se zambullo con rapidez.

-¡Jay! – grito Mal pues se suponía que este lugar estaba escondido, el tritón ni siquiera lo pensó se tiro al agua y persiguió a la sirena, los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-Es un espía de mi madre – dijo Mal cuando vio al tritón sonriendo a ella sostenido por Jay, su madre le había puesto vigilante y ella estúpidamente los guio a Ben, Jay noto su terror por lo que antes que esta hablara para defenderse o amenazar a Mal, Jay arranco su garganta matándole.

-Ben ya no está seguro – dijo Evie mirando el destrozo y la sangre, Carlos hizo una mueca ante la violencia pero sabía bien que era inevitable, Jay hundió su mano entonces en el pecho del tritón muerto y arranco el corazón y le lo mostro a Carlos quien hizo una mueca con desagrado y nado hasta Evie que intentaba razonar con Mal.

-Debemos sacarlo de aquí – dijo Mal.

-Llevémosle a la isla – sugirió Carlos.

-¡No! – gritó ella asustándole, pues la isla estaba muy lejos no podría visitarlo con tanta regularidad como ahora.

-¿Quieres que este seguro o no? - Evie la desafío parándose entre ella y Carlos pues parecía querer matarlo solo por sugerir eso, Mal apretó los dientes al darse cuenta que de hecho Evie tenía un punto - Eso pensé necesitaremos un barco o algo para remarcarlo llevarlo bajo el agua lo matara y atraerá mucha atención es mejor si empujamos una vieja balsa.

-Si claro como eso no es sospechoso – Jay se acercó entonces, la sangre aun manchaba su barbilla y sus garras, Carlos volvió a fruncir la nariz ante su aspecto y nado hasta el otro lado alejándose de esa horrenda escena, Jay lo noto pero trato de no demostrar lo mucho que le dolió eso.

-Si Evie y Carlos la llevan no, crearan que llevan basura humana – respondió Mal aceptando finalmente la idea, a lo que todos asintieron.

-Bien conseguiré un bote – se ofreció Jay mirando a Carlos que le sonrió por esto.

Jay no perdió el tiempo siguió nadando feliz de ser un poco útil y que Carlos de hecho sonriera, había rechazado el corzo de su amenaza, bueno tal vez era más una amenaza para Mal pero el punto era que Jay había matado a un enemigo y dándole su corazón y Carlos no lo quiso lo que hirió su orgullo pero ahora buscaría el mejor bote para poner a salvo al humano si Carlos volvía a sonreírle así.

Mal mientras miro el lugar donde el cuerpo de la sirena espía había caído en el fondo y se decidió a moverlo de lugar, Evie le ayudo a tirarle en el abismo donde no le encontraban pues sería devorado por las criaturas de ahí, mientras Carlos fue el elegido para darle las nuevas noticias a Ben.

Solo esperaba que Maléfica nunca se enterara.

* * *

-Padre, Madre tenemos que enviar a una flota a buscarle – insisto el chico nuevamente entrando a la habitación de sus padres – no podemos abandonar a Ben.

-Ethan – lo llamo el viejo Rey – han sido semanas desde el naufragio del barco de tu hermano – suspiro el rey pesadamente – tu hermano no va a regresar.

-La tormenta fue tan repentina Ethan – continuo su madre – nada puede escapar a eso.

-¿Pero Ben podría estar vivo? – insistió.

-Suficiente Ethan – le hizo callar su padre – el peso de la corona ha caído en tus hombros ahora – se paró frente a él posando una mano en su hombro – como el futuro rey tienes responsabilidades, la princesa Serenity aún necesita un esposo.

-Aun puedo encontrarle padre – insistió alejándose de su agarre.

-¡Basta! – grito el rey – vas a comportarte.

-¿Madre? – llamo a esta desesperado en busca de apoyo alguno.

-No puedo perder otro hijo – sonrió la reina pero su hijo gruño de fastidió retirándose del lugar.

Salió hecho una fiera, no podía entender como sus padres abandonaban así a su hermano, no, no podía dejar que eso pasara no cuando Ben era el único que realmente le entendía, no cuando era quien realmente le amaba, Ethan paso entre los pasillos del castillo sus botas resonando hasta los calabozos donde ordenan a un guardia perderse, el dudo pero la orden directa del príncipe era ley por lo que le dejo pasar.

-Escuche que eres un pirata – llamo Ethan al joven que estaba descansando en una de los calabozos cubriendo su rostro con su sombrero sus demás hombres en calabozos más alejados – ¿no eres un poco joven para ser capitán? - pregunto incrédulo pues a los capitanes nunca los ponían junto a su tripulación y al verle quitarse el sombrero noto que de hecho si era demasiado joven casi de su edad.

-¿A que debo el honor de su visita su majestad? – sonrió el haciendo una reverencia ignorando su pregunta anterior.

-Responde – gruño enojado porque evadiera su pregunta - ¿eres un capitán a no?

-Así parece mi señor – dijo con falsa modestia – el mejor capitán de los siete mares – sonrió mirando a los ojos del pelirrojo – Capitán Hook a su servicio.

-Tengo un trabajo para ti – Ethan le miro con decisión – tu libertad, la de tus hombres y mil monedas de oro si me llevas a buscar a mi hermano, así como amnistía por tus crimines pasados y futuros, solo ayúdame a encontrar a Ben.

-Una oferta muy generosa su majestad – sonrió – no podría negarme príncipe.

-Ethan – dijo abriendo la celda - Solo llámame Ethan.

-Puedes decirme Harry entonces cariño – sonrió tocando su mejilla tras salir de esta – ¿listo para el viaje?

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Alguien ha visto "Drácula de Bram Stoker"? Bueno pues hay una escena donde Jonathan es atacado por las novias de Drácula es una escena entre erótica y de terror que me impacto cuando lo vi por primera vez pero lo que realmente me gusto así me hizo sentir miedo y horror fue cuando después Drácula alimenta a las vampiras con un jodido Bebé frente al chico, es de wow que malditos asesinos y pues es obvio es un maldito y jodido vampiro que ve a los humanos como ganado, es como si tú te comieras un ternero, Delicioso cierto? Pues es prácticamente lo mismo. El punto es que prácticamente así quería retratar a Ben rodeado de sirenas mortales.**

 **Harry ha aparecido waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, si va a ser un jodidio sexy pirata, Ben tiene un hermano y creo que ya conocen a Ethan de mis otros trabajos jajaajaja.**

 **Carlos rechazando los regalos de Jay de cortejo, pobre Jay échale ganas.**

 **Galletas?**

 **Chocolate?**

 **Un pez?**


	7. Capítulo 7: Las desventajas del amor

**Capítulo 7: Las desventajas del amor.**

Así que Mal estaba molesta cosa que no iba admitir nunca, molesta y celosa, si celosa de que Carlos pasara tanto tiempo con el humano, con Ben, ella lo había encontrado y era Carlos quien se llevaba toda la atención y palabras corteses, así que Mal estaba molesta y de mal humor todo el tiempo preguntándose cuando carajo Jay se aparearía con Carlos para que este ya no fuera tan cortésmente coqueto con su humano, si alguien merecía tener un humano y uno vivo que respirara era ella… definitivamente ella.

Tras la obvia amenaza de su madre Mal hizo los arreglos para llevar a Ben a la isla, en realidad solo ladro ordenes mientras todos hacían el trabajo pesado pero bueno fue su idea quien llevo a los tiburones del lugar para despejar la ruta que usarían de cualquier tritón, durante las dos semanas siguientes los tiburones nadaron por aquella peculiar ruta para mantener las apariencias revisaron el lugar con lentitud y se aseguraron de ser vistos así como atacar a cualquiera que intentara acercarse con eso pronto la voz se corrió y aun que nadie comprendía por que los tiburones empezaron a nadar en esa parte específicamente algunos pensaron que solo fue capricho de Mal que los empujo para fastidiarles, así que nadie se acercaba a esos lugares.

El plan sorprendentemente había funcionado, lamentablemente aun cuando Maléfica lanzaba miradas acusadoras en dirección de Mal que empezó a pasar más tiempo con Jay nuevamente también lo hacía con Carlos causando que el pequeño tritón se escondiera siempre detrás de alguien cuando ella pasaba, por lo que aun cuando Maléfica era obviamente una amenaza el problema más grande que tuvieron fue nada más y menos que de la reina malvada, así es la madre de los chicos fue quien noto al invitado en el nido de su bebé.

-¿Dónde han estado? – los acorralo la reina al verles intentar escabullirse nuevamente del castillo, Carlos grito como siempre por la sorpresa mientras Evie solo sacudía su cabello despreocupadamente.

-Solo paseando mamá – sonrió inocente su pequeño hijo, más la reina sabía que escondía algo.

-Han estado paseando mucho tiempo – ella se cruzó de brazo viendo como Carlos se empezaba a quebrar bajo su mirada – ¿esto tiene que ver con que últimamente Mal y Jay hayan estado rondando el castillo? – pregunto enarcando una ceja, Carlos chillo suavemente viéndose atrapado por lo que Evie salió al rescate.

-Bien nos atrapaste – suspiro ella aflojando sus hombros – estoy ayudando a Carlos a construir un nido – la reina se sorprendió por esto pero la dejo continuar – sé que no quieres que nos alejemos mucho por lo que Carlos eligió una de las cuevas más cercanas a la superficie así prácticamente seguirá en casa pero con tu sabes privacidad – la reina suspiro miro a Carlos que llevaba su bolsa llena seguramente de más basura humana y se dio cuenta de cómo esta fue desapareciendo poco a poco de su habitación.

Ella estaba segura que Carlos decoraría su nido con esta, se dio cuenta entonces que su pequeño y adorable bebé estaba creciendo y tendría que buscar la manera de darle la charla, Evie ya la conocía ella la tuyo mucho antes gracias a un accidente con un estúpido tritón que pensó robar a Evie cuando solo era pequeña pero ahora su amado niño estaba creciendo y sintiendo la necesidad de buscar pareja, hacer un nido para atraerla y tener hermosas crías, vio como Carlos se aferró su bolsa y supo que ninguna sirena se sentiría impresionada con un nido lleno de cosas humanas, lo único humano que gustaban las sirenas de la colonia era la carne y Carlos era tan frágil que jamás podría participar en una cacería, no sabiendo que podría ser atacado en el frenesí.

La reina acaricio la mejilla de su hijo sabiendo que no habría ninguna sirena dispuesta a aperarse con él, no cuando la mayoría de ahí buscaba la fuerza bruta, Carlos era pequeño joven y delicado, era perfecto pero las agresivas sirenas de la colonia no buscaban eso, un miedo le inundo si alguna sirena mostraba algún interés en Carlos no sería bueno tampoco estas seguramente buscaban engañarlo hacerle bajar sus defensas y después matarle para devorarle.

-Mamá – llamo Carlos al ver que la sirena se perdía en sus pensamientos - ¿puedo irme ahora? – pregunto mirándole con sus enormes ojos que sabía lograrían convencerla.

-Mi pequeño Carlos eres muy joven todavía – acaricia su mejilla con su pulgar – y le cortejo es algo peligroso para alguien como tú – continuo – tal vez en unos años más – dijo viendo como el rostro de Carlos caía ante la negativa de dejarlo ser parte de eso, pero realmente Carlos pensó que su madre seguía viéndolo como el pequeño tritón flaco y asustado que alguna vez conoció.

-Bueno – Evie rompió el tenso ambiente jalando a Carlos – tal vez el cortejo tarde unos años pero aún podemos trabajar en su nido, digo puede yo solo le doy ideas – sonrió con inocencia fingida aprovechando que su madre se distrajo y levándose a Carlos de inmediato.

Dos días más tarde la reina malvada paseaba por su castillo cuando al asomarse por una ventana vio a que Jay nadaba en dirección donde si no mal recordaba Carlos tenía su nido en desarrollo preocupándose porque lo vieran como un rival, no era un secreto que había ocasiones que un macho daba con el nido de otro y lo destruía para eliminar la competencia o robaba cosas, algunas veces se dice que hasta robaban el lugar para sí echando o matando al propietario, por lo que un poco temerosa ella corrió a defender a su bebé del salvaje tiburón.

No hubo necesidad de nada porque no hubo lucha alguna, bueno si pero no la que esperaba, en cuanto había llegado cerca de la cueva vio como Jay era empujado desde la entrada que supuso era el nido de su hijo por su pequeño Carlos, ambos tritones nadaban y parecía que Jay quería entrar más Carlos volvió a empujarle agito sus manos como solía hacer cuando se molestaba y le negaba el acceso, entonces Jay levanto su lanza, joder el tiburón llevaba un lanza estuvo a punto de salir nadando cuando Jay solo se limitó a desprender el pez atravesado en la punta entonces ofrecerlo a Carlos, vio a su niño tomar con renuencia el pez olfatearlo un poco entonces Jay debió decir algo porque Caros finalmente lo mordió y debió ser delicioso por que volvió a hacerlo y otra vez, mas al cuarto mordisco su niño pareció cambiar de idea miro entre molesto y asustado a Jay y le lanzo el pez en la cara para regresar nadando a la seguridad de su nido.

Jay dudo se quedó un rato mirando en dirección donde Carlos escapo suspiro pesadamente y se fue sin siquiera notarla, la reina malvada se quedó ahí pensativa, notando cierta familiaridad en la escena, no entendía por Jay venia hasta el nido de Carlos y ofrecía comida una idea tonta surgió por su cabeza, el tiburón siempre tuvo cierta fascinación por su bebé siempre observándole desde lejos, acechándole, pero Jay iba a cortejar a Mal todo el mundo lo sabía, le ofreció el corazón de una roca, molesta por que su bebé fuera alguna otra presa o un juego del tritón se decidió a ponerle fin a esa relación.

Nadie dañaría su bebé, la reina malvada se aseguraría de que Jay no lo tocaría, así ella tuviera que vender su alma a lucifer o Maléfica que era prácticamente lo mismo.

* * *

Carlos nadaba con rapidez su madre le había dicho específicamente que no fuera a la colonia que por nada del mundo ese día en específico pero de nuevo ellos había quedado para dar los últimos ajustes de llevar a Ben a la isla, Jay prometió haber encontrado el bote casi perfecto y lo había ocultado cercano a su casa que estaba al otro lado de la colonia justo al borde, Evie había salido temprano esa mañana y él se quedó con Ben para explicarle el plan, ya que últimamente el humano estaba muy extraño había pasado de tocarlo por todas partes a mantenerse alejado de él y apenas esa mañana Ben volvió a tocarle.

Carlos estaba aliviado cuando Ben sonrió en su dirección toco su mejilla y alabo su belleza nuevamente entonces Carlos le había entregado un poco de algas que Ben comió de malagana porque no había mangos en sus redes, así que mientras Ben comía intentando no vomitar lo había hecho una vez y fue asqueroso, Carlos detallaba el plan que tenían para llevarlo a la única isla cercana de ahí, seria todo un día de viaje llevando el barco a rastras por lo que Ben lo agradeció como sabía hacerlo él le beso, tomo a Carlos por la cintra y beso sus labios como su estuviera ahogándose nuevamente.

La simple alegría de estar bajo el sol, en una isla donde había al menos mangos y esperaba más comídalo hicieron tan feliz que mando a la mierda sus complejo y beso a Carlos, él se dejó hacer, envolvió sus brazos por el cuello de Ben y se dejó besar, envolverse en ese extraño ritual, porque se sentía bien y cálido al mismo tiempo, ser abrazado así, sostenido por alguien que le causaba tanto placer era único, el pequeño tritón se sentía amado, no de una forma como con su madre o como su hermana, no en esos momentos en los que estaba con Ben, Carlos se podía relajar al menos un poco, lo suficiente como para ser atendido por Ben, y para qué negarlo él amaba la atención que el humano le dio, por lo que verlo tan distante los últimos días le dolió, así que si ahora Ben quería abrazarle nuevamente y besarle él no se lo negaría.

Ben solo estaba eufórico, estaba seguro de estar aquí las otras dos sirenas las besaría también de la felicidad que tenía, incluso tal vez a Jay, está bien no estaba tan feliz, Jay era peligroso, las otras dos sirenas eran peligrosas y Carlos era seguro, dulce, tierno, adorable, un hombre, pero seguro, ya ni le molestaba el hecho de que fuera un hombre al menos no tenía un pene cierto, Carlos sintió que Ben dejo de besarlo por lo que le miro confundido y llamo su nombre, pero Ben estaba intentando cifrar como es que las sirenas tenían sexo, Carlos era un macho por lo que debía tener un pene pero había visto la cola de Carlos y de Evie y Mal ellas se las mostraron así como Ben les dejo jugar con sus pies y no vio en ningún momento ningún lugar, agujero o no, Ben no podía imaginar como las sirenas tenían hijos, ni siquiera entendía como los hacían los peces pero de alguna forma debían de haber cierto.

Así que Ben se perdió en sus pensamientos de que si Carlos no tenía un pene pero era un chico entonces no contaba como un chico por lo que en la extraña lógica de Ben él no era un sodomita y no iría al infierno ¡yey!, pero que listo era, intento volver a besar a Carlos y tal vez con suerte explicarle que quería llevarle con él a la isla, cuando el tritón volvió a dejarse caer en el agua como si escuchara algo para zambullirse después de un rato regreso y con el momento roto Carlos explico nuevamente el plan y desapareció.

Carlos había estado listo para volver a besar a Ben, sentirse querido era algo de lo que no se cansaba pero entonces su madre lo llamo quien al parecer había descubierto la entrada de su cueva y le explico que iría a la colonia y que por ningún motivo fuera, pero entonces él ya tenía planeado ir y por supuesto desobedeció.

Así que Carlos iba nadando felizmente cuando descubrió porque su madre le dijo que no se acercara a la colonia, en medio de la plaza donde el castillo de Maléfica uno mucho más pequeño del que su madre hay que decir estaba la misma Maléfica desde su balcón dando uno de sus "amados" mensajes, Carlos nunca había asistido uno pero Freddy y Zevon le contaron que estos discursos nunca traían nada bueno a veces había matanzas públicas o exilios como paso con su madre y hermana, así que Carlos intento rodearles, lo que sería fácil nadie le prestaba atención cuando escucho un nombre, Jay, levanto la vista entonces solo para ver como Maléfica tomaba el hombro de Jay el de su hija y los empujaba al frente sacudiéndoles un poco, las palabras hicieron eco entonces.

-Mi hija a elegido – hablo maléfica – Jay hijo de Jafar el mejor cazador de toda la colonia la desposara, por lo que estoy aquí dando mi aprobación y dejando en claro que si cualquiera de ustedes perturba esta unión no solo tendrán la ira de uno de los mejores cazadores si no la mía y toda su familia perecerá de la faz de este mar.

Carlos se sintió extraño algunas sirenas gritaron emocionadas otros cuchichearon y varios machos jóvenes parecían molestos por la decisión de Mal, hubo una sirena justo frente a él que dijo entre dientes que Mal no merecía a Jay pero el apenas si les prestó atención, en su lugar miro a Mal y a Jay, vio como este levantaba la mano llena de sangre y ofrecía lo que el reconoció como un corazón humano, Mal lo tomo la vio asentir mostrar el regalo a su madre al pueblo y finalmente devorarlo entre regocijos de las sirenas, algo paso entonces Jay levanto la vista y lo vio, vio por un momento que su rostro serio y sin emociones fallo, un segundo pues de inmediato se recompuso tomo la mano de la sirena más joven y la levanto en victoria.

El cortejo había terminado Mal había finalmente aceptado a Jay y en ahora eran un par oficial, claro que no habría ceremonia Maléfica nunca creyó en esas viejas costumbres no, esperarían en dos meses más la luna de sangre llegaría, y Mal seria reclamada oficialmente por Jay, ellos se aparearían y con suerte quedaría preñada.

Se sintió extraño, una tristeza que no esperaba, sus entrañas se apretujaron y pensó que vomitaría como Ben le dijo Carlos sabia de esto, lo conocía desde hace tiempo y aun que nunca lo hablaron se sintió traicionado que sus amigos no le contaran nada, es más que no fuera invitado a algo tan importante, sacudió la cabeza dándose cuenta de su error ellos no eran amigos, Ben era la única razón por la que Mal estaba con ellos, y Jay solo seguía a Mal, pero se acostumbró tanto a su presencia, a tener a Mal molestándole y peinando el cabello de Evie con delicadeza, bromear con Ben o simplemente riendo junto en su nido, tener a Jay llevando comida que en su mayoría era rechazada por Ben apenas si tocada por Evie y Mal empujándola en su dirección, se acostumbró a tenerlos cerca que simplemente creyó que podían ser algo más, fue estúpido las sirenas carnívoras no tienen amigos, parejas y aliados pero no amigo, Carlos se aferró a su bolso y regreso nadando a casa estaba seguro que ese día no planearían nada.

La reina malvada suspiro aliviada cuando vio que oficialmente Mal y Jay eran una cosa con esto Jay estaba obligado a no cortejar a nadie más ni engañar más sirenas, después de ver como el tritón usaba una especie de cortejo para burlarse de su Carlos y así hacerle bajar la guardia seguramente para devorarle convencer a Maléfica que de Jay intentaba cortejar a su Evie no fue difícil, Jay pasaba mucho tiempo cerca del castillo de la reina Malvada y ella sabía que si decía la verdad sobre Carlos a Maléfica no le importaría pero si mencionaba a Evie como la sirena de interés de Jay sabía que entonces Maléfica en su necesidad de competir contra ella haría oficial el cortejo de Jay con su hija.

Ahora todos sabían que Mal era de Jay como viceversa, ahora no solo estaría ella cuidando a su bebé de ese tiburón si no que todas las sirenas mantendrían vigilancia con la nueva pareja, ella había logrado mantener a su pequeño niño a salvo, nunca supo el gran dolor que le había causado a este, un dolor que ni el mismo podía descifrar.

* * *

Jay estaba nadando tranquilamente desde la estúpida ceremonia de compromiso su padre no dejaba de recordarle que ahora los desafíos podrían ser más salvajes puesto que al ser reconocido por Maléfica no solo se jugaban la vida los pretendientes sino de toda su familia, pero aun cuando era un gran riesgo la recompensa también era grande pues ser emparejado con Maléfica era un gran honor y un día tendrían el control de la colonia, así que si Jay era derrotado y asesinado vendrían Maléfica lo mataría a él, y obviamente su padre estaba preocupado por su propia vida no la de Jay, cansado por esa presión sabía que Mal estaba igual pues ambos aceptaron a regañadientes, aun no sabía cómo iba a resolver todo esto y Carlos joder, Jay nunca deseo más estar con Carlos que ahora.

Solo quería verlo, verle sonreír y regresar a esos momentos donde podía estar cerca de su alcance sin que este saltara, le costó mucho trabajo y aunque no lo quiere admitir fue gracias al odioso humano Ben que empezaron a pasar más tiempo juntos e incluso Carlos aceptaba los regalos de Jay, aun cuando solo diera pequeñas mordida a su comida y luego se los arrojara en la cara, al menos le había perdido el miedo, pero si antes sería difícil convencer a Carlos de unirse a él, ahora lo sería aún más, pues debía hacer algo o terminaría emparejado con Mal y la última vez que intento hablar de esto con la sirena ello lo hecho hecha una furia.

Ambos estaba tan agotados y presionados que solo necesitaban pensar, conociéndola estaría con su tiburones siguiendo su ruta, pues cortejo o no Mal dejo en claro que la seguridad de Ben era primero y el plan llevarlo a la isla seguía en pie, así que ahí estaba Jay nadando por la colonia pensando que tal vez Freddy tendría algo brillante para intercambiar y así contentar a Carlos cuando vio la aleta que lo traía loco, al acercase más vio con horror lo que sucedía, un imbécil, algún estúpido tritón había acorralado Carlos y le estaba tomando de la cola, alguien iba a morir ese día.

-Basta Billy no es divertido – dijo Carlos solo había ido a la colonia por que no estaba de humor para oír a su madre hablar sobre el compromiso de Jay y Mal, Ben estaba siendo cuidado por Evie y la verdad no quería verlo, el día del dichoso compromiso Carlos regreso a su nido y se abalanzo a los brazos de Ben mientras este palmeaba su espalda, el no pregunto y cuando Carlos le beso se dejaron llevar, hasta que los besos se sintieron fríos y el abrasó no tuvo el mismo calor, Carlos sabía que eran imaginaciones suyas pero por alguna razón todo eso se sentía muy mal, no era tan placentero como la última vez.

Así que Carlos ahora evitaba a su madre, a Ben y por supuesto a la dichosa parejita y ante la evidente falta de amigos iría a buscar la compañía de la única sirena que pensaba que vivo era mucho más interesante que muerto, Freddy, por lo que nado a través de la colonia estúpidamente distraído hasta que un brazo tomo su cola y lo lanzo contra una pared y diablos era Billy, el idiota de Billy un tritón tiburón leopardo, por lo que su cola era de un color marrón con manchas fácilmente notables, a diferencia de sus parientes peces que eran mucho más pequeños los tritones de esta especie era grandes, tan grandes y de largas y esbeltas aletas y eran tan rápidos que difícilmente alguien podía escapar de ellos, no eran muy fuertes eso sí, su agilidad era más una característica pero para alguien como Carlos Billy era un gran depredador.

Billy pensó que era su día de suerte cuando Carlos aprecio solo cerca de él, desde que Jay le gano a Mal sabía que solo había una cosa que impresionaría a la chica el corazón de una sirena cálida, de la única que ha vivido en esos dominios y sobrevivido, sabía que tendría que enfrentar la ira de la reina malvada pero bueno Billy tenía un plan o al menos eso creyó, puesto que primero tomaría a Carlos le arrancaría el corazón se lo llevaría a Mal y esta al ver que logro lo que Jay jamás pudo matar a la sirena cálida lo elegiría, entonces ella misma mataría a Jay para estar juntos.

Lo que Billy no contaba era que Jay aparecería.

Él tampoco sabía que de haber logrado su cometido Mal lo asesinaría lentamente pero bueno Billy no era muy listo.

-Hola delicioso bocadillo – gruño el tritón cerca de Carlos que intentaba zafarse, no esperaba que nadie lo atacara, no cuando era época de paz y el ni siquiera era un rival en los cortejos.

-Suéltame ahora – gruño Carlos mostrando sus dientes – o mi madre se molestara muchísimo – odiaba usar la carta de su madre pero era la mejor amenaza que podía obtener.

-Tu madre no me asusta, ni siquiera es tu madre, me agradecerá que me deshaga de ti, su vergüenza, Evie debió matarte y en su lugar te conserva con una mascota.

-Yo no soy una mascota – gruño

-Cierto ahora serás mi cena y un gran regalo de cortejo – termino mostrándole sus enormes dientes, Carlos se congelo, jamás había estado tan cerca de morir, siempre estuvo Evie siempre estuvo su madre, alguien ahora estaba completamente solo, mierda él iba a morir.

Cerro los ojos esperando ser desgarrado más esto nunca llego escucho un gruñido mucho más grave y cuando los abrió Jay tenia del cuello a Billy, si él lo hubiese notado y huido Jay jamás lo atraparía tal vez incluso lo hubiera cansado y podido derribar, pero Billy olvido una regla importante del cazador nunca pierdas de vista tu entorno pues siempre hay depredadores oportunistas, así que Jay atrapo entre sus garras el cuello de Billy quien peleaba arañando el brazo de Jay para que lo soltara más Jay nuevamente gruño apretando cada vez más su cuello, Carlos podía oler la sangre que ya salía inundando el agua.

-¡Él es mío! – rugió Jay cerrando sus garras escuchando el crujir de sus huesos más antes de matarle por completo Jay atravesó su pecho para arrancarle el corazón, Billy escupió sangre ahogándose lentamente al no poder respirar, su garganta finalmente cedió aplastándose y el cuerpo del tritón cayo inerte al fondo, Jay apretó el corazón en su manos y lo miro.

Carlos jadeo al verlo, sus feroces ojos llenos de odio, de sed de sangre lo hacían atemorizante, sus dientes lucían mucho más grandes haciéndolo mil veces más aterrador, él se empujó más contra la pared queriendo fundirse con la piedra pues no quería ser visto como una presa, entonces Jay levanto su mano presento el corazón y lo empujo en su dirección, Carlos negó más cuando Jay gruño a él en advertencia el niño lo tomo obediente, otro gruñido salió de Jay y Carlos solo tembló más, no entendía que pasaba, no lo comprendía hasta que recordó las palabras de Jay justo antes de matar a Billy, él lo llamo "mío", Jay lo estaba reclamando como una clase de propiedad, la comida siempre ofrecida las largas miradas que siempre le mandaba y como a veces tocaba su cola como inspeccionándola, joder Jay lo había reclamado, no como una pareja no, eso sería estúpido ya tenía a Mal, él lo reclamaba como una posesión algo a lo que tenía derecho y ahora lo alimentaba para mantenerlo vivo, para cuando las crías de Mal nacieran y necesitara alimento extra.

Quiso correr salir de ahí rápido y decirle a su madre pero Jay volvió a gruñir, Carlos cerro los ojos asustado nuevamente y mordió el corazón sintiendo un enorme asco, otro gruñido más y termino finalmente el corazón, entonces Jay le jalo apretó contra su pecho olfateo su cuello y lamio una larga franja, Carlos se mantuvo quieto no se resistió esperando que Jay no adelantara la hora de su muerte, después se vio siendo llevado hasta las afueras de la colonia y ahí lo reconoció el camino a casa, fue ahí donde al fin le soltó.

-Ve a casa Carlos – la voz de Jay era mucho más tranquila incluso sus facciones se suavizaron y Carlos no lo pensó dos veces nado sin mirar atrás.

En cuanto llegó a casa se dejó caer en su cama y lloro, sollozo porque supo cuál era su destino ahora, que finalmente seria aliento para Mal y para sus crías, que no había nada que pudiera evitarlo pues decirle a su madre solo ocasionaría su muerte, Carlos estaba seguro que su madre lo defendería, pero no podía hacerle esto, ni a ella ni a Evie, no cuando ya le habían dado tanto, Carlos se quedó ahí llorando hasta que el cansancio lo noqueo, él tuvo pesadillas toda la noche, donde Jay le sonriera causándole un extraño sentimiento solo para transformarse en una pesadilla al ser desgarrado por él.

No entendía que Jay solo había reaccionado por instinto y protegido a su pareja elegida, y así dos idiotas amantes se perdieron de una gran oportunidad.

* * *

El día del transporte de Ben todo estaba tenso, Ben era el único que parecía feliz de la vida, Mal aún estaba gruñona por el compromiso oficial, Jay no dejaba de lanzar miradas de muertes a Ben que sonriente buscaba tocar a la única sirena que no parecía querer arrancarle la cabeza o sea Carlos y Evie ella estaba enojado porque finalmente se enteró de que su madre tuvo algo que ver con el compromiso de Mal y bueno ya estaba harta del ambiente tan tenso que incluso gruño a Ben cuando este intento decirle algo.

Sacar a Ben del nido ocasiono otro altercado, pues Carlos tomo a Ben en cuanto entro al agua aferrándose a su cuello para estar cerca al momento de besarle y obviamente ayudarle a respirar, Ben tal vez dijo algo como que le toco las mejores manos o alguna estupidez porque en un segundo Jay estaba ahí jalando al tritón colorido y gruñendo a Ben, entonces Mal gruño a Jay y Carlos chillo intentando soltarse de su agarre si no fuera por Evie Ben estaría ahogado ahora mismo pues sin darse cuenta ya lo habían mantenido bajo en agua mucho tiempo, ella fue quien lo saco de la cueva y empujo a la que pequeña balsa que apenas si podía mantenerse a flote, Ben pudo incluso ver como miles de tiburones nadaban alrededor de este protegiéndolo, si tal vez le dio miedo pero de nuevo Mal hizo un ademan con su mano y los tiburones se alejaron para abrir el camino.

Con Ben ya en la seguridad del bote los cuatro empezaron a empujarle, porque claro ni Jay ni Mal dejarían a esas dos sirenas llevar al humano solos, lo malo fue que el ambiente fue tan tenso todo el tiempo

-No estés triste – Ben finalmente noto la tristeza en el rostro de su bella sirena – tu rostro es mil veces más hermoso cuando sonríes – Carlos se sonrojo ante esto, aun le era grato saber que al menos alguien lo consideraba atractivo – ahí lo tienes bellísimo – alabo el humano – sea lo que sea – le aseguro Ben – todo mejorara.

-Lo dudo – murmuro Carlos sin dejar de empujar la balsa, bueno tal vez ya no lo hacía Jay y Mal podían hacerlo solos y más rápido pero de nuevo la lentitud era para comodidad de Ben – eres lo único bueno en todo este caos – le sonrió Carlos dejando de empujar y dedicarse a hablar con Ben era mucho mejor definitivamente.

-Entonces quédate a mi lado – le ofreció el humano sorprendiéndole – ven conmigo Carlos - estiro sus manos y el tritón dudo por un momento pero entonces salto al bote con el dejando solo la punta de su cola flotando en el mar – no era lo que tenía en mente pero por ahora me vale – sonrió abrazándole, Carlos se aferró a el empujo su cabeza contra su cuello y trato con todas sus fuerza de no llorar mientras Ben frotaba círculos en su espalda y tarareaba una vieja canción.

-Carlos – llamo Jay desde un lado del bote aquel que se había detenido – baja ahora mismo – gruño enseñando sus dientes pero Carlos solo se aferró más a Ben y negó con la cabeza.

-Parece que no quiere – Ben sintió un brote de valentía al verse preferido por su sirena – déjalo en paz.

-Carlos – dijo su nombre como una advertencia – ¡muévete ahora! – grito jalando su aleta, Carlos grito entonces asustado y Evie apareció entonces arañando el hombro de Jay.

-¡Basta los dos! – gruño Mal deteniendo a Evie que ya estaba a punto de atacar a Jay otra vez aquello fue solo una advertencia – Carlos bájate.

-No quiero – murmuro Carlos sintiendo ganas de llorar – no si esta Jay ahí – finalmente dijo mirando a Mal – ¡no voy a ser tuyo jamás! – grito y Jay se congelo sintiéndose extraño fue como si alguien le atravesara el corazón, las palabras de Carlos se sintieron tan frías doliéndole.

Jay miro a Carlos como este volvía a abrazarse de Ben y llorar en su húmeda camisa, vio a Evie nadar hasta el otro lado e intentar tranquilizar a su hermano, finalmente se hundió en el agua.

-Jay – Mal le llamo deteniéndole encima de ellos el barco flotaba sostenido por Evie – no voy a preguntar así que andando – le ordeno, mas Jay no se movió de su lugar – bien – dijo con exasperación – ¿qué rayos hiciste?

-No lo sé – lo peor era que Jay realmente no tenía idea que había ido mal, todo este tiempo había sido una mejora, Carlos aceptando sus regalos, dejando de estremecerse a su alrededor incluso lo salvo de un tritón y bueno pensaba que ellos debían estar en mucho mejores términos.

-Entonces ve ahí y descúbrelo – dijo fastidiada por eso, pero sintiendo un poco de pena al ver tan confundido y abatido a su amigo.

-Pero él está llorando, él no quiere ser mío – repitió las palabras con verdadero dolor.

-Por Poseidón – gruño la sirena morada tomándole del brazo y jalándole nuevamente al bote – lo que sea que hiciera Jay lo siente – gruño - ¿podemos continuar?

-No – dijo Carlos – el no siente nada, que se vaya – Carlos lloriqueo en el hombro de Ben.

-Mira pececito si no bajas ahora mismo – empezó a amenazar la sirena ya harta de la actitud de ambos.

-Lo siento – dijo Jay interrumpiendo su amenaza – no sé qué hice pero…

-Quieres matarme – lo interrumpió Carlos mirándole finalmente.

-¿Que? – Jay estaba muy confundido, mientras Ben soltaba un jadeo ante tal declaración aferrándose más a Carlos.

-Convertirme en comida para tu futuros bebés con Mal – dijo frunciendo su nariz.

-Aguarda un minuto nosotros no vamos a aparearnos – Mal de inmediato dejo eso en claro.

-Estaba ahí Mal – rodo los ojos Carlos – vi cuando tu madre dio su bendición – hizo un mohín.

-Espera – Ben los interrumpió – entonces ¿ustedes no son el harem de Jay? – pregunto realmente confundido.

-¿Qué rayos es un harem? – Evie le miro muy confundida por esto.

-Bueno ya sabes, ustedes ¿no son las esposas de Jay? – dijo cada vez más dudoso, tal vez había mal interpretado la situación.

-En sus sueños andaría con él – Evie bufo cruzándose de brazos - sin ofender Jay pero eres demasiado salvaje para mí.

-No soy ni seré su esposa – gruño Mal cruzándose de brazos

-¿Pero la luna de sangre? – pregunto confuso Carlos.

-Solo estamos fingiendo – murmuro Mal – Jay está interesado en alguien más, mira no vamos a casarnos y si nos comprometimos fue por un estúpido rumor que mi madre oyó.

-Lo siento – Evie desvió la mirada - Mamá puede que tuviera algo que ver.

-¿QUE? –Mal miro molesta a la sirena para finalmente negar con la cabeza - sabes que no me importa – suspiro Mal – el compromiso es una farsa ahora ¿podemos llevar a Ben a la isla antes de que pase algo mas como ser descubiertos por mi madre y finalmente asesinados? – dijo con dramatismo, mas todos se estremecieron ante la imagen de enfrentar a Maléfica.

-Estoy a favor de no ser asesinado – Ben levanto su voz sonriendo.

-¿No estas con Mal? – Pero Carlos lo ignoro eso, alejándose un poco de Ben se acercó a la orilla donde estaba Jay y pregunto mirándole con confusión.

-No – negó Jay – ¿eso era lo que te molestaba? – pregunto esperanzado al saber que tal vez Carlos tenía algo de celos.

-No lo sé – dijo dudoso mordiéndose su labio cada vez más cerca de la orilla del bote en dirección a Jay - no quiero ser comida – se encogió de hombros Carlos – y me dolió no ser invitado a su compromiso – todo aún era confuso para Carlos hace unos días estaba feliz por ser ignorado ahora bueno las emociones siempre fueron demasiado abrumadoras para él - creí que éramos amigos.

-Jay no quiere ser tu amigo – rodo los ojos Mal recibiendo un gruñido por su parte.

-Si lo somos – sonrió Jay acercándose más al bote - jamás te lastimaría Carlos.

-Todos somos amigos, ¿incluso Ben? – pregunto tímidamente mirando fijamente al tritón.

-Si – rodo los ojos Jay – incluso el humano, aun cuando sabemos que es comida – Mal lo golpeo en la cabeza ante eso pero le restó importancia.

-Vamos a empujar o ¿qué? – finalmente Evie rompió el extraño ambiente porque enserio quería regresar a casa para la cena.

-¿Carlos? – le pregunto Jay anhelante esperando que el tritón se hundiera en el agua nuevamente.

-Quiero quedarme un poco más con Ben – pero Carlos retrocedió nuevamente y frunció la nariz acomodándose entre sus brazos – les ayudare después.

Todos suspiraron porque esto ya se veía venir y simplemente se sumergieron otra vez para empujar el bote, mientras Carlos siendo calmado por las caricias en su cabello por Ben no pudo evitar pensar en esta nueva revelación.

Jay admitió ser su amigo.

Al igual que Mal.

Él tenía amigos, la ansiedad y emoción golpeo su interior, jamás los había tenido y se sentía fantástico.

* * *

Carlos se había quedado dormido cuándo un golpe le hizo despertarse, abrió los ojos para ver como Ben estaba mirando fijamente frente al bote y cuando se levantó para ver que era sonrió al notarlo, la isla, ellos habían tocado tierra, el rostro del humano no tenía precio, su cara parecía tan sorprendía, incrédula como si el simple hecho de intentar tocar la arena le hiciera desaparecer, Carlos se acercó entonces, noto el temor de Ben e inclinándose por un costado estiro el brazo para hundir la mano en la arena y levantarle, los granos deslizándose por sus dedos eran hipnóticos para Ben, quien finalmente sonrió y salto del bote.

Estaba descalzo, sus botas mojadas aun le causaban ampollas por lo que estuvo descalzo todo el tiempo y ahora sentir la arena entre sus dedos era una sensación abrumadora, Ben se dejó caer entonces a la arena riendo jugo con está lanzándola al cielo agradeciendo al cielo ver algo que jamás pensó volver a sentir, las olas del mar golpearon con delicadeza la playa mojando sus pies y recordándole a sus amigas acuáticas, miro al mar donde más allá de la playa las tres sirenas estaban ahí paradas, temerosas a acercarse mucho a la orilla empujaron el bote para que este llegara con suavidad.

Carlos levanto su brazo entonces saludando desde el bote haciendo señas para que sus amigos se acercaran y con algo de miedo Mal lideró el camino, en un instante la playa estaba llena de hermosas sirenas letales, sus colas eran bañadas por las olas del mar en un suave vaivén, sus escamas brillaban con el cálido sol causándoles ciertas molestias pero soportándole, Ben corrió a bajar del bote a Carlos cuando este intento dejarse caer a la arena y con mucha delicadeza lo puso en la playa junto a Evie donde el agua pudiera mantenerlo hidratado.

-Lo hicimos – grito Ben con alegría mirando la profunda selva que se extendía más allá de la playa, la isla no era enorme pero su vegetación había cubierto la mayor parte de esta, solo había dos playas y Carlos las conocía muy bien, donde estaban era una y la otra estaba del otro lado cerca de una ruta marítima ya no usada, solo dos formas de entrar pues los acantilados peligrosos la rodeaban.

-Bueno al menos no tendremos que venir a buscar más mangos– frunció la nariz Jay.

-Tal vez Ben pueda conseguirlos más fácilmente – dijo pensativa Evie – si ellos vienen de esas algas fuera del agua entonces Ben podría ser capaz de alcanzarlos.

-Son arboles – intervino Ben – esos son arboles - señalo - y aquellos dios son palmeras y tienen cocos – y entonces vieron al humano correr hasta la maleza de la isla dejándoles ahí varados.

-Genial se escapó – gruño Jay a una muy callada Mal que solo miraba lo sucedido como analizando todo.

-No esta cautivo Jay – rodo los ojos Carlos – Ben es un amigo – le explico como si fuera un bebé – y los amigos no se mantienen como prisioneros – antes de que abriera más la boca agrego – ni se convierten en comida de emergencia – Jay cerro la boca de inmediato entonces se quedaron ahí esperando.

Pasaron unos minutos en donde un pequeño cangrejo paso por la arena caminando tranquilamente y Jay lo atrapo por abrimiento más que nada, entonces se lo ofreció a Carlos pero este hizo una mueca dándose la vuelta, Mal negó cuando quiso darle igual y finalmente Evie lo tomo y mordió comiéndoselo con una sonrisa, entonces Ben regreso cargando un bulto con pequeños corales amarillos, un coral que nunca habían visto.

-Toma come esto – empujo dicho bulto curveado a Carlos dándole uno a cada chico en la playa – cómelo es delicioso.

-No comemos coral – rodo los ojos Jay – ni siquiera uno tan raro – le regreso el obsequio.

-No es coral – Ben trato de no burlarse – esto es un plátano y una fruta como el mango.

-Me gusta el manlo – dijo Carlos sonriente quien había estado olfateando su plátano para finalmente morderlo haciendo una mueca.

-No – Ben rio un poco al ver su cara de desagrado – debes pelearlo así – y tomo otro plátano pelándole para cambiarle el suyo a Carlos – ahora prueba – cuando Carlos sonrió de gusto Evie le imito pelo el suyo recibiendo más alabanzas de Ben mientras Jay se negó a probar algo así.

Mal por su lado puso el plátano junto a ella en el suelo y miro fijamente al humano.

Ella quería decir algo, pero entonces Ben empezó a decir que había encontrado arboles con más frutas, que si bien tardaría un poco en bajar cocos había un montón de plátanos y bayas parecidas a las moras, además de muchas plantas más que parecían tener frutos deliciosos y eso solo fue lo que veía superficialmente, Ben esperara encontrar algún animal para probar algo de carne.

Ben siguió hablando sobre como su hermano se burlaba de el por estar interesado en la fauna y flora silvestre ya que vivía en un castillo pero ahora era muy útil poder diferenciar los frutos venenosos, también pensó en lo complicado que sería crear un refugio porque no tenía idea de cómo hacer uno, "es la primera vez que debo hacer algo con mis manos" las agito con dramatismo entonces Carlos sonrió las tomo y acaricio porque estas eran muy suaves, Mal rodaba los ojos molesta por todo esto cuando las palabras de Ben la hicieron interrumpir sus pensamientos homicidas contra cierto tritón.

-Necesitare una señal muy grande por si un barco llegase a pasar – dijo Ben explicando su dibujo en la arena a los dios hermanos que asentía a sus palabras.

-¿Barco? – pregunto Mal – ¿para qué quieres un barco?

-Para poder irme a casa – sonrió Ben – mis padres y mi hermano deben estar muy preocupados…

-No vas a irte – gruño mal interrumpiéndole – esta es tu casa ahora – señalo la playa – tienes comida haremos un refugio – miro a Jay que solo asintió – te quedaras ahí – manoteo en la arena – no iras a ninguna parte.

-No puedo quedarme – Ben le enfrento nuevamente a la sirena que aprecia querer mantenerlo cautivo – no pertenezco aquí – se levantó de la arena – esta isla, no puedo simplemente ser el único humano en este lugar, voy a volver loco.

-Ben – Carlos le llamo con suavidad – no estás solo estamos aquí.

-Además no es como si un barco pasara – Evie interrumpió la conversación – por si no lo has notado – Evie le hablo como si fuera un idiota – de dónde venimos esta nuestra zona de cacería, cualquier barco seria hundido por la colonia – Ben se horrorizo entonces había olvidado la clase de criaturas que eran estas sirenas – la otro ruta – señalo al otro lado del isla – fue abandonada hace mucho tiempo – sonrió mostrando sus dientes – Carlos aquí presente ahogo varios humanos y los rumores debieron asustarles.

-¿Qué? – dijo Ben asustado soltando la mano que Carlos sostenía.

-Yo no sabía que los humanos no respiraban bajo el agua – dijo avergonzado – solo quería hablar con ellos, y ellos dejaron de moverse – Mal le miro incrédula y Jay tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro pues Ben parecía cada vez más asustado al saber que su pura sirena no era tan inocente como parecía – cuando me di cuenta que podía ayudarles a respirar me había atacado y – Carlos mordió su labio – lo empuje contra unas rocas pero fue un accidente – termino mirándose totalmente adorable.

-El punto es – gruño Mal llamando su atención otra vez – que no vas a irte jamás – miro a Ben con ojos feroces – nadie vendrá por ti, nadie está buscándote – dijo cada vez más molesta – será mejor que te acostumbres.

-No – Ben retrocedió dos pasos levantando la barbilla en alto – tal vez mis padres no lo estén, pero Ethan no va a descansar hasta encontrarme, y cuando lo haga – apretó las manos en puños aún sus costados – me marcharé de aquí.

-Voy a matarle entonces – amenazo la sirena mostrando sus enormes dientes.

-Quiero ver que lo intentes – la desafío dando la vuelta y adentrándose en la maleza para ignorarles Ben necesitaba pensar.

Mal gruño en su dirección, agito la cola salpicando el agua con violencia en un intento de llamar la atención del humano, mas este nunca respondió entonces volvió a arrastrase al agua, Jay dudo, miro a Mal y luego vio a Carlos que parecía reamente triste por descubrir su secreto, Evie le abrazo entonces y juntos volvieron al mar, Jay fue el último en irse, el miro en dirección a donde Ben desapareció y se preguntó como aquel humano podía ser tan estúpido, debía resignarse, entender que este era su hogar ahora y rezar por qué nadie lo fuera a buscar o terminarían todos como la cena de su colonia.

Tal vez Mal podría identificar a ese tal Ethan y llevarlo con Ben, salvarle y consérvalo igualmente, no, Jay negó con la cabeza Mal no gusta de compartir y si ese Ethan es importante para Ben ella lo destrozara por completo, al menos tendrán más comida, se dijo Jay y se hundió en el agua dispuesto a alcanzar a sus amigos.

Ben regreso hasta más tarde, el sol ya estaba poniéndose y no había rastro alguno de las sirenas, camino hacia la orilla y jalo el bote que ya había anclado en la arena por la marea baja, lo jalo hasta donde una enorme palmera serviría de sostén y lo volcó para hacer un improvisado refugio, lo que fuera que cortara el viento para no congelarlo hasta la muerte, luego se dejó caer en la arena desesperado por las palabras de Mal, la sirena que había amenazado con destruir a todo aquél que intentara rescatarle, Ben no comprendía porque era torturado así.

Tenía razón, solo era una mascota, no lo era de Carlos su bella sirena que al parecer era tan mortal como las otras, lo era de Mal, la criatura más atemorizante que había conocido y eso que Jay era terrible.

* * *

-Hey Carlos – Jay llamo nadando más rápido al ver al pequeño tritón mirando dentro de su bolsa inconsciente de su alrededor – hola – saludo al estar ya cerca de él.

-Hola Jay – le sonrió dulcemente Carlos acomodando su bolsa pero agarrándola con fuerza.

-Oye – empezó un poco nervioso – me pregunta si quisieras – dijo jugueteando el pequeño collar en su cuello entonces Carlos lo noto.

-Eso es un diente de tiburón – dijo con total asombro porque si no muchos mataban tiburones por ahí, no que no pudieran simplemente eran de Mal y bueno ella era posesiva todos lo sabían.

-Si, digo no – negó de inmediato sintiéndose muy nervioso pues Carlos estaba nadando sobre el para tener una mejor vista del collar – es un diente pero no es de un tiburón era de mi madre – Carlos retiro la mano al escuchar eso, no sabía que paso con la madre de Jay pero como todos los que morían en la colonia no debió ser bueno.

-Oh – dijo retrocediendo – es enorme, debió ser muy grande, digo tenia bonitos dientes – trato de no sonar grosero pero reamente Carlos no sabía cómo arreglarlo.

-Si tenemos dientes grandes – Jay le sonrió mostrando sus afilados incisivos – ya sabes somos feroces máquinas de matar – Carlos se encogió ante eso – perfectos para triturar huesos, esto no es nada- señalo el diente en su cuello – cuando llegue a la madures por completo seré el doble de su tamaño – dijo con orgullo.

-Creí que ya lo eras – levanto una ceja ante eso – eres lo suficientemente grande ahora – Jay tomo aquello como un alago haciéndole sonreír más por lo que invadió el espacio personal de Carlos – y atemorizante – soltó en un chillido.

-Gracias, pero te gustara que sea más grande – le guiño un ojo - solo esperemos que puedas resistirlo – Carlos le miro confundido cuando una mano se posó en su mejilla levantando su rostro para mirar a Jay – Carlos eres…

-Carlos ahí estas – un brazo rodeo a Carlos del cuello y lo saco del agarre de Jay, el tritón soltó un siseo en dirección de esta nueva molestia, pero Zevon ya había alejado al pequeño tritón poniéndose a salvo ambos.

-Zevon – siseo Jay mirándole con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza – ¿qué rayos?

-He estado buscándote – levanto las manos con dramatismo ignorando a Jay – Freddy se preocupó cuando no llegabas y me mando a buscarte tienes que venir o seré su experimento en tu lugar – dijo con drama- sálvame – lo zarandeo.

-Cierto lo olvide – sonrió Carlos listo para irse cuando recordó a Jay giro para mirar al tritón quien había estado diciéndole algo pero de nuevo Freddy prometió mostrarle algo genial y quería ir, dudo por un segundo en invitarle, pero era tonto puede que Jay admitiera ser su amigo pero no es como si quisiera pasar tiempo con el cierto – te veo luego Jay – termino despidiéndose y siguiendo a Zevon.

Jay apretó los puños mirando como Carlos seguía ciegamente al tritón, era estúpido ese idiota podía llevarle a una trampa, Carlos aún era visto como una presa, él podía voltearse y matar a Carlos en un santiamén, por eso los siguió a una distancia prudente hasta la casa de el Dr. Faciller quien no estaba solo estaba su hija, la loca de Freddy y tras espiarlos unos momentos descubrió dos cosas, uno que tal vez Freddy no estaba tan loca y dos Carlos estaba feliz, pues nunca había reído hace como lo hacía con esos dos, y eso lo mato, porque Carlos jamás aceptaría seguir a Jay fielmente, Jay salió de ahí nadando en busca de Mal, sabía que ella se burlaría pero bueno ella también estaba molesta por lo de Ben y juntos podían estar de mal humor cierto.

Rayos necesitaba conseguirse una nueva mejor amiga, o un nuevo enamoramiento según Mal, no una nueva mejor amiga definitivamente.

* * *

Ben finalmente recibió la visita de sus amigas nadadoras cuatro días después, Carlos siendo tan útil como siempre traían una vieja Vela en su bolsa, Evie le consiguió una punta filosa que podría usar de lanza y Jay y Mal fueron mucho más útiles trayendo un cofre cerrado de entre las profundidades del Mar, ellos llegaron algo tarde pues cargar el cofre que era pesado no fue fácil.

Las cosas aún seguían tensas entre ellos pero ninguno se atrevía a mencionar el incidente otra vez por lo que Ben ignorándolo actuó como si nada pasara y los demás le siguieron, entonces uso la manta para ponerle techo a su refugio que no era tan bueno, uso la punta para abrir un coco y darles a probar la deliciosa agua, hasta Jay estuvo de acuerdo que estaba buena y tras batallar abrió el cofre para encontrar ropa, miles de ropas estaban dentro del baúl, lo malo eran vestidos de mujer pero bueno al menos tendría más tela para cubrir su refugio o el mismo.

Evie pidió entonces que Ben les contara sobre la tierra y sus secretos y Ben les mostro los animales de la isla, incluso atrapo un mono para que lo vieran cuando Jay mostró sus dientes el animal salió corriendo y Ben le reprocho por asustarlo, luego continuó contando historias, hasta que le pregunto sobre ellos, nadie quería decir nada por lo que Evie conto como sus padres se conocieron, como fue mágico y hermoso y si no fuera por la hambruna de hace años el seguiría con vida.

Entonces Ben hablo sobre hacer una fogata y buscar leña, Jay dijo algo sobre buscar comida y todos le siguieron menos Carlos qué curioso como siempre quiso ver el refugio de Ben y se arrastró por la orilla hasta llegar ahí.

No fue hasta que horas más tarde cuando Ben salía de entre la selva vio dos pies sobresaliendo de tras del cofre con ropa que tenía, además vio salir volando telas y demás, no sabía si estar asustado o ansioso por ver otro humano por lo que corrió de inmediato.

No era un humano, bueno si, pero no.

Cuando Ben vio a la persona que estaba mirando entre las ropas del baúl se congelo.

-¿Carlos? – pronto confuso, el chico dejo de buscar, giro lentamente mirándose culpable y sonrió inocente.

-Hola Ben – llamo con felicidad.

-Carlos – volvió a llamar confundido.

-Voy a levantarlo lo juro – hizo un mohín y volvió a buscar dentro del baúl impulsándose por sus brazos para meter medio cuerpo.

Ben noto dos cosas, dos redondas y lechosas cosas con pecas salpicadas, el trasero de Carlos quedo levantado en el aire mientras este rebuscaba dentro del dichoso cofre.

-Carlos – y su voz ahora salió ahogada – ¡tienes piernas Carlos! – el tritón finalmente le puso atención volteo a mirarse y grito.

-¡Aaaaaaaah! – manoteo a sus piernas sintiendo la piel suave y no sus escamas, miro sus manos y noto que estas no tenían la membrana que conectaba cada uno de su dedos e incluso sus uñas eran más cortas, empezó a revisar su cuerpo solo para notar que no tenía sus branquias ni en su abdomen ni cuello y lo peor sus orejas, eran completamente humanos.

Carlos grito otra vez, y otra cada vez más fuerte agitando sus brazos en un instante Evie le grito desde el mar y Carlos intento llegar a ella pero sus piernas eran menos cooperativas que su cola y solo cayo de boca.

-Carlos tranquilo – dijo Ben tirando lo que traía en sus manos y corriendo ayudar al tritón a ponerse de pie – ven yo te llevo – y así fue como Ben le ayudo a llegar a la playa donde si, Evie grito al verlo.

Y Carlos volvió a gritar revolviéndose en el agarre de Ben por lo que se soltó y volvió a caer en la arena, su trasero volvió a quedar en toda su gloria frente a Ben, Jay se acercó gruñendo pues olfateo la lujuria en Ben y Mal gruño también, pronto todo eran gruñido y gritos en la playa para consternación de Ben.

Ben se preguntó si acaso tendría algún día normal otra vez, la respuesta era no obviamente, al menos Carlos tenía un buen trasero se dijo, hasta que noto que efectivamente era un chico, Rayos.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Y cuando pensamos que Carlos había entendido el cortejo, su línea de pensamiento se desvía nuevamente, joder Carlos Jay no te va a comer! Bueno si pero te va a gustar!.**

 **Ejem, ¿qué hace Carlos con Freddy y Zevon que lo hace reír y tan feliz? Experimentos que otra cosa puede ser, ella es como su mejor amiga de ciencia.**

 **Carlos teniendo amigos es tan adorable, para el no cuentan ni Freddy ni Zevon porque ellos no son amigos, son socios de ciencia, Freddy se hace la ruda.**

 **Y que creen? Carlos tiene piernas, hay una leyenda que dice que las sirenas pueden tener piernas las noches de luna llena, en las costas cercanas al mar se pueden ver hermosas mujeres que desaparecen sin dejar rastro son sirenas, recuerden que usare muchos mitos para esta historia, otras "sirenas" que tiene la capacidad de tener piernas son las Selkie que son del folclore irlandés, escoses e islandés solo que son focas que al quitarse su piel se convierten en humanas, se dice que son muy hermosas y puedes obligar a una a casarse contigo si le robas la piel y la escondes pero si ellas la encuentran sentirán la necesidad de ir al mar y jamás volver incluso dejando a sus hijos en tierra.**

 **Galletas?**

 **Chocolate?**

 **Un pez?**


	8. Capítulo 8: Piernas, aletas y sentimient

**Capítulo 8: Piernas, aletas y sentimientos.**

-¡Wow! – Dijo Evie tras finalmente calmarse la conmoción de hace unos momentos, Carlos estaba ahora sentado en la arena alejado del agua, hace unos instantes en su desesperación por no tener piernas había caído en la orilla mojándose y poco a poco escamas brotaron en las partes donde su piel tenia contacto por el agua, ahora un poco más tranquilos y sabiendo que esperar Carlos esperaba paciente en la orilla del mar viendo secarse su cola para revelar un par de lechosas piernas llenas de pecas, un espectáculo maravilloso que parecía increíble.

-¿Cómo diablos haces eso? – pregunto Mal curiosa acercándose a los dedos de sus pies y haciéndole cosquillas.

-No sabía que podían hacer eso- murmuro finalmente Ben mirando a Mal confundido pues si la piel de Carlos era lechosa con manchas negras y rojas como tritón se preguntaba de qué color seria Mal, tal vez morena dado el color purpura de sus aletas.

-Ni yo tampoco –Jay confundido miraba las largas piernas que Carlos agitaba temeroso de tocarlas, de hacerle daño puesto que había destrozado muchas de esas alimentándose, manchándolas de un rojo carmín y ahora ver a Carlos lo abrumaba, pues si antes ya era considerado una presa ahora en piernas humanas podía ver lo frágil que era realmente "inaceptable" susurro una vos en su cabeza muy parecida a su padre.

-Yo quiero intentarlo - Evie aplaudió emocionada arrastrándose por la cálida arena hasta llegar lo más lejos del agua, Carlos a su lado esperaba ansioso al igual que los demás aun en la seguridad del mar mojando sus aletas y los minutos pasaran, su aleta quedo totalmente seca más nada paso – no pasa nada – murmuro molesta al ver que su cola seguía intacta de hecho parecía demasiado reseca – me siento mareada – murmuro y Ben la sostuvo a tiempo antes de caerse, Carlos alargo la mano a su cola solo para ver con horror como una escama se desprendía – duele – dijo Evie realmente sin ánimos.

-Evie al agua ahora – grito Mal desde su posición molesta y preocupada, Jay de inmediato jalo la cola de Evie mas Ben de inmediato la levanto en sus brazos y llevo hasta el agua donde Mal se la arrebato y acuno contra su pecho.

Todos retuvieron el aliento, los labios de Evie se veían algo resecos y su piel muy seca, Jay llego detrás de ellas tomando agua en sus manos y mojando con suavidad su rostro, Carlos por su parte intentó arrastrarse hasta el mar nuevamente, cuando eso no funciono trato de pararse pero sin experiencia en piernas humanas termino por hundirse en el suelo, Ben corrió de inmediato ayudo al chico a levantarse.

Mal soltó a Evie entonces, dejo que se zambullera en el agua y pocos segundos después ella salió totalmente revitalizada.

-No vuelvo a intentar eso – dijo Evie acomodando su cabello mojado - ¿no entiendo por qué no funciono? – frunció su nariz frustrada – él no se secó hasta morir.

-Él siempre toma baños de sol pero jamás sucedió algo así – murmuró Jay también confundido.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – pregunto Evie mirándole sospechosamente, Jay de inmediato reconoció su error al delatarse como un acosador por suerte Mal salió a su rescate.

-Todo el mundo sabe eso – rodo los ojos la sirena mirando nuevamente a Carlos en brazos de Ben quien estaba lo más cercano al mar, por supuesto Carlos se aferraba al príncipe para evitar que el mar le mojara aun no quería perder sus piernas.

-Mi cola siempre estaba mojada – murmuro el chico bajando sus pies a la arena, a la marea le alcanzo entonces y las plantas de sus pies empezaron a llenarse de escamas, Carlos frunció la nariz por lo que intento agarrarle el truco a caminar, Ben a un le sostenía por los hombros con un brazo en la cintura y Jay se sentía inusualmente asesino hacia su persona, bueno más de lo normal – siempre cuido de no secarme y morir.

-¿Así que solo el pude hacerlo? – preguntó Ben y Carlos retrocedió cuando sus pies tocaron de más el agua y noto como escamas empezaban a salirle – la pregunta es ¿por qué solo Carlos? – Ben noto que Carlos quería seguir siendo humano y le cargo hasta unas rocas para que pudiera estar cerca de agua pero seco.

-Es una sirena cálida – murmuro Mal finalmente acercándose a las rocas, Evie y Jay ya estaban mirando con fascinación los dedos de Carlos, si con Ben fue fascinante con Carlos lo era aún más – hay una razón por la que las sirenas cálidas son más parecidas a los humanos – Mal se cruzó de brazos y todos prestaron atención a ella, incluso Evie que ya estaba lamiendo el pie de Carlos haciéndole cosquillas – las viejas historias dicen que hace mucho tiempo una sirena viajo al mundo humano, con ayuda de una magia muy poderosa obtuvo piernas y cuando regreso sus crías nacieron diferentes, eran más humanas, de colores brillantes y amantes del sol, se dice que ellas aun salen al mundo humano para aparearse.

-Eso es un cuento infantil – Evie frunció su nariz – nuestras madres no los cuentan para asustarnos.

-¿Algo les asusta? – murmuro Ben perplejo porque para ellos esas criaturas eran los monstruos que les devoraban.

-Nunca mires a un humano a los ojos – murmuro Carlos – o te robaran la voluntad.

-Te llevaran lejos a la tierra donde no podrás nadar – continuo Evie.

-Robaran tu inmortalidad – Jay completo – devorándote hasta las entrañas.

-Nunca mires a un hombre a los ojos – y esta vez Carlos miro a Ben directo a sus ojos.

-Ni aceptes su invitación – Evie.

-Robaran tu corazón – Jay canto.

-Y te convertirás en espuma de mar – Mal termino mirándole seriamente, sus ojos brillaron haciendo que por un segundo Ben se perdiera en ellos.

-Como dije un cuento de niños – la réplica de Evie trajo de vuelta a ben, Mal solo sonrió al notarlo, ver como una simple mirada era suficiente para confundir a su humano.

-¿Qué estás viendo Evie? – señalo Jay a Carlos quien ya levantaba un pie.

-¿Qué es esto? – Carlos ahora empezaba a notar ciertas partes de su nueva anatomía.

-Déjame ver – Jay de inmediato se acercó y Carlos abrió sus piernas por completo un poco preocupado por encontrar cosas extrañas – es extraño.

-Cierra las piernas – Ben de inmediato tomo las piernas del chico y las cerro de golpe ganándose un gruñido de Jay – eso es tu… ejem… tu sabes – y la cara de Ben empezaba a tomar un color rojizo algo que a Mal parecía gustarle mucho sentía fascinante saber que su humano podía cambiar de color tan fácilmente – tu pene.

-Genial tengo un pene Evie – Carlos sonrió emocionado volviendo a mirar sus partes - ¿Qué es un pene? – finalmente termino confundido mirando a Ben.

-Quiero ver ese pene – Mal de inmediato se adelantó frente a Carlos y subió a una de las rocas, su cola aun balanceándose en las olas y sin darle importancia tomo el miembro del chico apretándole un poco.

-Duele – Carlos cerro las piernas de inmediato al ser tratado con brusquedad, Jay siseó desde el mar levantándose en sus brazos y mostrando sus dientes a Mal para espantarla al creerla una amenaza, logrando solo que Mal se aferrara al pene de Carlos.

-Basta lo estas lastimando – Ben intento detenerlos y cuando miro a Carlos efectivamente tenía el rostro una mueca de dolor - eso es delicado y frágil.

-¿Tú tienes uno? – Evie pregunto de inmediato subiendo del otro lado de Carlos, todos sabían que se moría por tocarlo y examinar esa nueva parte anatómica del cuerpo de su hermano pero al ver el dolor ella se contenía – ¿para qué sirve? – Ben se sonrojo de inmediato al escuchar eso pues Mal perdió el interés de Carlos soltándole y de inmediato levanto la mano para tocar la entrepierna de Ben pero este se alejó a tiempo.

-Si tengo uno, por lo regular los chicos lo tienen – finalmente explico.

-Quiero uno – Mal hizo un pequeño puchero.

-No puedes recuerdas – Ben le señalo – y aun que te volvieras humana no tendrías uno.

-¿Por qué? – replico como una niña pequeña y mimada, si devoraban humanos pero por lo regular las partes blandas y esa precia ser una de ellas siempre le tocaban a los más mejores ella había tenido suerte de que su madre le alimentara con algunos trozos de brazos y pies, por otro lado la mayoría prefería las entrañas a otras cosas.

-Por qué las niñas no tienen pene – explico imaginado que hablaba con su hermano.

-Yo quiero uno claro que lo tendré – golpeo la roca para dejar claro su punto, definitivamente hacia una rabieta.

-Entonces no serias una chica – rebatió el humano.

-No sirven de nada Mal - Carlos murmuro interrumpiendo su pequeña discusión – solo duele cuando lo tocas – hizo una mueca y Jay volvo a abrir sus piernas para mirarle fijamente estudiándole él no quería tocarle pues recordaba el dolor cuando Mal lo hizo y no confiaba mucho en sus garras pero realmente se moría por consolar a su pequeño Carlos, Evie por otro lado miraba cada reacción intentando deducir para qué carajo funcionaba algo tan aparentemente delicado cuando finalmente algo hizo clic en su cabeza, dado la ubicación y las reacciones e Ben.

-Bueno sirven para orinar – señalo Ben y todos asintieron – entre otras cosas.

-¿Qué cosas? – pregunto Evie intentando saber si sus suposiciones eran correctas.

-Bueno para – el color rojizo de sus mejillas volvía a regresar lo cual en experiencia de Evie solo sucedía cuando Ben se avergonzaba y para la vergüenza había muchas razones - tu sabes – y Ben se odio realmente lo hizo por mencionar otras cosas – para el sexo – pero la cara de las sirenas seguía siendo de total confusión incluso Evie que no comprendía esa palabra en absoluto – aparearse – todos entonces asintieron Evie parecía presumida puesto que estaba en lo correcto, Mal miraba el pene de Carlos y luego a Jay quien ladeaba la cabeza confuso dado el tamaño de este.

-Sabía que tenía una forma familiar – asintió Jay y Carlos entonces parecía más confundido – pero por que no está cubierto, es peligroso tenerlo expuesto – murmuro cada vez más confuso.

-Para eso es la ropa – Ben jaloneo su camisa – cubrirte y decencia pública.

-Yo creo que es lindo – Evie sonrió palmeando la pierna de su hermano pues este miraba cada vez más desanimado su "nuevo" pene.

-Es muy pequeño – Jay susurro pero Carlos logro escucharle por lo que levanto la cabeza para mirar a Jay y debió ver algo ahí puesto que de inmediato cerro sus piernas cubriéndose por vergüenza, aun no entendía como un simple comentario del tritón podía hacerle sentir tan insignificante.

-Debería ser más largo - murmuro Mal asintiendo a Jay puesto que si alguno o al menos la mayoría de ellos ya estaban en edad de reproducción habían presenciado por lo menos algún apareamiento en su vida y sabían cómo iba la cosa – al menos luce flexible.

-Carlos aún es muy joven- Evie lo defendió – debe ser eso.

-Disculpa – frunció su nariz – soy prácticamente un adulto – siseo en dirección a su hermana.

-Tal vez sea porque es una sirena cálida – intento animarlo Jay no funcionando en absoluto pues Carlos solo le miro molesto.

-No importa – Mal rodo los ojos - ¿el tuyo es igual? – y esta vez miraba a Ben.

-Ok creo que se terminaron las preguntas incomodas - Ben se levantó de las rocas y empezó a quitarse la camisa – usa esto mientras estés así – dijo poniendo dicha prenda en los hombros de Carlos.

-¿Por qué? – Carlos le miro confuso.

-Por qué los humanos no andamos desnudos – sentencio, Carlos asintió y metió los brazos por las mangas justo como vio a Ben e intento abrochar los botones pero no pudo por lo que solo cerro la tela sobre su cuerpo cubriendo sus partes.

-Sí que son raros – y con eso el asuntó del pene quedo olvidado.

-¿Qué es lo que tienen las niñas en lugar de un pene? – y otro más vergonzoso empezaba.

Ben se preguntó si acaso la única razón por la que fue salvado fue para torturarle así.

* * *

Ben suspiro por tercera vez esa tarde Carlos había caído nuevamente en la arena en su séptimo intento de caminar él solo, bueno aun que agradecía que el aun no comprendiera las reglas del decoro y moral púbica por lo que el esponjoso trasero de Carlos era una vista preciosa tenía una gran desventaja, a veces la camisa de Carlos se levantaba lo suficiente no solo para dejar ver su adorable trasero si no también su pene y bueno no era culpa del chico, pero Ben era cada minuto del día más consciente de que Carlos era un chico, un tipo, un macho.

Él no era Gay, eso era aberrante, tener tales pensamientos para otro varón era inmoral, algo que se castigaba con el sufrimiento eterno y bueno no importaba que tan atrapado en una isla desierta con nada más que otro chico a la vista él no iba a caer en tales aberrantes actos, por eso no importa que tan delicioso luciera Carlos, joder empezaba a sonar como Mal cada que llamaba a Carlos delicioso bocadillo, él no iba a pensar en Carlos desnudo llevando solo su camisa.

Demonios lo hacía totalmente.

-¿en qué tanto piensas? – la pregunta de Mal le saco de sus ensoñaciones Mal le miraba evaluadora para de inmediato seguir su vista hasta donde minutos antes Carlos se levantaba nuevamente de la arena – ni siquiera lo pienses – gruño frunciendo su nariz.

-¿pensar qué? – pregunto Ben con inocencia pues no creía que Mal pudiera saber lo que pensaba, cuando la sirena sonrió con burla supo que sí, aquella mortal criatura había descifrado sus sentimientos impuros para con Carlos – yo no –dijo algo nervioso, más la cola de Mal se agito salpicando agua.

-Simplemente no lo hagas – le corto algo que quizás Ben agradeció – apúrate estoy empezando a secarme – gruño entonces y Ben regreso a su labor antes de perderse en sus pensamientos.

Estaba cavando, cerca de la orilla lo que empezó como una pequeña posa, que tanto como Evie y Carlos le pidieron hacer para que se llenase de agua y esta pudiera estar más cerca de su hermano quien quería aprender a caminar en sus pies humanos sin temer que el agua los mojara, posa que se tenía que agrandar cuando Mal también quería entrar y ahora ahí estaba Ben agrandándola porque la sirena no podía estirar suficientemente su cola y bueno en ese momento Ben se sentía como su esclavo puesto que no dejaban de quejarse y decirle que se apurara.

Una mascota esclava tal vez era lo que significaba para ellos, puesto que incluso Carlos lo utilizaba, un pasatiempo que podían torturar de formas inimaginables, Ben pensó fugazmente huir al otro lado de la isla más por lo que sabía no podía escapar aun recordaba el bello aunque mortal canto de aquélla fatídica noche y como este le obligaría a ir con sus captoras.

Carlos cayo nuevamente raspando sus rodillas mientras este se quejaba los botones de la camisa se abrieron y nuevamente se acercó a Ben para que los cerrara como lo hizo inicialmente, Carlos sonrió inocente mientras hablaba con Evie de pie frente a la posa, Ben enjuago sus manos con el agua y sacudió para no mojar la camisa y empezar a abrochar los botones, cuando termino de cerrar el ultimo se quedó viendo demasiado tiempo las piernas del chico, sus muslos seductores que desde esa vista no lucían nada los de un hombre, levanto la vista y Carlos le miro entonces sonriendo, su brillante e inocente sonrisa, así como sus risos revueltos solo le dieron un toque más angelical, Ben olvido que era un chico y dejo que su mano se acercara a tocar esa piel.

Mal gruño entonces con una mano sosteniendo su barbilla sobre la orilla de la poza le miró fijamente, sus ojos verdes brillaron y ella negó, Ben retiro la mano y asintió a Carlos que volvió a correr torpemente para traer más "tesoros" ya sea el baúl o de los al rededores a Evie quien por cierto ya estaba rodeada de cascaras, cortezas y flores que este había recolectado.

-Es muy peligroso lo que estás pensando – dijo finalmente Mal tras ver a Ben volver a trabajar – Jay no gusta de compartir sus cosas – sonrió al ver como el humano le miraba confuso hasta comprender.

-Carlos no es una cosa – murmuro molesto sacando más lodo del fondo para hacerla más profunda - no puedes poseer a alguien – bufo dándole la espalda, Mal ladeo la cabeza al ver nuevamente aquellos músculos de su espalda flexionarse ante su labor, hace unas semanas ella solo vería comida, carne para llenar su estómago, ahora extrañamente sentía la necesidad de pasar su lengua por ellos, encajar sus garras hasta verlo sangrar pero definitivamente era por razones muy diferentes.

-Si puedes – respondió ella a su comentario burlonamente – tú me perteneces – Ben se detuvo entonces giro para mirarle extrañado y frunció la nariz – Carlos lo sabe así que olvídalo – ella levanto una mano, sus garras que podían desgarrar carne con facilidad tomaron con suavidad su bíceps apretándolo un poco – el jamás será tuyo.

-Ignorando el hecho de que acabas de llamarme tu posesión – Ben realmente trato de resistir el impulso de alejar la mano de Mal, no después de su última pelea y sabiendo lo peligrosa que era – Carlos es un chico – suspiro entonces con decepción como si eso fuera una tragedia – no me van los chicos.

-No imagine que tuviéramos algo en común con los humanos – sonrió Mal algo sorprendida – quien lo diría – soltó entonces a Mal – el apareamiento es importante también para nosotros – asintió – pero algunos son como ellas, como nuestras primas de aguas cálidas – Mal suspiro entonces levanto la vista al mar – algunas creen en viejas historias como el amor – Ben siguió su mirada y ahí en lo lejos en el mar estaba Jay quien no había querido acercarse a la playa tanto como ellas nadaba vigilante observando fijamente a Carlos.

-Es una aberración hacia dios – murmuro Ben las palabras escuchadas desde su niñez en la iglesia cada domingo – su alma se condenara.

-¿alma? – pregunto Mal entonces confusa e intrigada - ¿Qué es un alma?

-Es lo que queda de ti – dijo Ben no sabiendo cómo expresarse bien – cuando tu cuerpo muere, tu alma vive eternamente en el cielo o en el infierno donde eres castigado por tus pecados – la sirena solo le miro confusa sin comprender – es la parte de nosotros donde residen nuestros sentimientos, emociones mas profundas, aquello que nos ayuda a pensar, sentir, amar– Mal rió entonces Evie giro a verla pero viendo que finalmente entablaba una conversación normal con Ben regreso a sus asuntos con Carlos.

-Entonces no es problema para nosotros – sonrió la sirena – no tenemos esas emociones ni un alma nuestro cuerpo es inmortal – dijo ella tocando su pecho - esto es lo que siempre seremos, no hay más.

-Toda criatura de Dios tiene una, pues fue el quien les otorgó la vida.

-Supongo entonces que tu Dios nos olvidó, tal vez no somos su creación – levanto la barbilla desafiante.

-Tal vez tengas razón – Ben frunció su nariz – algo tan mortal no pudo ser creado por un dios misericordioso – Mal sonrio entonces, soltó una gran carcajada ante eso y se recargo aún más en la pared de su piscina de arena.-

-Misericordioso has dicho tu – se burló ella – debiste pedirle ayuda cuando el barco encalló en nuestro territorio.

-Lo hice, cada uno de nosotros lo hicimos, pero sus cantos abrumaron nuestra razón – Ben estaba molesto ahora, herido por el recuerdo de sus amigos caídos.

-Entonces eran pecadores – dijo a sirena acercándose a Ben – cada uno de ustedes - levanto una mano sobre el pecho de Ben hasta su cuello con suavidad – porque ninguno de ellos fue merecedor de esa misericordia – se aferró así a su cuello para levantarse y quedar frente a frente a Ben – más que tu – acerco sus labios a su boca – tú debes ser especial.

-No lo hago – negó con la cabeza cerrando os ojos, recordando sus pecaminosos pensamientos sobre Carlos y su patético intento de disculparlo – merezco ir al infierno, no soy digno.

-Sshhh – le cayó Mal con un dedo sobre sus labios – está bien, Carlos luce tan delicioso – bromeo – incluso Evie y su madre lo conservaron para devorarlo en un principio – susurro – Jay y todos nosotros deseamos destrozarlo, hundirnos en él, hacerlo sangrar y llorar de dolor – jadeo lamiendo el sudor que deslizaba por la mejilla del humano – casi tanto como deseo hacerlo contigo.

Ben entendió entonces las palabras de la sirena, dándose cuenta en lo que realmente se refería con Carlos, empujo a Mal y salió de inmediato de la poza sin importarle caerse mientras lo hacía solo se apartó de ahí, Carlos se acercó a él pero Ben lo empujo con fuerza abrumado por la conversación anterior, en su piscina Mal solo rio ante tal reacción, soltó una fuerte carcajada viendo la espalda que tanto deseaba marcar alejarse dentro de la selva en la isla, Ben era cada vez más emocionante y no entendía el por qué.

Cuando Ben regreso a la playa horas más tarde la poza estaba vacía, la marea ya estaba volviéndola a llenar de arena arruinando su trabajo y su camisa estaba atorada en uno de los palos que clavo en la arena cerca de su refugio, ninguna de las sirenas estaba a la vista, Ben se dejó caer a la arena y grito con frustración.

Una maldita mascota, eso era lo que era y lo que más le molestaba era que Mal jamás dejaría de verlo como un juguete algo con que entretenerse, por alguna extraña razón Ben quería más.

Tres días más tarde mientras Ben intentaba arreglar el problema con su refugio, el cuál era muy grande dado que realmente no le protegía mucho, siendo un príncipe las tareas manuales no se le daban muy bien, él había sido educado si, podía hablar varios idiomas y sus modales le eran perfectos además de tener un amplio conocimientos en muchos temas entre ellos políticas, todo lo que un futuro rey necesitaría todas y cada una habilidades inútiles en la isla desierta donde estaba varado, sabía que tenía que hacer algo pues tenía apenas si dos semanas ahí y cinco tormentas habían mojado todas sus pocas posesiones, Ben se paró frente a la palmera donde la barca que lo trajo ahí servía de pared y la vela rota como techo y suspiro.

No quería hacerlo, en parte porque no tenía idea de cómo construir algo con sus manos y por qué hacerlo, empezar a formar un refugio seguro, darle forma solo significaría que aceptaba su destino, y Ben se negaba a terminar sus días en ese lugar, no si iba a ser la mascota de las sirenas, al menos así, en un refugio mal improvisado podía fingir que no llevaba tanto tiempo como pensaba, que solo eran unos días en lugar de los meses que seguramente le quedaban por delante, tal vez terminara sus días así, tal vez Mal se aburriera y decidiera devorarlo algún día, tal vez solo tal vez nadie estaría buscándole.

Abrumado por tales pensamientos, la aceptación de su destino fatal Ben grito de impotencia tomo uno de sus postes y empezó a golpear su "casa", destruyo la vela tirándola, la balsa haciéndola trizas, empujo todo y luego se dejó caer a la arena llorando de frustración, a quien engañaba iba a morir aquí rodeado de mar, con la única compañía de sirenas hermosas que podrían matarle en cualquier segundo.

Algo cayo justo a su lado, extrañado lo levanto solo para notar que era una concha marina entonces giro su vista a la playa y ahí vio a Jay, se acercó lentamente sin verdaderos ánimos, pero detuvo su andar al notar que solo era el tritón que lo odiaba, no había Evie, Mal o Carlos, no solo Jay y en su experiencia no debía quedarse a solas con Jay.

Pero el tritón se acercó a las rocas tal vez notando su inquietud por lo que desde ahí Ben podía estar a salvo y cerca de Jay al mismo tiempo.

-A la izquierda – dijo Jay cuando Ben finalmente estaba a su alcance.

-¿disculpa? – pregunto Ben confundido no estaba de humor para las burlas del tritón o sus tonterías.

-Tu nuevo nido hazlo más a la izquierda – Jay se alejó un poco para señalar con su mano en una dirección – note que el viento corre preferentemente en esa dirección pero los arboles – dijo la última palabra inseguro pues aún estaba aprendiendo como se llamaba todo en la superficie - crean una barra que podrías utilizar así no tiraría tu techo todo el tiempo – Ben ladeo la cabeza confundido miro hacia el lugar señalado y de vuelta a Jay.

-¿Qué? – soltó estúpidamente por que no entendía por qué Jay le estaba ayudando.

-Por eso lo destruiste – dijo Jay señalando el antiguo refugio destrozado, así que Jay había visto su arrebato de ira infantil, dios Ben estaba avergonzado por ello – a la izquierda es el lugar perfecto, cerca del mar y con una protección extra de los árboles, pero debes construir más árboles alrededor.

-¿construir? – Ben lo miro confuso no comprendiendo lo que se refería más entonces cayo en cuenta – hablas de paredes con madera – Jay asintió y Ben no pudo negar que era una buena idea – gracias lo tendré en cuenta – suspiro el humano – asumo que no viniste a hablar de mi refugio.

-Necesito mangos – dijo Jay firmemente – y el coral amarillo blando.

-Plátanos – suspiro Ben ya acostumbrado a sus cambios de nombres – creí que no te gustaban – Jay gruño en respuesta y Ben recordó algo que Mal hablo la última vez – ¿son para Carlos? – cuando Jay se tenso supo que había dado en el blanco – mira no estoy de humor para ir a buscar ahora – suspiro cansado lo último que quería era conseguir un regalo para el tritón sodomita pero Jay se lanzó a las rocas asustándole temiendo ser atacado cayo retrocediendo, Jay solo se acercó para dejar sobre estas un bulto de algas marinas alejándose de inmediato para que Ben se acercara.

Temeroso de que fuera algún pez o parte humana, joder aún recuerda cuando trataron de alimentarlo con eso en la cueva Ben pateo el bulto mientras Jay esperaba pacientemente, al pisarlo y sentir algo duro se acercó con más confianza a abrirlo, quedo un poco sorprendido eran cuchillos, no puntas filosas como la que tenía antes, no estos eran cuchillos reales, algunos parecían de plata, cubiertos desde tenedores hasta cucharas de diferentes tamaños y joder un enorme cuchillo carnicero, Ben entendió entonces esto era un pago, Jay le estaba dando armas algo valioso que seguramente ellos usaban las entregaba para conseguir a cambio dulces para Carlos.

Fue un gesto muy dulce y romántico, claro que Ben aun no comprendía que las lanzas era algo extra en ellos pues principalmente utilizaban sus garras que eran mucho más filosos, conmovido un poco por que hasta una copa había Ben tomo su nueva posesión lo llevo a su refugio destrozado y llevándose solo un cuchillo entro en la isla.

Cuando regreso Jay estaba comiendo un cangrejo que de inmediato olvido para ver a Ben cargar plátanos y mangos así como otras cosas en su refugio momentos después llego a las rocas cargándolo todo con una tela y lo ofreció a él.

-Bien traje unos plátanos recuerda que debe quitarle la piel y no bajo el agua – dijo Ben ignorando el hecho de que Jay ya había cerrado la distancia "segura" hacia Ben – un par de mangos y esto levanto una pequeña bola morada – son moras algunas son dulces y otras acidas – suspiro envolviendo todo para que Jay pudiera llevárselo – Jay – alejo en paquete de la mano del tritón cuando estaba dispuesto a tomarlo ganándose un gruñido – tal vez la próxima vez podrías traerme algo del barco, otro bote, alguna madera, no soy muy bueno contrayendo cosas y eso serviría mucho – termino entregando el paquete a Jay que solo lo tomo y se hundió en el agua, Ben lo vio alejarse y suspiro sintiéndose ignorado.

Al día siguiente mientras salía de la jungla con sus brazos llenos de comida y troncos encontrados para su nuevo refugio, Jay tenía razón ese lugar estaba más cubierto e igualmente cercano a la playa tenía otro visitante.

-Veo que construyes un nuevo nido – dijo la sirena en una pequeña poza en el agua, que estaba seguro no estaba ahí hace unos momentos apenas si mantenía mojada su cola – me gusta.

-Me alegra que sea de tu agrado – dijo con sarcasmo – mi misión está cumplida.

-Qué bueno que lo hayas comprendido – sonrió igualmente sarcástica la sirena.

-¿Qué quieres Mal? – pregunto de Mal humor, ignorándola dejando su fruta aun lado y empezando nuevamente a colocar las estacas enterradas en la arena para crear su pared.

-Jay llego con un regalo para Carlos por lo que también quise venir a verte y pedir el mío – dijo sonriendo al ver como Ben rodaba los ojos y gemía ante eso – tráelo ahora – ordeno tan autoritaria como siempre, Ben clavo la estaca con más fuerza necesaria contra le miro molesto y se acercó a su comida tomo un mango medio maduro y se acercó a la sirena, cuando estuvo frente a ella lo tendió para que lo tomara más antes de que Mal lo agarrara lo dejo caer.

-Upss – dijo con fingida voz – torpe de mí, pero bueno solo soy tu mascota humana – termino levantándose dándole la espalda.

-Eres muy audaz al darle la espalda a un sirena después de semejante grosería – Mal tomo el mango en sus manos y lo mordió incluso con la arena – sobre todo a aquella por la que sigues vivo.

-No es como si fueras a matarme ¿cierto? – regreso a verle cruzado de brazos – tendrías que encontrar otra posesión tan interesante como yo – dijo altanero.

-No estés tan seguro – Mal volvió a morder su fruta con deleite – podría darme hambre en cualquier momento – Ben bufo ante esto volviendo darle la espalda por lo que Mal lanzo el mango directo a su cabeza.

Ben sintió el golpe solo para mirarle enojado y patear arena en su dirección infantilmente, pero Mal no se quedó tras impulsándose adelante lo tomo del pie y jalo para dejarlo tendido en la arena subiéndose sobre él, mas Ben no queriéndose dejar vencer forcejeo con ella hasta girarlo y quedar victorioso sometiéndola.

-Ja – dijo altanero el humano – podrás ser rápida en el mar pero aquí yo soy más fuerte – sonrió ganador, una sonrisa que solo hizo a Mal deseosa de ver más expresiones en su rostro, levanto entonces su cola para golpearle con esta su espalda sacándole el aliento y aprovecho para nuevamente caer sobre él.

-Casi logras impresionarme – sonrió ahora Mal sometiéndole sobre la arena, Ben lucho un poco más retorciéndose pero finalmente se rindió al verse imposible escapar, la cola de Mal estaba totalmente enredada en una de sus piernas y las espinas de esta ya empezaban a clavarse en su piel por lo que cayo rendido sobre la arena derrotado mirando la sonrisa de superioridad de Mal.

Mal soltó entonces un brazo deslizando su mano por su brazos hasta su pecho donde abrió con delicadeza la camisa de Ben solo un par de botones, el humano solo le dejo hacer y cuando la sirena se inclinó para lamer una larga franja desde su pectoral hasta su garganta cerro los ojos inclinando más su cuello para darle más, un pequeño jadeo salió de sus labios uno que Mal bebió gustosa, entonces lo mordió enterró sus dientes contra su hombro, Ben grito volviendo a pelear por liberarse hasta que la sirena lo soltó y riendo.

-¿Qué carajo Mal? – pregunto viendo la sangre de su herida.

-Eso te pasa por confiarte pequeño bocadillo – se burló la sirena – deja de lloriquear apenas es superficial – Ben gruño ante esto y se dio cuenta que pronto la herida dejo de sangrar pero su camisa ya estaba llena de sangre además de la arena no le quedó otra mas que quitársela algo que Mal agradeció mucho.

La tarde completa paso con Ben intentando arreglar su nueva casa y Mal observándole completamente fascinada por la espalda pálida del humano cambiante de color, Ben le explicó que era una quemadura solar y que ardería mucho pronto.

La siguiente vez Mal trajo consigo una almeja confundido la abrió esperando encontrar una perla, su sorpresa fue más grande cuando de hecho había una pastosa sustancia verde, "ayudara para tu quemadura" dijo la sirena y Ben le creyó.

Tardo cinco días dado que las cosas se caían todo el tiempo más terminar el dichoso nido en palabras de Mal tenía un buen techo, Jay siguió trayéndole las cosas pedidas a cambio de más frutas y aun con su poca habilidad pudo hacer algo decente, al menos un lugar donde dormir protegido del viento y la lluvia.

-Es pequeño – gruño Mal al ver termino la obra.

-Es suficiente para mí – reprocho él.

-Me gusta – dijo Mal sorprendiéndole- en especial esto – y golpeo el agua donde una piscina fue creada con ayuda de una de las velas para mantener juntas las tablas y evitar que se llenada de arena, de hecho tenía un canal para permitirle el agua llegar así como una sirena pudiera arrastrase con comodidad – pensaste en todo.

-La compañía siempre es apreciada – murmuro Ben viendo a Mal sonreír – alguna mucho más que otra – dijo con sarcasmo empezado una de sus ya acostumbradas peleas.

Mal solo rio, soltó una enorme carcajada y golpeo su cola en el agua para salpicar a Ben que solo gruño ante eso y si Ben había construido una piscina cerca de su refugio, una húmeda piscina para sus amigas sirenas, él se repitió y aseguro que solo lo hacía por Carlos, porque Carlos era dulce, bueno, adorable, incluso siendo un varón a veces cuando estaba ahí en piernas humanas podía fingir que era una chica llenando su cabello de flores coloridas, solo lo hacía por Carlos y Evie quien le visitaba junto a él, nada más.

La siguiente vez que fue a recolectar comida y miro un enorme tulipán blanco totalmente abierto con el centro rojo se dio cuenta muy tarde que lo había cortado para Mal y no para su adorable Carlos.

Mierda.

* * *

Ben estaba intentando levantar un techo para su refugio desde que la tormenta de anoche derribo todo, pensando que tal vez un barco había pasado ya que Carlos obedientemente le explicaba cada cosa sobre su mundo y las habilidades especiales de Mal para crear una tormenta y así hundir barcos fue un punto clave, por lo que imagino a las sirenas dándose un banquete con comida, realmente no quiso hacerlo pero fue difícil evitarlo, cuando escucho una melodiosa voz.

Fue extraño, algo nuevo pero también familiar, tan parecido a aquella que escucho la noche de su naufragio, dejando lo que hacía giro su vista al mar, donde una bella sirena cantaba, era hermosa si perfil perfecto emanaba una dulce melodía, incluso tan lejos podía distinguir su silueta, no pudo evitarlo simplemente empezó a caminar al mar cada vez más rápido.

La mujer en el agua seguía cantando, esta le miraba ahora, sus profundos ojos brillaban tanto como la corona de oro en su cabeza, Ben entro al agua no le importo mojar sus botas, aquellas que tardaron días en secar por completo, siguió andando entre las olas que intentaban remolcarlo como un advertencia, entre más cerca estaba más podía verla, lo bella que era, su piel tersa ligeramente azul, las perlas blancas que adornaban su cabello, pechos firmes y hermosos mucho más grandes que los de Evie joder que los de su madre.

La mujer dejo de cantar entonces se acercó a Ben con una facilidad que debió alertarle, tomo su rostro entre sus frías manos, ellas estaban ásperas como si la lija, no escamas la recubrieran, entonces sonrió y Ben puedo observar sus puntiagudos dientes afilados, una sirena, tardíamente Ben se dio cuenta de error, no pudo luchar pues la bella sirena ya lo estaba atrayendo a las profundidades del mar.

En la superficie las olas del mar se mantuvieron constante, los monos siguieron chillando en la isla, los pájaros cantando, el silencio reino nuevamente.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Hora de una clase de biología como obviamente no hay información sobre la anatomía de una sirena me di a la tarea de hacerlos parecer más o menos a los mamíferos marinos, al menos en reproducción a los delfines, ya que estos gestan a sus crías en su útero y bueno los peces no, aunque algunos si como los tiburones, lo malo con los tiburones es que su "pene" tienen unos órganos copuladores especiales llamados claspers o pterigopodios, con forma de doble pene puntiagudo, que usan para depositar el esperma en la cloaca de las hembras. Estos órganos son el resultado de la modificación de la parte posterior de las aletas pélvicas.**

 **Por lo que por cuestiones de estética y agrado en este fic tomaremos la fisiología de un mamífero acuático, así que los testículos de los machos no están en el exterior, sino en el interior de la cavidad abdominal, cerca de los riñones.** **El pene, cuando no está erecto, está completamente oculto en el interior del bolsillo genital.**

 **El pene de los misticetos más grandes puede alcanzar una longitud de aproximadamente tres metros y un diámetro de 30 cm. Generalmente, la copulación se produce barriga contra barriga y es muy rápida.**

 **En las hembras, los ovarios están en el interior de la cavidad abdominal. La vagina es larga y está oculta en el interior de un bolsillo genital, que también oculta el orificio anal. Las glándulas mamarias, largas y aplanadas, también están escondidas en el interior de bolsillos, llamadas «hendiduras mamarias» y situadas a los lados de la vagina.**

 **Por lo que quedaría así las sirenas tiene dos hendiduras una arriba de la otra en la parte superior de la cola a la altura donde los humanos tiene sus aparatos reproductores escondida por sus escamas, la primera es la hendidura genital cuyos genitales están internos y la otra es la anal.**

 **En las hembras las mamas están cubiertas de escamas, estas son meramente "decorativas" más que nada para atraer presas en las sirenas de aguas frías, en las de aguas cálidas sirven para amantar (estas están expuestas), puesto que las crías de las primeras nacen listas para alimentarse de carne y las segundas no, las gestaciones varían dependiendo de las especies, siendo el más largo el de las sirenas cálidas, en los machos en ambas especies el pene sale para fecundar a la hembra mientras sus colas se enredan para facilitar la fecundación el pene es flexible y puede llegar a medir hasta 30 cm de largo ( como en los delfines) o incluso más dependiendo de la especie, los tritones de aguas frías tiene el pene más largo dado que la copulación suele ser más agresiva y esporádica por lo que muchas veces tienen que detener a la hembra con sus dientes como en el caso de los tiburones.**

 **Ahora cuando Jay dice que el pene de Carlos es muy pequeño se refiere a que no es lo suficienteme largo para poder copular durante los rápidos y violentos rituales de su especie, recordemos que las cálidas son más tranquilas y ellas se toman su tiempo, él no lo dice como un insulto o una burla como los humanos, Carlos siente vergüenza por que esto lo convierte en alguien débil y no viable para pareja.**

 **Galletas?**

 **Chocolate?**

 **Un pez?**

 **Mas clases de biología marina?**


	9. Capítulo 9: Madre

**Capítulo 9: Madre.**

Siempre eh envidiado a las sirenas cálidas, sus brillantes colores que maravillan los sentidos, su gran parecido con los hombres mortales y gentileza hacia ellos fue lo que les orillo a convertirse en nuestras presas, pero no siempre fue así, hace ya algunos años, tiempos que ni yo misma puedo recordar nuestros mundos Vivian en perfecta armonía, la violencia de nuestra estirpe nació del odio y empatía por una de nuestras congéneres, ellas olvidaron el sacrificio de aquella nuestra madre, nosotras nos dedicamos a mantener vivo su legado, disfrazada en cuentos y coplas infantiles la advertencia sobre la maldad de los hombres fue contada en cada generación.

Pero no fueron sus colores o gusto por los hombres lo que me intrigaba de ellas, lo que me llevo a mantener como mi propio hijo a uno de ellos, fue algo mucho más infantil, mas pasional, aquel sentimiento al elegir, pues se dice que una sirena cálida siempre seguirá a su corazón aun cuando la muerte misma la llegue a alcanzar.

Una vez fui ingenua como ellas, una vez quise elegir el corazón y ese fue mi gran error.

Como madre quieres asegurar la supervivencia de tus crías, darle la fortaleza y preservar su futuro, como hijo no lo entiendes, no comprendes la gravedad de su sacrifico hasta que ya es demasiado tarde, hasta que tienes a tus propias crías, pero a veces en nombre de ese amor puedes ir demasiado lejos.

Nací como cualquiera en esta colonia, en un mundo fértil y con un próspero futuro aguardando, mi madre se aseguraría de ello, mi padre un enorme macho fue nuestro gran guardián defendiéndonos de amenazas y proveyendo manjares dignos de una reina, mi madre me llamo su pequeña reina, mi padre su pequeña Grimhilde, nuestra especie próspero y la colonia nos acogió con respeto.

Yo era joven la más pequeña de todas, demasiado ingenua para mi propio bien cuando una poderoso sirena llego desde otras aguas destruyendo todo a su paso, algunos dicen que trajo consigo la fatalidad aquella que emergió desde las profundidades para clamar nuestras vidas, mi padre murió aquel año y nuestra especie desapareció casi por completo, todo un legado de sirenas escorpión reducidas a solo un par de especímenes, solo mi madre y yo sobrevivimos a la gran matanza de la colonia, solo nosotras dos fuimos perdonas como prueba de buena voluntad por ella.

La grandiosa colonia fue diezmada en un parpadeo y una nueva emperatriz se alzó dominándolo todo, obligándonos a cazarnos entre nosotras para sobrevivir e incluso entonces, en medio de tanta muerte y dolor me negué a ver la realidad y deje que mis deseos guiaran mi corazón.

El apenas si un sobreviviente un pequeño tritón cuya sonrisa y amabilidad había casi desapareció en nuestro mundo me convenció de las pequeñas maravillas de ese oscuro lugar, volví a sonreír entonces, como en aquellos años cuando mi padre vivía, cuando mis hermanos y hermanas nadan con libertad, cuando el viejo castillo en roca estaba lleno de vida, de ruidosas sirenas y cantos.

Mi madre lo noto y en su deseo por mantenernos a salvo, de asegurar mi destino, nuestra supervivencia me entrego a otro tritón, más grande, más poderoso, simplemente mejor, llore suplicante para hacerla cambiar de opinión para hacerle entender que no era el quien deseaba mi ser y cuando confesé amarlo me abofeteo encerrándome en una de las habitaciones del castillo, era un chica tonta, joven y inexperta que no sabía lo que necesitaba, así me llamo ella y durante días me vio llorar sin descanso, dos días antes de la luna de sangre escape, durante días mi gran amor me visito en secreto manteniendo nuestro amor constante, planeamos huir y dejarlo todo, vivir en aguas cálidas entre las sirenas que como nosotros elegíamos el corazón antes que nada.

El jamás llego y en mi dolor corrí a brazos de mi madre para contarle lo sucedió, para pedir perdón por ser tan estúpida de creer en aquel que seguramente se dedicaba a robar corazones de sirenas inocentes como yo lo fui, esa noche ella me obligo a comer para estar lista para mi compromiso, ni siquiera pregunte por que el corazón que empujo por mi garganta sabia tan extraño, porque su insistencia de comerlo hasta el último trozo, solo me resigne a ser la pareja de una bestia brutal que ansiaba el trofeo que la última de su especie podría darle.

Fue un gran infierno, vivir sin amor al lado de la persona más despreciable solo lo hacía mil veces peor, volvía a suspirar por el amor perdido, por aquel cuyo abandono había estrujado mi corazón, fue realmente un accidente que encontrara aquel viejo collar, el símbolo de mi amor eterno entregado por amor a el guardado en los aposentos de mi madre, tuve una esperanza que jamás debí sentir, pues a mí fue revelada la verdad más atroz de todas, fue mi madre quien llego a nuestro encuentro, quien supo de aquello todo el tiempo y planeo de una vez por todas destruirlo, en un arrebato de ira arranco el corazón de hombre que amaba y luego me hizo devorarlo hasta el último centímetro, hasta asegurarse el esquivar el destino al que yo misma me había condenado.

Intento salvarme, dijo ella de convertirme en espuma de mar, fue demasiado sentí asco de mi misma y de ella, de llamarme su hija, de desconfiar en el amor de él, de simplemente ser usada por aquella egoísta mujer y en otro pasional momento arranque su corazón convirtiéndome entonces en realmente la última de mi especie.

La vida continuo, me refugie en mis pequeñas crías, siete pequeños tritones todo y cada uno de ellos idéntico a su padre, ninguno como yo y aun así fueron mi gran adoración.

Una hambruna azotó entonces la colonia, el fértil mundo en que vivíamos solo era un viejo recuerdo gracias a nuestra nueva emperatriz y vi a mis pequeños niños ser arrebatados uno a uno, sus vidas extintas por quién se suponía debía protegernos, sin poder oponerme le vi arrebatarme a mis únicos pilares.

"Podremos hacer más" decía cada que rompía sus cuellos, que sus cabecitas eran arrancadas para su deleite, cada que su vida se extinguía por completo, siete bellos niños me fueron arrebatados de un momento, creí que moriría, que no podría continuar.

Entonces ella nació, tan bella como los grandes tesoros en los barcos, de piel tan pálida igual a las sirenas árticas, de labios carnosos como la sangre y voz tan melodiosa como mil de nosotras, una nueva pequeña nació de mis entrañas tan parecida a mí y diferente a la vez, ya no fui la única de mi especie, su padre la odio, tal vez fue porque su nacimiento coincidió con la rara migración de una de aquéllas colonias del norte o simplemente supo que la amaba más que a él, la detesto con ganas, maltrato a mi pequeña obligándole a servirle, a ser una mendiga en su propia casa y aun que intente defenderla como pude el dolor vívido me hizo débil todo ese tiempo.

Cuando ella creció y se convirtió en una bella sirena el deseo nació entonces en los ojos de su padre, para cuando lo note mi pequeña niña ya había sido atacada, falle nuevamente como madre al no salvar a mi propia niña de su salvaje padre y meses después las consecuencias se hicieron evidentes.

Evie era hermosa, de bellos colores azules tan parecidos a los míos gracias a la gracia de Poseidón no fue nada como su padre, ocultamos la verdad más por el bien de mi niña que por la de él, la esperanza de que ella pudiera encontrar a alguien, un lugar seguro al cual escapar se convirtió en mi objetivo, entonces la emperatriz de los mares pidió una muestra de lealtad y nuevamente falle como madre.

"Aún tenemos a Evie" había murmurado el sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte de mi pequeña, "Aun la tengo" repitió sonriendo preparándose para llevar a mi niña como un regalo a la malvada sirena que nos gobernaba con miedo, sus palabras fueron el detonante, el frio de estas y la intención con la que miraba a Evie tan pequeña en mis brazos con hambre me dieron el ultimo empujón, tuve que perder ocho hijos, diez seres amados para finalmente ser consciente de mi propia fuerza, para finalmente decir " Ya basta"

Tal vez fue la ira del momento, o todo el dolor guardado que exploto en mi interior, cuando termine las paredes de la habitación quedaron manchadas hasta el techo con su sangre y de él solo una masa desfigurada en el suelo junto a mi amada hija, acune el cuerpo de esta mientras lloraba mi desdicha, mientras pedía perdón por no ser una verdadera madre ignorando la sangre en más manos, ignorando la frialdad de su piel y la ausencia de su aliento, el llanto de Evie fue lo que me trajo a la realidad o quizás hubiera permanecido ahí abrazando a mi pequeña y esperando a la muerte a su lado, pero con una hermosa cría a mi cuidado, este bello regalo para redimirme tuve que ser fuerte.

Por primera vez actué como mi madre quiso, me levante y jure proteger a mi pequeña Evie, me negué a jurar lealtad a la emperatriz en su lugar alimente a Evie quien llorando pedía alimento con los restos de su padre y a mi pequeña hija, negándome a profanar su cuerpo la deje en una de las cuevas más profundas del castillo sellándole con una enorme roca llenando su sepulcro con corales y conchas, piedras preciosas y todas aquellas que fueron de su preferencia, la acomode para que pareciera dormida, mi pequeña princesa que descansaría eternamente bella y guarde su recuerdo en mi memoria para siempre en la promesa de que protegería a Evie.

Cuando los secuaces de la emperatriz llegaron exigiendo el tributo uno a uno los destroce con mis dientes, descubrí así que mis espinas siempre fueron mi defensa que tenían veneno más que potente para aniquilar sirenas del doble de mi tamaño y que mi madre estuvo equivocada todo ese tiempo, no necesitaba un tritón fuerte para protegerme mi poder era tan grande que era yo la que necesitaba ser contenida.

La emperatriz lo descubrió cruelmente cuando las cabezas de sus secuaces fueron empujadas a su castillo negándome a servirle, solo quería paz, solo quería cuidar de mi niña y no ser molestada, ella me exilio entonces, como hacía con todo lo que le asustaba, con todo lo que podría amenazar su poderío pero no me importo, Evie era lo único importante en mi vida ahora.

Protegí a mi niña entonces, le enseñe a ser fuerte y valiente, a nunca tener miedo y que podía hacerlo todo, con el tiempo mi poder fue muriendo y el de Evie fortaleciéndose descubrí entonces porque mi madre tenía tanto miedo de mí que me hizo convencerme de estar indefensa, pero en su lugar anime a mi niña a superarme.

Entonces un día mi pequeña niña, tras una cacería feroz a una colonia migrante trajo consigo un regalo, una bella criatura de brillantes colores, de piel tan pálida como la de mi hija y ojos tan enormes y majestuosos que me hizo recordarle, me dije que lo conservaría por el bien de Evie, que mantendría a esa cría hasta llegar a necesitar alimento, me convencí que sin importar nada lo mataría a la mínima oportunidad.

Mentí, simplemente me mentí a mí misma pues cuando mi pequeño tomo mi mano y llamo mamá supe que estaba perdidamente enamorada, hice una nueva promesa mantendría a mi nuevo bebé a salvo, lo protegería y destrozaría a cualquiera que intentara arrebatármelo.

El humano en la pequeña isla era esa amenaza.

* * *

La reina malvada conocía muy bien a sus pequeños hijos por lo que podía saber cuándo le ocultaba algo, por lo que su patética escusa sobre el nido de Carlos no se la creyó por un instante, luego de ver las extrañas visitas de Jay decidió proteger a su familia y persuadir a Maléfica de imponer el compromiso con su única cría sobreviviente.

Ella no confiaba en Maléfica y aun que en parte la detestaba se mantuvo alejada de sus asuntos, durante años vio el exilio como una libertad, ella podía permanecer tranquila sin ser molestada se aseguró de destrozar a cualquier intruso y así estar a salvo, nunca le faltaron las noticias sobre lo sucedido en la colonia en como una a una las pequeñas crías de Maléfica fueron muriendo a manos de su madre al considerados indignos, tampoco los rumores sobre la nueva generación de sirenas quienes al parecer parecían mucho más rebeldes que sus padres, pero nuevamente a ella no le importo.

Hasta que Evie empezó a interesarse en esos cuentos, en los rumores y desear mucho más, cuando Evie escapo por tercera vez a la colonia supo que no podía mantenerla aislada más tiempo así que la educo junto a Carlos para mantenerse sospechosa de cualquier otra sirena y cuando Maléfica o mejor dicho su hija y el tiburón vinieron con una propuesta para ellas, cuando la promesa de ser devueltas a la sociedad de su mundo no era el precio de alguno de sus hijos si no solo el talento de Evie, accedió, acepto porque su niña la miro emocionada suplicante, por que quiso darle felicidad y aun que eso era una oportunidad para poner en peligro a Carlos se prometió cuidar más a su niño entonces.

Hubo algunos altercados al dejar que su niño nadara por la colonia lo convirtió en un objetivo por suerte siempre estuvo ella o Evie para protegerlo, entonces el tritón idiota comenzó a mostrar interés y este junto a Mal parecieron muy a gusto cerca de sus terrenos y los de sus niños, cuando creyó solucionado el asunto solo lo complico aún más.

Carlos paso del sonriente y afable chico a un cabizbajo y sonador, suspiraba todo el tiempo y miraba sin muchas ganas el profundo océano, un día visito su nido, solo para asegurarse como era y noto el incremento de basura humana de este preocupándola, la última vez que Carlos desapareció por un buen tiempo trato de poner un alto, entonces Jay apareció con nuevas y extraños alimentos que su hijo devoro con deleite y algo en su interior se alarmo.

Lo siguió un día, mientras sus dos niños distraídamente la guiaban a su secreto mejor guardado, cuando el agua dejo de ser fría y la calidez confundió sus sentidos noto como su pequeño pececito salía del mar para caminar en dos piernas, se asustó, claro que lo hizo, horrorizada vio como un humano en tierra le sonriera y bromeaba con él, como saludaba a Evie y alimentaba a ambos con alimentos extraños que podían enfermarles, lo peor de todo fue que su niño lucia tan cómodo y feliz.

No se sorprendió tanto al verlo caminar como humano, los viejos cuentos lo advertían, hablaban sobre cómo estas sirenas caminaban entre los hombres para perderse para siempre, si su madre había temido al verla enamorada e impidió que se convirtiera en espuma de mar que su Carlos tuviera piernas no era tan descabellado.

Tal vez estaba siendo egoísta, quizás se equivocaba como lo hizo su madre pero supo entonces que debía proteger a su niño de esta nueva amenaza, que aquel humano solo traería dolor a su corazón y ella no iba a permitirlo, cuando una tormenta fue convocada por la sirena purpura la noche anterior de la nada ella aprovecho mientras sus niños estaban ocupados buscando en los restos de los barcos removidos en la tormenta anterior ella llego hasta el humano y canto.

Iba a ahogarlo, le arrancaría el corazón y alimentaria a Carlos con este, ella salvaría a su pequeño niño.

* * *

No era como si ella estuviera preocupada por la seguridad del humano, que va, la única razón por la que en ese momento estuviera viajando a la isla fue meramente porque sabía que la tormenta anterior debió destruir su ridículo nido y ahora Ben tendría que reconstruirlo nuevamente y eso solo significaba una cosa, él se desharía de esas estorbosas ropas y podría ver sus músculos de la espalda contraerse pero era todo por razones cien tifas, porque claro ella había desgarrado esos músculos antes pero verlos en acción trabajar en un ser vivo era mucho más interesante.

Si claro, se estaba mintiendo totalmente ella estaba muy preocupada, temerosa de que algunas de esas algas gigantes Ben las llamo palmeras le cayera encima a su humano, o que este estuviera de alguna forma herido Mal emprendió su viaje a la isla, había tomado un atajo uno que Jay le mostro pero debido a las corrientes marinas fuertes era difícil por suerte había llevado a su amado tiburón favorito ella no les ponía nombres, era estúpido y a sus criaturas no les importaba tenerlo, así que nado hasta ahí para observar la playa y encontrarla totalmente vacía, pensó que tal vez Ben ya había iniciado sus reparaciones dado que el techo de su nido estaba destruido por lo que luego de ordenarle a su amigo quedarse para vigilar la zona se arrastró por la arena hasta llegar a la poza hecha especialmente para ella, según Mal claro está, era lo único en perfectas condiciones con agua y todo, colocando su aleta en el agua fría espero pacientemente revisando los trozos de madera y cosas al azar a su alrededor entonces su amado tiburón se movió agitado en las aguas sacado su hocico para llamar su atención, aquello fue por demás extraño por lo que regreso al agua de inmediato.

Solo esperaba que nada de esto tuviera que ver con la ausencia de Ben.

Lo fue totalmente.

Que Mal estuviera ahí fue algo que debía pasar que Jay lo estuviera fue más una casualidad, Carlos había disfrutado del jugo de roca que Ben les dio a probar una vez, él lo llamo cocu o algo parecía Jay pensó que era súper extraño abrir rocas para encontrar agua, hasta que le explicaron que era un fruto de esas enormes algas llamadas palmeras, lamentablemente Ben había dicho la última vez que no podía alcanzar más cocu por que las palmeras eran muy altas y trepar no era lo suyo, así que tenían que esperar que las palmeras bajitas de donde había obtenido los primeros tuvieran más de estas rocas con agua o que una tormenta los tirara, eso era más fácil dado que Ben no quería intentar bajarlo y que uno de estos le diera en la cabeza.

La noche anterior hubo una tormenta así que eso significaba que habría de esas rocas con agua por la isla y si Jay se daba prisa podría persuadir al humano de traerle unos pocos incluso tal vez lo ayudaría dado que era demasiado debilucho, por lo tanto Jay quien usualmente usaría su atajo esta vez se fue por la ruta normal, así fue como lo descubrió, al acercarse más y más a la isla el agua se fue volviendo más pesada y el aroma débil de sangre le hizo detenerse, Jay busco a su alrededor sin ver nada más el rastro estaba ahí débil, como un fino hilo llamándole, diciéndole que conocía al dueño de ese aroma.

Era Ben, en el instante en que descubrió a quien pertenecía la sangre se lanzó al fondo del océano nadando con rapidez, ahí estaba la reina malvada sosteniendo a un Ben casi inconsciente, la sirena tenía sus garras en el cuello del humano y una sonrisa en el rostro, la sangre provenía del ante brazo de este que al igual de su espalda estaba lleno de arañazos horrendos, parecía que Ben había luchado pero las grandes espinas venenosas de la reina habían reclamado victoria y ahora poco a poco Ben se estaba ahogando finalmente, la reina poso su otra mano entonces sobre el corazón de Ben y Jay supo que instaría arrancar su corazón.

Dudo, no lo culpen por dudar un segundo, si Ben moría toda su admiración y curiosidad de Carlos por el humano también lo haría, si lloraría y estaría triste pero Jay podría consolarle con más basura humana, por otro lado si moría Mal estaría furiosa, súper furiosa y además ya no había pretexto para que el pudiera estar cerca de Carlos, demonios, Ben era la única razón por la que Carlos nadaba a su alrededor sin miedo, odiaba admitirlo pero gracias al ridículo humano Carlos sonreía con él y tenía más chance de conquistarlo, necesitaba a Ben vivo.

Nado entonces hasta estrellarse contra un costado de la reina para obligarle a liberar a Ben, el humano cayo al fondo completamente laxo mientras la reina notaban a su rival, Jay, lo reconoció de inmediato no esperaba encontrarle aquí, debió tener algo que ver con el humado dado que llevaba esos regalos a su hijo como un mensajero por lo que arremetió contra él, Jay apenas si pudo esquivarlo viendo como Ben caía al fondo nado en su búsqueda pero la reina lo tomo de la cola enterrando sus uñas, la sangre del tritón inundo las aguas y aun que Jay intento liberarse la cola de la reina amenazaba con enterrar su veneno, fue ahí cuando un enorme tiburón golpeo contra la reina quien libero a Jay.

-Ve por el – Mal ordeno al tiritón quien de inmediato nado en busca de Ben y lo llevo a la playa, la sirena había nadado a toda velocidad para salvar a su humano ahora miraba a la reina quien levantando la cabeza lucia confundida pero solo levemente.

-Mal – llamo ella mirando como el tiburón nadaba detrás de la sirena listo para atacar – ¿ahora cazas por tu cuenta? – pregunto sonriente más la sirena no respondió solo se quedó ahí desafiante – puedes tenerlo solo quiero una parte de el- pidió tentativamente ya que no sabía que hacia ella ahí – solo su corazón – pido

-No – respondió Mal sus ojos brillando en su esplendor – Ben es mío – gruño mostrando sus enormes dientes al mismo tiempo que su tiburón y toda la postura le alerto en un segundo.

La reina miro pacíficamente sin inmutarse, la amenaza de la chica extraña por su acaparamiento de comida, el uso de un nombre no pasó desapercibido tampoco y algo intrigada solo bajo la cabeza rindiéndose con elegancia, la sirena salió disparada entonces en dirección a la isla al darse cuenta que no había amenaza alguna mientras el tiburón se quedó un más vigilando a la reina, protegiendo a su sirena.

En tierra Jay empujo a Ben sobre la arena y golpeo suavemente su rostro, aja, para que este despertara, mas Ben no reacciono, asustado por que el humano moriría golpeo su pecho justo sobre su corazón, una vez, y otra para reanimarlo más nada paso, entonces recordó que los humanos no puedes respirar el oxígeno del agua y seguramente no tenía aire por lo que con una mueca de desagrado poso sus labios sobre el humano y soplo, una vez y otra más nada paso, la cuarta vez el humano escupió agua tosiendo finalmente para empezar a respirar abrió los ojos con cuidado y murmuro algo incomprensible, pero como su respiración aún era muy débil Jay volvió a besarle para soplar aire en su interior.

Pasaron dos coas entonces Ben reacciono de inmediato empujando a Jay de los hombros con nada de fuerza y Mal jalo su cola creyendo que le hacía daño, pero Jay solo señalo lo obvio y la sirena le perdonó la vida, mientras Ben yacía en la arena cada vez más débil, el veneno de la reina ya empezaba a hacer efecto, Ben empezó a jadear entonces su cuerpo empezó a sudar así como calentarse debido a la fiebre, Mal reviso el brazo donde el arañazo había sido producto de la picadura de la reina en cuanto la toco Ben aulló de dolor siendo este cada vez más intenso, ninguno sabía qué hacer, Ben seguía sudando y quejándose su brazo se aferró a su estómago y su cabeza se inclinó a un lado para vomitar bilis, Jay miro todo extrañado.

Eso nunca había pasado el veneno de la reina nunca había causado tal cosa, en su pueblo, a las sirenas simplemente las debilitaba, su veneno era tan eficaz que el cuerpo de la víctima se debilitaba por lo que dejaban de respirar y morían, una vez incluso una murió solo de una picadura, el veneno fue tanto que cayo inerte al fondo marino, hasta ahora no lo habían visto en humanos y por lo que veía esto dolía mucho, la respiración de Ben volvió a cortarse y Mal entro en pánico otra vez por lo que Jay volvió a besarlo para soplar aire y golpear su pecho dos golpes después Ben estaba respirando nuevamente con dificultad jadeando otra vez sobre el dolor.

Mal grito algo entonces pero Jay empezó a sentirse cansado giro para ver lo que señalaba la sirena cuando noto su aleta sangrante y los cuatro agujeros en esta, vio que Mal llamaba su nombre o tal vez se equivocó puesto que todo su mundo empezó a dar vueltas y finalmente Jay cayo contra la arena, había olvidado que la reina también lo pico.

-Jay, Jay maldita sea despierta – llamo Mal desde donde sostenía la mano de Ben, cuando el tritón seguía sin reaccionar se estiro lo suficiente para jalar a Jay más cerca por suerte este seguía respirando y ya que el agua llegaba a sus colas era una preocupación menos, rezando por que la reina solo lo paralizara y no matara centro su atención en Ben quien aún no podía respirar, se acercó tratando de besarlo como hizo Jay para ayudarle cuando Ben hizo una mueca para que se apartara y entonces vómito, durante un largo tiempo vio como Ben vomitaba bilis y luchaba por respirar a su lado Jay respiraba agitado menos grave que Ben entonces el cuerpo de Ben empezó a sacudirse violentamente asustándola aún más – Ben – llamo la sirena con desesperación – basta Ben – murmuro tomándole de los hombros para mantenerlo en la arena quieto – por favor para - jadeo mientras el chico entraba en una crisis – por favor – suplicando aferrándose al pecho del joven quien luchaba por vivir.

En el mar a orillas de ahí, después de deshacerse del tiburón la reina malvada miraba aquella escena, sabía que Jay estaría bien solo estaba paralizado ella no había querido matarle de lo contrario ya lo estaría por otro lado al humano lo miraba extrañado pero más aún la reacción de la sirena, ella conocía esa reacción esa desesperación por ver a alguien importante morir lentamente, comprendió una cosa entonces algo que la hizo reír ante tal ironía, Maléfica la gran emperatriz de la colonia, aquella que gustaba de destruirlo todo de cazar a sus hijos había mantenido con vida una hija amante de los humanos, todo será mucho más divertido cuando esta termine enamorada de él y finalmente se transforme en espuma de mar. Por otro lado esto complicaba aún más las cosas.

Decido dejar a la chica ver morir al humano cuando una brillante perla llamo su atención, aquello le sorprendió Mal estaba llorando golpeando el pecho de Ben para hacerle reaccionar cuando un par de perlas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, curiosa incluso más que su adorable Carlos se acercó para notar como las fugaces lágrimas de esta se convertían en hermosas perlas negras resaltando entre la arena fina de la playa, Mal estaba tan concentrada en Ben que no noto a la reina hasta que ya era muy tarde, cuando sintió la presencia de tal sirena siseo posándose sobre el cuerpo moribundo de Ben.

-Basta – dijo la sirena mayor mirando cautelosamente a la sirena – no voy a hacerle daño – Mal bufo entonces ante eso sin desatender su postura, la reina miro al humano para luego ver a Jay inconsciente a un lado y regreso su atención a la perla negra cercana, ella la observo con fascinación bajo la atenta mirada de mal y siseo en aceptación, levanto su mano entonces a tocar a Ben haciendo que Mal gruñera - ¿quieres que lo ayude o no? – pregunto al reina y a regañadientes ella se alejó dejándole observarlo.

No es que Mal confiara en ella pero todos sabían sobre la magia de la reina malvada y menos sobre la verdadera razón de que su madre rechazara a estas, ellas eran sirenas poderosas por lo que dejaría ayudar a Ben si no lo salvaba la mataría, la reina toco el rostro sudoroso del humano que ardía en fiebre frunció su nariz al no comprender ese efecto en los humanos y volvió su atención a la perla, solo había cinco de ellas, como era de esperarse la sirena no había derramado más, aun le intrigaba como es que Mal pudiera hacer eso, un gran don crear perlas tan hermosas llenas de dolor, amor pero sobretodo magia una muy poderosa solo muy pocas podían hacerlo, solo aquellas cuyo poder era inimaginable, miro a la sirena purpura que solo parecía preocupada por el humano inconsciente del gran poder del que era capaz.

Bueno ella no sería quien se lo dijera cierto, no a una futura amenaza, la magia se encontraba encapsulada en cada una de estas, no quería usarlas, ella esperaba quedarse con las perlas pero sospechaba que si no hacía algo de inmediato Mal podría tomar represalias con sus bebés por lo que decidió sacrificar una de estas, tomándola en su mano la apretó tan fuerte hasta que la trituro por completo creando un fino polvo negro, con su larga uña abrió los labios del chico moribundo y dejo caer estos polvos para después inclinarse y besarle.

Mal siseo mostrando los dientes temiendo que la reina arrancara su garganta al verla tan cerca de Ben pero esta simplemente enarco una ceja mirándole fijamente, tras unos segundo que parecieron eternos Mal retrocedió y la reina Malvada beso al humano exhalando su aliento con suavidad al momento que murmuraba unas palabras, casi al instante Ben se levantó aspirando aire para después toser como loco y volviendo a caer inconsciente su respiración estaba más estable y la fiebre parecía ida, Mal de inmediato presto más atención a Ben que la sirena dándole la espalda, esta solo tomo las perlas restantes y se hundió en el mar.

Había sido muy peligroso usar su magia en un simple humano, por suerte las perlas de Mal tenían suficiente poder para ser usadas de esa formas, la reina Malvada sonrió hasta llegar a su castillo con su nuevo botín, hasta que entro a esta y vio como Carlos jugueteaba con uno de esos trapos que juro vio a el humano usar, rayos tan entusiasmada estaba con sus perlas que olvido el asunto por completo, pero entonces noto una cosa, la tormenta de ayer fue algo peligrosa para el humano y si Mal estaba ahí con Jay fue porque esta quería asegurarse de su bienestar y seguramente Jay solo la acompañaba, por otra parte Carlos no había mostrado interés en ir a revisar al humano por lo que su hijo tal vez no estaba enamorado aun, aún era la palaba clave de todo esto tendría que impedir que Carlos siguiera visitándole o terminaría muerto.

Carlos se acercó entonces a ella sonriente y la reina sonrió con calidez con la firme decisión ya tomada.

-Mamá – dijo el pequeño mostrándole su bolso – la tormenta volteo el enorme navío dejándole totalmente accesible mira lo que encontramos – su pequeño parecía realmente extasiado – mira esta cosa – empujo un candelabro que aún tenía un pedazo de vela cubierta por limo – no sé qué sea – frunció su nariz – pero mira brilla si la limpio- le mostro un pedazo ya lustrado libre de arena incrustada.

-Es muy hermoso querido – sonrió está acariciando su cabello – pero sabes lo que pienso sobre ir al cementerio de barcos – le reprendió, Carlos cerro los ojos para luego mirarle algo avergonzado.

-Está bien mamá – dijo su hija luciendo un nuevo collar con una gema muy brillante – estuve con él todo el tiempo – sonrió, la reina solo enarco una ceja ante eso.

-Y los tiburones alejaron a los intrusos – Carlos agito sus brazos emocionado – Mal les pidió no molestarnos y ellos nos dejaron pasar.

-¿Mal? – dijo la reina, Carlos de inmediato se dio cuenta de su error y cubrió su boca con ambas manos soltando su dichoso artefacto humano, Evie palmeo su rostro ante el descuido de su hermano, la reina bajo su mirada a su mano donde las perlas aún se mantenían, tomo una en sus dedos y recordó el incidente, Mal la sirena que era capaz de derramar su magia en perlas negras estaba mucho más involucrada con sus niños de lo que pensaba, no entendía que estaba buscando al hacer eso pero definitivamente no debía ser bueno – Mal – volvió a murmurar y Carlos se odio por ser tan descuidado.

-Ella es buena con nosotros – intento Carlos – somos amigos – trato – creo.

-¿Amigos? – pregunto incrédula levantando una ceja mirándole con sarcasmo evidente – amigos – dijo la palabra en burla sosteniendo la perla.

-¿Qué es eso? – Evie noto que su madre parecía molesta por lo que de inmediato cambio el tema - ¿son perlas negras? – dijo mirando más de cerca - ¿Dónde las conseguiste? Son tan hermosas- la reina miro las perlas y sonrió para su alivio por lo que Carlos entendiendo el mensaje se unió al cambio de tema.

-Son preciosas madre – alabo el – quedaran hermosas en tu cabello o una corona – agito las manos – tal vez Evie pueda hacer una – dijo titubeante.

-Pero que gran idea – Evie continuo – hay que guardarlas – dijo intentando arrebatárselas pero la reina negó.

-No – dijo con voz firme congelándoles en el instante – estas perlas son muy valiosas – sobrino – pero muy pocas para una corona necesitare más.

-Te ayudaremos a buscarlas – se animó Carlos – solo dinos donde buscar y – la reina levanto una mano para callarle y Carlos pensó que sería regañado pero esta solo le sonrió acariciando su cabeza.

-Mi amado niño – dijo cariñosamente – estas perlas son muy difíciles de conseguir, se consiguen a través del dolor del corazón – los niños asintieron creyendo que se trataba de una extraña analogía de su madre – pero estoy segura que pronto tendré más – continuo – por ahora debo protegerlas y guardarlas en un lugar seguro.

-Traeré tu alhajero - dijo Evie de inmediato.

-No – le paro la reina – unas perlas así necesitan algo especial – luego mirando a su pequeño suspiro – mi pequeño Carlos ve a buscar la concha rosa especial de mamá – Carlos asintió de inmediato pero antes de que irse ella continuo – la eh guardado en una de las viejas habitaciones mi querido niño – sonrió – mi madre me la obsequio – dijo en un suspiro.

-¿Es la que está en tu vieja habitación? – pregunto Evie dudosa, puesto que su madre siempre odio aquella habitación, era la única del castillo a la que nunca entraba no podía creer que ella guardara algo ahí, la habitación siempre permanecía intacta, inmutable, igual a como la última vez que la uso.

-Esa misma – sonrió y Carlos salió disparado a buscarlo ansioso de ser un buen hijo, tan emocionado, concentrado en su labor rebuscando entre los estantes de roca de la habitación que no noto que de hecho la reina le buscaba.

La reina siguió a su pequeño ante la mirada confusa de Evie y en la puerta esta le vio, la hermosa aleta pinta de su bebé agitarse rebuscando como un pequeño ladrón, soltó un enorme suspiro recordando lo pequeño que había sido al principio, lo dulce y adorable, lo indefenso que aún era.

Carlos seguía rebuscando sin éxito alguno empezaba a frutarse por no encontrar dicha concha el solo quería hacer feliz a su mami, le entraría la concha y estaría tan feliz que no cuestionaría su salida, no podía esperar para mostrarle a Ben sus objetos nuevos cuando el sonido de algo moviéndose detrás de él le asusto, la luz procedente de las algas bioluminiscentes de los pasillos del castillo se fueron apagando y cuando giro vio con confusión como una enorme lapida de piedra cubría la salida.

-¿mamá? – dijo desde su lugar – Mamá – volvió a llamar acercándose a la puerta sellada tocando la roca y trato de empujarla pero no pudo sacarla - ¡Mamá! – grito esta vez más asustado y confuso- ¡Mamá! – volvió a suplicar buscando con su vista por toda la habitación encontrándola cerrada, quiso escapar por la ventana pero en esta había barrotes de roca solido cubriendo la salida, en su desesperación intento salir por estos más le fue imposible - ¡Mamá! – nado hasta la puerta golpeándose contra esta en un intento desesperado de moverla.

-Lo siento – murmuro ella tras la roca – pero necesito protegerte – se explicó dejando caer su frente sobre la fría lapida – hay muchos peligros afuera mi precioso niño y estas tan expuesto a ellos – murmuro –perdóname – suplico ante los lloriqueos de su bebé detrás de esa rocas.

-¿Mami? – pregunto su pequeña niña mirando extrañada la situación, escuchando los gritos desesperado de su hermano - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto confundida.

-Si abres esa habitación – le gruño – te encerrare también – y tras decir eso se alejó de ahí, dejando a Evie murmurar palabras contra la roca para confortar a su hermano.

Tal vez estaba siendo un poco exagerada, tal vez realmente necesita soltar a Carlos o este simplemente no gustaba del humano, lo que fuera no iba a permitirse perder más niños, no más, ella mantendría viva a su familia, así tuviera que causarles tanto dolor.

Carlos lloro hasta quedarse afónico, golpeo la pared de piedra pidiendo ser liberado y se quedó dormido suplicando ser libre, no entendía que había hecho mal, no comprendía lo que pasaba el solo estaba muy asustado.

La reina paso el día entero recordar su estancia en esa prisión, el dolor en su corazón ante cada suplica a su madre y se odio a si misma pero prefería eso a ver a su pequeño morir de amor.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **La reina malvada tiene ocho hijos en total, los primeros siete hacen alusión a los siete enanos, la ultima es Blanca nieves y esta es la madre de Evie, quien fue violada por su padre, por lo que la reina malvada es la abuela de Evie mientras que su padre es su abuelo.**

 **Me gusta buscar sobre el pasado de mis villanos de Disney así como las verdaderas historias de las princesas y casi siempre me topo con "Once Upon a Time" por lo que tomo muchos elementos de este, cuando me di cuenta había escrito algo muy parecido al pasado de la reina malvada y me dije hay que hacerlo más parecido así que aquí esta.**

 **Nunca eh visto Once Upon a Time, más que un par de Capítulos donde sale Elsa y solo porque pensaba que era un musical sobre frozen o algo así, después note que quedo en continuación y pues buuuu.**

 **Ese Ben tiene un pegue que todos lo besan, ya nada más falta Maléfica lol.**

 **Recordemos que la reina malvada es una sirena escorpión o sea que estaba basada en el pez escorpión el cual es venenoso y pueden causar lo siguiente: En primer lugar está el dolor que es bastante fuerte, ardor y edema en el lugar afectado. En muchas ocasiones van acompañados de nauseas, vómitos, calambres musculares, astenia, sudación, fiebre y finalmente pude llegar a producirse un shock.**

 **Se recomienda en caso de no contar con perlas mágicas negras ni magia, ir al médico así como mantener la parte herida levantada, no tocar la herida, usar agua caliente salada, ya que el calor ayuda a aliviar el dolor. En todo caso es una buena idea utilizar alcohol, vinagre o alguna solución contentiva con amoniaco ligado con agua.**

 **Galletas?**

 **Chocolate?**

 **Un pez?**


	10. Capítulo 10: Al alta mar

**Capítulo 10: Al alta mar.**

" **En el mar la vida es más sabrosa… en el mar todo es felicidad"**

 **Notas:**

 **A nadie de aquí le gustan las pelis viejitas, esas de cuando el cine mexicano realmente valía la pena y no eran estupideces películas vulgares llenas de violencia, narcos y pésimas actuaciones o groserías y mensajes misóginos (bueno estos también estaban pero era menos ) por los mismos actores de siempre en su misma actuación ¿No? Pues yo sí, es una de las cosas que me gusta hacer con mi papá mirando las películas, criticando lo irreales o inexactas históricamente o simplemente riéndonos de ellas, por lo regular no tenemos mucho pero y simplemente recordé esta canción que vi esta peli y me dije meh queda perfecta.**

 **Tin tan uno de los mejores artistas de todos los tiempos de México.**

Despertó con el sonido de las olas golpeando la nave y el suave vaivén, el aroma a agua salada en lugar de enfermarle le hacía sentir muy cómodo asomándose por una de las pocas ventanillas de la nave vio el enorme y basto mar en el horizonte, días navegando en este y la vista seguía calmándole, era muy diferente al castillo aquélla era aburrida plana, llena de los barcos mercantes del reino, esta era más limpia, tranquila pero a la vez excitante ante las posibilidades de más.

Poniéndose sus botas en su estrecho camarote se alegró de no traer a nadie con el puesto que el pirata apenas si había ofrecido un lugar para él, luego recordó que esto era un jodido barco pirata y que fue muy estúpido e imprudente de su parte venir solo aceptando la palabra de honor del capitán, como si un pirata tuviera honor bufo casi mirando el rosto de su hermano en desaprobación, más le esperaba a Ben estar vivo por que lo mataría por hacerle pasar por toda esta preocupación y aventura sobre el mar, el odiaba el mar.

Si parece contradictoria la paz y emoción que le trae pero al mismo tiempo el príncipe Ethan rehuía del mar, apenas si podía soportar bañarse como para entrar al mar abierto a menos esto era un barco y sentía cierta seguridad de ello, saliendo a cubierta se dio cuenta que la tripulación ya estaba despierta, limpiando la cubierta o metidos en sus asuntos cada pirata era diligente al menos y ninguno parecía estar vagabundeando como el esperaría de la escoria de la sociedad de hecho aparecían hasta cierto punto organizados de no ser por alguien.

El ruido de algo cayendo en la cubierta le llamo su atención, si ahí estaba el único pirata que no lo parecía, el más torpe de todo Gil.

-¡Maldición Gil! – gruño un enorme hombre de barba espesa y edad ya madura, parecía de los pocos mayores de aquí, dado que la mayoría de la tripulación así como su capitán eran unos jóvenes casi como él no quería presumir pero a sus 24 asnos ya lucia como todo un adulto, la verdad no pero estos piratas lucían aún menos, casi todos ellos estaban muy limpios algo extraño para seres con su err profesión.

-Lo siento – se disculpó de inmediato dicho joven levantándose de donde había caído y consigo la cubeta con la que el hombre limpiaba la cubierta – voy a ayudarte a limpiar – dijo de inmediato demasiado amable, de hecho era el único amable del lugar – yo voy a – y diciendo esto tomo la fregona solo para golpear con el palo de madera a otro sujeto detrás de ellos – los siento – se disculpó entonces con el aludido.

-Basta – dijo el hombre arrebatándole el trapeador – porque no vas y ayudas en la cocina mejor – gruño luchando contra sus ganas de romperle el cuello, Gil asintió entonces y salió de ahí de inmediato chocando con otro sujeto en su lugar.

Ethan aún no entendía como rayos este sujeto era un pirata aún más sorprendente era el primer oficial del barco, el realmente lucia más bien como un grumete inexperimentado, dado que siempre hacia un lio y además todos le gruñían, hasta ahora en su viaje no le había visto dirigir ninguna orden a la tripulación, no eso lo hacia el capitán, y el viejo señor Smith pero el llevaba el cargo del primer oficial.

La primera vez que vio a Gil le pareció muy intimidante, cuando uno a uno de los hombres salieron de sus celdas y Gil llevaba aquellos enormes grilletes como si fueran de papel las cuales era mucho más gruesas que las de los demás, cuando pregunto a los guardias estos negaron diciendo que las anteriores fueron rotas con facilidad ellos aseguraban que estaban muy viejas y oxidadas por lo que tuvieron que usar unas mucho más pesadas, las únicas en existencia, había dudado un poco sobre esto, un hombre rompiendo esposas de hierro forjado era una tontería, entonces Gil lo había mirado fríamente levantándose en toda su altura mucho más que la de él y el tal capitán Harry causándole un estremecimiento, todo temor se esfumo cuando tocaron la nave, Gil paso entonces corriendo a abrazar el mástil, enserio lo hizo murmurando algo sobre regresar a su preciada nave y sonriéndole a Harry, este solo rodo los ojos y ladro ordenes, después le pidió llevarlo a un lugar cómodo y así fue como termino en esa pequeña habitación.

Ahora tras obsérvalo por unos días tiempo se dio cuenta que Gil era extremadamente torpe en casi todo lo que hacía, cada mañana era un nuevo desastre y el pobre chico termina pelando papas, o cebollas en la cocina, entonces se terminaba cortando y Harry le gruñía al cocinero repitiendo que Gil era el primer oficial y por lo tanto el daba órdenes no al revés, al día siguiente todo se repetía y otra vez.

Gil paso entonces a su lado sonriéndole en un saludo murmurando algo sobre "su majestad" y buscado algo menos destructivo que hacer cuando un pirata bufo a su paso.

-Idiota – gruño dicho hombre Gil solo le miro ignorándole a su paso.

-Será mejor que cuides tus palabras John – dijo el viejo de la barba en un gruñido.

-Es un idiota – se defendió dicho hombre.

-Tal vez – se encogió de hombros – pero el capitán odia cuando alguien lo llama así – le recordó – solo él puede hacerlo.

-No veo por qué tanto trato especial – siguió quejándose.

-Porque es tu primer oficial - Dijo entonces el viejo Smith bajando por las escaleras - y debes respetarlo como tal, el chico parecía querer rebatir eso, cuando de la cocina un gran estruendo se escuchó y Gil salió corriendo de ahí tras los gritos del cocinero – Gil dime ¿que no has volado la cocina? – pregunto en su lugar el viejo hombre.

-No – negó con fuerza – no creo – dijo un poco titubeante, el mismo pirata bufo entonces ante eso y Gil solo pareció mucho más miserable.

-Hey Gil – dijo el viejo de la barba – porque no pescas un poco el capitán amaría algo diferente en el menú – lo animo palmeando su espalda, el rostro del pirata se iluminó entonces y sonriendo saco un cuchillo de su bota para ponerlo entre sus dientes, tomo una soga lanzándola al mar y después lanzando una última mirada a la cubierta salto de barco.

Ethan sorprendido por el suicidio del pirata, el barco aún estaba andando y nadie parecía detenerlo además de que estaba seguro que eso no era muy seguro corrió al sitio donde salto sin encontrarlo por ningún lado.

-Tranquilo – murmuro el viejo Smith – el volverá pronto sabe lo que hace.

-¿esta loco? – pregunto interrogante el príncipe mirando el mar golpeando contra el casco de la nave temiendo que este le hubiera golpeado.

-Tal vez lo esté – sonrió el viejo hombre.

-Tal vez al fin nos libremos de el – gruño el mismo tipo de antes.

-Cierra tu boca John – gruño el de la barba grande – o el capitán te la cerrara para siempre – el hombre gruño yendo a terminar su trabajo dejando a un príncipe mucho más confundido.

-Estas confundido – dijo el viejo Smith al príncipe quien solo negó pero después asintió – te preguntas por que Gil es el primer oficial.

-Nadie parece aquí tomarlo enserio – dijo Ethan.

-No lo parece cierto – sonrió el viejo hombre – pero la única razón por la que es el primer oficial no es porque sea el mejor pirata – negó con la cabeza – Gil tiene algo mucho más difícil de conseguir, la confianza absoluta del capitán – dijo sonriendo.

-Parece confiar bastante en usted – señaló.

-Para dar órdenes tal vez, pero si su vida dependiera de ello sería Gil quien cubriría su espalda – soltó en un suspiro recargándose en la barandilla y tomando sus gafas para limpiarlas con suavidad.

-Así que confía en que Gil sacrifique su vida, no puedo imaginármelo – dijo incrédulo, estos eran piratas no podían confiar en nadie.

-No tiene que confiar en que lo hará – negó con la cabeza confundiéndole aún más – sabe que lo hará, Gil lo ha hecho antes.

-¿Qué? – el príncipe ahora si estaba muy confundido esto no podía ser, iba en contra de lo que sabía de los piratas, algo tan honorable como proteger a tu capitán hasta dar su vida no era digno de in pirata, no de los ruines despojos de la humanidad.

-¿Sabes cómo se convirtió en capitán de esta vieja nave? – pregunto a la nada porque obviamente nadie sabia algo así, nadie aparte de ellos - alguna vez perteneció a un gran pirata feroz a quien serví junto al señor Starkey en nuestros mejores años – señaló entonces al viejo de la gran barba y negó con la cabeza – somos me temo todo lo que queda de ella, cuando el gran capitán cedió su lugar a Harry un motín se realizó Gil era nuevo entonces fue el único que se negó a darle la espalda y salto por propia voluntad para traer al capitán que fue tirado a los tiburones – sus ojos miraron a la nada recordando aquel momento, uno que se vio lleno de tanta sangre y dolor, la primera vez que Harry le hizo honor a su sangre.

-Escuche que el mato a tres tiburones con sus manos – un pirata que amarraba algunas sogas en cubierta dijo.

-Yo escuche que fueron quince – dijo otro llevando un enorme costal de papas.

-Están exagerando – bufo el viejo – ni siquiera sé lo que paso allá abajo solo que Gil subió a bordo con el capitán intacto entonces lanzaron a los traidores al mar donde los tiburones los despedazaron – por mucho tiempo Smith fue atormentado por los sonidos de sus amigos agonizando, las suplicas de ayuda ante la masacre de todos ellos - solo quedamos nosotros dos.

-¿Porque ustedes? – pregunto aun incrédulo el príncipe.

-Sabíamos operar la nave – se encogió de hombros ni siquiera él sabía a ciencia cierta porque Harry los mantuvo con vida, dado que habían estado en el motín igualmente - el capitán debió ver nuestro gran miedo por lo que supo que éramos fáciles de controlar.

Ethan miro a donde el camerino del capitán estaba pensativo entonces la cuerda que Gil lanzo se tensó y todos los hombres corrieron a ayudarle a subir, Gil traía a cuestas un enorme pescado, era tan grande como un pez vela lo que hizo a todos gritar de alegría.

-Bien hecho muchacho – dijo el viejo Starkey sonriente palmeando su espalda – hoy tendremos un festín.

-Gracias al primer oficial – gritaron todos emocionados, un disparo se escuchó entonces, el capitán Harry miraba todos desde la entrada de su camarote frunciendo la nariz, su camisa blanca suelta ondeaba dándole un aspecto desarreglado al parecer acababa de levantarse de la cama.

-¿Pero quien carajo les dijo que podían festejar? – gruño de mal humor.

-Capitán – dijo Smith – Gil ha capturado un enorme pescado para la cena.

-Bien – gruño aun molesto – si ya has dejado de jugar necesito que vengas ahora – dijo golpeando la barandilla con su enorme gancho para después meterse a su habitación, Gil lo siguió de inmediato mientras los demás regresaron a sus funciones.

Un par de horas después salieron de ahí, el capitán con un sextante* para navegar, enderezando el curso mientras Gil como su sombra se quedaba junto el, entonces haciendo una señal fue Gil quien tomo el timón y Harry solo se quedó ahí mirándole sonriente, inclinándose de vez en cuando para decirle algo que parecía hacerlo reír.

Hasta que Gil decía algo inapropiado y Harry le grito empujándole lanzándole fuera del timón y mandándole a pelar papas.

"Querido hermano Ben" pensó el príncipe "Si estas vivo que realmente espero, ten la seguridad que te matare o al menos torturare por hacerme pasar por esto" gruño a la nada "vas a pagarme este dichoso viaje" el chillido de una armónica agonizante le hizo darse cuenta que si era Gil intentando tocar algo que simplemente no podía pero nadie dijo nada dado que el capitán seguía molesto en el timón inmune al parecer al horrendo ruido "Cada minuto de este"

* * *

Habían pasado horas desde aquel momento, Carlos estaba en una esquina abrazando su cola aun hipeando por lo asustado que estaba había terminado de levantar todo lo que había tirado cuando entro buscando el pedido de su madre, había gritado por horas golpeando la pared para que se abriese y cuando no paso limpio el lugar en un intento de ser bueno, se sintió entonces como aquellos primeros días, donde el miedo era contante, donde la reina le había mirado con frialdad desde una esquina donde lo mantenía cautivo, confundido, con miedo y hambre Carlos solo había sollozado hasta sentirse muy cansado, el ruido en los barrotes de la ventana le hicieron alarmarse, una figura se posó entonces y asustado abrazo más la cola, la figura adentro su mano por estos para colocar un pequeño paquete en el marco de esta alejándose, Carlos se acercó con cautela, tomo el paquete y lo abrió notando entonces que era comida, su pez favorito, asomándose todo lo que pudo por los barrotes descubrió a la figura era su madre, quien se alejaba dándole la espalda.

-¡Mami! - grito entonces pegando su rostro todo lo que podía – ¡Mami! – grito nuevamente sacando su mano llamándole – ¡por favor sácame de aquí mami! – su pico al ver como la reina detenía su andar – por favor – volvió a pedir – seré bueno mami, pero no me dejes aquí – suplico con lágrimas – por favor mami – llamo su nombre con verdadero anhelo, rompiendo el corazón de la reina mas esta se negó a mirar atrás y solo se fue de ahí ignorando los gritos de su pequeño.

Para ella fue como si su ser fuera desgarrado ante cada suplica de su pequeño, cada lagrima de este fue como una puñalada y al llegar a casa la frialdad con la que su Evie se negaba a verle o hablarle siguiera fue aun peor.

Pero se negó a retroceder, ella protegería s u familia.

Los días pasaron y Evie se convirtió en la encargada de alimentar a Carlos, la reina no pudo volver a verle así, encerrado suplicante por libertad, idéntica a ella en su juventud, Carlos apenas si comía consolado por su hermana que se negó a dejar su lado todo el día junto a la ventana, ella también tenía prohibido salir del castillo y por varios días ninguno de ellos abandono la propiedad, era como antes, como siempre debió ser, excluidos de los peligros del mundo exterior.

* * *

Jay despertó caliente, odiaba esa sensación una luz lastimaba su rosto y sentía reseca su boca, así como su aleta, un brazo abrazo su pecho confundiéndole junto a un cuerpo, este era cálido y suave igual al de Carlos sonrió un poco ante eso por lo que de igual forma sostuvo más cerca el cuerpo extraño, si esto era bueno, el calor de su amado pececito junto a él era justo lo que, cuando otro brazo subió sobre el solo que sobre su aleta se confundió, eso no era un brazo, era algo como uno pero Carlos no tenía tres brazos, abrió los ojos para ser cegado de inmediato por el sol directo lo que le hizo gruñir, el cuerpo a su lado se agito somnoliento por lo que ambos gritaron.

-Ahhhhhh - Con un enorme grito que no fue del todo de Jay, Ben empujo al tritón pataleando y alejándose solo para notar lo dolido que estaba en todo su cuerpo - ¿Qué rayos paso? – murmuro dejándose caer en la arena nuevamente con dolor, Jay por su parte reviso su cuerpo en busca de heridas notando que el mar ya no bañaba su cola y la pequeña posa alrededor de esta estaba casi seca – cierto la sirena del mar – dijo Ben recordando mirando asustado al agua – quiso matarme, canto y luego yo.

-Felicidades – gruño Jay empezando a arrastrarse al agua otra vez – sobreviviste a la reina malvada – frunció su nariz sintiendo un gran alivio al mojarla.

-La reina – chillo Ben asustado – ¿ella es tu reina? – Jay lo ignoro entrando cada vez más al mar dejando a un confundido humano fue ahí donde Mal apareció saliendo del mar.

-Ben – dijo ella feliz arrastrándose hasta donde estaba el humano – al fin creí que jamás despertarías – Jay salió entonces del mar totalmente húmedo y más revitalizado de mucho mejor humor – estaba a punto de matar a la reina.

-Hazlo – gruño Jay – porque ahora que sabe de Ben estamos bien muertos – gruño mirando al humano – o matamos a la reina o a Ben- sentencio.

-No creo que Carlos este feliz por eso – dijo Mal rodando lo ojos pero sabiendo que Jay tenía algo de razón, era peligroso que más supieran de la existencia de Ben, en especial a reina malvada.

-Ok estoy muy confundido por esto – murmuro Ben volviéndose a acostar a la arena - ¿no puedo creer que piensen matar a su reina?

-Ella no es nuestra reina – murmuro Mal.

-Ese es su nombre – frunció la nariz Jay – creo… la verdad jamás le eh preguntado a Carlos como se llama su madre – dijo pensativo.

-Espera – Ben se levantó arrepintiéndose de inermito dado que sus músculos dolieron – ¿espera la madre de Carlos? – pregunto confuso.

-Si – asintió Mal – esa era la madre de Carlos – sonrió al ver el terror en el rostro de su humano ya que le pareció gracioso – la reina malvada.

Ben jadeo ante eso volviéndose a recostar con cuidado, su amada y bella sirena tenía una terrorífica madre, genial si Jay no lo mataba antes ella lo haría, Ben solo maldijo su suerte.

Durante los días siguientes Ben se recuperó poco a poco y termino nuevamente su nido, todo el tiempo vigilante del mar, se estremecía cada vez que escuchaba chapotear el agua negándose a entrar, decidió alimentarse de frutas para no tener que pescar aun temeroso por la sirena madre de Carlos, pero poco a poco fue extrañando las visitas de Carlos ni siquiera Evie había ido, claro que Mal estaba ahí casi todo el tiempo al contrario de Jay quien ella le aviso se encontraba investigando rumores para saber si la reina hablo sobre su existencia.

Mientras tanto Jay estaba tan ocupado con su encomiendo que no noto que no había visto a Carlos hasta una semana después cuando visito a Ben y este le hizo saber que Carlos no había aparecido, confundido recordó que tampoco lo vio en la colonia, de hecho ni a Evie era como si nuevamente se hubieran recluido en su castillo, lo busco un par de veces entro a su nido pero este estaba tan desértico sin ningún rastro, hasta que un día encontró a Evie.

Evie aún no comprendía la decisión de su madre de mantener a Carlos encerrado, temiendo que conociera sobre Ben se negó a visitarlo incluso cuando Carlos le rogo por traerle noticias del humano, pero después de tantos ruegos ella accedió traerle un poco de basura humana de su nido por lo que estaba buscando el tenedor que le pidió para usarlo de cepillo, ella no comprendía por que no usaba los huesos de pescado servían mucho mejor, pero en fin, cuando Jay la acorralo en el nido y le exigió saber sobre Carlos, ella le dijo, conto todo lo sucedido y como su madre de la nada lo encerró en una habitación con barrotes.

Jay escucho todo horrorizado lanzándose de inmediato a buscar a su pequeño Carlos pero Evie lo tomo de la cola negándose, ella noto las cicatrices nuevas pero no dijo nada y entonces fue su turno de exigir respuestas, tras una larga charla donde Jay relato lo sucedido extraña mente Evie lo abrazo aliviada de que estuviera vivo, un momento muy incómodo para ambos puesto que ni la sirena entendió por qué lo hizo entonces planearon el escape de Carlos.

El tritón insistió en atacar de una vez, pero Evie le recordó el veneno de su madre y como esta lo mataría en un instante si se acercaba por lo que el plan era simple, ella sacaría a su madre del castillo y Jay trataría de sacar al tritón.

El plan no podía fallar ¿cierto?

-¿Carlos? – llamo Jay viendo los barrotes en la ventana de su habitación- ¿Carlos que rayos pasa?

-Jay – Carlos se asomó de inmediato sonriendo por ver al tritón – hola Jay ¿cómo esta Ben? – pregunto anhelante por saber del humano.

-Una mierda Ben ¿Por qué estas encerrado? – pregunto enojado puesto que Evie tampoco lo había entendido.

-Mamá dice que es peligroso afuera – suspiro el chico negando con la cabeza – no está muy feliz de que desapareciera por tantos días y ahora debo quedarme aquí – sonrió – es por mi seguridad – bajo la cabeza cuando escucho un fuerte golpe entonces vio como Jay se lanzaba contra los barrotes de su prisión - ¿Jay para que haces?

-Voy a sacarte de aquí – gruño volviendo a embestir los barrotes que lo encarcelaban – y te llevare a la isla – gruño no muy feliz por esa parte del plan.

-Jay basta – pidió al ver como en tritón seguía golpeándose su hombro ya empezaba a verse muy maltratado – ¡Jay! – se acercó a los barrotes para impedirle azotarse contra él y estiro la mano pues Jay ya había abierto un pequeño corte en su hombro magullado – te estas estimando – dijo intentando tomar su mano.

-No importa – Jay se acercó lentamente para tomar su mano tratando de tranquilizarse – retrocede casi lo logro – más Carlos negó otra vez pues no quería verlo lastimado – Carlos por favor – susurro Jay pegándose a los barrotes igual que Carlos quedando tan cerca y lejos a la vez, Carlos sintió la necesidad de abrazarle entonces, de poder llegar a él y tomarle en brazos por su estúpida acción y Jay solo quería verlo libre – un intento más por favor – pidió.

Y Carlos asintió, se alejó para ver como Jay se estrellaba con más fuerza contra los barrotes rompiéndoles lo suficiente para que Carlos lograra pasar, en cuanto estuvo libre de su prisión Carlos se acercó a Jay reviso el feo corte en su hombro para después acunar la mejilla de su amigo, la reina lo vio todo fue difícil con tanto escándalo, su pequeña Evie había logrado sacarla del castillo más ella regreso desconfiando de la insistencia de esta por lo que corrió a intentar detenerlo más al ver a su hijo parar a Jay, al verle tristemente animarse después de estar tan melancólico por el encierro no pudo intervenir, vio como Jay casi rompe su brazo para liberarlo, como Carlos acuno su mejilla y le abrazo con fuerza, vio como los ojos de su bebé se iluminaron con la sonrisa de Jay y como se dejó envolver por el macho más grande.

Algo hizo clic en su cabeza entonces, el nido que Carlos se esforzó en construir, los obsequios de Jay, los rumores de que este siempre nadaba en el abismo donde sabían llegaban miles de barcos y sus tesoros, el acercamiento de Mal con Evie, todo tuvo sentido Carlos quien nunca mostro interés en ninguna otra criatura de la colonia además del miedo estaba ahí ahora, abrazando y dejando entrar a Jay muy cerca de su espacio personal, su niño quien nunca bajaba la guardia ante nadie que no fueran ellas se dejó llevar con facilidad por el tritón.

El humano en la isla no era el peligro real, fue Jay, siempre fue el tiburón, y nuevamente un tiburón trataba de robar su corazón.

No sabía cómo funcionaba con una sirena cálida, no tenían idea de cómo estas elegían una pareja, para ellos todo era la fuerza y la procreación tal vez para sus primas era diferente, tal vez los cuentos tenían razón y a ellas si les importaba algo más profundo como el amor, como quiera que fuese la reina supo en ese momento que su pequeño hijo había elegido, a Jay si bien era uno de los mejores de la colonia también estaba prohibido, porque Jay se quedaría con Mal, la misma Maléfica lo había aceptado y declarado para evitar futuros reclamos y si alguno de ellos intentaba interferir estaría en problemas, de cualquier forma sabía que ambos tritones desafiaban a la muerte.

Si Jay elegía a Carlos sobre Mal, ellos morirían, si Jay elegía a Mal sobre Carlos, él se convertiría en espuma de mar.

Las sirenas viven mucho tiempo, miles de años sin envejecer, dicen que su belleza es robada de las mujeres humanas, pero no hay humanos más hermosas que una sirena, incluso los machos tienen una belleza inhumana, la verdad fue Poseidón quien brindo esta belleza inmortal a sus hijas del mar, pero hay un costo uno muy grande, una sirena puede ser inmortal, vivir miles de años y tener descendencia pero si el amor llegan a encontrar y este los dejara en espuma de mar se han de convertir, pues una sirena no puede vivir con el corazón roto.

Con el dolor en su corazón se dio cuenta que había fallado, su pequeño niño ya estaba enamorado, ella iba a perder a otro bebé y nuevamente un tiburón tendría algo que ver.

* * *

El agua fresca, cristalina, totalmente agradable le rodeaba, Ethan se sumergió totalmente sin problema alguno, escucho una risa entonces y unas suaves manos tomaron su rostro con ternura, su madre la mujer pelirroja sonrió, su boca se abrió entonces para emitir el sonido más hermoso de todos entonces el caos se desato, el mar se volvió oscuro, el agua agitada y pronto empezó a ahogarse en lo profundo, mientras su madre le era arrebatada, cuerdas la apresaban no pudo hacer nada pues el mar caía sobre el asfixiándole, entonces el aroma a sangre en el agua le hizo llorar, fue ahí donde el mar le trago por completo.

Ethan despertó sudoroso, agitado y asustado por la pesadilla, miro por la escotilla solo para descubrir que aún estaba oscura, tal vez era de noche, no le sorprendería, las pesadillas eran algo habitual antes pero ahora tras perder a Ben se hacían cada vez más frecuentes.

Salió de su camarote para tomar algo de aire fresco solo quería refrescarse un momento solo olvidar un segundo lo que pasaba, entonces escucho una extraña melodía, era algo suave y tenue, como un murmuro del viento, sin letra, sin palabras solo un sentimiento muy fuerte, anhelo, siguiendo el cantar lo mejor que pudo pero al llegar a la borda donde se escuchaba tal canción no encontró nada, no hubo nadie, solo el eco de aquella extraña melodía triste.

* * *

 **Notas: que creyeron que no saldría mi hermoso bebé Gil? Pues que creen si aquí esta es tan adorable que me muero de ternura adasdasdfsfsfssfsaf.**

 **Sexante*: es un es un instrumento que permite medir ángulos entre dos objetos tales como dos puntos de una costa o un astro, generalmente el Sol, y el horizonte. Conociendo la elevación del Sol y la hora del día se puede determinar la latitud a la que se encuentra el observador. Esta determinación se efectúa con bastante precisión mediante cálculos matemáticos sencillos a partir de las lecturas obtenidas con el sextante.**

 **Por si no lo ha notado este fic se ambienta durante la era dorada de la piratería desde 1620 hasta 1795.**

 **Galletas?**

 **Chocolate?**

 **Un pez?**


	11. Capítulo 11: Nuevas y viejas promesas

**Capítulo 11: Nuevas y viejas promesas.**

Carlos no estaba feliz de haber escapado de su madre, de hecho se arrepintió solo cinco minutos después cuando iban en camino a la isla, si, su madre lo había encerrado pero ella siempre lo protegió, nunca lo golpeó y definitivamente no dejaba que ningún daño real cayera sobre él, era muy diferente a Cruella y Carlos estaba huyendo con un tiburón, un jodido tritón asesino, joder tenía que estar loco si se sentía más seguro junto a Jay que con su propia madre.

Jay se detuvo al darse cuenta que Carlos ya no lo seguía, el pequeño tritón de hecho estaba a unos metros atrás mirando en dirección a su casa confundido, como si empezara a reconsiderar esto, claro que Jay preferiría llevarlo a su cueva pero el chiquillo había empezado a preguntar por Ben y la isla y bueno si lo obliga a ir a su nido no sería mejor que la reina por lo que por ahora cumplir su deseo incluso si eso significaba aventarlo a una isla con Ben, pero entonces Carlos solo se había detenido y duda de su decisión.

-¿Carlos? – pregunto acercándose lentamente, el chico seguía mirando el camino que dejaron debatiéndose, Jay no quería que se arrepentiría pues estaba seguro que esta vez la reina no lo dejaría escapar - ¿Carlos? – volvió a llamar tomando su mano con suavidad intentado mostrarle consuelo por dicho momento.

Carlos se sobre salto al sentir los ásperos dedos de Jay envolverse con los suyos, miro las manos unidas, a su dueño quien le daba una pequeña sonrisa, volvió a ver el camino dejado y suspiro, él estaba haciendo lo correcto, si estaba asustado, aterrorizado por escapar de su madre y desobedecer a quien tanto lo había protegido pero él no podía seguir así, no podía darle la espalda al mundo exterior, Carlos quería algo más.

Él quería vivir, no solo sobrevivir.

Regreso el apretón de Jay y nado en dirección de la isla, este era su primer paso a algo más.

Ben estaba teniendo una gran platica civilizada con Mal y con platica civilizada me refiero a que estaban luchando en la arena como dos niños pequeños, fue realmente extraño era como ver a una enorme serpiente emboscar a un ratón, enserio la cola de mal se aferraba a las piernas de ben con cuidado de no dañarlo con sus espinas y este se retorcía no queriendo ceder, Jay rodo los ojos ante eso y Carlos solo miraba curioso, estuvieron observándolos un rato incluso la cola de Carlos se secó hasta que finalmente la cola de Mal empujo a Carlos que se había acercado demasiado y bueno Jay siseo amenazante en su dirección.

-Carlos – dijo Ben feliz de ver nuevamente al tritón.

-Jay – gruño Mal apresando las manos de ben en la arena - ¿cuánto tiempo llevan ahí? – pregunto levantando una ceja.

-El tiempo suficiente para que la cola de Carlos se secara – respondido Jay cruzándose de brazos, ben bajo la mirada entonces a las piernas de Carlos quien estaba de cuclillas mirando la dichosa pelea, notando que estaba muy desnudo frunció la nariz, porque hola Carlos tenía un pene y odiaba recordar eso.

-Hola Ben – saludó feliz el chico ignorando la mirada del humano quien le miro nuevamente al rostro e hizo una mueca – ¿vas a soltarlo Mal? O piensas comerlo de una vez – dijo enojado el pequeño levantándose y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas como una madre regañadora, la sirena bufo y soltó al humano para bajarse de él, ben sintió un estremeciendo al verse liberado.

-Gracias – dijo cortésmente levantándose y sacudiendo la arena en su ropa en un instante Carlos se lanzó sobre el presionando sus labios contra su boca, esto solo se congelo Jay gruño molesto y mal rodo los ojos, aun no entiendo eso de presionar la boca entre humanos, tampoco Jay pero no le gustaba ver a su Carlos tan agradable con ben – hey Carlos – dijo el príncipe alejando al tritón que no quería soltarlo – estas desnudo.

-Te extrañe mucho Ben – dijo ignorando lo que decía aferrándose a el incuso con una pierna – Evie me dio que estabas a salvo pero necesitaba verlo – froto su mejilla contra la de Ben.

-También te extrañe Carlos – asintió empujando hasta que logro quitárselo de encima, mirando nuevamente la desnudes del chico suspiro y empezó a quitarse la camisa para dársela, la sacudió y finalmente la tendió en su dirección - tomo ponte algo.

-¿Por qué? – preguntaron Jay y Carlos al mismo tiempo, si era extraño Jay aun no le gustaban esas cosas llamadas piernas pero a Carlos le hacían tan feliz que simplemente lo hacia sonreír de igual manera además no a de negar que la piel pálida de su pececito incuso sin las escamas que adornaban era bellísima.

-Porque ya hablamos de esto – suspiro Ben agarrándose el puente de su nariz y cerrando los ojos buscando paciencia – los humanos no andan desnudos.

-Solo póntelo maldita sea – dijo mal y Carlos agarro la camisa para ponerlos, Mal siempre estuvo a bordo de que Ben tuviera menos ropa, su piel si bien no era curtida y musculosa como la mayoría de los tritones era perfecta para el joven sobre todo cuando cambiaba de color.

Mientras Mal planeaba como derribar nuevamente a Ben quien ya estaba al lado de Carlos platicando preocupado por su ausencia los últimos días, Jay miro a la sirena, su mejor amiga y negó con la cabeza, ella se burlaba constantemente de su amor imposible por Carlos y mírenla ahora cayendo por un humano, realmente no tenían remedio.

No le contaron mucho a ben solo que Carlos se quedaría unos días en la isla, nadie tampoco menciono a la reina malvada visitando a Ben por lo que este tampoco lo hizo y aun que fue raro que Carlos decidiera vivir en dos piernas por más de unas horas lo acepto, no va a decir que fue fácil, porque no lo fue, de hecho Ben tuvo muchos problemas, la primera noche Carlos no estaba acostumbrado a dormir en algo tan duro como el suelo, hablaba sobre como su cama era cómoda y el agua lo hacía mejor, al despertar ben se encontró con un bulto pegado a su espalda, recordando a Carlos lo ignoro para seguir durmiendo cuando este empezó a gritar.

Fue vergonzoso Carlos no comprendía que había ciertos problemas en ser un adolecente humano, al principio el tritón pareció curioso luego un poco repulsivo y finalmente pareció tener lastima por el pobre Ben, darse cuenta que los humanos estaban de hecho de celo todo el año a diferencia de las sirenas le hizo consolarlo pues Carlos había despertado con una dolorosa erección matutina, esto había tenido dos reacciones, la primera fue alegrarse de que su pene ya no estuviera flácido y hubiera crecido, la segunda fue que tocarlo le dolió y por eso grito, por lo que imaginarse a Ben o cualquier otro humano teniendo ese mismo problema todas las mañanas le hizo sentir empatía por los humanos.

Claro que Carlos pregunto curioso sobre la erección matutina de Ben pero este solo negó y gracias a esta platica ambas erecciones murieron de aburrimiento, Carlos casi llora nuevamente hasta que se le explico que volvería a suceder, ben no podía decidir si Carlos lucia feliz o asustado de que esto pasara, afortunadamente el día paso igual, Carlos levanto cada concha disponible para llevarla al nido de Ben y cuando Jay emergió del mar con pescado este lo cocino para deleite de Carlos, puede que Jay hiciera una mueca ante eso pero lo ignoro.

Evie apareció entonces, chillando emocionada como como su madre ni siquiera había cuestionado su escape y aun que parecía querer decirle algo, la reina la dejo ir sin ninguna molestia, Carlos se sintió triste al principio amaba a su madre y saber que esta no había pestañado en su dirección le dolió en el alma pero entonces Evie le aseguro que su madre tal vez estaba dejándolo vivir.

El día siguiente fue aún mejor Carlos no despertó con erección y aun que miro con recelo a Ben por engañarle no lo menciono, hasta que la espalda de Ben se volvió rojiza por su exposición al sol y Carlos como buen observador lo menciono.

-Te has quemado la espalda – dijo el chico poniendo su mano sobre la rojiza piel, ben siseo de dolor a lo que Carlos alejo la mano de inmediato – lo siento – se disculpó.

-Descuida estaré bien – sonrió el – por eso debes usar la ropa – explico entonces – el sol puede dañar la piel – Carlos inclino su cabeza entonces, todo curioso por su explicación entendiendo entonces, que Ben había sacrificado su prenda para protegerlo.

-Puedo usar la ropa que está ahí – dijo entonces tratando de no ser una molestia - es ropa ¿no? – Carlos señalo el baúl que le había llevado antes – así no tienes que prestarme tu camisa.

-No puedes solo hay ropa de chica – negó Ben con una sonrisa, porque Carlos no era un chica.

-Me gusta este – pero Carlos ya había sacado uno de esos fondos para vestidos totalmente blanco - y estos – y saco un par de zapatillas también de chica, arrojo entonces la camisa quitándosela en un santiamén al rostro de Ben y se puso las ropas.

-No puedes – intento detenerlo más este ya estaba vestido incluso con las dichosas zapatillas.

-Me quedan claro que puedo – dijo orgulloso mostrando su nuevo atuendo.

-No tu no entiendes los chicos no usan ropa de chica – trato de explicarle empujando nuevamente la camisa en su dirección pero Carlos solo negó con la cabeza sacándole la lengua.

-Bueno no soy un chico, soy un tritón – y encogiéndose de hombros se sacó la camisa de Ben lanzándola en su dirección balanceándose en el fondo, le quedó como un hermoso vestido veraniego, Carlos rio dando vueltas cada vez era mejor en eso de caminar y corrió de vuelta al mar olvidando por completo la fruta que según iba a traer.

-¿Qué es eso?, es hermoso – Evie de inmediato pidió ver las zapatillas

-Zapatos de chica – emocionado Carlos se los mostro – y mira tiene un montón de estos, son vestidos y son de chica también - agito la falda de su prenda - hay de colores brillantes Evie.

-Le dije que no lo usara – ben lo siguió molesto se había puesto la camisa de mala gana y mal hizo un puchero por esto.

-Luce bien en ti Carlos – Jay sonrió al chico que reía girando su vestido para que este volara en el viento.

-Demonios quiero tener piernas para usar esto – murmuro Evie de mal humor abrazando dicha zapatilla que Carlos lanzo en su dirección – esto es tan injusto.

Y Ben solo suspiro entregando la fruta a Mal que parecía satisfecha con su trabajo, ahora ya no estaba en la isla tenia a un tritón humano que gustaba ir en contra de todo lo que le habían enseñado, dos sirenas que no parecían querer abandonar la playa y un tritón enamorado, ¿cómo es que su vida se convirtió en esto?

Al menos los vestidos no se iban a desperdiciar.

* * *

Solo había pasado dos días, la reina mentiría si en el primer instante que su bebé abandono su casa con Jay no deseo correr detrás de ellos y destrozar al tritón por su insolencia, pero entonces el viejo recuerdo de su amor perdido nublo su juicio y en contra de todo lo que pensaba lo dejo ir, incluso cuando vio a su hija nadar lejos, seguramente a la isla del humano resistió el impulso por preguntar por su hermano, Evie seguía regresando al menos, Jay lo hizo también por lo que noto y mal con su madre, pero su pequeño y adorable Carlos no.

El segundo día no pudo soportarlo más y se lanzó entonces en busca de su niño, no, simplemente no podía aceptarlo, era muy peligroso, su niño cerca de ese humano rodeado de las dos sirenas más peligrosas de toda la colonia, ella como madre protegería a sus dos bebés, primero traería a Carlos y Evie la seguiría por propia voluntad.

Cuando llegó a la isla se mantuvo alejado de la playa, un hubo ningún tiburón esta vez por lo que la reina no tuvo que matar innecesariamente, no el único tiburón que deseaba arrancar era Jay, estudio tranquilamente la situación sorprendiéndose de que su niño estuviera de pie con esas ropas humanas, entonces Carlos giro en el aire y su vestido se levantó revelando piernas humanas, el miedo atravesó su corazón, piernas humanas, su Carlos tenia piernas humanas, aun no podía asimilarlo que su pequeño niño pudiese hacer eso, no entendía como esto era posible, por un segundo lo olvido e imaginando que había llegado demasiado tarde entro en pánico, si su niño había ido tan lejos como para conseguir piernas humanas y así estar alejada de ella entonces no habría tiempo tenía tan poco, su niño pronto moriría.

-¡Carlos! – llamo ella levantándose en toda su gloria sobre unas rocas – mi hermoso niño – dijo ella tal dulcemente que confundió a todos.

-¡Mamá! – dijo este feliz al verla, al notar que s madre no lucia enfadada, de hecho parecía tranquila y alegre de verlo de nuevo – ¡Mamá! – corrió a abrazarle – lo siento mucho no quise dejarte – empezó a disculparse con rapidez – sé que intentabas protegerme pero estoy a salvo y realmente Ben es un buen amigo, si es un humano pero él es bueno.

-O mi pequeño - dijo la reina riendo feliz de escuchar nuevamente el balbuceo de palabras en su niño – claro que no estoy molesta – acaricio su mejilla – jamás me molestare contigo – sonrió.

-¿Mamá? – dijo Evie mirando extrañada a su madre tan tranquila por lo sucedido, a su lado Jay parecía igual y mal solo alerta en desconfianza, por su parte ben estaba congelado de miedo en su lugar, sabiendo lo que esa sirena era capaz de hacerle.

-Ya hablaremos después Evie – dijo en su dirección y ella asintió realmente miedo ante eso.

-No te enojes con Evie mamá – dijo inocentemente Carlos sonriendo – ella no tiene la culpa – hizo un puchero – yo solo.

-Está bien cariño – negó la reina aferrándose a su brazo con fuerza – ya está todo bien – sonrió – mami está aquí – Carlos reacciono tardíamente pues el agarre de la reina se intensifico e intento soltar su brazo – es hora de ir a casa – y diciendo esto se zambulló con Carlos.

La reina abrazo a Carlos contra su pecho empezando a nadar ignorando que si era un humano lo mataría en el agua, por suerte Carlos había cambiado su cola por piernas como en las leyendas por lo que su cola regreso al estar en el agua al igual que sus branquias y no murió ahogado.

Jay llego entonces empujando a la reina en un valiente esfuerzo suicida, al mismo tiempo Mal contrataco en otra dirección por lo que Carlos pudo zafarse de la reina, el hermoso fondo se rompió y la reina suspiro de alivio al ver al hermosa cola colorida de su pequeño.

-¡No! - grito Evie desafíate colocándose frente a su hermano y Jay – no lo llevaras de vuelta madre – levanto la barbilla – no dejare que lo encierres de nuevo.

-Evie – llano su madre – no te metas en esto.

-¡No! – se negó a obedecer – eres tu quien no entiende, Carlos es miserable, no puedes seguir manteniéndolo así.

-El mundo no es cruel – dijo Carlos pasando a Jay – es maravilloso – se miró animado – tan bello – bajo la mirada a su mano que busco confort en la de Jay entre lazándola – impresionante – sonrió al ver que Jay apretaba su mano.

-Mi pobre bebé – murmuro la sirena frunciendo la nariz ante ese gesto – eres tan tonto e inocente – gruño – ¿crees que él va protegerte?, va a mantenerte seguro de los peligros – y toda sus espinas se levantaron amenazantes, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Evie vio a su madre verdaderamente molesta – el será el primero en destruirte – gruño y Jay abrazo a Carlos que asustado por jamás ver a si a su madre retrocedió – vas a volver y olvidar estas tonterías –ordeno – ambos regresaran al castillo jamás debí dejarlos salir.

-No – ahora fue Mal quien gruño molesta – ellos no tienen que obedecerte.

-Tú no tienes poder ante mí – la reina se giró a ella – yo en tu lugar estaría más preocupada por lo que tu madre dirá al saber del humano en la isla – sus hijos jadearon ante esto pero Mal y Jay permanecieron impasibles a la amenaza – ¿qué piensas lograr?, crees que tu madre te dejara mantenerlo con vida – Mal solo gruño apretando sus manos furiosa por eso – crees que ella lo aprobara – sonrió notando la mirada en la sirena – es peligroso y lo sabes, arrancara su cabeza y devorara su corazón mientras tu miras.

-Basta – dijo ella.

-Te hará mirar para después alimentarte burlándose de ti – sus palabras eran frías llenas de una tristeza que enterneció a Carlos.

-Cállate – dijo apretado los dientes.

-Lo hará por que eso es lo que ella sabe hacer – mal no pudo debatir eso, tenía razón, su madre jamás a dejaría mantener a Ben, ella lo mataría nada más saberlo - Dame a mi hijo – giro a ver a Jay – dámelo y olvídale esto, ni siquiera me importa el humano, solo dame a mi hijo.

-¡No! – Carlos se aferró a Jay – no quiero volver ahí, no si estoy cautivo – dijo con los ojos llorosos - por favor mamá no –suplico, Jay de inmediato lo abrazo reaccionando al sentir a Carlos buscar ayuda.

-Jamás te lo devolveré, pronto que lo protegería y eso la incluye a usted – Jay con firmeza declaró sin miedo alguno.

-De ti es quien debe ser protegido – escupió las palabras - bastardo, no vas a tener a mi bebé – dijo molesta.

-Mama Jay jamás dañaría a Carlos somos amigos – Evie intento tranquilizarla pero la reina solo bufo ante eso.

-¿Amigos?- dijo con desdén - usted en no entienden – negó con la cabeza – no comprende lo peligroso que es.

-Tu eres la que no entiende – respondido ella molesta de que su madre no quisiera escucharla.

-Ya no soy un bebé no voy a volver – insistió Carlos con tanta valentía que la sorprendió un poco.

-¿Por qué haces esto? – dijo Evie, no comprendía, no entendido la reacción tan exagerada de su madre, si ellos escaparon y si Jay podría ser una amenaza pero haba demostrarlo no serla, su madre debería estar orgullosa, feliz de que Carlos tuviera al mejor de los tritones que lo protegiera.

-Por qué no puedo perder más bebes – confeso finalmente con la voz quebrada, llena de miedo y dolor.

-¿Que? – pregunto Evie confundida, Carlos también miraba todo extrañado incluso se alejó del brazo protector de Jay.

-No puedo Evie – dijo ella cerrando los ojos suprimiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos - no puedo perder más crías – dijo extendiendo la mano hacia ellos.

-¿Mamá? – Carlos se acercó un poco titubeante, mas Jay lo jalo nuevamente contra su pecho aun no confiado de la reina.

-Perdí siete crías durante la gran hambruna – murmuro la reina cerrando los ojos – siete pequeños para mi gran sorpresa, tu padre los mato uno a uno para alimentarse y no pude hacer nada, "podemos hacer más" dijo con frialdad mientras arrancaba sus cabecitas y lo deje, porque él era mi pareja – la declaración asombro a sus dos hijos, por su parte Mal y Jay no estaban impresionados, no de las acciones ellos mismos sabían que esto era el orden natural, lo que realmente les impacto fue el hecho de que la reina mostrara remordimiento alguno, algo raro en su mundo.

-Por eso mataste a papá – dijo Evie con sorpresa, ella recordaba tener hambre como nunca, llorar por un poco de comida, ver forcejear a su madre contra aquel que llamo padre y luego sentir la jugosa carne empujada a sus labios, Evie devoro todo ese día con entusiasmo, como hasta saciarse y solo después entendió que la carne pertenecía a su padre.

-No – sonrío con amargura – ojala lo hubiera hecho antes pero no – negó con la cabeza- no lo recuerdas porque eres muy joven pero tenías una hermana, su piel era mucho más pálida que la nuestra y sus facciones más finas – sonrió ante el recuerdo borroso, Evie no lo entendía ella no recordaba algo así - tu padre no creía que fuera suya, como si yo dejara que algún otro me tocase, durante años la aborreció entonces naciste tú y pensé que todo mejoraría, tu padre lucia feliz, te amaba y aun que la hacia un lado todo estaba bien – Evie se acercó a ella entonces y la reina toco su mejilla con suavidad recordando a su niña perdida - entonces Maléfica hizo correr la voz, de que los peces estaban enfermos, comerlos nos mataría y todos le creyeron – apretó los dientes mirando a Mal, culpándola erróneamente por los errores de su madre - había hambre y exigió un pago por cada uno de nosotros, tu padre la mato entonces "aún tenemos a Evie" sonrió mientras rompía el cuello de mi bebé para llevársela a esa bruja – miro a Mal – tu madre solo quería asegurarse de mantenernos débiles ante su poder – escupió las palabras en su dirección - la mato, asesino a mi hija supe ya muy tarde que esto continuaría, así que arranque su corazón y su columna vertebral cuando lloraste por hambre, finalmente sirvió de algo – sonrió con verdadero deleite porque si alguna muerte había disfrutado definitivamente era la de ese bastando infeliz.

-Mami – Carlos se soltó y nado hasta la reina malvada para consolarle, porque finalmente comprendió porque su madre tenía tanto miedo de su bienestar – mami lo siento tanto.

-Eres tan parecida a ella Carlos – sonrió la sirena – Evie lo es físicamente pero tú – acaricio su mejilla – tú me pequeño tienes su curiosidad, su inocencia, su amor por el saber – cuando Evie te trajo a casa creí que podría matarte pero en lugar de eso termine enamorada de ti mi pequeño, te amo y no quiero que nada malo te pase, no puedo dejar que otro bebé sea lastimado – lo abrazo con fuerza temiendo perderle, lo abrazo recordando a todos esos niños que murieron a causa de su cobardía, por no tener la fuerza que ahora tenía, simplemente abrazo a sus pequeño niños.

-Jamás dañare a Carlos – la voz de Jay rompió el bello momento, pues este se había acercado levantando la barbilla totalmente seguro de sus palabras, listo para hacer aquel juramente a su madre.

-No puedes asegurarme eso Jay – la reina malvada levanto su mirada soltando a sus niños de su abrazo - está en su naturaleza, si no eres tu será tu padre, será Maléfica, no puedo dejarlos junto a ustedes – insistió pero no hizo nada por obligar a sus hijos.

-Mamá – dijo Evie – lo siento tanto.

-Pero no voy a regresar – dijo Carlos mirándole con decisión, con aquel fuego y valentía – no puedo seguir viviendo con miedo.

La reina malvada se había convencido tanto tiempo que ella podría protegerles, que siempre estaría a su lado, se preparó para luchar contra la misma Maléfica de ser necesario, pero lo único que no había pensado fue eso, enfrentar a Carlos, a Evie, verlos tener el valor que ella jamás mostró a tan corta edad, ella cerro los ojos dándose cuenta que no podría detenerlos, estos eran sus hijos, sus preciosos niños, aquéllos a los que crio para ser valientes y fueres y simplemente enfrentar la vida sin miedo alguno, estos era sus hijos, su legado, no podía estar más orgullosa.

Ella con el corazón roto les dejo ir, esperando el momento en que regresarían, deseándoles toda la felicidad.

* * *

Era quizás más de media noche, Ben no podía estar muy seguro, el sol se había ocultado ya hace horas, después de ver a la terrorífica madre de Carlos llevarlo a las profundidades y que este regresara cabizbajo y triste, de hecho todas sus bellas sirenas parecían decaídas, Mal de inmediato le ordeno cavar la piscina para sus colas donde estaban a salvo del inmenso mar, Evie se había sentado durante horas abrazando a Carlos quien incluso con piernas lucia decaído, Mal ni dijo ninguna palabra sumida en sus pensamientos apenas si respondiendo en monosílabas a sus preguntas, Jay por su parte jamás había visto al tritón así, su vista se mantuvo firme en el océano esperando una amenaza listo para atacar lo que fura que salieran.

La tarde paso con un aire tenso y silencioso, ya era muy noche cuando finalmente Mal se sumergió en el océano junto con Jay, Evie fue la última en partir la chica parecía insegura de ir a casa el estaría aterrorizado con dicha madre pero finalmente Carlos le hablo sobre un nido y ella sonrió alejándose.

Su hermosa sirena Carlos paso aún más tiempo contemplando las olas con melancolía, mirando la luna reflejada en el mar, como esperando, arrepentido quizás de dejarlo, ni siquiera estaba vestido y Ben no tuvo el valor de interrumpir sus pensamientos, no hasta que Carlos empezó a cabecear y él le ayudo a llegar a su pequeño refugio, pensó que en cualquier momento Carlos comenzaría a llorar que se rompería en mil pedazos y el no pudiera unirlo nuevamente en su lugar, aquel chiquillo lo abrazo se aferró a sus ropas con los ojos cerrados temeroso.

Algo debió pasar, algo terrible para verlo así, Ben se mantuvo mirando su rostro, observo cada peca en este, conto exactamente el número de estas y cuando las arrugas de su ceño se relajaron, cuando el agarre en sus ropas se suavizo un poco supo que Carlos había dormido, Ben paso un dedo entonces por su mejilla, delineo su nariz y labios con una caricia suave suspirando, era bellísimo, sus largas pestañas y enormes cejas solo lo hacían hermosamente magnifico, se sintió tentado por un segundo de besar aquellos dulces labios como antes, de tomar en sus brazos el frágil cuerpo de aquella su bella sirena y jamás dejarla ir.

Pero Carlos no era una chica, su bella era un pecado cruel que incitaba al mal y el como buen siervo de dios temeroso a él no podía flaquear, con un suspiro alejo aquellas manos, empujo el deseo en su vientre y se levantó en necesidad de aclarar las ideas, Carlos era bellísimo, era la cosa más bella y dulce que jamás conoció y podía amarlo pero el simple hecho de recordarle que no era una mujer le repugnaba, le hacía tener sentimientos tan encontrados que simplemente no podían ponerse de acuerdo, si deseaba a Carlos pero el que fuera un hombre lo hacía imposible, si tan solo fuese una mujer, una bella chica de curvas pronunciadas, una que pudiera darle los herederos necesarios.

Dejo que sus pies tocaran el agua, sumergido en sus pensamientos confusos encontró el alivio en las heladas aguas nocturnas, el deseo en su vientre fue menguando poco a poco, si Carlos era un belleza pero una prohibida si tan solo fuera más como Mal, ni siquiera supo de donde salió ese pensamiento, en que momento empezó a ver a la sirena aterradora como algo excitante, algo deseable, si todas ellas tenían una belleza increíble incluso Jay era cautivador, pero siempre pensó en Evie y Carlos como sus favoritas por lo que no comprendía como ahora su mente vago en sus fantasías a la sirena purpura, ella quien había destrozado a su capitán frente a sus ojos.

El agua ya le llegaba a la cintura, el mar lo meció con suavidad intentando liberarlo de esos pensamientos impuros, Ben soltó un nuevo suspiro tomo agua con sus manos y limpio su rostro para enfriar sus ideas, solo quería un poco de paz, solo una noche sin tener que temer a su entorno, cuando abrió los ojos algo se movía debajo del agua justo frente a él, se inclinó un poco solo para notar con horror la figura que emergió de esta.

-Joder eres tu otra vez – dijo Ben mirando el porte tranquilo de la sirena de antes, el de inmediato retrocedió alejándose del mar.

-Así corras hasta el otro lado puedo traerte de vuelta – dijo la sirena en su lugar tranquila y pacifica sin muestra d querer atraerlo y ahogarlo pero bueno antes actúo así, tan inocente y calmada que podía ser otra de sus trampas, por lo que Ben salió del ahí listo para correr a su refugio

-Carlos – empezó a murmurar lanzando miradas al chico que seguramente dormía - Car – empezó a hablar más la sirena levanto una mano para callarle.

-No es a él a quien eh venido a ver – negó ella con la cabeza - Ni voy a matarte, no ahora eh venido a pedirte un favor – Ben miro nuevamente entre la choza y a la sirena debatiéndose si creer en ella o no, si alertar a la sirena que dormía ahí o simplemente aceptar su destino, esta era la madre de Carlos despues de todo.

-¿Un favor? – preguntó en su lugar esperando no arrepentirse de su decisión tan estúpida.

-Cuida de ellos – dijo mirando a la choza donde seguramente estaba Carlos, ella había buscado a sus niños, a Evie encontrándola en el nido de Carlos sobre el castillo pero su niño seguramente estaría ahí en dos piernas humanas – a todos, sé que parecen fuertes pero aún son unos pequeños – dijo con realmente preocupación en su voz, relajando momentáneamente a Ben.

-Son sirenas asesinas, los vi devorar a mis amigos del barco – respondido el con incredulidad, pues la sirena hablaba como su madre lo hacía de los niños huérfanos del reino, como de seres indefensos.

-Y aquí estas – dijo ella con una sonrisa - salvado por ellos – pareció reírse de su propia broma algo que Ben no comprendió, no entendía como mostrar un poco de compasión podría ser visto como una debilidad - son demasiado buenos para su propio bien, solo Poseidón sabe dónde aprendieron, de ser encontrado por alguien más estarías muerto.

-Lo siento pero no comprendo, son ellos quienes cuidan de mí – respondido con honestidad, no comprendía esta parte, si Ben no estaba feliz de admitirlo pero aquí estaba el más como una mascota cuidada por cuatro sirenas curiosas que un simple invitado, mentiría si aún una pequeña parte de el estuviera esperando el momento en que se cansarían y lo matarían.

-Solo no permitas que les hagan daño - dijo la sirena ignorando las tonterías de ese humano - o tendrás un final peor que la muerte.

-¿Que puede haber peor que eso? – pregunto estúpidamente.

-Mucho más querido, mucho más – sentencio con una voz fría sin emociones, con una mirada que le taladró el alma, Ben solo trago saliva y asintió.

La sirena lanzo una última mirada a la choza del humano y finalmente se sumergió en las frías aguas, ben se quedó unos minuto más ahí, hasta que el frio le calo los huesos, mirando el mar, esperando que eso no fuera una simple visión.

El no comprendía lo frágil que podía llegar a ser las sirenas, incluso más que un ser humano.

* * *

Hace tiempo que no veían a Carlos, Zevon miro la larga y oscura cola de Freddy siguiéndole, la sirena afirmaba que había visto a Evie y Carlos así como el otro par de sirenas idiotas nadar en esa dirección, pero aquellas era aguas mucho más cálidas a las que estaban acostumbradas y estaba esa pequeña isla, ellos definitivamente no iban por ahí, no había nada que les interesara, pero después de pensarlo tenía sentido, Carlos gustaba del sol y una isla llena de arena cálida era perfecto para tomarlo.

Llegar ahí fue fácil ver con sus propios ojos al humano que brincoteaba en la arena no tanto, porque eso no era un humano, bueno si pero a la vez no debía serlo, eso era Carlos y llevaba de esas extrañas pieles que no eran comestibles cubriéndole hasta las rodillas, esperen Carlos tenia rodillas, Carlos tenia piernas, joder ¿Dónde rayos estaba su cola?

-Evie has vuelto – grito Carlos cuando escucho el chapotear del agua corriendo en dirección del mar cuidadosamente sobre las rocas solo para encontrar que dicha sirena no era Evie – Zevon – le miro sonriente más el tritón solo miraba sus rodillas donde se había agachado - ¿Qué haces aquí Zevon? – pregunto cubriéndose con su ropa, camisón lo llamo Ben.

-¡Carlos tienes piernas! – Grito Freddy empujando al tritón para ver mejor.

-Freddy también estas aquí – retrocedió pues la sirena chapoteaba agua en su dirección.

-Hace días que no te vemos – murmuro Zevon – Evie está todo el tiempo con Mal – murmuro mirándole a los ojos – pensamos que…

-Creíamos que Jay finalmente te había matado o algo peor – Freddy se levantó en las rocas para sentarse y poder estar más cerca de las piernas de Carlos

-¿Qué puede ser peor que morir? – pregunto confundido el chico.

-Ser reclamado por un idiota tiburón sin cerebro – continuo Freddy – y tener que dar a luz a sus crías.

-Soy un macho – le recordó Carlos confundido.

-Habla de ella – Zevon continuo la conversación – Segundo trato de obligarle a unirse y Freddy dio una buena pelea – relato – le saco un ojo.

-Debí arrancarle el corazón – gruño molesta recordando aquel no grato momento por lo que de inmediato cambio de tema– pero mírate tienes piernas – levanto las manos agitándolas con emoción - ¿Cómo diablos paso?

-No estoy muy seguro – soltó un suspiro – mi cola simplemente se seca y – señalo sus piernas – esto aparece - extendió entonces sus piernas para mover sus dedos mientras era mirado con fascinación.

-Debe ser porque eres una sirena cálida – aplaudió emocionada – mi padre dice que su magia es muy diferente a la nuestra pero igual de poderosa.

-No veo como tener piernas puede ayudar en algo – Zavon dijo amargo, esto no le gustaba, las piernas humanas solo le hacían recordar lo vulnerable que era Carlos, lo parecido a los humanos y sobre todo la razón por la que fuera considerado una presa.

-Acaso no lo vez, Carlos puede ir a tierra y atraer hombres al mar, él puede cazar en tierra - explico la sirena.

-No me gusta comer humanos – dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Pero a Evie si, solo piénsalo cuando Maléfica escuche de esto nadie va a poder tocarte, Jay ni siquiera podrá ponerte un dedo encima – aplaudió totalmente emociona como si todos los secretos del mundo fueran revelados.

-No pueden decírselo a nadie – la interrumpió con horror en su voz.

-¿Por qué? – Zevon lucio confundido entonces, esto era una ventaja, la independencia y su boleto a ganarse el respeto de toda la colina, Carlos podría ser intocable con algo así, con esa habilidad única para cazar.

-Es un secreto – dijo suavemente mirando a sus amigos - Zevon , Freddy prométanme que no van a decirle a nadie – tomo a Freddy de los hombros para que la mirara a los ojos – por favor.

-¿Pero? – Freddy balbuceo aun confundida.

-Por favor – insistió Carlos mirándole con suplica.

-Bien no le diré a nadie – dijo ella rodando los ojos, por lo que sonrió luego ambos miraron a Zevon que parecía aun debatirse - ¿zevon? – llamo la sirena mirándole acusadoramente.

-No le diré a nadie – respondió de mala gana y rodando los ojos realmente molesto de tener que guardar un secreto.

-Ahora déjame tocar tus piernas – Carlos suspiro pero levanto una pierna para que ella la tocara - ¿puedes llorar perlas?, ¿tus hijos tendrán aleta o piernas?, ¿puedes tener hijos en esa forma?, ¿los humanos macho pueden quedar preñados? – empezó a bombardearlo con preguntas totalmente justificables dado su condición actual.

-No lo sé Freddy esto es nuevo para mí – murmuro tratando de responder a cada nueva pregunta que Freddy hacía, Zevon levanto su mano entonces tomo el tobillo de Carlos mojándole y este zizeo alejándose – no, si me mojas mi cola volverá – explico y mostro donde efectivamente pequeñas escamas ya empezaban a formarse alrededor de donde Zevon lo había mojado.

-Impresionante – murmuro Freddy que miraba ansiosa todo.

Zevon asintió y Carlos volvió a empujar su pierna en su dirección, el tritón entonces se acercó para mirar su pie y sin poder resistirse lamio sus dedos probándolos, Carlos hizo un ruidito ante el cosquilleo y el tritón no pudo evitar molestarlo un poco más por lo que mordió sin fuerza realmente sus dedos Carlos empezó a gritar entonces y retorcerse por lo que Freddy le abrazo para sostenerle firme mientras Zevon lo torturaba haciéndole cosquillas, desde lejos debió parecer otra cosa, los gritos de Carlos fueron confundidos y en el minuto siguiente algo debajo de agua jaloneo a Zevon.

La aleta de un tiburón se veía en el fondo del mar Jay forcejeo con el atacante de su pareja, y entre gruñidos y mordidas empezaron una pelea, en la superficie, ambos chicos miraban donde el agua se ponía turbia apenas iban a gritar cuando una tabla golpeo a Freddy obligándole a soltar a Carlos.

-¡Aléjate de él! – grito Ben levantando a Carlos y empujándole detrás para protegerlo de la sirena que intentaba llevarlo al mar, Freddy siseo cuando se recompuso del golpe, lanzo un zarpazo en dirección de Ben alcanzando su pierna y causándole una herida que empezó a sangrar, Ben se tambaleo lanzo otro golpe en dirección de Freddy pero esta tomo la tabla quitándosela lanzándose entonces sobre el humano para matarle.

-Basta – grito Carlos interviniendo deteniendo a la sirena que ya planeaba rasgar la garganta del humano – ¡Freddy basta! – la tomo por la cintura sacándole de encima de Ben – ¡él es mi amigo! – grito y la chica detuvo su ataque, se giró para preguntar que rayos pasaba cuando el chapoteo en el agua les recordó a Zevon.

-¡Zevon! – grito Freddy al ver la enorme mancha de sangre dispersarse en el agua nublándole todo, Freddy se soltó entonces y se sumergió en el agua en busca de su amigo, Carlos no lo pensó se lanzó detrás de ella dejando a un muy confundido Ben sangrante en la orilla.

En el fondo del mar, Jay había confundido el jugueteo con una amenaza y ahora intentaba matar a Zevon, este se defendió lo mejor que podía pero Jay siempre fue mucho más fuerte, cuando Freddy intervino Jay le había causado una fuerte herida en su costado, la sirena nado entonces como un torpedo encajo sus uñas en la cola de Jay haciéndole una herida que solo sangro más profundamente, entonces Carlos apareció y detuvo aquella masacre.

Varios minutos después un Carlos parcialmente seco se desvestía en la playa para poder tener piernas otra vez mirando reprobatoriamente a las tres sirenas, Ben se acercó tras un momento, la herida en su pierna ya estaba vendada y le tendió una camisa a Carlos que apenas si abrocho sin dejar de mirar molesto a sus amigos.

Así fue como les encontró Mal y Evie, quienes apresuraron su nadar al oler la sangre el agua y vieron como Carlos se paseaba por la arena regañándoles.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? – gruño Mal

-Pasa que Jay ataco a Zevon y Ben a Freddy y viceversa – dijo agitado Carlos

-Lastimaste a mi Ben – gruño Mal lanzándose contra Freddy y bueno una pelea nueva hubiera empezado si no fuera por Evie.

-Basta – dijo está empujando a Mal – Ben está bien, solo un rasguño, Zevon y Jay parecen los más lastimados.

-Creí que intentaba comerse a Carlos – gruño nuevamente Jay.

-Jamás dañaría a Carlos – respondió Zevon – a diferencia de ti yo no trato de devorarle.

-¡Yo no quiero devorarlo! – grito molesto y frustrado de que todos pensaran así.

-Claro – rodo los ojos Zevon - porque seguramente lo acosas porque te gusta – se burló marinado a Freddy que también se reía - ¿tú el idiota tiburón enamorado de Carlos? – ambos empezaron a reír incluso Ben trato de reprimir una risita porque realmente era gracioso, entonces Fredy noto que de hecho nadie más reía, Evie les miraba sorprendida, Mal parecía asesina en su dirección y Carlos enojado tal vez de que se burlaran de Jay, el tritón por su parte solo estaba completamente serio.

-Oh por Poseidón, ¿enserio?, ¿tiburón idiota? – pregunto incrédula Freddy al entender la realización de aquello.

-¡Jay no es un idiota! – Grito Carlos molesto.

-Cállate Freddy – al mismo tiempo Mal gruño amenazante.

-Esto no es así – dijo Carlos de inmediato – somos amigos – aclaro haciendo que Ben realmente volteara la cabeza al ver la mirada de dolor de Jay a la que Carlos aprecia ajeno – todos somos amigos – Evie golpeo su frente contra la palma de su mano, Mal gruño con frustración y Jay el pobre de Jay solo suspiro ante la ignorancia de sus sentimientos por parte de Carlos.

-¿amigos?, creí que te asustaba – Zevon miro con desconfianza a Jay – tal vez es una trampa y solo quiere comerte.

-O usarlo para tener crías - Freddy de inmediato intervino causando que todos le miraran confundidos.

-Soy un macho Freddy – respondido cansado Carlos pero ya algo acostumbrado a ella.

-Oye tienes piernas ahora tal vez así puedas quedar preñado – señalo – no sabemos si lo humanos machos pueden cierto – dijo y entonces todos voltearon a mirar a Ben con diferentes grados de curiosidad.

-No – Ben intervino ya que Jay parecía esperanzado, Carlos ansioso, Evie emocionada y Mal le empezaba a mirar en cierta parte de su cuerpo que no quería pensar lo que esa sirena imaginaba – los humanos machos o varones no podemos quedar embarazados – todos soltaron un gruñido de descontento ante esto – si estoy completamente seguro Evie – insistió antes de que la sirena intentara preguntar otra cosa.

-Bueno Carlos tiene piernas ahora – Freddy volvió a hablar – su magia es diferente a la nuestra, no forma tormentas con su voz, no atrae humanos y mucho menos puede crear remolinos tal vez él pueda quedar embarazado siendo un macho – insistió y Jay nuevamente lo miraba esperando.

-Por última vez Freddy, no tengo magia ni siquiera sé cómo sucede esto – frunció la nariz levantándose de la arena donde había estado sentado – y no lloro perlas – grito alejándose dando pisadas fuertes.

Freddy parecía enojada por la declaración pero nada la detendría ella obtendría sus perlas de sirena tarde o temprano y ahora que sabía la extraña magia de Carlos no dejaría de hacer preguntas, por otro lado ellos prometieron no contarle a nadie su descubrimiento y aun que no visitaban mucho la isla Zevon estaba feliz de que finalmente Carlos encajara en algún lugar, aún que ese fuera una playa bajo el rayo de sol junto a un humano que al parecer no podían comer.

* * *

 _El campo de medusas era su lugar favorito para estar, no importa que muchos lo rehuyeras, que creyeran un lugar muy peligroso para estar, si no podían soportar algunos piquetes que mal, no eran dignos de poder admirar esa belleza, para ella este siempre fue el mejor lugar sobre el océano._

 _-Hola – saludo cortésmente un tritón que aprecio de la nada justo donde un par de medusas gigantes habían estado antes sobresaltándola, pero la sirena recomponiéndose al susto levanto la barbilla orgullosa con seriedad – lo siento no quise asustarte – se disculpó pero la sirena se giró para ignorarle totalmente por lo que el nuevamente nado para hacerle frente – Hey mi nombre es Hunter ¿Cuál es el tuyo? – pregunto insistente por lo que la chica nado a otro lado – sabes es de mala educación no responder – más el tritón la había seguido y vuelto hablar - ¿Qué pasa un caracol se comió tu lengua? – bromeo, la sirena entonces frunció la nariz indignada volviendo a darse la vuelta – tu aleta es muy hermosa – dijo pero ella lo seguía ignorando – aunque de espaldas luces como un delfín._

 _-Eso fue muy grosero – finalmente ella hablo mirándose muy ofendida – nunca tendría un trato con un delfín – frunció la nariz._

 _-Así que si puedes hablar – sonrió triunfador._

 _-Claro que puedo – dijo altanera – solo tengo prohibido hablar con plebeyos._

 _-Bueno estás haciéndolo ahora – la sirena cubrió su boca al instante al darse cuenta haciéndolo reír – vamos princesa – bromeo – no vas a ignorarme otra vez ¿cierto?_

 _-Eres muy molesto – dijo levantando la barbilla._

 _-Es mi mejor cualidad – sonrió y la sirena entrecerró los ojos – y también se hacer malabares – y diciendo eso tomo varias conchas y empezó a lanzarlas para atraparlas pero de una salió un cangrejo ermitaño por lo que se distrajo y las cochas le cayeron en la cabeza haciendo reír a la sirena – tienes una risa hermosa también princesa – la sirena pareciendo nuevamente avergonzada cubrió su boca entonces escucho un grito a la lejanía._

 _-Tengo que irme – murmuro recuperando la compostura – no puedo decir que fue un placer conocerle señor pero si agradable._

 _-Hunter el nombre es Hunter– respondido el extendiendo una mano en su dirección aquella que la joven sirena miro indecisa._

 _-Reina – hablo finalmente tomado su mano sorprendiéndose un poco cuando el tritón de hecho se inclinó para pegar su frente con el dorso de su mano, como señal de respeto y sumisión, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse por esto y el complacido bebió gustoso aquella expresión._

 _Y la bella sirena se alejó y eso fue el inicio de una bella canción de amor._

 _-Te hago una promesa Grimgilde – murmuro el tritón tomando el bello collar entre sus manos, un medallón redondo con un enorme rubí en el centro, una joya encontrada en las profundidades del océano – aquí entre en campo de medusas donde me enamore de ti te entrego mi corazón mi reina – se arrodillo tomando su mano – te entrego todo mi ser, mi vida misma para ser tuyo por toda la eternidad._

 _-Siempre has sido un poeta Hunter – sonrió ella levantándole – me entrego a ti mi amado, por siempre, por lo años que Poseidón reine en los mares – declaro con verdadero anhelo, con seriedad el viejo juramento de amor- hasta que las aguas se evaporen y todo mi ser deje de existir – sonrió entregando de igualmente un collar._

 _-Ven conmigo ahora – suplico – para que esperar vámonos – le suplico sabiendo que su amor era puro._

 _-No, necesito tiempo por favor, debo despedirme – sonrió ella pues aun cuando su amado prometió una vida de aventura aún tenía que despedirse de su amada madre - aun que ellos no lo sepan, espera un día más, solo uno te pido._

 _-Te estaré esperando mi amada, te esperare siempre de ser necesario – sonrió el dejándola ir, ansiando el momento en que estarían juntos para siempre._

 _Y la sirena inocente se fue a casa dejando a su amado en aquel lugar, suspirando llena de amor por los mundos que conocería pronto, sin saber que jamás lo volvería a ver._

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Dejemos claro una cosa, si Ben gusta de Carlos pero él no es gay ni nada de eso le gustaba de Carlos cuando creía que era una niña, ahora que sabe que no lo es esta molesto por que le sigue gustando un poquito pero no quiere tener nada que ver con su pene.**

 **La reina malvada no quería dejar ir a sus bebés pero termino haciéndolo y de paso amenazar a Ben.**

 **Freddy la mejor amiga nunca.**

 **Carlos aun no entiende que Jay lo ama.**

 **Por si no lo entienden lo último es como se conocieron la reina malvada y el amor de su vida.**

 **Galletas?**

 **Chocolate?**

 **Un pez?**


	12. Capítulo 12: Lo complicado del amor

**Capítulo 12: Lo complicado del amor.**

-¿Otra vez robando algas de mi prado para tu cortejo secreto? – pregunto la vieja sirena mirando a Zevon con las manos en las algas, el tritón se congelo para poco a poco girarse a su madre.

-Son para Carlos – la mujer frunció el ceño ante eso obviamente no gustándole la elección de pareja – y no lo estoy cortejando – suspiro – solo le gustan.

-Claro que le gustan son deliciosas – tomo las mejillas de su rostro y las apretó con dulzura – aun que un macho no pude darte crías – pellizco su nariz con fuerza – al menos ya no estas tras esa bruja.

-Freddy no es una bruja – se alejó con las algas en las manos – Madre no estoy cortejando a Carlos – insistió por que debía dejarle claro eso.

-Nuevamente con esa cosa – dijo molesta – mi niño tú debes estar con alguien hermoso o mis nietos nunca serán tan bellos como yo lo fui – dijo dramática posando como una diva – el pez de colorido sería perfecto si no fuera un macho – frunció su nariz – pero su hermana podría ser.

-No quiero a Evie – negó enérgicamente.

-No – le tomo el brazo con fuerza - prefieres a esa bruja que lo único que hará será comerte el corazón – escupió con ira – mi dulce bebé – ahora lo acunaba en sus brazo – mi pequeño niño – ya estás muy grande para hacer berrinchitos – lo regaño – necesitas una pareja ya.

-¿Cómo sabe que Evie no va a comerme también? – insistió.

-Porque la reina malvada al igual que yo tiene principios y sabemos lo importante que es el amor – toco su mejilla con suavidad – a diferencia de su alteza Maléfica – bufo – ahora entra hace frio aquí – y con eso le dio la espalda para regresar a su cueva a su hogar.

Zevon sus piro y como buen hijo siguió a su madre, el llevo las algas que ahora eran para su madre y las dejo en un cuenco de madrea, mientras su madre se recostaba cansada en una cama, el por su parte se sentó junto a un hueco en la pared y suspiro por ese momento en el que le fue negado ir a ver a Carlos, en tener una excusa para verla a ella.

-Mi querido niño – llamo su madre por lo que él se acercó – eres tan parecido a tu padre – dijo tomando su rostro con sus delgados y huesudos dedos – es tu peor defecto – palmeo su nariz – pero supongo que es mejor – suspiro – o seguramente aquí en medio de la nada lucirías como tu madre, vieja y decrepita, nada de lo que alguna vez fui.

-Eres hermosa madre – dijo Zevon sonriendo suavemente – mucho más que la reina malvada o la misma Maléfica – trato de animar.

-Claro que lo soy – asintió ella llena de espiritó – pero aquí sin ninguna mujer humana es imposible serlo – empujo a su hijo para que se alejara – si tan solo no hubiera perdido el camino – negó con la cabeza – estaríamos cerca de la costa y tu mi pequeño – agito una mano en su dirección - tendrías una pareja, la más bella de todas.

-Solo quiero una madre – negó el con la cabeza mirando el cuenco de las algas marinas.

-No quiero que te hagan daño mi pequeño – negó ella – aquí eres un objetivo, tan frágil, tan suave, nada como esos barbaros – negó ella – no sé por qué sigues aquí – suspiro – vete, busca una colina de los nuestros y se feliz – animo pero el joven solo se acercó a ella con las algas negando con la cabeza.

-Mi lugar es contigo madre – sonrió – por siempre y para siempre – dijo solemne pues no todas las madres hubieran hecho lo que ella hizo, protegerlo por tanto tiempo.

A diferencia de todos los machos del lugar, de aquella colonia tan peculiar, donde la fuerza bruta era lo más atractivo, Zevon no tenía mucha, sus cualidades eran más bien en otras artes, la especia a la que pertenecía era muy peculiar, no tanto como la de Carlos, pero si lo suficiente para ser los únicos en la colina, donde la cola de los demás machos eran toscas aletas de tiburón y garras fuertes, la cola de Zevon era más suave, colorida y llamativa en tonos oscuros, sus garras eran afiladas pero finas, delgadas para un propósito que ahí era inservible.

Pertenecía a una clase que en su mayoría nacían hembras, sus colas eran hermosas y su hambre también era humana, la diferencia es que ellas Vivian cercanas a las costas donde los humanos eran más accesibles y por lo tanto la cacería mas fácil, su mayor arma no era su voz, si no su belleza, pero la belleza casi inhumana de estas sirenas no era propia, no ellas tenían que robarla de las morales, con engaños y joyas las llevaban al mar y ahí devoraban absorbiendo su belleza, su rostro, haciéndose más hermosas.

Así era como la madre de Zevon vivió muchos años, robando belleza y siendo la mas hermosa del lugar, hasta que un día robo una que pertenecía a la esposa del emperador, cuando la atraparon por un descuido pensó que sería su fin, más el emperador al verla se enamoró, pero no era a ella a quién venia si no el recuerdo de su amada esposa, la esencia robada fue lo que le atrapo al principio, Yzma estuvo de acuerdo, pues para su especie aparearse con un humano no era descabellado, si por lo regular lo mataban después pero es que los machos eran tan escasos.

Durante un tiempo vivió entre riquezas, siempre la emperatriz enferma que no podía levantarse de su lecho, usaba largos vestidos para cubrir sus escamas y aun que sus doncellas desparecían uno a una misteriosamente nadie se atrevía a señalarlo, un día Izma noto que estaba embarazada y feliz fue a contar la noticia al padre, ella no amaba al humano, eso era estúpido y arriesgado pero si le llegó a tener la suficiente estima como para no planear matarlo, y no tuvo que hacerlo el tiempo lo hizo por ella.

Tras la muerte del emperador Izma no fue dejada a cargo, el hijo mimado del rey un ambicioso joven mal educado tomo posesión y la mando a matar junto al vástago en su estómago, así que huyo, fue enviada en un barco pesquero al mar dejado a la deriva y cuando se dio cuenta estaba en otras aguas, sola y con una cría en camino.

Zevon nació y Izma se encargó de cuidar de él, de mantenerlo oculto de las miradas en su nuevo hogar y con el tiempo su belleza sobre humana se fue marchitando, hasta que no quedo nada, hasta que solo fue un recuerdo efímero, entonces maléfica llego y preservar la vida de su pequeño fue más importante que lucir hermosa, durante los próximos años, vio a generaciones morir a causa del hambre, ser entregados como una prueba de fe y a aquellas sirenas sin corazón entregar a sus propios hijos, a todos menos Zevon quien nadie conoció su existencia, hasta hace unos años que el chiquillo escapo siguiendo a una sirena, siguiendo a Freddy, la maldita cría de Faciller.

Solo entonces le permitió salir, y con el tiempo ella noto como su fascinación por esa sirena creció, pero estaba temerosa, de que su pequeño niño fuera desafiado por algún tritón y perdiera la vida, finalmente la sirena mayor hizo un ademan con su mano y Zevon salió feliz, zumbante de la casa, seguramente a buscar a la bruja que había atrapado su corazón, ella solo quería que fuera feliz y estaba temiendo que sería con esa sirena.

Zevon nado con rapidez, no tenía las algas por lo que Carlos tendría que esperar un poco por eso, en su lugar buscaba a la sirena, sabia que su padre no estaba mi feliz de que el la estuviera rondando, pero de nuevo Freddy había dicho muchas veces que ella no quería un pretendiente, que no iba unirse y tener crías que cuidar, era demasiado trabajo y no iba a tare con nada, inconscientemente rompió el corazón de Zevon cada vez pero bueno él no se iba a dar por vencido y si tenía que estar su lado como un simple amigo lo seria.

Había vivido tanto tiempo en soledad entre los campos de algas de su madre y la cueva que cuando vio a Freddy recolectar conchas cercana a él se enamoró, la pequeña siena era una cría apenas, sus cabellos adornados en una sola coleta flotando alrededor y su cola llena de esas marcas que enigmáticas, todo ella le llamo por eso desobedeció a su madre y la siguió.

Sin saberlo se convirtió en su acosador y con el tiempo le vio crecer y convertirse en una bella criatura, en la sirena más interesante de todas, luego apareció Carlos y bueno el tritón era agradable, pensó en cazarlo y entregarlo a ella pero vio que era definitivamente más valioso con vida y que además un buen pretexto para juntarse con ella que simplemente lo dejo en paz, luego se hicieron amigo y bueno Zevon fue sin saberlo clasificado como un idiota agradable para Freddy.

* * *

-Eres un idiota – dijo Freddy empujando a Zevon con fuerza - ¿quieres que te maten? – le gruño poniendo sus afiladas uñas muy cerca de su corazón – porque yo podría hacerlo de ser así – amenazo con fiereza, pero Zevon solo suspiro mirándole fijamente a los ojos, finalmente tomo su muñeca y la alejo de su pecho.

-Solo intentaba ayudar – dijo con seriedad - no quise molestarte.

-Ayudar – escupió la palabra con odio dándole un manaso – no necesito que nadie me ayude, en especial tu – le gruño furiosa – puedo cuidarme sola.

-Lo sé – asintió Zevon con voz firme y serio – pero eso no significa que tengas que hacerlo – y aquello le sorprendió Freddy levanto al vista, miro al tritón que había saltado en una lucha que no era suya que hizo lo que nadie en esa colonia haría ayudar a alguien confundida.

-Solo mantente alejado de mi– le empujo con fuerza para salir nadando, el tritón solo suspiro y miro a la chica alejarse sonriendo, porque incluso si tenía que recibir ese regaño cada vez que se metiera en una de sus batallas estaría bien, si con eso ayuda a mantenerla a salvo.

Freddy llegó confundida a casa, Zevon siempre fue extraño, sabiendo mucho sobre ella y jamás mostrando interés por querer devorar a Carlos, su padre le advirtió sobre él, sobre su familia y su extraña madre pero siempre le importo poco y aquí estaba el idiota saltando a una batalla que no era suya, solo para ayudarle, un imbécil suicida pensó nada que le importara, por lo que descarto de inmediato y siguió en lo suyo, ella descubrirá por que Carlos tenia piernas.

-Ven aquí mi niño – dijo la sirena con voz frágil - ¿Qué te ha pasado? – miro el feo corte en su mejilla.

-Nada madre – negó con la cabeza pro esta solo le miró fijamente hasta que lo obligo a confesar – tuve un altercado con idiotas – suspiró – ya sabes.

-¿Una pelea o un desafío? – pegunto seria.

-No fue – negó reprimiendo las palabras – si estas preguntando si Freddy fue la razón, si lo fue – asintió cenándote en el taburete de su madre pero negándose a mirarla – pero está bien, ella no quiere una relación y yo – miro sus manos, aquellas que cada vez empezaban a marchitarse – soy demasiado grande para ella – sus hombros cayeron.

-Aun eres un niño para nuestra clase – lo animo tomando sus manos – un joven fuerte capaz de preñar a muchas sirenas – acaricio su mejilla – cariño nosotros no creemos en enlazar nuestro destino a un solo ser, es por eso que no podemos convertirnos en espuma de mar – intento tranquilizarlo y Zevon asintió sabiendo que era por eso que no había muerto aun – pero tu mi niño eres un macho de nuestra especie, vivirás más de lo estimado, tu belleza pertenece a ti, solo a ti y tus hijo – le sonrió con cariño – incluso si son con hembras humanas nacerán tan puros, bellas sirenas que reconstruirán su propio clan.

-No quiero un clan – negó con la cabeza Zevon – ni parejas humanas o no – se alejó de sus manos mortificado – no quiero vivir más, no si estoy sin ella – suspiró – ojala pudiera convertirme en espuma de mar porque esto me está matando.

Izma miro a su niño, aquel a quien había cuidado oculto esperado que entendiera, que su momento llegara y finalmente tuviera fuerza para irse lejos y en lugar de eso le amarro, le unió tanto su presencia que ahora que ella no podía escapar Zevon tampoco lo haría, lo peor de todo es que su niño, amado niño se había enamorado y ni toda la magia podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión, ella se levantó entonces cuando hasta un hueco oculto en su pared y cado de entre ellos un bulto que puso en sus manos.

-¿Madre? – pregunto inseguro tomando el extraño objeto.

-Cuando tu padre murió y nos vimos exiliados a morir – explico ella contándole aquello que no le había dicho – esto fue lo único que pude tomar apuntó el trapo sucio y mojado en sus manos – la prueba de tu linaje, incluso entre humanos tu sangre es especial – Zevon abrió con cuidado el paquete dejando libre un medallón, un hermoso medallón de oro puro con extraños símbolos – ofrécelo a ella, como símbolo de tu valor.

-Un regalo de cortejo – dijo confuso - ¿pero dijiste?

-Yo no creo en eso, nuestra especie vivió así durante siglos, pero tú – sonrió acariciando su mejilla – tú no eres como yo, desciende de un gran y poderoso emperador hijo mío – dijo con toda seriedad – y una estirpe de sirenas más antiguas que la misma reina malvada, nosotros siempre conseguimos lo que queremos.

Zevon miro el medallón en sus manos, a su madre que le había animado prácticamente a seguir a la sirena que amaba y asintió, demonios si, incluso si ella decía que no, si Freddy intentaba arrancarle el corazón, al menos lo intentaría y ya no se escondería más, no en el campo de algas de su madre.

* * *

-Ven conmigo – pidió Jay mirando a Carlos fijamente este disfrutaba de mantener la mitad de su cuerpo entre las olas del mar, el sol estaba en su punto más alto y la calor era terrible por lo que Carlos no pudo soportar más tiempo fuera del agua y se sumergió en la playa junto a un montón de rocas, incluso Ben estaba ahí sentado mojando sus piernas hablando tranquilamente con las otras dos sirenas.

El pequeño tritón solo quería aliviar su cola un segundo antes de volver a vivir en dos piernas, no iba a negarlo eso era una gran experiencia, había ido a explorar la isla y conoció muchos animales distintos pero simplemente no era para él, la tierra era buena por un rato de visita tal vez no un hogar, sin embargo aun cuando Carlos ansiaba regresar a casa sabía muy bien que no había marcha atrás, por lo que tomaría un descanso en el agua para aliviar la picazón de querer ser un residente del fondo del mar.

Por su parte Jay había estado muy raro desde que Zevon y Freddy descubrieron su secreto, Mal explico después como el tritón amenazo a cada uno con arrancar cada miembro de su cuerpo si decir una palabra solo para proteger al pecesito colorido y al humano también, incluso Ben estuvo gradecido por eso, las visitas de los nuevos amigos fueron algo grato, al menos para Carlos, Ben por su parte estaba asustado pues Freddy era tan aterradora como Mal siempre curiosa de su clase pero deseosa de diseccionarlo, a veces pensaba que también a Carlos como si pudiera descubrí como obtener piernas para ella.

Lo malo de las visitas de estas nuevas sirenas fue que Zevon nunca dejo de pelear con Jay por lo que ambos machos parecían a punto de agarrarse por cualquier cosa, Ben pensó que era parte de su especie ser territorial y dominante por lo que le pareció interesante, la verdad era eso pero aún más, Carlos, Zevon solía llevarle pequeño peces que sabía el tritón comía, a diferencia de Jay quien aun insistía en darle comer a sus enemigos y partes humanas, Zevon aprendió que Carlos no gustaba de comer eso y como eran amigos Carlos se quejaba de que no había cosas buenas para comer y zevon con gusto le llevaba de esas algas que crecían cerca de su nido que su madre al igual que Carlos amaban.

Esto no fue algo bueno, no para Jay al menos que vio esto como una amenaza e intento de cortejo, él no iba a quedarse parado mientras otro tritón uno con el que además Carlos no aprecia amenazado como Zevon le llevaba alimento, se sintió herido un poco al ver lo cálido y fácil que Carlos tocaba o dejaba a Zevon tan cerca de su garganta sin miedo alguno cuando a él le costó años, cuando aún ahora Carlos parecía guardar espacio entre ellos y eso que lo rescato del castillo de su madre.

Por lo que con Zevon como amenaza y tras entender que Carlos definitivamente no entendía sus indirectas de cortejo Jay decidió ponerle punto y final dejando todas las cartas sobre la mesa y hi estaba intentando convencer a Carlos de seguirlo.

-Emmm – Carlos miro al tritón que parecía ansioso junto a él y mejor negó - yo creo que no – se giró para dejar su espalda al sol y acostarse sobre sus brazos en las rocas - tal vez luego – murmuro cerrando los ojos, Jay suspiro dolido por esta negativa, entonces levanto la vista y vio a Ben mirar en su dirección con algo parecido a la pena y sintiéndose humillado estallo.

-Ahora – gruño apretando los dientes, ya había esperado demasiado, Carlos debía entenderlo, comprender la situación pero no, cada día que pasaba Carlos parecía más y más maravillado por Ben, como odiaba a ese humano y al estúpido de Zevon.

-Creo que voy a salir ahora – murmuro Carlos – ben – llamo al humano levantando sus brazos para que este lo sacara, él podía hacerlo solo pero le gustaba que Ben lo cargara, más Jay le tomo de la cintura para obligarle a ir con él zambulléndose en el mar, el tritón salió nadando lo más rápido que le dieron las aletas.

Ben se sobresaltó ante esto, Mal miro el lugar donde las burbujas explotaban justo donde antes estaban los tritones y no presto mucha atención, "ya era hora" se dijo a sí misma y regreso a mirar a Evie quién apenas se había sentado sobre las rocas para estar mas cerca de Ben.

-¿Es seguro dejarle ir con él? – pregunto Ben pues incluso su hermana parecía un poco ansiosa por verlos desaparecer así.

-Tranquilo no va a comérselo – sonrió Mal pues noto sabía perfectamente la dirección a donde iban – al menos no mucho.

-¿Que? – Evie reacciono entonces dejándose caer otra vez al mar- ¡Carlos! – grito Evie asustada lista para nadar en su dirección, mas Mal le tomo del brazo. – Suéltame Mal.

-Dije que no va a comerlo – insistió ella.

-Dijiste que no mucho – forcejeo mas la sirena se aferró con fuerza a esta para que no escapara – Mal.

-Me refería a otra cosa – soltó un suspiro ante la mirada incierta de la princesita – mira lo lleva a su nido – dijo finalmente soltándola, Evie miro confundida a la sirena y luego a Ben que solo negó dado que también estaba perdido.

-¿Nido? – pregunto insegura.

-Al fin parece que va a dejar las cosas en claro – suspiro agitando la cola para mojar a la sirena - le dije a Jay que si no le explica a Carlos que lo está cortejando este nunca lo va a notar, así que supongo que lo lleva a su cueva y bueno tal vez regresen casados.

-¿Casados? – ben hizo una mueca ante esto, su amada sirena Carlos un macho casado con otra sirena macho, dios era abominable, no queriendo escuchar más sobre eso se levantó y camino a su refugio en busca de un vestido para cuando Carlos regresara, si es que lo hacía.

-Esto es aún peor – dijo Evie alarmada ni ella ni Mal trataron de detenerlo - mamá ahora si va a matarme – murmuro con ansiedad.

-Escucha sé que Jay no parece ser el chico compromiso pero créeme está muy enamorado de Carlos – la tranquilizo atrayéndola a ella y acariciando su cabeza - ha estado trabajando mucho en el nido, busco la cueva correcta algo sobre un espacio lo suficientemente seco y yendo al abismo mucho más de lo normal – explico intentado defender a su mejor amigo.

-Al abismo pero ahí hay monstruos – murmuro ella confundida.

-Y esa basura que colecciona Carlos – le restó importancia - no sé como pero creo que incluso consiguió iluminar el lugar, Jay está decidido a conquistar a Carlos – la miro con firmeza, non quería admitirlo pero su buen amigo Jay estaba muy comprometido con esto y si Carlos quería basura humana este le daría toda la basura humana que pudiera conseguir.

-Awwww eso es tan lindo – Evie finalmente comprendió y suspiro enamorada.

-Repugnante diría yo – dijo con una mueca pero no puedo evitar mirar en dirección al humano que parecía murmurar para el mismo, Evie lo noto y como su nueva mejor amiga no pudo dejarlo pasar por alto.

-Así que vamos a hablar sobre tu enamoramiento con Ben – dijo ella volviéndose a levantar en las rocas.

-No estoy enamorada de Ben – dijo con fastidio cruzándose de brazos.

-Y Jay no está planeando aparearse con mi hermano - continuo con sarcasmo mirándola fijamente.

-Obvio que va a hacerlo – rodo los ojos ante la actitud inútil de la princesa.

-Tal vez lo rechace ya sabes lo apegado que esta con Ben y el cree que es lindo – dijo como si nada mirando sus uñas.

-¡Ben es mío!- gruño entonces entrecerrando sus ojos amenazadoramente.

-Ja, te gusta

-Es mi propiedad es diferente – dijo condescendiente.

-Si claro por eso estas usando el collar que te dio – Mal se sonrojo entonces, el collar, como había olvidado eso, el día en que Carlos decidió quedarse a vivir con Ben la isla, Ben le mostro el collar que colgaba en su cuello, un regalo de agradecimiento por salvarle y digamos que la pelea que ambos tritones vieron fue justo después que Mal obtuviera ese collar ahora ella lo mantenía en su cuello, penas si una banda de oro, sin perlas ni diamantes, pero ella no iba a quitarse algo que ella veía como un regalo de cortejo.

-¡Cállate Evie! – respondió gruñona.

Evie solo empezó a reír más fuerte y cuando Ben regreso preguntando por la broma esta solo rio aún más, esperando el regreso del pequeño pes de colores.

Carlos estaba asustado lo que le hizo aun asustarse fue ver que de hecho no iban a la colonia, como si ser arrastrado por un tiburón que fácilmente podía partirte la mitad no fura suficiente además de eso lo llevaba a un lugar apartado, él iba a morir.

-Jay – llamo asustado - basta me lastimas – dijo puesto que el agarre en su pecho era fuerte, el tritón noto esto por lo que se detuvo y dejo que sostener a Carlos en lugar de eso lo tomo de su muñeca - suéltame – pidió – por favor.

-Solo quiero que entres a mi nido - respondió avergonzado por hacer que su amado se viera tan preocupado, todo el color de Carlos entonces se desvanecían, Zevon tenía razón, Jay solo le había dado una falsa seguridad y ahora iba a comerlo, dios fue tan estúpido pensar en otra cosa.

-No me comas por favor – suplico cerrando los ojos con miedo - no tengo buen sabor y mi madre se molestara – empezó a balbucear con rapidez - Evie te cazara, voy a hacer lo que quieras pero no me mates.

-No voy a matarte - dijo Jay confundido por lo que de inmediato lo soltó, dolido por que Carlos aun pensara así de él, acaso nunca le tendría confianza, tal vez todo esto fue un error y Carlos realmente nunca lo vería como algo más que un depredador.

-Pero me has dado comida todo el tiempo – murmuro Carlos bajo la impresión equivocada - engordándome – Jay lo miro sorprendido este chico realmente no comprendía lo que Jay estuvo haciendo todo este tiempo, soltando un suspiro decidió intentarlo por última vez, si Carlos no podía entenderlo entonces desistiría, sufriría de un amor no correspondido y quizás se convertiría en espuma de mar pero bueno que más podía perder que la vida.

-Son regalos – dijo suavemente negándose a mirar al tritono n vergüenza - Carlos – llamo - yo – dijo titubeante porque él estaba ahí mirándole interrogante como si la simple idea de darle un regalo fuera algo increíble - yo eh estado cortejándote – soltó antes de perder el valor para pronunciarlo, cualquier otra sirena ya lo hubiera notado, pero esto no era cualquiera, no era una sirena asesina que lo mataría cuando tuvieran crías, no esto era Carlos, el hermoso tritón colorido que amaba nadar entre medusas, que gustaba de tomar el sol y caminar en dos piernas, este era la cosa más perfecta que jamás había visto y lo amaba completamente, alguien por quien merecía completamente morir.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Carlos confundido, esto no podía ser cierto, ¿un cortejo?, el sabría si lo estuvieran cortejando ¿cierto?, además no era una hembra, ¿porque Jay estaría intentado cortejarle?, no podían tener crías, no importa lo que dijera Freddy él no podría hacerlo Ben lo dijo, además él era frágil, torpe, pequeño y una presa, todos lo querían asesinas y devorar, entregarlo como una ofrenda de cortejo no cortejarlo, esto era simplemente increíble.

-Que te eh estado cortejando – insistió un poco irritado por la negativa de Carlos, por su incredulidad.

-Tu mataste a Billy cuando dijo que sería una deliciosa cena – recordó entonces, algo que había pasado, en ese momento pensó otra cosa pero quizás.

-Te estaba defendiendo – lo interrumpió - como un compañero haría.

-Creí que estabas molesto por que quería devorarme antes que tu – confeso avergonzado, realmente pensó eso y luego le obligaron a comer el corazón fue simplemente grotesco.

-Y la comida no era para engordarte – aclaro de una vez, ya era hora que Carlos supiera lo que realmente estaba pasando - Sino enseñado que era buen proveedor – sonrió tomando su mano con suavidad - soy un gran cazador y nunca te faltaría alimento – dijo con orgullo.

-Oh – sonrió ante eso notando como tomaba su mano con una suavidad, como siempre fue tierno ahora que lo pensaba, más o menos - Pero siempre estas gruñéndome y empujándome.

-Trato de llamar tu atención pero siempre estás hablando de Ben, Ben es genial, Ben esto, Ben aquello, las piernas de Ben son muy útiles, discúlpame pero no quiero oírte hablar de otro macho tan entusiasmadamente – murmuro molesto soltándole y apretando los puños a sus costados.

Carlos lo miro incomodo entonces, el tritón solo estaba ahí nadando frente a él como esperado una respuesta por él, lo que fuera, y este aun no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, todo era muy rápido, bueno al parecer no tanto dado que lo estaban cortejando pero para el apenas era nuevo, tener que ver todos los momentos de miedo como algo diferente no fue fácil de procesar, quiso irse, huir para buscar un lugar seguro donde pensar, correr a tierra donde sabia no podía alcanzarle, pero Jay estaba ahí, derramando su corazón como ninguna sirena fría haría jamás, indeciso y ansioso por una respuesta, frustrado de que todos sus intentos nunca fueron vistos, incluso Carlos podía entender su frustración.

Jay era aterrorizante sí, pero como su madre decía era una excelente opción para pareja, buen cazador, fuerte, un protector, el estaría a salvo con él, aún estaba muy confundido pero pensó que podría darle una oportunidad.

-Así que – empezó llamando sea atención – ¿puedo ver tu nido? – pregunto avergonzado, Jay levanto la vista esperanzado algo que solo lo hizo sonrojar aún más, cuando este tomo su mano para guiarlo definitivamente el sonrojo aumento era curioso como un simple cambio de perspectiva cambiaba totalmente el ambiente, sus emociones, del miedo al anhelo en un segundo.

Jay lo guio en silencio, negándose a mirarle temiendo que lo intimidaría y asustaría lo guio hasta una pequeña cueva alejado de la colonia justo donde las rocas formaban otra cueva en la oscuridad, al principio se sintió cohibido, no queriendo entrar a la cueva, sabia que estaría húmeda y oscura debido a la profundidad pero la mirada anhelante de Jay le hizo entrar.

-¡Wow! – dijo al entrar, no había oscuridad completamente, si aún lo estaba pero las paredes estaban secas y no solo eso era una de esas cavernas con oxígeno atrapado, lo mejor de todo había cuencos con algas fluorescentes que brillaban iluminándolo todo, incluso las paredes y techos tenían esta alga, Carlos no quería imaginar como hizo Jay para ponerla ahí, más lo que realmente llamo la atención fue que entre las rocas, en las pequeñas salientes de las paredes había baratijas humanas, tantas de diferentes formas y tamaños, incluso una pintura con una mujer y una aquella llama que Ben le mostro no debía tocar, no solo eso una de las salientes era lo suficientemente grande para que Carlos se sentara en ella y acostara de costado - es hermoso – murmuró maravillado, con Jay agitándose a su alrededor - entonces tu – dijo mirándole con nerviosismo - ¿lo hiciste para mí? – pregunto realmente emocionado de aquel gesto.

-Nosotros – respondió Jay tomando sus manos con suavidad - lo hice para nosotros – repitió recordándose que esto era Carlos, una sirena cálida y que la suavidad era parte de el - eh decorado el lugar con tus cosas favoritas.

-Eso veo – dijo con un nuevo sonrojo mirando a su alrededor nuevamente - Esto es un tenedor, tenía tantas ganas de tener el de Ben dijo emocionado soltando a Jay y corriendo a tomar dicho objeto - dice que es para comer pero – examinándolo - creo que podría cepillar mi cabello – y diciendo esto empezó a hacerlo causando a Jay reír – vez – sonrió.

-¿Carlos? – llamo Jay pero este nuevamente había nadado a otro lugar mirando con fascinación otro objeto.

-Por Poseidón – emocionado tomo la baratija - ¿dónde encontraste esto? –Pregunto sorprendido - es una bruja hizo una meca pues no recordaba bien el nombre - Ben me dijo que la aguja gira al norte, aun sirve.

-Estaba en el abismo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-El abismo es peligroso, helado… y no hay luz… debió llevarte horas encontrar algo así…

-Carlos – llama su nombre con suavidad alejando su atención de la brújula y tomando su mano con ternura – hablo enserio sobre el cortejo – abre su palma para quitar la brújula y en su lugar poner un pequeño collar hecho por el mismo, un diente filoso atado a una cuerda – ¿Carlos dejarías que te cortejara?... ¿quieres convertirte en mi pareja?

-¿Qué hay de Mal? – pregunto inseguro - ella y tu… toda la colonia los ha visto juntos – se mordió el labio sacando valor para lo que diría- yo no quiero ser otra de tu novias escondidas.

-Ni siquiera tengo novias escondidas – negó con la cabeza - Mal es solo una cubierta recuerdas.

-A veces es muy fácil olvidarlo – suspiro - ¿Qué hay de las crías? – recordó entonces, porque para ellos eso era importante, la sobrevivencia de su especie -soy un macho no puedo.

-No importa – negó - mira Mal y yo tenemos cierto acuerdo, tendremos crías pero ella dijo que no tiene ganas de criarlas y pensé que tal vez tu…

-¿Quieres que crie a tus hijos? – dijo sorprendido por eso, no lo espero realmente no lo hacía.

-No – sonrió con suavidad para no asustarle - quiero que juntos criemos a nuestros hijos – dijo tomándole de la mano y sonriendo con suavidad, solo lo suficiente para no asustarlo.

-¿Vas a devorarme cuando te aburras? – pregunto inseguro nuevamente - ¿o usarme de alimento para ellos?

-Joder no – dijo horrorizado de que aun después de todo, incuso en ese momento Carlos siguiera pensado lo peor - Carlos sé que nosotros no somos muy agradables y que prácticamente nos matamos pero te prometo algo, jamás nunca voy a dejar que alguien te dañe, te amo y si no quieres crías está bien le diré a Mal que no tendremos ninguna – dijo con suavidad y Carlos se sintió en un vórtice, como un remolino en su pecho tan inundado de emociones de saber que todo ese miedo, ese pánico que sintió junto a Jay no fue otra cosa que su tonta forma de decir que tal vez solo tal vez su corazón no latió rápido por el terror, si no la anticipación de tenerlo cerca

-Tal vez podemos ir lento - dijo entonces mirándose inseguro, no quería prometer nada, pero tampoco rechazarlo, Jay era su primer pretendiente y estaría a salvo y quizás tal vez podría intentarlo.

-¿Lento? – pregunto confuso - creí que ya pasamos por el cortejo - levanto una ceja porque aquí era donde Carlos aceptaba y zaz se terminó vivirían juntos para siempre alejados de Ben muy alejados de Ben.

-Ben dice que ellos tienen algo llamado citas – la simple mención de Ben casi lo hace perder el control pero asintió a lo que su tritón quería.

-¿Citas? – pregunto confuso no sabía que eran pero si Carlos las quería, él se las daría todas.

-Es cuando personas que se gustan salen y pasan el tiempo juntos divirtiéndose – explico con suavidad.

-Tenemos citas todo el tiempo, con Evie y con Mal - le recordó confundido, incluso con Ben pero no dijo eso en voz alta.

-No, esas no son citas – negó riendo su avente, la bella risa de Carlos que derritió su corazón – citas, solo tú y yo, como juntos – termino con las mejillas sonrojadas de la vergüenza, pasar tiempo a solas con Jay eso nunca lo hubiera imaginado y sin embargo aquí estaba pidiéndole eso mismo.

-¿Juntos? – aquello lo animo, pasar un rato al lado de su amado Carlos, esto de las citas empezaba a gustarle más y más.

-Si – dijo suavemente.

-Bien quieres una cita – dijo determinado - tendremos cita, todas las que quieras – lo abrazo con fuerza haciéndole girar - Entonces empecemos con esa cita – le soltó no sabiendo cómo empezar una - ¿Qué debemos hacer? – le miro confundido a lo que Carlos se encogió de hombros.

-Yo – dijo entonces sonrojado - quiero intentar algo antes – susurro suavemente - Un beso

-¿Un beso? - dijo confundido inclinando la cabeza - Como es un beso tal vez pueda conseguir uno para ti – asintió porque si Carlos quería citas y un beso buscaría por todas partes hasta darle lo que quería, Carlos sonrió negando con la cabeza, lo olvido Jay no sabía que era un beso incluso si lo había visto hacerlo muchas cosas con ben ´por lo que se acercó con suavidad y unió sus labio en una presión suave.

-Eso – dijo alejándose con las mejillas sonrojadas aún más -es un beso – Jay estaba sorprendido la cosa que le veía hacer con ben se sentía realmente bien, ese bastardo robándose todos los besos de Carlos, nunca antes quiso tanto matarlo como ahora –Ben me dijo que solo debes hacerlo con alguien que te guste mucho – siguió hablando Carlos ignorante de como Jay ya estaba planeando un asesinato.

-Besas a ben todo el tiempo – dijo entonces enojado - ¿él te gusta?

-Si – asintió y todo el enojo de Jay se evaporo convirtiéndose en tristeza - pero se siente mejor contigo – Carlos confeso animando sin saber aún más a Jay que solo se acercó más para rodearlo con sus brazos - ¿podemos hacerlo otra vez' – pregunto dudoso.

-Mierda si - asintió Jay entusiasmado volviendo a juntar sus bocas en una suave presión, hasta que no fue suficiente y Jay dejo más besos en las mejillas y barbilla de Carlos haciéndole reír.

Este era el momento más feliz de su jodida vida, ellos no regresaron casados pero en definitiva Carlos no volvió a besar a Ben, se sintió simplemente mal, no ahora que era cortejado, no lo amaba pero se dijo ya viendo todos los hechos desde otro punto de vista que si Jay se preocupaba mucho por él podía, simplemente lo haría, llegaría enamorarse del tritón.

* * *

En un barco a un par de leguas de ahí una decisión importante se tomaba.

-Harry no creo que esto sea una buena idea – le corto Gil frente al príncipe que solo alzo una ceja en su dirección.

-Gil no te asustes – sonrió cálidamente golpeando su hombro con suavidad – su majestad quiere ir a un nido de sirenas iremos a ese nido – bromeo, señalando un lugar en el mapa, la ruta que sabía su hermano había tomado esa vez una antigua que ya no se usaba pero por cuestiones de tiempo tuvieron que usar para cortar camino, sabía que ningún capitán cuerdo viajaba ahí, lo que no sabía era el por qué, hasta ahora que Gil había mirado con palidez el lugar y murmurado Sirenas.

Mas Harry solo llamo viejas leyendas, burdas historias de marineros ebrios y le aseguro que estarían ahí dentro de tres días, Ethan asintió entonces para después salir de ahí y regresar a su camarote entonces la sonrisa de Harry cayó y empujo a Gil contra la silla amenazando su garganta con su garfio.

-Te he dicho que no desestimes mi autoridad frente a nadie nunca – gruño empujando el gancho filoso en su garganta – si tienes algo que decir te lo callas.

-Lo siento – dijo totalmente arrepentido – pero realmente no creo que sea una buena idea, sé que crees que es una tontería pero si vamos ahí las sirenas nos mataran – se explicó, nadie más que Gil conocía el verdadero peligro en esas aguas.

-El príncipe quiere encontrar a su hermano – sonrió en su lugar un poco aburrido por el miedo de su oficial.

-Y él ya está muerto – Gil le miro a los ojos como si aquella idea no hubiese pasado por la mente de su capitán, como si un niño fuera.

-Lo sé – sonrió Harry acariciando con su gancho la mejilla del mayor.

-¿Entonces no entiendo por qué el riesgo? – dijo completamente confundido dado que Harry nunca ponía en riesgo su preciada nave.

-Una sirena viva Gil – sonrió – sabes lo valiosa que seria, más que solo mil monedas de oro.

-¿Entonces no vamos a buscar al príncipe? – pregunto confundido, Harry rio ante esto toda la tensión de hace un momento evaporada – estas mintiéndole – dijo como si apenas comprendiera lo que pasaba.

-El trato fue traerlo a buscar al príncipe – sonrió sentándose en el regazo de su segundo oficial – nunca hablamos de un regreso.

-Lo mataremos entonces – sonrió gustoso resistiendo el impulso de tocarlo, no si antes no tenía el permiso.

-Servirá mejor de carnada – dejo su gancho para tomar la mejilla del joven con su mano – iremos de pesca Gil, sabes lo mucho que amo pescar.

-Odio pescar – frunció la nariz Gil haciendo una mueca ante la cachetada leve que le dio su capitán.

-Lo sé – sonrió con sus brillantes dientes –ahora ve y fija el curso a nuestra muerte – bromeo intentando levantarse del regazo, mas Gil lo detuvo sosteniéndole del brazo.

-Harry – dijo su nombre con algo de ansiedad él no quería ir ahí, no sabiendo que estaba llena de sirenas carnívoras que fácilmente los matarían, él no quería ponerlo en peligro, su capitán le sonrió entonces miro la mano que le sostenía y la mirada anhelante del joven y se inclinó para besarle en los labios, un beso hambriento y desesperado logrando confundirle para que fuera más fácil empujarlo y levantarse.

-Ve – ordeno tomando el gancho nuevamente de su mesa y alejándose de él, Gil suspiro levantándose con los labios aun ardiéndole por el beso de su capitán listo para seguir su orden suicida – y Gil no vuelvas a llamarme Harry frente a nuestro invitado – sonrió mostrando sus dientes – o voy a arrojarte por la borda.

Gil sabía que eso no pasaría o al menos lo dejaría subir después de una hora ya que ambos sabían que era buen nadador sin embargo conociendo la necesidad de su capitán para amenazar a todos solo asintió y salió de ahí.

No es que ellos tuvieran una relación, no salían ni nada, era más bien algo conveniente, tener mujeres en un barco en el aún era considerado algo de mala suerte, los barcos piratas no lo permitían y la necesidad y soledad de los largos periodos de estar rodeados de otros hombres a veces los orillaban a eso, muchos piratas terminaban encamados con otros por simple biología, no había amor, no sentimientos, solo dos adultos que rascaban la picazón mutuamente, había algunos en su tripulación claro que no todos y Gil no le habían faltado las invitaciones, sus hombros anchos, fuertes brazos y gran altura además de varoniles facciones lo hacían demasiado apuesto, algunos decían que más que un pirata era como un príncipe, pues las mujeres caían a sus pies, doncellas o simple prostitutas cuando tocaban tierra claro está, Gil jamás en su vida había tenido que pagar por sexo y eso era algo que incluso Harry tenia tantita envidia.

Así que ellos no eran nada, nada más que un capitán y su primer oficial fue precisamente que esto empezó, Harry no era de los que se encamara con cualquiera, el no usaba a nadie de su tripulación, fue usado si, cuando no era capitán pero eso era de años atrás, cuando su padre era el aclamado pirata y el solo un grumete escuálido, ahora él tenía el poder para elegir a quien quisiera y sin embargo prefería esperar a entrar a tierra para usar mujeres que rebajarse a tomar a uno de sus piratas, o eso decía, la realidad fue que Harry jamás se dejaría tan vulnerable con alguien de su tripulación, no con alguien que fuera más fuerte o simplemente pudiera traicionarle, Gil era diferente había mostrado su lealtad miles de veces, siguiéndole incluso durante el motín que casi le cuesta la vida, Gil era el único que lo seguiría a una muerte segura sin pestañar.

Gil era seguro y fue esta seguridad lo que lo empezó.

Una noche de borrachera en el barco no era extraño, que el capitán se uniera si lo fue un poco pero acababan de tener un gran botín y no había ninguna amenaza cerca una noche de libertad para todos se dijo Harry dándoles permiso para empezar la fiesta cuando fue obvio que el capitán ya no podía ponerse en pie Gil lo llevo a su camarote, tal vez fue las cantidades de alcohol o como media tripulación en su charla sucia demostró al envidia que tenían para Gil el que siempre robaba las mujeres más hermosas o su atención preferida por el capitán, Harry no sabe que fue solo que sentir los fuertes brazos de Gil en su cintura ayudándole a caminar le hicieron comprender por qué carajo las mujeres parecían seguirlo como abejas a la miel.

Harry fue quien lo beso, lo empujo contra una pared y lo beso gruñendo lo injusto que era el mundo al darle tanta belleza a Gil, reclamo sus labios y tanteo sus músculos con anhelo, Gil aturdido tardó en reaccionar y aun que no estaba tan borracho respondió ávidamente, llegaron juntos increíblemente rápido y aun vestidos solo frotándose a través de las ropas ente sí.

Ellos terminaron en la cama apretujados con Harry murmurando lo mucho que iba a disfrutar nada más descansará un rato y Gil agradecido de poder abrazar a su capitán, a la mañana siguiente un muy crudo Harry pateo de su cama a Gil llamándole imbécil.

La siguiente vez Harry había tratado de olvidar el asunto pues aunque no lo recordaba del todo tenia ciertos recuerdo de Gil besando su cuello y no quiso admitirlo lo anhelo, así que se emborracho esta vez el solo y en su borrachera llamaron a Gil para que se ocupara del terrible capitán que quería enganchar a todos con su gancho por tonterías, en cuanto Gil lo llevo a su camarote Harry lo asalto nuevamente y esta vez al menos logro tocar su pene.

Así se formó una clase de rutina, Harry se emborrachaba y Gil lo llevaba a su camarote a descansar donde terminaban en besos ansiosos y trabajos de mano hasta que Harry se dormía, a la mañana siguiente Harry pateaba a Gil y todo se repetía una semana después.

Hasta que Harry no bebió una sola copa, solo llamo a Gil, gritaron pelando sobre una tontería y lo beso, beso a Gil estando sobrio, sintió las caricias y joder le encanto, cuando Gil decidió abrir sus piernas tanteando detrás de sus testículos parecía que Harry se negaría pero nuevamente no sucedió, por qué ser dominado por Gil no era realmente serlo, Gil era tan suave tierno atento que incluso estando debajo de su musculoso pecho era el quien tenía las riendas y aun que su favorita era tirar a Gil de espaldas en su cama mientras lo montaba Harry se dejaba empujar así, sobre todo porque después Gil lo abrazaría con dulzura y besaría su nuca insistentemente.

Pero ellos no eran nada, solo dos adultos compartiendo cama en altamar por necesidad, Harry lo reforzaba siempre pues al momento de tocar tierra podrían encontrarlo en el prostíbulo más cercano gastando exorbitantes cantidades de dinero en bellas mujeres, pero Gil estaba bien con eso, aun cuando después de sus encuentros Gil jamás volvió a encamarse con nadie espero a su capitán como el fiel marino que era, siempre a los pies y órdenes del hombre que robo su corazón.

Los cuentos de su niñez irónicamente tenían razón.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Mi pobre, pobre bebé Gil, quien tiene un pasado trágico y bueno espero que ya sepan de donde viene y porque teme tanto a ir en busca de esas sirenas.**

 **Gil y su relación complicada con Harry.**

 **Mal y su relación unilateral con Ben.**

 **Jay y su relación al fin correspondida con Carlos que además es peligrosa.**

 **Y Freddy con Zevon descubriendo el amor.**

 **Solo queda Evie, rueguen por que no se me ocurra nada malo… o esperen eso ya sucedió jajaja.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo ya se pone más bueno lo prometo.**

 **En el folclore japonés las sirenas no tienen belleza propia si no que la roban a las mujeres de esa clase son Zevon y su madre.**

 **Galletas?**

 **Chocolate?**

 **Un pez?**


	13. Capítulo 13: La bruja del mar

**Capítulo 13: La bruja del mar.**

\- Hola Jay – Carlos sonrió cuando escucho un chapoteo en el agua corrió al mar ya que diviso la aleta de tiburón sobresaliendo.

\- Hey Carlos, ¿quieres hacer eso de la citas ahora? – pregunto mirándole desde el agua con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Citas? – Ben se acercó levantando una ceja – Mal no bromeaba con lo de casados – frunció la nariz ante esto, porque ambos eran chicos.

\- No estamos casado – dijo Carlos con una gran sonrojo – solo estamos en citas – termino como si fuera un experto en eso.

\- Ok – dijo Ben el malestar en su estómago aun asentándose – me voy y los dejare en su "cita" – hizo comillas en el aire – trata de no mojar tu vestido – le dijo al chico mirando de reojo como Jay parecía molesto por algo por lo que decidió molestarlo a un más y se inclinó para su beso de despedida, pero Carlos se alejó desvió el rostro y su beso fue a parar el la mejilla sonrojada de chico.

\- Adiós Ben – dijo Carlos palmeando su pecho y empujándole para empezar a tirar de su vestido y saltar al mar, Jay lo miro victorioso desde el agua.

Y Ben solo les miro irse, a los dos tritones con tendencias sodomitas, bueno al parecer Carlos había elegido, ya no habría besos, el disfrutaba los besos, ni más apapachos, soltando un suspiro regreso a su refugio le dolió un poco, en su orgullo, dado que Carlos su preciosa Carlos eligió a un salvaje en lugar de un príncipe educado como el, pero bueno estaba el importante hecho de que era un chico y lo suyo no iba a funcionar, ahora si tan solo pudiere quitarse de encima a Mal que parecía muy pero muy obsesionada con él podría concentrarse en su objetivo de como volver a casa.

Paso un rato más mirando al horizonte, ese día Mal no apareció por ningún lado y Carlos ya llevaba horas fuera, estaba tan aburrido que pensó en dormir un rato, cuando lo vio una pequeña mancha en el horizonte, una que fue agarrando forma, un barco.

La cita iba muy bien, estaban en un campo de algas cercana a la casa de Zevon, la razón nadie venia aquí por su dichosa madre y a Carlos le gustaban esas algas así que ahí estaban teniendo esa cita, en la que Jay no sabía qué hacer, pero ver el colgante en el pecho de Carlos era suficiente, su chico nadaba alegremente entre las algas, riendo cuando estas le hacían cosquillas y de vez en cuándo mordiendo una, hasta que su cola se atoro y grito por ayuda, Jay la corto con facilidad salvándole o eso fue lo que Carlos dijo, el chico le miro con esos hermosos ojos y si Jay no supiera que Carlos no tenía ese tipo de magia podrá jurar que lo había atrapado, lentamente se acercó a él y unió sus labios en un gesto que ahora le era adictivo.

Besar a Carlos era mil veces más satisfactorio que cualquier pelea, Carlos rio entonces y Jay aprovecho para dejar más besos en su cuello y barbilla y cuando el empezó a quejarse de las cosquillas que sus dientes le hacían Jay empezó morderlo, solo con suavidad, apenas si un roce de sus afilados dientes para verle retorcerse más entre sus brazos, sus pequeñas mordidas subieron por su cuello hasta su barbilla y ahí en un accidente perfecto mordió su labio haciéndole sangrar.

-Lo siento – dijo Jay pasando su dedo por la herida realmente lamentándolo, Carlos entre abrió los labios solo un poco hipnotizado por la mirada tan profunda que le daba el macho más grande, saco su lengua para probar su propia sangre y sin querer nuevamente roso el mortal dedo de Jay – Carlos – susurró este sintiendo aquello extraño, viéndolo como una invitación se inclinó nuevamente para reclamar sus labios.

Solo que estaba vez no se quedó ahí, no fue una simple presión, sus bocas se abrieron y la lengua de Jay se unió a la de Carlos forcejeando, empujando y peleando aquella batalla campal, fue delicioso, Carlos solo lo había hecho con Ben y Jay un inexperto demostró saber bien seguir sus instintos, unos que no sabía que tenía dado que ellos no sabían lo que era un simple beso, y sin embargo fue el mejor momento de sus vidas, las manos de Jay se aferraron aún más a la espalda de Carlos este se dejó besar, sentir, inundarse por el tritón más grande no queriendo separarse de aquel bello momento, entonces todo acabo.

-Carlos – llamo la voz de Zevon haciendo rabiar a Jay que gruño en su dirección apartado al pequeño tritón.

-¡Mío! – siseo Jay en su dirección.

-Jodete Jay – dijo valientemente el tritón sorprendiéndole – Mal está buscándoles, toda la jodida colonia lo hace – agito las manos – esto definitivamente no es bueno – señalo.

* * *

Mirar a Ben desde la lejanía, verlo correr en la arena y trabajar bajo el sol, sus músculos flexionados ante cada movimiento le quitaban el sueño, entonces Carlos aparecía en escena corriendo a su lado saltando sobre el mientras Ben lo atrapaba entre risas solo le causaban una enorme molestia.

Lo quería, envidiaba tanto a Carlos y sus piernas estúpidas, deseaba sentir esa sensación de caminar en la tierra de la mano de Ben, el verse a su misma y sentir sus brazos rodeándole como lo hacía Carlos, más lo que deseaba era imposible suspiro por centésima vez ese día y se sumergió al ver a Carlos marcharse con Jay incluso el estúpido tiburón había conseguido a Carlos y ella acariciando su collar se preguntó si Ben comprendía el significado de aquel regalo a ella, o si solo fue algo inocente, una baratija en agradecimiento por dejarle vivir, pensar en eso no le gustaba.

Detuvo su nadar al darse cuenta que no estaba cerca de la colonia, de echo sin notarlo había nadado hasta las afueras, el cementerio de ballenas, el hogar de la una de las brujas del mar más poderosa, tres eran las más temidas, su madre quien había tomado el poder, la reina malvada y Úrsula, la bruja del mar.

Se sintió extraña, no estaba asustada era algo diferente, enojada debió ser, pues no podía creer que estaba tan desesperada como para buscar su ayuda, sería el hazme reír de toda la colonia, y su madre estaría furiosa de saber que busco la ayuda de aquella bruja, Úrsula a diferencia de la reina malvada no fue exiliada de echo Úrsula había apoyado a su madre y siendo un fuerte aliado, algo ridículo tomando en cuenta que cada sirena solo buscaba el poder por lo que no era confiable, la vieja bruja ni siquiera era una sirena pues donde debería haber una hermosa cola largos tentáculos pegajosos se encontraban, además de que a diferencia de las sirenas no se alimentaban de humanos aun cuando Uma gustaba de unirse a la cacería, buscando sus "ingredientes" algo repulsivo.

Dio media vuelta lista para volver a casa y olvidar fantasías tontas al verse junto a Ben en tierra cuando ese mismo sentimiento le detuvo, piernas, la risa en su cabeza de Carlos y Ben juntos le hizo cometer una estupidez ya antes de que su lapsus de locura desapareciera nado hasta la guarida de la bruja, una extraña cueva llena de huesos no solo de ballenas si no también humanos y de sirenas.

Entro aun cuando las alarmas en su cabeza le decían que era una tontería y que definitivamente no debía pero lo hizo, la cueva oscura con algas verdosas cayendo del techo pegándosele como intentando detenerle, huesos de aletas de sirenas debajo de ella advirtiéndole nuevamente, entre más entraba más se convencía de huir, entonces lo escucho.

-Pasa, pasa hija mía, no espíes por los rincones no es cortes – una voz grave y profunda se escuchó desde el interior de un enorme caracol decorado con huesos y cráneos algunos destrozados - voy a pensar que no tienes modales – y una risa siguió aquello mientras miraba unos tentáculos verdosos se abría paso dentro del caracol, lo que salió de ahí no era Úrsula

-Uma – dijo Mal recuperando el control de su cuerpo porque aunque no lo quisiera admitir había sentido algo de miedo, pero esta era Uma si bien tenia los mismos largos tentáculos de su madre en colores verdosos su piel morena y sobretodo sus ojos grises era mucho menos intimidantes.

-Hola Mal – respondió ella – con una sonrisa sarcástica – ¿no veo a tu sequito por ningún lado? – miro detrás de ella con curiosidad, Mal solo rodo los ojos y al ver que era Uma la que se encontraba ahí negó con la cabeza dispuesta a irse, esto había sido un error después de todo – pero eso no importa hablemos de la razón de que estés aquí – agrego no dispuesta a ver huir a la sirena.

-Error – dijo con desdén dándose la vuelta.

-Sé por qué estás aquí – dijo Uma entonces caminando hasta un pequeño tocador de dos conchas que al abrirlas mostraron un enorme espejo casi como los de la reina malvada, Mal bufo ante esto deteniéndose en seco al escucharla hablar – estas aquí porque estas enamorada de un humano – sonrió al notar la reacción de Mal por el espejo, sus tentáculos le alcanzaron un frasco que uso para poner el líquido extraño que salió en su rostro – a menos que el humano en la isla – continuo arreglando su cabello – sea una simple mascota – Uma fue empujada entonces salvajemente contra el cristal de tocador, uñas afiladas se clavaron en su cuello amenazante.

-¿Cómo sabes de él? – gruño amenazante, esperando una respuesta.

-Tengo mis fuentes – declaro sin miedo alguno, Mal enterró más sus uñas mientras el agua se llenaba del característico aroma a sangre, los tentáculos de Uma ni se movieron – eso no es importante aquí – jadeo Uma sintiendo cada vez más dolor – se cómo obtener lo que quieres – hizo una mueca de dolor ante tales palabras Mal aflojo su agarre – deberás convertirte en humana – termino al verse completamente libre del agarre, sus tentáculos sobaron las heridas mientras otros traían botellas y algas para curarle.

-Y supongo que tú puedes hacerlo – bufo cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero pequeña y dulce Mal – dijo con mala ternura - eso hago para eso vivo, para ayudar a almas en infortunio como la tuya – dramatizo nadando a su alrededor - sola y triste sin tener con quien contar - burlona nado por la cueva hasta otro estante.

-Corta el rollo – le gruño en respuesta – o te arrancare los tentáculos uno por uno – amenazo, Uma solo se carcajeo buscando un montón de frascos que tenían como pensaba partes humanas e incluso criaturas marinas.

-Tienes suerte conozco algo de magia, un talento innato para mí – se rio acercándose a una mesa de coral que se abrió como un caldero - Estas enamorada de un humano no un humano común si no un príncipe, a Maléfica le encantara – siguió burlándose.

-No estoy enamorada y me gustaría saber cómo es que sabes que es un príncipe – frunció la nariz cada vez más desconfiada.

-Este es trato – dijo ella ignorándole – hare una poción que te transformara en humana - la llamo a su extraño caldero, Mal de mala gana se acercó - tendrás que lograr que el príncipe se enamore de ti – explico y Mal parecía muy confiada – y que lo pruebe ante el mundo entero si lo hace seguirás siendo humana – aplaudió feliz – pero si entrega su amor a alguien más al ponerse el sol al tercer día te volverás espuma de mar – sentencio, Mal miro pensativa el burbujeante liquido en el caldero pensando detalladamente todo lo que sufriría – una cosa más debo advertirte la transición no será fácil, sentirás como si tu aleta se partiera en dos y al caminar erizos de mar pincharan tus pies – susurró – será todo un tormento – ambas guardaron silencio los frascos con ingredientes flotaban a su alrededor, una botella extraña, con un corazón llamo su atención y finalmente Mal asintió.

-Hagámoslo – apretó la botella debía estar loca para aceptar algo así – espera – la detuvo cuando esta jalo el frasco en sus manos lista para comenzar - ¿Qué pides a cambio?

-No es mucho lo que pido solo es una insignificancia no lo extrañaras, lo que pido es tu voz – respondió sonriente mirando el frasco con el corazón.

-¿Qué? – dijo confundida.

-Estoy bromeando – negó ella – no quiero nada de ti Mal – inclino la cabeza inocente – sirvo a mis propios propósitos y lo vi – la miro a sus ojos – al humano en un barco enorme, aquel que es llamado pirata – miro sus uñas con detenimiento – lo necesito a el – el que tu tengas piernas ayudara a tenerlo – Mal aún estaba confundida pero acepto, quería la poción y definitivamente no dejaría que se acercara a Ben.

Minutos después tras explosiones extrañas y canticos mágicos salió de ahí con una pequeña botella guardada hábilmente pensando el momento justo de usarla, en la cueva Uma sonrió viéndola partir.

-Finalmente seré libre Madre – dijo a la nada tocando el collar de caracol en su pecho – el hechizo que hay en mí se romperá – cada vez reía más fuerte estrujando el collar - ¿me escuchaste? - Se acercó a un hueco en el suelo donde una tabla lo cubría para levantarlo y mirar a Úrsula o mejor dicho el cadáver de Úrsula - ya no te perteneceré- y soltó una risa mucho más profunda, una que resonó entre las paredes de la cueva, una llena de verdadera felicidad, mientras levantaba con sus tentáculos una extraña esfera de cristal mostrando a Mal nadando a toda velocidad.

Para Mal las cosas solo fueron mal desde ahí Maléfica se enteró de su visita a la cueva de Úrsula y aun que era una aliada esta no confiaba del todo en la criatura, Mal trato de no darle importancia pero la vieja sirena está harta, si cría se había estado comportando de una forma indigna a su linaje, el terror que solía sembrar junto al que sería su pareja ya no existía, pues ambos eran vistos nadando solitariamente lejos el uno del otro, además de sus desapariciones misteriosas.

La gran emperatriz del mar no podía permitir tal falta de respeto y lo que debió ser un pequeño regaño una amenaza simple para volver a su hija sumisa se convirtió en una revelación, Mal debió estar aún bajo los efectos de la locura, de su fantasioso sueño con Ben pues en algún momento soltó que de ninguna manera se aparearía con Jay y que la siguiente luna de sangre preferiría estar muerta, Maléfica simplemente le prometió arreglar eso.

Mal salió nadando a toda velocidad empujando y atacando a cuyo tritón trato de detenerla y cuando finalmente parecía que había sido atrapado su inseparable amigo tiburón blanco llego arrancando la cabeza de un tritón, la reina del mal solo le vio partir, Mal volteo una última vez antes de notar lo enfadada que estaba su madre y como había sellado el destino no solo de ella si no de sus amigos.

La noticia se corrió en ecos, Maléfica pedía como sacrificio a su propia hija, su pretendiente y los hermanos de la antigua reina, habían osado retarla y nadie está en contra de los deseos de la emperatriz oscura.

* * *

Un barco.

Había un jodido barco en la playa, Ben estaba eufórico, hasta que recordó cómo fue que naufrago y se llenó de terror, en cuanto la pequeña canoa llego a las orillas del su pequeña isla y diviso a su hermano en esta, salió corriendo agitando los brazos gritando sobre peligros, salir del agua y cosas así.

-¡Salgan de agua! – había gritado Ben agitando los brazos - ¡ETHAN SAL DE AHÍ! – grito cada vez más desesperado, su hermano confundió pensando que estaba feliz de verle sato al mar importándole poco hundirse para correr a la playa a lo que Ben estallo a un más en pánico corriendo a encontrarle a mitad de camino.

Lo que debió ser un hermoso momento de reencuentro entre dos hermanos se transformó en un momento de pánico, donde Ben saco a Ethan del mar entre gritos histéricos, "salgan del agua" insistió cada vez más eufórico, mientras su hermano lo miraba confundido, entonces algo golpeo la nuca de Ben y este se desplomo en brazos de Ethan.

-¿Por qué hizo eso? – pregunto el pelirrojo mirando a Harry quien le había golpeado con el mango de su pistola – Ben – sacudió a su hermano - ¡Ben! – cada vez más preocupado.

-Estaba histérico – respondió con desdén, Gil apareció entonces levantando a Ben como un costal con total facilidad para ayudar al príncipe molesto – tuve que hacerlo, lo eh visto ciento de veces – mintió tan creíblemente que cualquiera le hubiera creído – es más fácil para el así, se recuperara en el barco hizo un gesto y Gil lo llevo al bote donde otros piratas lo acomodaron mientas el príncipe preocupado miraba todo.

-Creí que estaría feliz de verme – murmuro Ethan confundido mirando la playa – estar solo debió afectarle más de lo que pensé – sin embargo el capitán no le hizo caso, siguió caminando hasta el pequeño refugio de este rebuscando entre sus cosas encontrando los regalos "basura" de las sirenas.

-La isla luce desierta capitán – murmuro Gil acercándose a el quien parecía conocer el lugar – debemos irnos – insistió pues no había querido separarse de su capitán por mucho tiempo.

-Que algunos hombres busquen provisiones antes de nuestra partida – dijo mirando con decepción la choza y luego la playa, definitivamente no había esperado ver al principito vivo pero su mayor decepción fue no tener ni un rastro de las sirenas, no había peines de oro, ni adornos de perlas negras y coral solo un náufrago intentando sobrevivir.

-Por supuesto capitán – asintió.

Un segundo bote lego entonces cargado de hombres que de inmediato se internaron en la selva buscando comida mientras ellos regresaban al barco, el bote se meneaba suavemente con las olas, Harry examinaba al príncipe que no lucia tan mal como un náufrago debía estar además de escuchar como Ethan agradecía a dios el encontrarlo vivo, alguien le dio un manotazo, Harry estuvo a punto de ensartar en su garfio al idiota que lo hizo cuando levanto la mirada.

Todos miraban en una dirección, de entre las aguas emergiendo unos hermosos ojos azules brillaban bajo una mata de cabello azulado adornado en oro, la criatura los miro fijamente dejándoles sin habla empezando a sacar lentamente la cabeza siguiéndoles con la mirada, entonces empezó a cantar.

La pequeña embarcación pareció que había caído a la deriva, todos los hombres miraron embelesados a la criatura, incluso Ethan quien no daba crédito a lo que veía, emergiendo de entre las aguas hombros y pechos cubiertos de escamas una sirena cantaba para ellos, un marinero se arrojó al agua, seguido de otro más en su afán por alcanzarle nadando hasta ella, Ethan cada vez más confundido sintió como Harry trataba de abrirse paso hacia la orilla, cuando Gil detuvo a su capitán y apuntando su arma disparo a la criatura que asustada volvió al fondo del mar dejando de cantar.

-¡Todos al barco perros sarnosos! – grito Gil sacando de su ensueño a los demás que de inmediato remaron al barco, los dos marineros que estaban en el agua intentaron volver al bote, el más cercano lo logro apenas por poco pero el ultimo se hundió en el agua jalando por la criatura ante esto los demás remaron más fuerte y Harry solo sonreirá con sorpresa – Capitán – llamo Gil y este lo miro notando la escalera para subir al barco y a su subieron con Gil tomando a Ben para dejar el bote – la criatura los miraba desde entre las olas.

Carlos y Jay nadaban a toda velocidad en dirección a la isla, la única razón que se les ocurría por lo que maléfica estuviera tan enfada es que supiera de ben y temiendo esto Carlos salió disparado a la isla seguido por el tritón, habían pedido a Zevon que avisara a Evie, cuando Zevon les informo que Freddy ya estaba en camino a su castillo por lo que entonces lo enviaron con Mal para reunirse en la isla, nada más se acercaron a las aguas, el aroma a sangre humana lleno el agua asustando al pobre Carlos.

Desesperado nado más rápido pero fue embestido, al instante entro en pánico manoteando hasta que descubrió quien era.

-¡Basta Carlos soy yo! – dijo esta tranquilizándolo – soy Evie.

-Evie – dijo reconociéndola – Evie, Maléfica… Ben – ni siquiera sabía lo que decía.

-Lo siento – murmuro ella culpable asustado más a Carlos – se lo llevaron… yo no pude.

-¡No! – grito el tritón empujando a su amiga – debemos ayudarle no podemos dejar que Maléfica lo tenga.

-¿Maléfica? – confundida – Carlos, Ben fue llevado por otros humanos en un barco – dijo lentamente y Carlos dejo de agitarse y mirarla confundida.

-¿Qué? – Jay llego entonces haciendo la pregunta justa que Carlos aun no podía procesar, demasiada angustia por Maléfica ya hora un barco humano no tenía sentido.

-Hay un barco – dijo esta – rodeo la zona de caza, no creo que nadie en la colonia lo notara aun – murmuro mirando a Jay – estaba buscando perlas en el arrecife del otro lado de la isla cuando lo vi y seguí sin razón y entonces – se quedó cayada apretando los labios pues había notado a los dos humanos que la miraban de forma inquietante en el bote.

-¿entonces qué Evie? – llamo Jay.

-Ellos subieron a Ben al barco – término sin contarles toda la historia.

-Ben es nuestro – gruño Jay molesto – Mal estará furiosa.

-Intente detenerlos pero - Evie murmuro temerosa – tenían de esas varas que truenan y huelen horrible – Jay entendió a lo que se referían cuando cazaban vieron muchas de esas pero por lo regular las tormentas hacían que no funcionaran así que el miedo de Evie estuvo un poco justificado – lo siento.

-Tal vez podamos guiarlos a la zona, las demás vendrán y recuperaremos a Ben – empezó murmurar el tirón - Freddy y Zevon podrían ayudar …

-No – negó Carlos con un suspiro – no podemos hacer eso.

-Pero Ben – insistió Jay

-Ben es nuestro amigo Jay – le explico suavemente – no una mascota, el ansiaba regresar a su mundo incluso tu sabes eso – dijo con melancolía – lo dejaremos ir.

-Mal no estará feliz – murmuro Evie.

-Ella nunca lo está – bromeo Jay, Carlos solo miro sobre ellos, el sol que empezaba a filtrarse en el azul del mar y empezó a nadar - ¿Carlos? – le tomo de la mano preocupado.

-Solo quiero decir adiós – murmuro, Jay asintió dejándole ir y entonces Carlos ando hasta la superficie donde vio al segundo bote partir al barco.

No pudo evitar acercarse al navío, con sumo cuidado Carlos nado mirando el barco imaginando a Ben nuevamente con su familia, todos aquellos deseos que Ben le conto en las noches estrelladas, el anhelo de volver a su casa y abrazar a sus padres, ben siempre terminaba con una sonrisa soñadora murmurando que le gustaría tanto mostrarle su mundo Carlos cerro los ojos suspirando sabía que no volvería a ver a Ben y que este no volvería sería una estupidez hacerlo pues aunque ellos fueran amigos nada garantizaba que volvieran a llegar primero así que Carlos se despidió en silencio entonces una red cayó sobre él.

-¡Carlos! – grito Evie empujando a su hermano justo a tiempo para quitarlo, sin notar que su cola había quedado atrapada, quiso luchar pero era muy tarde, al red estaba siendo levantada – ¡Carlos!

-¡Evie! – grito Carlos nadando cerca jalonando la cuerda para intentar dejarla ir.

Harry había estado vigilando el mar desde la aparición de la otra sirena, cuando vio a esta nueva salir de entre el océano de inmediato movilizó a sus hombres y una red cayó sobre esta, no dejaría ir a su botín, no cuando podía ser infinitamente poderoso y rico, los piratas de inmediato empezaron a subir la red mientras abajo Carlos intentando sacar a Evie.

Mientras abajo intentaban liberar a la sirena arriba Harry gritaba ordenes de subir su preciosa presa, Gil solo miraba atento, temeroso, esperando, la red empezó levantarse con algo moviéndose en su interior más al estar levantado un poco del agua algo más salto jalando las cuerdas, otra sirena con enormes garras y dientes filosos intentaba morder las cuerdas para romperlas y parecía que lo estaba logrando, Gil se paralizo un segundo hasta que un disparo se escuchó en el aire, el disparo de un arma.

-¡alto al fuego! – grito el capitán – no dañen la carga – regaño, Gil apretó las manos busco un arpón y apunto lanzándolo de lleno contra la criatura que intentaba romper sus redes dándole en el hombro.

-¡Jay! – grito Evie al ver como el macho era atravesado por esa punta filosa haciéndole sangrar – Jay… Jay – más este perdió la fuerza de su agarre y se soltó cayendo al agua nuevamente.

-¡Evie! – grito Carlos agitando sus brazos en un intento de alcanzarla, su hermana estiro su brazo pero regreso a ver a los piratas y noto más arpones apuntándoles.

-¡Vete! – insistió ella al ver el peligro inminente, estaba asustada pero no quería poner en riesgo a su hermanito.

-¡No! – grito – ¡Jay! – llamo al macho más grande que incluso con el arpón en su hombro trato de sacar a la sirena azul, pero Evie solo negó.

-Sácalo de aquí Jay – le ordeno a el – llévatelo.

-¡No!, ¡Evie! – insistió Carlos viendo como la red ya subía cada vez más a la superficie, y Carlos quiso seguirla, intentar algo, pero Jay lo empujo al fondo del agua - ¡EVIE! – grito viendo como era subida abordo, como era capturada.

-¡Tenemos que irnos! – grito Gil.

-Estás loco, aún hay dos más – dijo con una sonrisa aterradora el capitán – quiero a todas ellas, a cada una – gruño y los hombres seguían luchando con la presa en sus redes.

-Si nos quedamos más tiempo vendrán muchas más, tantas que todos moriremos – Gil le hablo sosteniéndole de las ropas algo que jamás hacía, irrespetuoso dirían algunos, Harry se molestó pero miro algo en los ojos de Gil tal vez una súplica, un temor, algo que lo convenció.

-¡Salgamos de aquí holgazanes inútiles! – ordeno el capitán y Harry pudo respirar tranquilo mirando el lugar exacto donde las otras dos sirenas habían caído al fondo del mar, el barco se alejó entonces, Jay finalmente soltó a Carlos y el salió a la superficie mirando como su hermana desaparecía quizás para siempre.

-¿Por qué? – le grito a Jay – dejaste que se la llevaran – acuso empujándole, lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

-Te hubieran llevado igual– le respondió sinceramente.

-Tengo que ir por ella no puedo dejarla – dijo con firmeza limpiándose las lágrimas, no podía ser débil, no ahora cuando más lo necesitaba– por favor Jay – llamo al macho para pedirle ayuda pero al girarse le vio caer al fondo del océano finalmente sucumbiendo a las heridas de su cuerpo - ¡Jay! – grito miro el barco alejarse, la oportunidad de ir tras ellos y quizás morir en su estúpida búsqueda, a Jay el tritón del que se empezaba a enamorar caer inconsciente – lo siento Evie – susurro finalmente tomando una decisión lanzándose tras Jay.

* * *

En el barco, aquel que ya se perdía en el inmenso mar, el gran capitán miraba sonriente su captura.

-¿pero que tenemos aquí? – pregunto burlista tomando un mechón de cabello, Evie siseó entonces mostrando sus enormes dientes atacándole más el capitán fue alejado por Gil justo a tiempo – no, no – negó con su garfio brillante – lleven a nuestra invitada a su camarote – termino burlista, Evie trato nuevamente de pelear cuando un madero golpeo su nuca dejándole inconsciente.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Carlos enamorándose finamente de Jay, ya era justo y necesario muajajaja.**

 **Notaron la similitud de conversaciones, sip? Se las diré Mal con Uma es obviamente referencia a Ariel con Úrsula.**

 **Ben ha sido salvado y Evie capturada mientras que Maléfica esta encabronadísima con los chicos, mis pobres bebés.**

 **Al principio pensé en hacer que Harry viera a Carlos volver humano y se enamorara tipo Ben a primera vista, pero luego me dije, eso es muy cliché y naaaaaaah no hay triángulos amorosos en mis fics, porque aun que Ben este enamorado de Carlos y este lo este de Jay, Jay lo está de Carlos así que no se forma ningún triangulo y odio os triángulos, si algunos funcionan en ciertas historias pero para mí no, así que Harry solo quiere una sirena para ganar mucho dinero y ser muy rico, avaricia señores, la avaricia mueve a Harry.**

 **Galletas?**

 **Chocolate?**

 **Un pez?**


	14. Capítulo 14: El llamado de la sirena

**Capítulo 14: El llamado de la sirena.**

 _La brisa marina no era diferente a otros días, la pesca en altamar era algo arriesgado pero necesario si querían llenar las bodegas con el delicado atún de los mares, sin embargo había algo eléctrico en el ambiente la misma sensación al acercarse una tormenta aun cuando el cielo estaba despejado._

 _¡todos a estribor!- gritaron los viejos marineros pidiendo ayuda - ¡que Poseidón no quiere darnos sus tesoros! - fue el llamado para sacar las redes._

 _Lo que se vio ahí nos dejó atónitos, pues entre los atunes que agitadamente buscaban una salida, entre aquellos manjares que pondrían una moneda en nuestros bolsillos algo definitivamente más grande que un atún luchaba por su libertad._

 _El mar dejo moverse, el aire dejo de soplar y todos los hombres en el barco mantuvieron un jadeo ante la criatura más hermosa que jamás había visto, dorados cabellos resplandecían con el sol como oro líquido, brazos fuertes de una piel morena e intensos ojos chocolates, él, porque estoy seguro que fue un él, me miro directo a mis ojos, filosa mirada que atravesó mi alma me estremeció en un instante, el momento se rompió cuando los hombres finalmente lograron subirlo a bordo jadeando expectantes por este gran botín, la criatura lucia asustada, temerosa de nosotros, como una presa que buscaba un escape, alguien dio un paso entonces y la criatura sonrió._

 _La sonrisa más aterradora de todas, la sonrisa no de una presa si no un depredador._

* * *

Mal se había desviado para no llevar a sus perseguidores a la isla, en su lugar nado hasta donde estaba su confiable colonia de tiburones quienes tras ver el ejemplo del tiburón blanco de Mal atacaron a los tritones asustándoles lo suficiente para desistir de seguirla sin embargo fue este intento de proteger a Ben que llego demasiado tarde, el aroma de sangre aun persistente ene agua debió advertirle que algo no andaba bien, aun cuando nado mucho más rápido al notar este en la isla no pudo encontrar mucho, Ben no estaba ahí en su lugar el cuerpo de Jay yacía en una pequeña poza de agua con un arpón en el hombro, ella pensó lo peor.

Carlos había logrado atrapar a Jay y llevarlo hasta la pequeña isla, sabía que estaría mejor en el agua pero no quería arriesgarse que su sangre llamara la atención de las sirenas, ya había demasiado peligro con los dos humanos que Evie había asesinado momentos antes, así que Carlos jalo el cuerpo sobre la caliente arena y sin esperar que sus piernas aparecieran rasgo la posa donde Mal solía recostarse e intento llenarla de agua, ni siquiera le importo el caliente sol golpeando su delicada espalda, Jay era un macho muy grande y necesitaba mantenerlo húmedo, sin buscar algo con que cubrirse corrió a la pequeña choza de Ben y busco algo con que detener el sangrado del tritón, vio a Ben hacerlo un par de veces en la isla, mientras el humano se lastimaba al trepar un árbol y demás, quizás en su desesperación por buscar esto no la escucho venir por lo que cuando salió de la choza y vio a una sirena amenazante sobre Jay con el arpón sobre este casi se muere del susto por suerte la reconoció de inmediato notando como saco de hecho el arpón y esta ayudo a sostenerlo mientras él ponía el vendaje.

-¿Dónde está Ben? – pregunto finalmente Mal tras un largo silencio, pero Carlos solo tomo otro cuenco que Ben tenia lleno de un líquido viscoso y se lo dio a beber a Jay – Carlos – llamo pero este seguía negándose a responder - ¡Carlos! – grito furiosa.

-Se lo han llevado – murmuro finalmente tras otra pausa – se los han llevado – dijo con la voz entre cortada.

-¿Que?

-Hu…humanos – murmuro Jay abriendo los ojos lentamente quejándose del dolor en su brazo – ellos vinieron por Ben y se llevaron a Evie.

-¡Se llevaron a Ben! – grito furiosa.

-Y a Evie – le recordó Carlos, sus ojos ya se llenaban de agua derramándose contra sus piernas donde estaba sentado - todo es mi culpa, mi culpa – murmuro cerrando los ojos los gritos de su hermana empujándole para que estuviera a salvo, su mirada de miedo al ser llevada por ellos quedaría gravado en su memoria, Carlos solo lloro amargamente, a su lado Jay no podía hacer nada, no podría consolarle no podía quitar aquel dolor, se sintió por primera vez en la vida débil, completamente inútil, Mal por su parte no podía comprender lo que pasaba sus problemas solo aumentaban más y más.

Ya habían pasado unas horas para cuando dos figuras se acercaron desde el mar, Freddy y Zevon aparecieron con más malas noticias, Maléfica no solo estaba muy furiosa y ordenado su cacería completamente sino que además la reina Malvada volvía a estar desterrada con pena de muerte si se aceraba incluso a la zona de caceria como ejemplo, si no podía tener a sus hijos la tendría a ella, eso solo había preocupado a Carlos quien quiso lanzarse al mar para ir con ella, Zevon lo detuvo pues no serviría de nada, la reina le dio un mensaje, uno para sus pequeños hijos "mantenerse a salvo y nunca regresar" fue una orden y una despedida y Carlos solo lloro aún más el terrible destino que había caído sobre él.

-¿Por qué se llevarían a Ben? – Pregunto Freddy confundida después de un rato - ¿cómo pudieron llegar aquí? – ella no entendía como es que evadieron a los centinelas que cuidaban el paso.

-Rodearon la isla – explico Jay - ellos… ellos saben que estamos aquí – apretó los dientes Jay- saben de la colonia y si atraparon Evie, vendrán por nosotros – dijo mirándola, era obvio que si rodearon la zona más segura para navegar que irónicamente era su centro de caza estos humanos debieron saber que debían rodear la pequeña isla para llegar ahí, su comunidad estaba en riesgo y si se llevaron Evie supondría que no tendrían miedo alguno de volver por más.

-Los mataremos, nadie quedara vivo – murmuro Freddy, mientras Carlos seguía llorando.

-Está bien Carlos ellos no volverán – cebón trato de consolarle.

-Se llevaron a Evie – murmuro desconsolado – fue mi culpa, debo ir por ella – dijo limpiándose las lágrimas, debo traerla de vuelta.

-¡Estás loco!, te mataran con sus arpones – Freddy negó de inmediato señalando la herida de Jay a la cual por cierto habían agregado en sus vendajes uno de sus ungüentos raros para que se curara más rápido, Jay no estaba muy confiado pero se tuvo que aguantar.

-Con sus varas de fuego – añadió Zevon.

-Ben está en el barco – insistió Carlos- él es un príncipe y… y… las personas hacen lo que él quiera, ayudara – insistió el pequeño, su madre era fuerte estaría bien pero si regresaba solo sin su hermana eso la destrozaría.

-No vas a ir en una tonta búsqueda a tu muerte – le gruño Jay.

-Tengo que hacerlo – lo miro insistente, sus ojos aún estaban rojos de tanto llorar y las lágrimas amenazaban con volver a salir.

-Tiene razón – murmuró Mal – iremos por Evie – apretó sus manos – traeremos lo que nos pertenece – y esta vez todos sabían que no se refería solo a la sirena azul.

-¡Esto es una locura todos vamos a morir!- Zevon negó – traigamos a los demás, aun podríamos alcanzarles y usar magia para hundir el barco entonces.

-¡No! – dijeron los tres amigos.

-Ben podría salir lastimado – dijo Carlos.

-Mi madre no puede enterarse de Ben- Negó Mal solo eso le faltaba otra cosa más para darle la ventaja a la vieja sirena.

-Está bien – Fredy trato de tranquilizar las cosas – ¿cuál es el plan?

-El plan es que iremos nosotros por ellos, ustedes – señalo a Freddy y Zevon – van a quedarse aquí - la sirena parecía replicar cuando Mal levanto la mano para callarla – alguien debe avisar a la reina Malvada y mantener oídos a lo que suceda, mi madre está muy molesta posiblemente no exista lugar para nosotros al volver – miro a la chica – necesito que estén aquí para entonces – Freddy pareció entender entonces y asintió con la cabeza – si algo sucede busquen a Uma.

-¡Uma! – Zevon pareció horrorizado - esta mas loca que Freddy- la mencionada le dio un golpe por esto pero todos sabían que era verdad.

-Díganle a mi madre – murmuro Carlos inseguro y temeroso – que traeré a Evie de vuelta – dijo totalmente seguro de sí mismo mirando el horizonte ahí donde el barco había abandonado.

Freddy y Zevon regresaron a la colonia esperando lo suficiente para avisar a la reina malvada.

Mientras en el mar los otros tres solo miraron el profundo océano, ninguno había cruzado más allá de sus dominios y ahora debían perseguir un barco en busca de Evie, estaban asustados pero decididos, no era para menos, su mejor tritón Jay estaba herido por lo que el viaje seria aún más difícil y lento, pero iban a lograrlo.

* * *

-¡Ethan! – ben despertó alarmado en un pequeño catre, de inmediato un brazo lo detuvo de caer por un mareo.

-Hey Ben tranquilo – la voz de su hermano lo tranquilizo de inmediato – está bien, estoy aquí Ben – murmuró con suavidad y Ben le miro asustado para luego abrazarle feliz.

-Ethan eres tú, realmente eres tu – dijo con alegría, había soñado tantas veces con esto que temo que fuera un sueño y en cualquier momento despertaría y estaría en… - la isla – dijo de repente recordando lo peligrosa que era la zona- debemos alejarnos es peligroso.

-Hey tranquilo – Ethan lo empujo a la cama – estamos muy lejos de la isla idiota – le dijo con una sonrisa – llevas dormido casi un día entero – ben se sorprendió ante esto.

-¿Un día? – murmuro confundido.

-Así es ¿estas bien? – preocupado le miro.

-Estamos lejos de la isla – murmuro entendiendo lo que eso significaba – estamos a salvo – había tanta alegría en su pecho pero más que nada alivio, toda la tensión de todos este tiempo se liberó finalmente y no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas – estoy a salvo – murmuro – estoy a salvo e iré a casa – jadeo entre lágrimas.

-Si – asintió su hermano comprendiendo un poco el sentimiento de su hermano pues el mismo estaba a punto de llorar cuando vio vivo a Ben – vamos a casa Ben – lo abrazo con fuerza – a casa.

Ben soltó a llorar abrazando a su único hermano con fuerza, sintiendo aquel gran alivio en su alma, no podía creerlo iría a casa, volvería a ver a sus padres, a abrazar a su madre, el había sobrevivido.

Ninguno de los dos sabia del extraño pasajero extra que su capitán alojaba en los calabozos.

* * *

Debió ser sencillo, alimentar a la criatura con pescado, Gil había advertido no acerarse mucho, intento que su capitán entendiera pero este bufo, un estruendo se escuchó entonces, gritos y disparos desde la habitación de la cautiva, Harry corrió mucho antes de que gil pudiera pararle y para cuando este llego había dos hombre muertos con las gargantas destrozadas y su capitán en brazos de la sirena amenazante.

-Devuélvemelo - gruño Gil enseñando sus dientes que aun que no eran nada atemorizante como los de Evie dejaban un punto en claro, la amenaza – es mío – volvió a gruñir, Harry quiso protestar a eso pero el agarre de la sirena apenas si podía respirar – ¡devuélvelo! – rugió con más fuerza, Evie abrió la boca entonces lista para cantar cuando Harry le dio un cabezazo sorprendiéndola.

Gil aprovecho jalo a su capitán poniéndole detrás de el sin dejar de gruñir y cuando vio que Evie volvería a cantar empujo una gargantilla en su pecho cerrándola como un grillete, Evie sorprendida gruño más al intentar abrir la boca decir algo ni una palabra salió de esta.

-¿Qué rayos hiciste? – pregunto Harry al ver como la confundida sirena intentaba liberarse de su grillete que le impedía hablar.

-No podrá cantar ahora – respondió Gil sin dejar de mirar a la sirena quien le lanzo una mirada de desdén – solo no se acerquen y estarán a salvo – termino notando que la sirena ya no era una amenaza.

-Espera Gil – Harry lo siguió intentando comprender lo que pasaba - ¿dime qué carajo hiciste?

-Magia – suspiro Gil deteniéndose para mirar a su capitán – la mayoría de las sirenas son peligrosas por su canto ella está un poco indefensa si no habla – término el pirata Harry levanto una ceja ante esto en una pregunta silenciosa – mi padre – continuo – él y mi abuela sabían ciertas cosas.

-No sabía que pudieras hacer eso – dijo mirándole evaluadoramente.

-No lo hago – le miro – pero mi padre me dio ciertas cosas cuando le dije que sería un pirata.

-¿Le dijiste que serias un pirata? – enarco una ceja divertido, conoció a su padre y no fue en los mejores términos, el sujeto una bruja como lo llamaban en la isla no era muy querido al igual que los piratas.

-No – negó con la cabeza, no lo había dicho en palabras pero su padre definitivamente sabia por quién se fue - le dije que recorrería el mundo en un barco él quiso que estuviera preparado para lo peor.

-¿Por qué no te afecto? – pegunto entonces entrecerrando los ojos - ¿su canto? – recordó entonces el momento del bote donde fue Gil quien había salvado a todos.

-Debió ser mi collar – murmuro no convenciendo a Harry en absoluto – realmente debemos regresarla al mar o algo malo sucederá.

-No seas miedoso Gil, nada malo pasara – dijo burlista caminando hasta la habitación donde los dos príncipes descansaban, aun tenia asuntos que arreglar con ellos.

Harry no le creyó un poco sobre el collar, no cuando vio la forma silenciosa en la que se comunicó con la sirena, el poco miedo que le tuvo, en todos sus años nunca vio tal cosa, incluso su padre que se había enfrentado a miles de sirenas nunca estuvo tan tranquilo cerca de un peligro mortal, sabía que Gil le estaba mintiendo pero por ahora lo dejaría pasar.

Su cabeza dolía horrores, lo primero que noto al despertarse fue ese nauseabundo olor, además el agua donde estaba era extraña, cuando sus ojos se abrieron la oscuridad lo cubría todo, pero eso no importo era una sirena de aguas frías podía ver perfectamente en las profundidades del océano esto no era nada, sin embargo lo que vio no le gusto, estaba atrapada, en cuatro paredes y una pequeña tina que apenas si la mantenía húmeda, sus hermosas y brillantes espinas pronto se opacarían hasta morir, estaba siendo torturada hasta la muerte.

Humanos aparecieron entonces, uno a uno entrando para alimentarla, sonrió internamente asesinaría a todos ahí y luego huiría, el humano se acercó ególatra, seguro de sí mismo fanfarroneando sobre haberla atrapado, alabando su belleza y carcajeándose junto a sus hombres su arrogante actitud solo le recordó a muchos de los tritones que intentaban cortejarla estúpidamente, así que al igual que a ellos les enseño porque era peligrosa.

Estaba en sus garras, el estúpido humano estaba a un paso de cortarle el cuello y si no lo hizo fue por las varas de fuego, estas dispararon en su dirección y el aroma desprendido en la habitación le molesto, los dos tipos cayeron con mucha facilidad y el tercero, aquel arrogante hombre luchaba por zafarse, entonces apareció, el otro humano, uno extraño quien peleo su presa confundiéndole.

"Mío" gruño el confundiéndola, "mío" insistió por lo que Evie sin querer seguir jugando acabaría con eso cantaría para que todos saltaran al mar, abrió sus labios y todo se derrumbó, una mano en su garganta coloco un extraño collar, magia que le arrebato su voz impidiéndole hechizar, aquel humano traidor solo salió de ahí llevándose aquel que llamo "Capitán".

-Lo siento – murmuro Gil la próxima vez que entro pro esa habitación, llevándole una cesta llena de peces recién pescados por el –pero no puedo dejar que lo mates o hundas este barco – Evie estaba enojada, furiosa porque este tipo se llevara su voz – Harry tiene razón eres hermosa – la alabo, Evie se acercó lentamente esperando que este se confiara para arrancarle un brazo por lo menos en venganza – incluso más que antes – aquello sorprendió a Evie, este humano, este ser inferior la miraba como si la conociera, como si supiera quien era ella - no me recuerdas ¿cierto? - negó con la cabeza – no te culpo a veces ni yo mismo me reconozco princesa – suspiro poniendo la cesta un lado y sentándose al otro lado de la habitación - soy Gil… el tercer hijo de Gastón – los ojos de Evie se abrieron en shock ante esto mirándole confundida.

Por qué Gil estaba muerto, toda la colonia lo sabía, fue asesinado por Jay hace mucho tiempo, este no podía ser Gil, no un humano con dos piernas.

* * *

Llevaban nadando ya varios días sin descanso alguno, supieron que habían llegado más cerca de su destino porque el agua cambio, era mucho más cálida y agradable para Carlos, molesta para Mal y Jay entonces una hora después de nadar en estas nuevas aguas, Carlos empezó a tener calambres en su abdomen y tuvieron que detenerse.

Mal gruño algo sobre lo delicado que era el pez colorido y Jay solo la fulmino con la mirada llevándole a un lugar seguro, fue una cueva, una submarina donde gracias a dios tenía una pequeña cámara de aire, dejo a Carlos sobre las rocas mientras el chico se retorcía por los fuertes calambres pasaron dos horas antes de que Mal decidió que se quedarían al menos unos días para que Carlos se aliviara además había notado que Jay se estaba sobre esforzando con su herida en el hombro y bueno ayudaría mucho que sanara también, salieron en busca de comida, Carlos apenas si comió y Jay tuvo que sostenerle mientras daba pequeños bocados de algas.

Mal estaba preocupaba, miro los largos mechones de cabello blanco pegándose a su frente por el sudor y no entendía que rayos sucedía, solo esperaban que este viaje no enfermara más a Carlos, eran aguas cálidas, ella supuso que Carlos estaría mucho mejor aquí, parece que se había equivocado.

El tercer día de ver a Carlos agonizar Mal no pudo soportarlo y salió de la cueva en busca de comida, lo cual fue una excusa para alejarse, ella no era buena viendo a otros sufrir aparte de sus amados tiburones no gustaba de ver a nadie más lloriquear así que huyó del lugar, extrañamente ese mismo día Carlos mejoro la fiebre bajo y simplemente parecía mucho mejor de un momento a otro.

-¿Estas mejor? – pregunto Jay ayudándole a sumergirse con cuidado en el agua pues Carlos quería refrescarse por completo.

-Si – sonrió saliendo del agua completamente mojado – solía pero ya no – sonrió a Jay que le devolvió la sonrisa solo un minuto para entonces fruncir su nariz - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto preocupado.

-Hueles – dijo Jay acercándose a su cuello – diferente.

-Diferente malo

-No, solo diferente – murmurar empujando su nariz en su cuello – solo más dulce – concluyo mirando a Carlos a los ojos.

-Tu hueles igual para mí – dijo el tritón pero entonces sus ojos se dilataron completamente – bueno tal vez un poco mejor – sonrió – picante – dijo confundido tratando de darle sentido a sus palabras – no sé cómo explicarlo.

-Busquemos a Mal – dijo finalmente Jay soltando a Carlos – y continuemos…

-Espera – Carlos se aferró a su cuello – solo podemos quedarnos un poco más así – pidió con algo de vergüenza hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de Jay – por favor.

Jay rio entonces, una suave risa que siempre hizo sentir cálido a Carlos accediendo a su petición, lo abrazo por la cintura y procedió a besar su cabeza con amor, y el aroma se fue haciendo más fuerte, Jay beso ahora su mejilla y pronto sus labios en una extraña necesidad abrumadora, todo el ambiente cambio, el aire se hizo más pesado y pronto Jay estaba lamiendo el cuello de Carlos como si fuera lo más exquisito del mundo.

Ni siquiera sentir esos afilados dientes cerca de su piel, hundiéndose con suavidad asustaron a Carlos, el chico solo jadeo ante la sensación pidiendo más, jalando los cabellos de Jay para hacer palanca, llamado su nombre en una imperiosa necesidad.

-Carlos – jadeo Jay tras llenar su barbilla de besos – Carlos – volvió a decir su nombre con lujuria liquida – yo… quiero – fue distraído por una boca en su cuello mordiéndole con suavidad – joder Carlos estoy intentado controlar esto – gruño.

-Si – jadeo Carlos pegando su pecho por competo a Jay – si solo has algo – suplico.

-Que hay de – trato de controlarse realmente intento – ¿qué hay de las citas?, ¿tu madre?

-Jay – gruño Carlos tomándole del rostro – si mencionas a mi madre otra vez voy a arrancarte el corazón – y la manera tan feroz que lo dijo hizo que Jay solo se encendiera a un más – ahora cállate y has algo – exigió.

Jay no pudo negarse más, volvió a besar la boca de Carlos acariciar su pecho y enredar sus colas en un frenesí de desesperación, dando paso al instinto y pasión de los dos jóvenes que se entregaron mutuamente.

Cuando Mal apareció horas más tarde con un enorme pescado nada más se acercó a la cueva supo que algo había pasado cuando vio a Jay posesivamente lamer la nuca de Carlos donde seguramente habría una marca de reclamación supo inmediato lo que sucedió.

-Enserio chicos – gruño tirando el pescado en su dirección Carlos lo atrapo en el aire – estamos en este viaje para salvar a Evie y ustedes se aparean – dijo indignada subiendo a las rocas hasta el otro lado de la cueva lo más lejos de la aburrida parejita -¿creí que estabas muriendo Carlos? – gruño cruzándose de brazos.

-No sé qué era – se encogió de hombros el chico mordiendo con avives el pez – solo dejo de doler – sonrió.

-Y entonces se unieron – gruño Mal – ¿no pudieron esperar? Evie va a estar furiosa por perderse esto.

-Cállate Mal – le gruño Jay abrazando posesivamente a Carlos – ¿celosa?

La chica le lanzo una mirada de muerte pero fue ignorada, Jay siguió mordisqueando y lamiendo el cuello de Carlos mientras este comida.

Siguieron su camino al día siguiente y a la misma velocidad, claro que ahora Jay no dejaba de vigiar a Carlos más de lo debido y este lucia diferente, no solo Jay lo noto Mal también creyó oler algo diferente en el chico pero ambos lo ignoraron ante lo evidente de la situación, ellos se aparearon dos veces más en el camino Mal los embosco una vez porque simplemente desaparecieron a mitad de la noche y es dio el sermón de su vida, algo sobre tener que poner en orden las cosas o Evie iba a matarle, por otro lado nada más paso.

En su mente Jay ya estaba pensando cómo convencer a la reina Malvada de no arrancarle la cabeza cuando se enterrara que había reclamado a Carlos antes de la ceremonia de unión, lo peor era que esa sirena se toma muy enserio esas viejas y arcaicas tradiciones, por un momento sintió pánico, entonces Carlos se removió en sus brazos durante su sueño y todo se desvaneció, ellos saldrían de esta vivos, además cuando encontraran a Evie estaría tan feliz y emocionada que no le importaría.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Si alguien me dice a que hace referencia la primera parte se ganara un auto… bueno no pero estaría chido que adivinaran a que se refiere.**

 **Primero que nada, si el reencuentro de Ben y Ethan tenía que ponerse y si Ben tenía que llorar como un bebé, imaginen liberar esa tensión de golpe, sentir ese alivio, Ben merecía su momento emotivo.**

 **Gil es una sirena kyaaaaaa! Bueno tritón kya! X2 a que no se la esperaban jajajaajajaja, no ya enserio es obvio que Gil es un tritón, bueno aquí me quede como Evie sorprendida por esto wow.**

 **No, Carlos no está entrando en calor, más bien cambio su género, existen ciertas especies de peces que cambian su género para aparearse según los machos disponibles o la temperatura del agua, Carlos es de estos, varias sirenas Cálidas pueden cambiar de generó y Carlos es una de ellas, sin embargo como nunca tuvo uno en su vida, su pubertad por así decirlo se atrasó al estar en estrés de vivir rodeado de caníbales y aguas completamente frías nunca paso por uno de estos así que su primer cambio le golpeo duro, Carlos es una chica internamente y si tuviera bebés que amantar tendría pechos más grandes, pero como no tiene estos son totalmente normales.**

 **Carlos y Jay están casados huy 7u7**

 **Galletas?**

 **Chocolate?**

 **Un pez?**


End file.
